Everything i ask for
by glassheart14
Summary: Denmark and Norway are living in a fairytale life, all Denmark wants is for Norway to put on that ring. Their relasionship is put to the test when Norway reveals a shocking secret that will change thier lives forever. MPreg warning!
1. Chapter 1 coffee

**Hiya! I looooove Denmark and Norway as a couple so I thought I might make a series of one shots about them and there relationship. This is a little different though. Each one shot goes in order they just don't all flow together. For example if one of the** ** one shots say Norway buys a stuffed animal, the next chapter he would still have that animal. So yeah enjoy!**

It was just about lunchtime and Norway was just about to enjoy the sandwich he had prepared. All he needed was a fresh cup of coffee.

He wandered over to the coffee pot in hopes of finding some supplies, but to his misfortune there was none.

Sighing he walked over to the cabinet and flung the door open. Good finally something good about today, there was a bag of coffee grounds calling his name on the top shelf.

Norway reached up but he could barely reach the second shelf. Maybe he was wrong; this day was just as bad as all the others.

He reached up again this time feeling his shirt rise slightly over his hips. Still no luck but he was getting ever so closer to his beloved coffee.

One more try he thought standing on his tip toes and reaching up as far as he could. He felt his shirt rise again but this time it was it was just over his smooth stomach.

His fingers just about grazed the package pushing it back ever so slightly, now further out of his reach.

He cursed a quiet "shit" before his heels hit the floor again.

Suddenly he heard the front door open and Denmark's voice ring throughout the house "honey, I'm home!"

Norway sighed deeply; he hated the fact that Denmark considered him his 'honey' or even worse his 'wife'.

Denmark strode into the house leaving his battle axe just outside the kitchen entrance before entering.

"Hi" Norway mumbled sourly as he continued to glare up at the coffee grounds package. "What's cookin' good lookin'" Denmark said claiming a seat at the kitchen table and resting his feet on the table.

"Don't call me that. Get your feet off my clean table and nothing is cooking for you, make your own lunch." Norway muttered not sparing a glace in Denmark's direction.

"What's up with you" Denmark muttered as he took his feet off the table. "Nothing… just go away I got it" Norway said blandly.

Before Norway knew what was going on he felt long, strong arms snake around his waist and a small kiss was placed on his neck.

"Go away" muttered Norway. "Nah, I think you could use my help" Denmark insisted. "What do you mean" Norway asked clueless.

"Oh come on Nogre your obviously a damsel in distress" Denmark said against Norway's tender neck. "And I'm your super hero come to save you"

Before Norway had time to protest he was being lifted into the air effortlessly by Denmark.

"Denmark put me down!" Norway scolded him. "What you don't want your coffee?" Denmark said with a devious smirk.

Norway sighed and grabbed the coffee grounds off the shelf with ease. "there ya' go!" Denmark said happily as he lowered Norway to the counter.

"What no thank you?" Denmark said raising an eyebrow at his lover. "Thanks" muttered Norway. "That's better, now give me a kiss" Denmark said stretching out the last few words and talking like an infant.

"You're so immature, and no" Norway said trying to lower himself off the counter. Denmark caught his wrist and brought him back to face him.

Denmark leaned up against the counter and put a hand on either side of Norway. "No? You're not going anywhere until I get my kiss" Denmark said pouting.

"No" repeated Norway trying to lift one of Denmark's hands off the counter. "Fine then it looks like I'll have to kiss you" Denmark said bringing hid face just inches away from Norway's.

The shorter nation tried his best to avoid the kiss but found he was truly trapped. Then just before Denmark was about to press his lips to his lovers he murmured something so soft only Norway could hear it.

"Oh come on Norge, you know you love me"

Norway thought about denying the fact but he figured he might as well make Denmark happy once.

"Your right" he said finally "I do love you, will all my heart"

At this the couple kissed. Passionately, each smiling into it. Maybe this day isn't all that bad Norway thought.

**Ok so did it suck or was it ok? I need to know if I should continue these ok so yeah please review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 a turn for the worse

**Ok so it's late so I thought I might right this. I don't own Hetalia. Enjoy.**

**Norway pov**

It's one AM. I'm lying in our bed, surrounded by red satin sheets. There is a pillow with no owner beside me. He's late.

Again.

I know it's not fair to expect him home right on time, but he's three hours late! He hasn't picked up his phone either. How am I supposed to know if he's ok or not?

Sighing I slipped out of bed and turned the light on. My eyes burned with the sudden intensity of the illumination.

I walked down the halls of the house we now shared in search of something to read. I gently glided down the long staircase in my pale silk night wear, flicking on lights as I passed.

I liked it better when the house was lit. It was so large that it looked almost haunted when the lights were out.

I also didn't help that I was alone in the house making me an easy horror movie target.

I spotted the book shelf and nearly flew towards it. My skinny fingers scanned over the titles and authors on the worn bindings but none of them identified the particular book I wanted.

I tried to think back to when I last had the book but my mind came up blank. Maybe some coffee will jog my memory I thought to myself as I staggered to the kitchen.

I was still groggy even as I poured my warm drink into my favorite mug.

Denmark gave me this mug for Valentine's Day I remembered randomly as I took a sip. The coffee slid down my throat warming every inch of me as it reached my stomach.

I walked happily over to the couch forgetting all about Denmark and my book. The couch made a soft puffing sound as I sat down and curled my legs up to my chest.

Maybe some TV will make the time pass quicker I thought reaching for the remote.

My fingers brushed against a flat leathery surface that seemed worn and forgotten. Curiously I picked it up off the side table to find it was the book I had been scavenging for. _Sons and Lovers by D.H. Lawrence._

I ran my fingers across the top until they were stopped by my book mark. I placed my coffee where the book had once laid and opened the volume in my hands.

I read one paragraph before my heart started to pull in my chest. I don't know why but the feeling of Gertrude Coppard seemed far more genuine than they ever had before.

I suddenly felt her pain. It's as if out of the blue I knew what it felt like to be in her situation. To be in a relationship where living with her lover isn't anything like she expected.

I realized then why I could feel her pain.

It was because it is my pain to.

My misery

My sorrow

My life with Denmark is nothing like I had hoped.

He's always late to come home. When he does come home he reeks of alcohol. Sometimes he's so drunk I have to help him up the stairs!

I may not be married to Denmark but we do live together and dare I say it but we are lovers of a sort.

I don't our relationship to head this way. The way that Gertrude Coppard and the miner Walter's way.

Sighing I picked up my coffee and headed back to our bedroom where I would continue to read my book and sip my coffee until Denmark returned.

**Denmark pov**

Man I'm tired. I've been out all night with Iceland trying to convince that little brat to let me marry his brother.

He still won't approve no matter what I do

He's been saying no for god knows how long.

I've done everything I can but he still can't accept the fact that we are together.

I sighed with relief as I reached the front door. Finally I could lie next to my Norge and cuddle his slender little body.

I fumbled with my keys, nearly dropping them, before I unlocked the door. I silently slipped through the door way and flicked off the porch light.

I tiptoed up the stair case turning off lights as I went. Norge must have been waiting for me I thought he only has the lights on if he's up.

Well I reasoned with myself in my mind maybe that's a good thing. Now we can talk a little before bed. Yeah that would be nice.

I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face at the thought of actually getting to talk to him. Wow I missed him

Ever since Iceland I barely see him.

And that brings us back to Iceland I thought rubbing a hand over my face. I figured if I could get Iceland even the slightest bit drunk he would say yes.

Of course, my plan failed and he still gave me a strong no.

I don't want to go against what Iceland wants; I mean Norway is his only brother. Of course he has Finland and Sweden but Norway id his only real brother.

I sighed deeply and shoved my hands in my pockets.

My fingers came across something round and cold. Of course, the ring. I fished it out of my pocket to look at its intricate design again.

That was the plan for tonight. I thought if Iceland saw how nice the ring was he would see I was really serious, but yet again, my plan failed.

The diamond in the center sparkled even in the dim hall light. The silver band broke off into two separate strips of small diamonds on either side of the main gem.

I sighed again and tried to imagine Norge wearing it. I smirked to myself at the thought of him arguing about wearing a big white dress and holding a bouquet.

He wouldn't want to, but I would make him. He would just looks so cute in a dress. Especially a wedding dress.

I pocketed my treasure and cautiously opened the bedroom door.

Norway was sitting in an upright position on the bed. He was wearing his silky blue pajamas with the white lace at one the ends of the sleeves. He looked so cute with his book and his coffee.

"Hey" I said softly hoping to not scare him. To my surprise he didn't even flinch, let alone say hello back.

I tried to ignore it as I took off my long jacket and placed on the dresser. I grabbed hold of my black tie and shook it loose.

Norway was still intently reading his book when I slipped out of my jeans and tossed on a plain gray tee shirt.

Norge liked to have pajamas but I preferred to just sleep in my boxers and a tee shirt. I guess it's whatever is comfortable for you.

I strode over the bed and lifted the covers up.

I was seconds away from snuggling my favorite person in the world when a felt a skinny hand speared on my chest.

I looked down at it and then a Norge. "What?" I asked. Had I done something wrong?

Norway didn't say anything he only placed his book on the bedside table and took a sip of his coffee.

"What?" I repeated with the slightest bit of urgency. "Your late" he finally said lowering his flexed hand.

"y-yeah I guess, s-sorry about that" I said stumbling over my words.

"Your _three and a half hours_ late" he responded glaring at me. His eyes can be so intense. Especially when he's angry.

The deep indigo turns almost black with rage when he's really upset. Now they were only a navy blue, but they still bored just as hard into my head.

"I k-know" I said stuttering again. "Where were you?" he asked crossing his arms.

"w-with Iceland" I said trying to avoid his gaze. Even then I could feel his eyes on me.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Iceland lately" he said "what do you do with Iceland?"

"Oh nothing we just you know hang out drink a little" I said trying to make it sound as believable as possible.

It wasn't enough to trick Norge though. Not by a long shot.

"You're lying" he said trying to sound calm but his rage was showing through.

Maybe I should just tell him. Maybe I should just ask him. I've practiced it so many times in my head before, so why was it so difficult to get out now.

Norway slipped out of the bed and was now standing in front of me with his arms still crossed on his small chest.

"Tell me the truth." He said sternly through gritted teeth. "What are you doing with Iceland?"

At first I said nothing causing Norway to raise his eyebrows and threaten me.

"If you don't tell me Iceland will"

I sighed and walked in little circles around myself.

"Well?" Norway said tossing his arms up in the air slightly with his words.

I ran my hands through my already messy hair.

One sigh

One big breath

"I was trying to convince him" I finally said

"Convince him about what" Norge said still angered but with a hint of curiosity in his voice

I sighed again

Time to fess up Denmark

"I was trying to convince him…..to let me…marry…you" I finally managed to get out

At first Norway was shocked but then his expression hardened.

"Oh right great excuse! You expect me to believe that?" he said pacing the width of the room mumbling things under his breath.

"n-no really!" I said running over to my coat on the dresser.

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly with a bit of harshness in his voice

"Proving that I really want to marry you!" I said it like it was obvious.

I heard him give an aggravated sigh and turn back around to pacing.

Finally my fingers brushed against the familiar circle in my right hand jacket pocket.

I yanked it out with so much force my jacket fell to the ground causing Norway to jump and turn to face me.

"Here" I said handing him the sparkling ring "here is your proof.

Cautiously he took it

He examined it for all of five seconds before his eyes started to bug out of his head

He looked up at me but no words came out of his slightly opened mouth.

I smirked a little and took the ring.

Here it goes I though as I bent to one knee. I held the ring up so he could see it in the dim light from his nightstand lamp.

"Norway, will you marry me?"

**Yaay cliffhanger! Anyway so I refuse to update unless I get some new reviews! I don't usually do that so I'm only asking for one or two but yeah. Also if you think Norway is just going to say yes and they ride off into the sunset to live happily ever after, your sadly mistaken. You'll have to find out in the next chapter what I mean by that and in order to have a next chapter you have to review good or bad I don't care I just want reviews so…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 marry me

**HEY! SO SORRY ABOUT ALL THE SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES ON THAT LAST ONE BUT I HAVE REASONS! Ok well it was really late so I just got it finished before I had to go to bed (keep in mind I'm only 14 so I still have a bedtime). I didn't have any spare time to spell check it! I'm really sorry! I do take a lot of pride in my work but the action of editing simply wasn't an option at the time! Again I apologize and I know there isn't any excuse for not editing. I feel like such a bad person! Please forgive me I promise to never post before editing ever again ok? I don't own Hetalia **

**Denmark pov**

"Norway will you marry me?"

Norway looked at me. His face displayed a perfect example of astonishment. I couldn't believe I had actually asked him the question that had been dropped on my shoulders ever since I told him I loved him.

Norway turned away from me to look at the old floorboards of our bedroom as I shifted uncomfortably under the sudden awkwardness that filled the space between us.

I wanted to jump up and beg him for an answer. At this point I was ready to come crawling to him on my knees! Well actually I'm already on my knees. So what more could I do?

Norway lifted his head unexpectedly revealing his deep blush. "s-so Iceland s-said it was o-ok?" he stuttered which he almost never did.

"w-well, uh not exactly" I confessed smiling sheepishly at him. "Well if that's the case….then I don't think we can be together." He concluded walking to the door.

"Wait Nor!" I said standing up and pocketing the ring. "If you don't want to marry me then you don't have to but just know that Iceland doesn't control what you do"

"He's my brother Denmark, I have to respect what he wants" he said turning back around to me. "But if what _you _want and what _he_ wants are completely different things then you should follow your heart!" I said walking to where he stood.

Silence.

"Unless….what you want is the same as what he wants" I said lowering my head slightly.

More silence.

I began to walk toward the door when I heard him finally speak after what seemed like an eternity.

"N-no". I glanced back at him. He had folded his arms innocently and taken a few steps back. It seemed like he was trying to make a wall between us.

I wall I could never break.

"I don't want….what Iceland wants"

"If Iceland is the only thing holding you back, I'm sure if he heard it from you he would understand!" I tried to reason.

"Iceland is the least of my problems!" he suddenly screamed.

"Well what else is it?" I yelled back taking a step forward.

"More than you could even comprehend" he mumbled curling slightly inward. "Try me" I managed to whisper.

He sighed and sat on the end of the bed. Automatically I sat next to him. He only spared a glance at me before he started to speak.

"Right now our relationship isn't…secure enough" he started "what do you mean?" was the obvious thing to ask since I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I just don't think we can have a marriage on a fragile relationship. Face it we're hanging by a thread here!" he said unfolding his arms so they could rest in his lap

"What makes you think….our relationship is fragile?" I asked him softly though my voice came out a tad hoarse.

"You're never here. And when you are I'm not. We don't spend any time together and I still feel…shy around you" he said looking away from my eyes.

"Then I will be here and when you're not, I'll be where you are. And not because I have to, but because I want to, Norge. I love you" I said sincerely taking one of his hands in one of my larger ones.

"I….I know" he said taking his hand back leaving mine empty and cold without his warmth.

I sighed. What more could I do?

"What do you suggest we do about the shyness?" he said still not meeting my gaze.

"Well I'm sure you'll get over it, I mean how shy can you be. I suppose you are quite a shy person but still!" I said optimistically earning a subtle smile to appear on his face.

"Denmark….." he started off doubtingly but I interrupted him

"Why can't you follow your heart?" I asked gently

"How can I know that everything you say you're going to do isn't going to backfire on us? How can I know that we won't wind up getting divorced?" he asked finally turning his head to reveal a doubtful expression and a few stray tears running down his porcelain cheeks.

"No one knows what their future holds, but you have to go forward! You can't live your life in a box. You have to be free! You have to take chances. Have an open mind and see the optimism in life. Norway always the pessimist? Don't you want to see things in a new light? You could have the world Norge! You just have to have an open mind!" I pleaded

Norway sighed, and then moved slightly so he could hug me.

I took the rare opportunity to drive it home.

"All this I promise Norge if you would just" I put my hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back to I could look into his eyes "marry me." I finished

He looked at me blankly yet longingly before he finally answered.

"Yes"

**Yaay so I finished another chapter! Ok I'm no longer going to update unless I get reviews that's the deal sorry if it seems mean. I just need to know if people actually like it. I have many other stories I could be updating on so if you want this one to stay alive you have to review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4 enraged iceland

**Hey! I just can't get enough of this fan fiction! It's so fun to write these and it's even better that you guys like it and review! I haven't updated like any of my other fan fictions because this one is so addicting. Even so I don't update unless I get reviews so make sure you do!**

**Denmark pov**

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Norge and I decided to not get dressed, we weren't expecting anyone anyway.

Norway was wearing one of my red dress shirts he had worn to bed the night before while I was dressed in my boxers with a white tee shirt and an open bathrobe. To sum it up we were very dressed down.

Norway had his head in my lap and was fast asleep. We were curled up on the couch when the doorbell unexpectedly rang.

I rose from my seat trying my best not to wake the sleeping angel under me as I went. I quickly replaced myself with Norway's stuffed bunny and went to answer the door.

I softly padded over taking in the glory of this laid back day only to find Iceland of all people standing behind the door.

"Denmark" he greeted me rigidly. "Uh hi Iceland. What brings you here?" I asked tying my robe up.

"I just came to visit my brother. Is he around?" he asked not meeting my eyes. Man he's still upset about me asking to marry Norge. I wonder how mad he'll be when he finds out I went ahead and asked him. And worse yet, he said yes.

"Yeah, right this way" I said smiling sheepishly at the thought and ushering him inside. He didn't bother to remove his jacket and just followed me into the living room.

He looked at Norway cuddling his fluffy pink bunny and I thought I caught a glimpse of his eyebrow twitching. I suppose it could be disturbing seeing your older brother doing such a childish thing. Either way I still thought it was adorable.

Iceland took a seat across from the couch and I sat in my former position removing the bunny and placing it in his arms.

Iceland opened his mouth to speak but something caught his eye. He instantly looked down at Norway's moving hands and gaped.

"What…..is that!" he said angrily pointing at Norway's left hand. _Shit _I thought. He must be talking about the ring.

I pretended that I had no idea what he was talking about and looked at where he was pointing.

To my misfortune it was the ring he was pointing at. "Oh uhm….that's a….ring" I said rubbing my hand behind my head as a bead of sweat formed on my forehead.

"Denmark…..is that an…..engagement ring?" Iceland asked through clenched teeth. Man he was scary when he was mad.

"I told you specific not to propose! He's _my brother!"_ he suddenly screamed causing Norway to stir under the protecting arm I had around him.

"It just sort of happened" I said in a hushed tone trying desperately not to disturb Norge.

"Shut up! You don't deserve him!" he cried out as tears welled up in his eyes. I had no idea he felt so strongly about this.

"I know. I know I don't deserve him. But he chose me and I'm taking in every minute of it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bring him to bed" was the next thing to leave my mouth.

Iceland stared at me blankly before nodding slightly to my request. I picked Norway up bridal style and placed his bunny on his stomach.

I wandered back down the stairs after I had put Norway safely in our bed to see Iceland still sitting with his legs crossed.

He wore an angered expression that was outlined by his stance. Geez he was mad.

"Ok Iceland, reprimand me, yell at me, tell me I'm a horrible person and that Norway and I are not meant to be. Just remember in the end you can't change anything"

"Oh really? I can convince Norway to break your heart! He trusts me and if I tell him you're a scum bag then he'll listen. Just you watch!" he yelled standing up and meeting my gaze with a hard expression.

"Iceland, I tried to convince you but you just wouldn't budge! You have no idea what happened the night I proposed!" I yelled back

"And why do you think I couldn't be convinced? It's because this isn't supposed to happen! You two are not supposed to be together no matter what happened that night!" he screamed trying to make his point.

"It's not supposed to happen? Well haven't you heard the phrase everything happens for a reason? Hello this happened and it was the best moment of my life!" I said back lowering my voice but made sure it had enough venom in it to kill at least three humans.

"I HATE YOU! AND ONCE I TALK TO NORWAY, HE WILL TOO!" he screeched as loud as he possibly could.

I had never seen this side of Iceland. What was his problem? Why is this so hard for him to accept?

"Iceland?" a small voice came from the stairs

I turned to see Norway still dressed only in my red shirt with a worried yet questioning look on his face.

"NORWAY WHY ARE YOU MARRYING THIS IDIOT? YOU SHOULD HATE HIM! WHY DO YOU THINK YOU COULD EVER LOVE _HIM?"_ Iceland screamed again.

This time his words stung like I was being whipped by every syllable.

"h-how did you find out?" Norway asked in a small voice walking over to us.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch exhausted from my recent heated conversation.

"I saw your ring!" Iceland still yelled but he was noticeably calmed down.

Here we go I thought as I leaned back and let my migraine consume me.

**Stay tuned for part 2! Yeah I cut this short because I really wanted to get it published so there will be a part two but you have to review this first otherwise part 2 will never come! So**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5 the truth comes out

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I got caught up in some other interests of mine that I've been neglecting. These things would include dancing, bow staff, traditional Japanese fan dancing and gymnastics. So yeah I've been busy but I still LOVE writing more than anything! So here you go I do not own Hetalia! Enjoy!**

**Norway pov**

I could tell Iceland wasn't comfortable with Denmark being there while we talked so I had sent him away only moments ago.

And only moments later did Iceland pour his heart out to me.

"You can't marry him. If you do then I'll have no one left! I don't want to be alone. You're the only one who is close to me Norway. You'll forget about me. If you marry Denmark then…then you'll leave me" Iceland cried as tears flooded out of his eyes like they had been waiting to burst out of him for years.

I sighed and took him into my arms, something he usually wouldn't let me do. We just stood there hugging until his sobs died down to little whimpers.

"Iceland" I began as I pulled away from the tender embrace "I would never abandon you, or forget about you."

"But" he began but I cut him off. "I do love Denmark but that doesn't mean I'm just going to drop everything for him. You will always be my brother even if you don't like to admit it much. I care for you like you were my own son." I said truthfully.

He just sighed and took a seat on the couch. I sat next to him and tried to decipher his facial expression.

"I want to believe you, I really do but I just…can't. You say you won't leave me behind but how can I know that?" he stated not meeting my eyes.

Suddenly Denmark's words came flooding back into my memory like a monsoon. "A wise man once told me…. No one knows what their future holds, but you have to go forward. You can't live your life in a box. You have to be free. You have to take chances. Have an open mind and see the optimism in life." I quoted him

Iceland turned to stare at me before he finally spoke up again "whoever told you that was an idiot" he said back to his usual self

I smirked; Denmark was the biggest idiot I knew.

It took a while of convincing but Iceland finally left. He didn't exactly like the idea that I was still marrying Denmark and he doesn't exactly want to come to the wedding but still he's less rebellious.

I sighed when the door finally closed leaving me alone in the living room.

I lay back on the couch and closed my tired eyes. It wasn't long before a blanket was pulled around my shoulders and a kiss was placed on my forehead.

**Wow that was REALLY short! I'm wicked sorry about that but I have some really cute ideas for some upcoming one shots so hold in there until I can get them published!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS TO COUNTINUE!**


	6. Chapter 6 valentine surprise prt 1

**Hello! I felt really bad about only giving you that really short chapter so I decided to write another one the next day that was really long! Any way I would like to dedicate this one so a very special reviewer. Well she's special to me! So…**

**THANK YOU ****HAYAMIKA**** your review about asking to go to the bathroom to see if I updated, that I don't just hit me as really unique and thoughtful. Also I am honored that you became attached to this story even though you don't get attached to many. So I'd just like to thank you for all of your reviews I really appreciate them. Anyway on with the show! Enjoy!**

**Denmark pov**

I skipped happily down the stairs in search of my Norge. He wasn't in the bedroom or the bathroom or the kitchen so he could only be in the living room. I should have checked there first since that is his favorite place to read.

As I entered the living room my suspicions were confirmed. Norge was sitting on the couch with his legs bent up toward him, reading a book. I smiled even wider when I saw his little pink bunny sitting on his stomach.

Norway _loved_ that bunny like nothing else. He would jump in front of a bullet for it. To be honest I was kind of jealous of all the affection that bunny was getting.

"Norgie!" I exclaimed as I jumped on the opposite side of the couch. He didn't spare me a look but still mumbled a "hmm" in response.

"Well" I began inching closer to him "tomorrow is February 14th".

He looked at me over the rims of his reading glasses which he honestly didn't need. "What about it" he said quickly before turning his cobalt eyes back to his reading.

"Well I was wondering if you had any plans" I said simply. Norway sighed and slipped his bookmark into the novel before closing it and resting it on the side table.

"No Denmark" he said with a slight huff "I do not have any plans for tomorrow" he finished removing his glasses and sitting up, bunny in hand.

"Good! That means you can spend the entire day with me, right?" I asked excitedly getting closer to him again.

"….sure, why not" he finally said sliding off the couch.

"Yes!" I exclaimed jumping off the couch also only to see Norway pinching the bridge of his nose. His ring shimmered in the sunlight that streamed through the white curtains of the nearest window

I smiled and took his left hand of his nose. He looked at me with his eyebrows a little raised. I bowed slightly and hissed his hand.

He blushed lightly, pink spreading across his cheeks quite rapidly. Not wanting to further embarrass himself he backed away taking his hand back and quickly fled to the kitchen.

Tomorrow would be the best day of his life, I just know it.

888888888888888

I was already fully awake when Norway finally rolled over with half lidded eyes. "Morning Norge!" I said excitedly trying to control my voice.

Apparently it didn't work because Norway's eyes shot open and he jerked away from me in surprise. "Sorry" I quickly apologized.

I sat up in bed just as swiftly pulling Norway with me. "Mmm" he groaned in disapproval.

"Aw come on Norge its valentine's day!" I said happily. He sighed and rolled out of bed with me. He crossed the room automatically to the door but I grabbed his thin arm to stop him.

He looked at me rubbing his eyes a little. "What" he finally asked me. "I'm making breakfast today" I said simply like I had done it a million times before.

Norway raised an eyebrow at me "really, you're going to attempt to make breakfast?"

"Yup and not only attempt but I'm going to succeed too!" I said confidently "now, do you want waffles or pancakes?"

Norway looked curiously into my eyes before he finally looked away saying "waffles I guess"

I smiled largely and raced to the door and strait down the stairs.

I burst into the kitchen and instantly started cooking the waffles. I didn't have much time to set this up but I knew I could do it if I focused!

Quickly I grabbed the vase from the cabinet and filled it with water. I slipped the white roses into it and set it down in the center of the table.

Next was the table wear. I grabbed the white plates with the gold trim with their matching forks and knives and set them up at each head of the table.

I checked on the waffles but they weren't ready quite yet so instead I moved onto the next thing I had yet to set up. I ran over to the bag on the floor beside the door and reached inside.

My hand surfaced holding a box of red rose petals. They were real ones, not those crappy fake ones.

I opened the box and grabbed a hand full. Then I sprinkled them over the table, scattering them everywhere.

I grabbed the waffles that were perfectly browned and crispy and slipped one on to each plate. They were shaped like hearts because I wanted to stay in theme.

I placed the maple and Mrs. Butterworth syrup on the table. Norge liked the maple but I preferred Mrs. Butterworth.

Now all I needed was the gifts I had gotten him. I placed the box wrapped in pink paper with hearts all over it on his chair. Then I rested the big red heart box filled with little candies on top of that. And lastly I placed the bouquet of red roses next to it.

I felt accomplished yet somehow it was missing something. Oh yeah! His card! I quickly snatched the card up from the bag by the door and slipped it under his plate just as he emerged from the staircase.

"Happy valentine's day Norge!" I exclaimed as he rounded the corner with wide eyes.

"What's all this" he said still looking at the breakfast set up.

"This? Ha this is only the beginning of a perfect day!" I exclaimed ushering him over to his seat.

He looked down at his seat that was covered in gifts. A smile pulled at his lips as he reached down to pick them up.

"What are these?" he questioned me. "Your gifts!" I said taking my seat. "Gifts" he repeated questioningly

"Yeah! Open them!" I commanded. He looked at me for a minute before doing as he was told. He picked up the roses and blushed a tad before resting them next to his plate.

Next he picked up the chocolate. He smiled thoughtfully and walked over to me to place a small kiss on my cheek.

I grinned and snaked my arms around his waist. Surprisingly he didn't protest. This gave me the chance to take it further.

I pulled him down to sit on my lap and for some reason he didn't squirm! To make this rare occurrence even better he pressed his lips to mine in a short but passionate kiss.

"You know there is one more" I said with a smile. "Oh?" Norway said with a questioning tone. He left my lap only to return shortly with the last gift.

He tore the paper delicately and opened the brown box under the themed paper. I watched his face light up and a blush creep across his cheeks.

He pulled out the fluffy white bunny and curiously looked at me. "He's a friend for your other bunny so he won't be lonely anymore" I explained

"….thanks….idiot" he said fighting a smile

88888888888

After we ate breakfast I suggested we watch a movie. Norge had agreed easily and followed me over to the couch clutching_ both_ his bunnies in his small hands.

We decided to watch _pride and prejudice_, Norge's favorite romance movie.

His eyes stayed locked on the screen the whole time. He would never admit it but he still gasped and talked to the characters on screen as if it were the first time he's seen the movie. I thought it was so cute how he would clutch his stuffed rabbits closer to him when the sad parts came around.

After about two hours the movie concluded.

"So, what's next?" Norway asked excited for once. I thought for a moment and then blurted out "let's just sit by the fire."

88888888888

Norway sipped his coffee as we both stared into the flames. They swirled and flipped like it was performing a dance.

He leaned his head onto my shoulder and sighed. It was a happy and content sigh though. Being with him felt natural. That was one of the many things I loved about him.

Norway sat up abruptly, interrupting my thoughts. "Hello" he said aloud to the air. Oh great his fairies were back.

"I think it's sweet" he said to nothing again. Usually I find his fairies' visits quite annoying but for some reason today I was intrigued by it.

I watched intently as he talked on and on to nothing, that I could see anyway.

"What?" "Oh this?" he said holding his left hand up. I was taken slightly aback when I felt something brush my cheek but I was even more astonished when Norway's ring started wiggling without him even touching it.

Then the ring slid off his finger and was floating in the air! What was going on?

"Please be careful with that it means a lot to me" he said lowering his hand and taking another sip of coffee.

I just gaped at him. The fairies were real? I thought they were like an imaginary friend kind of thing. I had been playing along all these years yet all this time they were real? No freakin' way!

Suddenly Norway giggled a little and blushed "y-yeah" he said averting his eyes from where the ring was floating.

"Only Iceland". "Maybe but I don't know who". "Maybe someday…" he said with short pauses in between each statement. Probably for the fairies to talk.

Am I losing my mind?

"Well I don't know, we are countries and I have heard some cases where that has happened" he said placing his coffee on the table behind him and leaning back on his hands.

What could he be talking about? I sat there and studied him while he kept bickering with his little flying friends.

I watched Norway thank the fairy for his ring back and slide it on his finger again.

My stomach grumbled suddenly. I wonder what time it is I'm starving. I glanced up at the clock on the wall and was instantly shocked.

Crap it's 5:30 already! "Norge! I hate to interrupt but we...uh got to go" I said as urgently yet as nicely as I could.

"What? Why?" he asked. "Well um we sort of have dinner reservations" I said rubbing behind my head with my large hand.

"Oh" he said with a slight smile "ok let's go then"

With that we were off.

**Hey guys sorry for cutting you off short again but I had so many ideas for this that I thought if I put it all into one chapter it would be overwhelming. Plus I have A.D.D so it was hard to concentrate on this. There will most defiantly be a part two to this and I was wondering if you wanted me to add the conversation between Norway and the fairies at the end. So let me know what you thought and if you want the fairy thing k?**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE!**


	7. Chapter 7 valentine surprise prt 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but here it is! I don't own Hetalia enjoy!**

**Ps. Major yaoi warning**

**Norway pov**

We arrived at the restaurant and I was rendered speechless. This place was amazing! The walls were lined with a deep burgundy silk. There were roses at each corner of the walls and the tables were set with elegant china plates and sparkling apple cider.

I absent mindedly clung to Denmark's arm in excitement. I had never been to a place this fancy in _years!_

"So…you like it?" Denmark asked as the well dressed waiter showed us to our table. "Yes!" I said breathlessly. He smiled widely and took my hand.

We sat by a large window that was lined with little white lights. There was a single candle pushed against the wall surrounded by rose petals.

I sat down on the red velvet cushion that was perfectly set up on the elegantly carved wooden chair. I never knew Denmark could be so romantic!

"It's beautiful here!" I exclaimed in a whisper across the table at my fiancé. I'd have to get used to calling him my fiancé. I'm so used to just calling him an idiot, but right now he seemed anything but that.

"Well I wouldn't settle for anything less than the best for my Norge." He said leaning slightly on the table.

I blushed and looked down at the menu and scanned quickly over the choices. My eyes locked on my decision.

When I looked back up at Denmark his attention seemed to be drawn somewhere else. I followed his gaze to see Finland and Sweden seated a few tables away from us.

Oh well I didn't matter as long as they didn't bother us I hope they are having as good a valentine's day as me.

The waiter came back over with the drinks we had ordered drawing both our attentions back to our table.

"Alright, what can I get you?" the woman asked smiling. "Smoked salmon please" I said delightedly.

"And for you sir?" she asked shifting her eyes to Denmark. "Same please" he answered with a smirk in her direction. She smiled back and took our menus.

I gazed out the big bay window at the snow that had started gracefully falling to the ground. It was the kind of snow tat melted when it hit the ground so we didn't have to worry about the car being covered in snow.

It was calming to watch the snow. It seemed to float in the air without a care in the world. I wish for just that second I could be one of those snowflakes. Not having to worry about things like making good impressions, getting work done, going to work, brothers….weddings.

Denmark snapped me out of my trance. "Hey Norge? Are you there?" he asked waving a hand in front of my face.

I blinked a few times before responding. "Yeah sorry I guess I just spaced out" I replied blushing a little with slight embarrassment.

Just a few minutes after that the waiter returned with our food. How long had I been staring out the window? Maybe this place just had great service.

The food was _amazing_. I was so astonished. This must have coast a fortune! I tried to ignore that fact and eat but I just couldn't.

"So…how much did all this cost?" I asked kind of nervously. Denmark laughed a little "that's none of your concern" flicking his pointer finger down my nose.

I crossed my eyes to stare at my nose just for a second. Even as quick as it was Denmark caught it and laughed again.

I sighed and finished up my food and so did Denmark. The waiter came back just in time to clear our plates and place the bill on the edge of the table.

Denmark ignored it for a bit just looking around. Curiosity got the better of me so I snatched it up. Denmark glared at me from across the table.

"I got it" he said trying to act calmly. "Denmark I'm not going to let you spend a lot of money on me" I reasoned and flipped the leather book-like bill open.

My eyes bulged. "Denmark this bill is huge! You can't possibly afford this" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"chill-ax woman" he said coolly as he leaned over the table to kiss my lips and pluck the bill from my limp hands.

The kiss broke and he proceeded to pull out his wallet and place a credit card in the pocket of the bill holder.

"I am not a woman" I hissed as a huge blush spread across my cheeks. He placed the bill on the table and took my chin in his hand.

He lifted my head up to our lips met once again only this time the kiss was deeper and longer. Even so the kiss had to end. All too soon if you asked me.

"You're still going to wear a dress on our wedding day" he said against my lips. I leaned away abruptly. "what." I said it more like a statement than a question.

"You're wearing a puffy, white dress the day we get married weather you like it or not" he said triumphantly as the waiter took the bill.

"You've got to be kidding me. There is no way in _hell_ I am wearing a dress!" I said still whisper yelled.

Finland and Sweden stopped at our table as they passed by to leave. "Oh hey!" Finland squealed when he saw us. "Hello Finland" Denmark and I said in synchronization.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sweden asked blandly. Denmark spoke up before I had a chance to say anything.

"We're on a date!" he said happily not meeting my eyes that were angrily pointed at him. "Oh us too!" exclaimed Finland.

"Well we'll let you get back to it then" Sweden said dragging his 'wife' away with him. As if on cue the waiter returned with Denmark's card and we were on our way.

88888888888

It was around nine when we arrived back at home. I yawned and turned to Denmark. "Thank you today was perfect" I said truthfully giving him a quick kiss.

"Heh heh it's not over yet" he whispered in my ear slyly. He leaned back and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Come on!" He said grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs.

I thought we would be going to the bedroom but to my surprise he stopped in front of the bathroom. I gave him a questioning look.

"Go get your pajamas" he said quickly. I backed away still confused and did as I was told.

I walked into our bedroom and sauntered over to the dresser. I picked up the picture on top of it and smiled to myself. It was a picture of the Nordics.

Sweden had a protective arm around the smiling Finland who was snuggling Hanatamago in his arms. While Iceland glared at Denmark who had put bunny ears up behind Sweden's head and had his arm around my waist despite my tries to get away which you could clearly see on my face.

This picture, of course, was taken before Sealand came along.

I sighed and set the picture down once more before opening the top drawer. I pulled out my light blue silk pajamas and smiled thinking about the night he proposed.

I sure gave him a lot of trouble before I finally said yes. I can't help but wonder if I did the right thing by giving in.

Still I loved him and there was no denying that. I can't imagine my life anyway else so it must be the right thing to do.

I walked out of the room with my pajamas folded neatly in my hands to see Denmark standing outside the bathroom with an excited smile plastered on his face.

He took the pajamas out of my hands and smirked "well…what are you waiting for?" he asked opening the door from behind him.

A beautiful floral fragrance filled my nose as I stepped into the room. The entire bathroom was lit dimly by scented candles. The bath was filled with hot water and rose petals floated carelessly by on the calm surface.

Denmark walked over with a huge smile on his face and handed me a glass of champagne. I took it only to put it down on the counter. I took Denmark's drink out of his hand to place it next to mine.

He looked at me skeptically until I finally got to my point and kissed him. I must have taken him by surprise because he didn't reciprocate right away, but he eventually did.

Our lips moved in synchronization. I flung my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to reach him better. His own stronger arms circled around my waist. We stayed there kissing like that for that for what seemed like forever.

Finally I pulled away breathing heavily. Denmark smirked and held me closer to him. I plucked his hat off of his head and let it fall to the ground. "Wouldn't want the water to get cold" I said as I undid the first few buttons on his shirt.

"Are you trying to get me naked Norge?" Denmark asked raising an eyebrow suggestively. "I have to be naked to idiot" I reminded him blushing.

"Oh yeah" he said stripping me of my own hat. "Let's take care of that" he whispered seductively.

In one swift motion he whipped off my belt and let it clank to the hard tile floor. He pressed his lips passionately to mine and stripped off his shirt.

Almost automatically my lips worked against his and my fingers found their way to his belt buckle.

"Little anxious?" he asked taking his lips away from mine. I moaned with displeasure when his lips left mine. He chuckled a little before I pulled him back to me.

It wasn't long before we were both nude. Also Denmark had managed to add bubble bath to the water.

Now we sat in the tub. I was in his lap playing with the rose petals as they drifted by. Denmark pressed his lips to my neck and kissed the sensitive flesh.

"Mmhh…" I mumbled leaning my head back onto his broad shoulder. I felt him smile into his little kiss and decided to turn it into something more.

I felt his tongue slide across the already wet flesh then his teeth bite down softly. "Ah! Denmark!" I exclaimed trying to break away from the unexpected show of affection.

When that didn't work I grabbed a handful of bubbles and squashed it in his spiky hair. His head shot up and his hands flew to his hair.

"Oh it's on!" he challenged when he felt the mess. He grabbed a handful of bubbles (which was much bigger than my handful) and scrubbed it in my hair.

I growled and turned in his lap with yet another scoop of bubbles. He eyed my hands and was taken off guard when my lips met his.

Once he got over the initial shock he began to kiss back.

That was just the chance I needed to squish the pile of bubbles in my hinds onto his head.

He yelped and pulled back only to splash me playfully.

Our little bath battle raged on for about another five minutes until I yawned again. "We should be getting to bed" he said giving my one final splash to get my attention.

"Ok" I said happily and kissed his forehead

888888888888

We crawled into bed tired from the day's events. I sighed with comfort and slipped into the fresh sheets. Denmark draped his arm around my mid section.

He kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear "happy valentine's day Norgie"

And with that, we made love.

**Yaay another chapter done! I hope you guys liked it**! **Also you're going to start to see more of the Nordics as this progresses so tell me what couples you like! Thanks and review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8 fairy talk!

**Hey guys! I forgot to put this in at the bottom of my last update so here it is the conversation between Norway and his fairy friends!**

**Fairy 1:** hello Norway!

**Fairy 2: **well I can see your day has been interesting

**Norway:** I think it's sweet

**Fairy 1:** is that a ring on your finger!

**Norway: ** what? Oh this?

(Fairy two flies over accidently brushing by Denmark's cheek)

(Fairy one slides Norway's ring off his finger and holds on to it while it hovers in the air)

**Norway:** please be careful with that it means a lot to me.

**Fairy 2:** is this an engagement ring?

**Norway:** y-yeah

**Fairy 2:** I knew you would end up with him someday

**Fairy 1:** so…does anyone else know?

**Norway: **only Iceland

**Fairy 1:** did he tell anyone?

**Norway: **maybe but I don't know who

**Fairy 2:** does this mean you guys are gonna…you know *shivers a little*

**Norway: ** maybe someday….

**Fairy 1:** can't you get pregnant if you do that?

**Norway: **well I don't know, we are countries and I have heard some cases where that has happened.

**And I leave you at that...heh heh. Anyway I have the next chapter brewing in my brain and it's just waiting to come out so…..REVIEW! I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF YOU DO! Good or bad I don't care I just want you input! Ok thanks bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 fess up

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update! I just kept procrastinating *mentally kicks self* anyway I hope you enjoy! I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters!**

**Norway pov**

I was lying on the bathroom floor with my eyes tightly closed. My stomach lurched and I shot upright to hunch over the porcelain bowl.

It had to be the fifth time today that I've puked my brains out. I had told Denmark it was just a cold and that he had nothing to worry about. I hated lying. Especially when the truth was so curtail to the rest of our lives.

I sighed and lay back down on the floor. My back ached and my head throbbed. This sucked.

Why the hell do things like this always happen to me? There is way too much drama in my life as it is so why do I have to add this to the list? Why can't I just have a nice normal peaceful life? Is that so much to ask?

My stomach grumbled, but it wasn't because of sickness. I reached to find the counter with my cold clammy hand. My fingers brushed against the tiles and I used it to help me stagger to my feet.

I needed something to get this discussing sour taste out of my mouth. My stomach complained again due to the lack of food.

I gripped the railing as I slowly made my way into the kitchen where Denmark was making a sandwich.

He stopped what he was doing abruptly when he heard me approach and turned to face me. His eyes bulged when he saw me I must have looked like a train wreck. Yet somehow I managed to keep up my usual deadpanned expression.

"Are you ok? You look like the walking dead!" he exclaimed coming closer to put a hand on my cheek.

I turned away from his touch instinctively. "I'm fine just a little under the weather" I assured him before walking past him to the fridge.

I thought I saw him frown slightly out of the corner of my eye but I ignored it. I searched the fridge for something to eat. My eye caught a jar of pickles on the top shelf.

I plucked it off the shelf and used the island as a table. I tried my best to ignore the strange looks Denmark was giving me but I found it was exceptionally difficult.

"What?" I finally said losing my composure for a moment. "n-nothing" he stuttered looking a little hurt "it's just that, you hate pickles" he concluded shifting uncomfortably under my gaze.

I sighed and mumbled a quick "mind your own business".

Denmark sighed to and walked out of the kitchen leaving his food behind. Why was this so hard? Why could I just tell him? Why didn't he get it? It was obvious!

I closed the pickles and put them back in their rightful place. I was tired of this. I wanted it to end, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

Why? Maybe it was my fear eating at me. Maybe I just think he'll leave me if I tell him because he wouldn't want anything to do with me or my problem.

I took the plate with his sandwich on it and walked timidly into the living room where he was watching TV looking rather angry.

Oh great. Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell him.

By the time this thought popped into my head it was already too late and I was standing in front of him. I stood there for a moment wondering how I even got there before I finally handed him the paper plate muttering a simple "here".

I tried to turn and walk away but a hand on my wrist held me back. I turned slowly to see Denmark standing next to me clutching my wrist tightly.

"Let me go please" I mumbled softly not meeting his eyes

"Not until you tell me what's been going on. Don't try and deny it either, you've been acting weird for almost two months and I can't take it anymore" he said sternly not releasing his grip.

"I really don't feel like telling you at the moment sorry" I muttered trying to free my wrist unsuccessfully.

"Then when? When will you want to tell me huh? I'm tired of waiting I know something's up I just don't know what" he said trying to meet my cobalt eyes.

I turned away again as tears threatened to spill over. "Could you just leave me alone?" I asked trying my best to hold back the tears.

Unfortunately once tears came the only way for them to leave was for them to be cried out. The worst part about that is the fact the Denmark knew that to.

He sighed deeply and pulled me into a hug. He placed a large hand on the back of my head holding me to him.

As much as I'd like to deny it he always seemed to comfort me. I slowly lifted my arms to hug him back and cry into his shoulder.

I wish he knew. I want to tell him. I have to tell him. Why not now when he practically begging me for answers?

"Norge" he whispered in my ear "what's wrong? You can tell me anything"

How could he still not get it? It was right there in front of him! I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out.

He pulled me back to look at him. I was finally able to meet his gaze for what seemed like years. "You'll hate me" I whispered hoping he didn't hear it the moment I said it.

Apparently he did because he responded "I could never hate you no matter what you did" he said sincerely.

I took a big breath.

"You have no idea what's going on?" I asked a little hopeful that maybe he did know something. Anything that would make this easier to say

"No…" he said sighing heavily. "Just tell me!" he sounded angry now.

I gulped in a huge breath of air.

"Well?" he shouted again

"I-I'm" I started but couldn't finish. "What? Moving? Dying?" he offered hurriedly

"No you big idiot I'm pregnant!" I shouted at him before I could stop myself.

His facial expression changed faster than I could comprehend.

It went from rage to shock in seconds

And then from shock to questioning

And finally from questioning to….excitement.

**I finished another chapter hurray! Anyway please don't point out the fact about how extremely obvious I was throughout this whole thing that Norway was pregnant. I know. I wanted you to know so that at the end you would want to scream at your computer screen "come on Norway just tell him you're pregnant already!" So I hope you all enjoyed it and I need some input most defiantly on this one.**

**Ok so if you don't like the whole Mpreg story line here ****tell me**** trust me I will listen and take it out!**

**Also if you want them to keep the baby I need to know what gender you want the baby to be!**

**I'm basically going to let you customize a good portion of the baby (if they keep it) so I need names! Both boy and girl are welcome!**

**and another thing, do you think I should further elaborate on Denmark's initial reaction to this of can I just move on to like three months of so into the pregnancy?**

**Lastly I need you to tell me what you think! Do you like the story? If not what could make it better?**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**

**REVIEW FOR AN UPDATE!**


	10. Chapter 10 shopping

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for voting in your reviews. I tried to decide, but I just couldn't so….my final decision ended up being**

**BOTH!**** YES YOU HEARD RIGHT! NORWAY WILL BE HAVING BOTH A BOY AND A GIRL! HA HA! So yeah I was thinking one would be older because I like the idea of one kind of guiding the other through life.**

**So! I need baby names people! Also who do you think should be older? Think about this as you read please! And review at the bottom k? Thanks! **

**Enjoy!**

**PS. I do not own Hetalia (duh)**

**Norway pov**

I was in the kitchen washing the dishes like usual. I yawned again but did not stop working. I had been tired all day it seems and in a lazy mood. I had to ignore both of the two obvious pregnancy symptoms due to all the work that needed to be done, but even then I couldn't avoid the lingering nausea that was constantly keeping me on edge.

I heard the lock of the front door click open and glanced up at an exhausted looking Denmark walk in. he half groaned half sighed as he took off his jacket and shoes.

"Rough day?" I almost stated but found there were still remains of a question lurking in my tone.

"Tell me about it." he grumbled as he tossed his boot unceremonially next to its other. "My boss keeps lecturing me on how much I suck at being a nation I mean come on give a guy a break! I've been doing paperwork all day and I had to deal with that ass of a co-worker Jason. God I hate him! Why does he always have to be such a jerk? He's constantly correcting me and pointing out everything that I do wrong. He's not trying to be helpful about it either!" he ranted as he walked over to me.

I just glanced at him when he leaned on the counter with his elbow. "Sorry I must be talking your ear off." He said tilting his head slightly.

I just wiped my hands on the dish towel and turned by body a full 180 to face him. "No you're not. I like hearing about your day, even when it's bad" I concluded with a small smile

Denmark smiled back and leaned in to kiss my cheek. Usually I would push him away, but I didn't only because he had a bad day. That was the only reason. I swear.

Then to my definite surprise Denmark lowered his head and placed a small kiss on my stomach which was now a little bump.

This time I did push him away. I made a little noise of discomfort and stepped back with my hands still on his shoulders.

Denmark didn't seem fazed though. Naturally I thought with a slight roll of my eyes. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked, monotone as usual.

"Whatever you want is fine with me" he said casually walking over to the fridge.

I strode over to him and peered inside the cold refrigerator only to find nothing to satisfy my taste buds. "Denmark" I said kind of shyly.

"Mhmm?" he answered plucking leftovers of one of the shelves. "I hate to do this to you, but…do you think you could...um…go to the store?" I asked in a small voice, not something I commonly did.

He sighed and closed the door before answering me "what do you want this time?"

"Well…I'd really like some chocolate cake! Ooh and some chicken Alfredo maybe vanilla ice cream and peanut butter!" I exclaimed a little too excited.

He chuckled a little and said "why don't you come to? That way you can pick out exactly what you want."

"I can't" I said simply. "Why not" he questioned. "I can't risk anyone seeing me!" I protested as I plucked the leftovers off the island. "Plus I have to heat this up for you"

He sighed "Norge you're not even that big and I want company."

I stood there for a while at loss for another reason as to why I couldn't go. He raised his eyebrows expectedly at me.

I sighed in defeat muttering a quick "fine"

88888888888888888

The car ride was mainly silent beside the little conversations that only lasted about a minute each.

Denmark pulled into the parking lot that was now practically empty. Denmark slowed the car and pulled into an open spot. Despite everything he was actually a pretty safe driver.

I unbuckled my seatbelt as Denmark got out and walked around the front to open my door. A cold gust of wind blew in and burst into my face the second the door opened.

Suddenly a wave of sleep tried to overtake me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back onto the headrest.

"Norge?" Denmark asked crouching down beside the car so he was at my level. "You ok?"

At first I didn't want to answer but figured that would just make him more nervous so I responded "can I just stay here I'm really tired"

The Dane beside me smiled half heartedly before speaking "fatigue. It's the most common symptom at two months along" he stated

I slid one eye open to peer at him "how did you know that?" I asked him curiously

"I read it online" he said back "now, I can't just leave you out here so it looks like I'll just have to carry you!" he said happily

My eyes shot open "you know I have a sudden burst of energy, let's go" I said quickly.

88888888

As we shopped around a thought popped into my head. "We should probably pick something up for the party while we're here" I mumbled walking abnormally closer to Denmark. I just didn't want people to see my baby bump.

"Party? What party?" Denmark asked as he looked over the cereal. "I didn't tell you? Sweden and Finland are throwing a birthday party Sealand" I said casually slipping a box of whole grain cheerios into the carriage.

"Little peter? Too bad we have to miss it." He said. Then he picked up the box I recently put in the carriage "um...ew? Since when do you eat cereal?"

"Since now. And this is healthy for the baby. And why can't we go to the party?" I asked all at once.

"Um hello Norge your pregnant I don't think you want to go to a party with all the people you are trying to hide that fact from." He said blandly throwing a bag of chips in the carriage.

"You said I wasn't that big!" I exclaimed in a whisper slightly struggling to keep up with him.

"You aren't" he quickly reassured me "it's just that you see them all the time, don't you think they would notice?"

"Oh yeah I suppose you're right" I mumbled in realization a little upset. I tried not to show it but apparently I did because Denmark responded almost immediately

"We could get you a maternity wardrobe!" he said energetically

"Denmark maternity clothes are for women" I muttered trying to regain my usual deadpanned expression.

"Oh come on Norge, you look like a girl, act like a girl, wear hair clips and your pregnant all that's missing is a dress" he said laughing

My face got hot and it was obvious I was blushing. "I do not look like a girl and if the hair clips is just to keep the hair out of my eyes." I moped

He sighed then smirked "I'm sure we can find you something that doesn't make you look more like a girl" he said optimistically

I angrily followed him to the register where he paid for our groceries.

After unloading the groceries (well Denmark unloaded them at least. Apparently I'm not allowed to lift heavy objects even though groceries aren't even heavy. Denmark was defiantly being protective, but I didn't mind. A lot) we sat in the car.

"So? Do you wanna go shopping?" Denmark asked me enthusiastically.

I sighed. Might as well get this over with I thought. "Why not" I muttered. "Yaay!" Denmark rejoiced as he started up the car.

And then we were off

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyway I still need baby names for both boys and girls.**

**Also who do you think should be older, the boy or the girl? I'm leaning toward an older brother but I want to know what you think!**

**Another thing! Do you want me to write the shopping scene or should I skip over it and move onto the party? I would really appreciate it!**

**And of course as usual tell me what you think! Do you like where the story is heading? Do you want an update or should I stop while I'm ahead?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	11. Chapter 11 party shock

**Hey guys! Anyway if you guys are in the mood for a sexier fic try out my new one! It's called **_**turn up the heat**_**. It's about Denmark and Norway of course and a bet they make about that can be sexier. It's a lot steamier than this or at least it will be. Anyway if you like that kind of stuff check it out ok? I don't own Hetalia! Enjoy!**

**Norway pov**

Three months

It's been three months now and it was defiantly showing.

I sighed deeply and browed my closet for an outfit to wear to the party today. Sadly I had to wear maternity clothes to cover my expanding stomach. It wasn't that bad but if I wore my usual navy blue sailor outfit people would defiantly notice.

I decided on dark blue Capri's with the little slits on the sides. They were a deep blue color that was just a tad darker than my eyes. I paired it with a loose fitting quarter-length sleeve (sigh) blouse. It was a nice periwinkle color. It had little strings at the end of each sleeve tied in miniature bows as well at two strings on the back that held the tops of the fabric together.

Yes…it was most defiantly woman's clothing.

I prayed people wouldn't notice but it was a slim chance.

Sighing I looked myself over in the full length mirror on the closet door, clutching my bunny to my chest for comfort.

I sank down to floor as a wave or cramps overtook me. Usually I would just breathe at these times and try to keep my composure. I mean cramps didn't really hurt all that much. Even so tears welled up in my eyes and instantly spilled over.

It wasn't so much that I was in pain but just the fact that all of this was just too overwhelming. I suppose I could handle being pregnant but I never planed this so I feel like I'm being forced into it. What if I'm not a good parent? What about Denmark? He seems supportive now but what about in the future?

The tears kept flowing with no sign of end. I unwillingly let a sob slip from my lips. I crawled over to the bed and leaned back against it balling now.

What if the baby isn't healthy?

What if it doesn't like me?

What if I'm not a suitable parent?

What will happen to the baby if I lose my job?

Do I even have enough money now to support him?

I hadn't realized that I was sobbing quite loudly until Denmark was holding me in his arms trying to comfort me.

"Norge! What's wrong?" he asked me, worry all over his face. I tried to speak but my mouth couldn't seem to form words. Instead I just leaned into his embrace and hugged him back.

Stupid hormones.

888888888888

"Den can you tie this?" I asked Denmark casually pointing to the limp strings dangling on the back of my shirt.

"Sure!" he said happily walking over and picking up the strings in his long fingers. Denmark had agreed to dress a little different as well so I didn't stick out so much. He called it dressing down for the occasion.

He had on black jeans and a red tee shirt that had the Danish flag on it. It was simple but it suits him. He looked relaxed, and comfortable. Not that he didn't in his other clothes.

"There" he said placing a little butterfly kiss on my exposed neck. I blushed and shrugged him off.

He just smirked and walked over to the door where we kept our shoes. He slipped on his red sneakers and I put on my low rise black all stars.

Then we were out the door.

888888888888888

"Hey guys thanks for coming!" Finland exclaimed when he opened the door. I let a small smile spread across my face. Finland always made you happy, no matter what he was always a mood lifter. Maybe that's why Sweden loves him so much.

We were ushered in by the smiling fin that didn't seem to care so much about our unusual attire. Sweden, on the other hand, did make a comment.

"Wh't are you g'ys we'ring?" he asked in his thick accent. "Just decided to dress down!" Denmark quickly answered. Sweden didn't press further and continued to lead us up the stairs.

I was walking across the carpeted area when I felt a hand on the crook of my elbow, holding me back. I turned toward it slowly to see Finland standing there with a skeptical look on his face.

"What?" I asked him a tad worried as to what he might say. "What is that?" he asked innocently shifting his gaze to my hand.

I hesitantly lifted my hand and looked to where his gentle eyes were resting.

Damn it.

The ring.

"o-oh this? I-its n-nothing..." I stuttered nervously trying to take my arm out of his grip. He grinned knowingly and responded "it doesn't look like nothing".

I fidgeted uncomfortably as he swiftly picked up my left hand and examined the ring. Damn I wish I had taken it off!

"This is so pretty! Finland squealed loudly. I shrunk back from his outburst and blushed. "Denmark got you this didn't he?" he asked excitedly

"m-maybe." I muttered trying to take my hand back. Again I failed. "Norway this is a diamond engagement ring!" he said jumping up and down.

"I k-know" I mumbled looking at my feet. "Oh my god Norway! You're engaged!" he yelled will joy pulling me in for an unwanted hug.

I tried my best to squirm away but somehow Finland had gained this super strength and fully wrapped himself around me.

Suddenly I heard a little gasp. It wasn't mine, I was sure of it. It came from Finland.

He pulled back from the embrace immediately and fixed his eyes on my stomach. I quickly folded my arms over it and tried to cover it as much as possible, but it was too late. He already knew.

**Hey guys sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I was going to go on but this cliffhanger was just too tempting not to leave off on.**

**Anyway tell me what you thought of the chapter please!**

**Also I have selected a name for the boy so all I need now is a name for the girl. I like the name Freya and all of its variations, but it doesn't fit the girls personality so please if you have any ideas let me know!**

**Ok I guess that's it. stay tuned for an update!**

**REVIEW FOR UPDATES!**


	12. Chapter 12 Uke's have to stick together

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews they really motivate me to just write and write and write! So yeah keep thinking of names for girls though I don't need it right away I still need one! Ok without further or do here is chapter 12! I do not own Hetalia enjoy!**

**Norway pov**

"Norway….w-what is that?" Finland asked in a shaky voice. I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes so I just looked down. "It's nothing" I mumbled as I started to walk away.

"Norway…" Finland started not trying to stop me "nations can…uh...y-you know even if they are guys y'know" he said taking a step closer to me.

"I'm more than aware of that" I whispered to myself yet somehow managed to hear it. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to" he stated giving me an understanding look.

I managed to smile back but only a little bit. "Thanks Tino, but I can't exactly hide it forever" I sighed out.

He gave me a weak smile and nod "I can tell Sweden if you want, that way you won't have to tell him". "You'd do that for me?" I asked him astonished. I knew Finland was nice and understanding but this was going over and above anything I could ever ask him to do for me.

"Of course, I know it must be hard to tell people" Finland explained.

"actually" I began wandering over to the couch that was set up downstairs "the only person I've told is Denmark and I even had a hard time telling him, of all people" I muttered sitting down and stretching my legs.

Finland sat next to me on the couch and whispered" he is the father right?" I was about to laugh but he looked serious. "Of course" I nearly hissed. How could he think it would be anyone else's? And who?

Finland gave me a sheepish smile before turning away slightly. We waited there in silence for something to happen or for someone to speak up. I had nothing to say so it was up to him.

"s-so….you wanna talk about it or something" Finland finally mumbled. "Talk about what?" I asked with a little more attitude than intended.

"I don't know. How is…everything?" he asked turning to face me again. "I'll have to be honest with you, it sucks. I have a feeling it's going to a walk through hell" I told him truthfully.

His smile faltered a little with what seemed like disappointment. "Are the symptoms really bad?" he asked curiously.

I sighed and turned to face him crossing my legs. He followed my example. "Well the cramps suck and they don't seem to be going away. Morning sickness has dies down but I still get sick every once in a while. Then there is just fatigue which seems to be withering down to nothing."

Finland, who looked especially interested in the conversation, leaned forward. "Really? That many huh? So what's up with the clothes?"

"Maternity wardrobe Tino, duh" I muttered not exactly happy with my outfit. Maybe Matthias was right. I do look like a girl. A little too much for my liking.

"Well I know but I mean you don't seem that big. How far along are you?" he asked playing with the hem of my Capri's.

"Three months" I sighed out "oh and you'd be surprised at how big I actually am". I lifted my shirt almost reluctantly revealing my former smooth stomach as a good sized bulge.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed poking my stomach. "It's so cute!" he squealed joyfully. I gave him a strange look.

He sighed. "I was really hoping to have a child of my own someday. Berwald and I haven't really discussed it so I'm not even sure if he wants a kid" he suddenly babbled.

My eyes grew a little wider but quickly returned back to usual. "What about Sealand?" I questioned lowering my shirt.

"Well Sealand is my 'child' but I really want to have the experience of pregnancy y'know? And I want a kid that has mine and Berwald's genes in it" he rambled on again.

"Well have you told Sweden this? Maybe he feels the same way. Also there is a lot of planning involved. You have to know you're emotionally and fanatically ready for another child" I answered completely out of my usual emotionless personality.

"Planning? How did you two plan for your baby?" he asked swinging his knees under him. My face got hot. "We…uh d-didn't exactly ….plan it"

Finland looked sympathetic "oh no! What happened?" he asked with a slight pout.

Why not tell him I thought. I do need somewhere to vent, and somewhere other than Matthias. He was more of the comforting type. What I needed was someone who was in my position. The 'woman' in the relationship. I needed…an uke friend.

Yeah.

Finland definitely fit the bill.

"It was valentine's day. He set up this beautiful breakfast with rose petals and gifts; he even cooked waffles in the shapes of hearts." I started only pausing when Finland made a little "aww"

"Then we watched my favorite romance movie and sat by the fire until it was time to leave for the diner reservations he made. You were at the restaurant we went to." I continued.

"Oh yeah we said hi to you!" Finland piped up. He quieted when I glared at him. "Ok so we went home and I figured we'd just go to bed. Instead though he told me to go get my pajamas. So I did and then I met him outside the bathroom."

That earned a confused gaze from Finland.

"He had decorated the whole thing with scented candles and rose petals. So we took a bath together and….t-that's when…w-we... uh...well you know" I concluded as a deep blush spread scroos my face.

"That's so sweet!" Finland squeaked "I never knew the brave and strong Matthias had a soft side!"

**Yeah so crappy ending to this chapter but I'm trying to imply that they just kept talking on and on like that about their boy toys heh heh. **

**So yeah I figured every pregnant person needs like a best girl friend to get them through it so Norge had Tino!**

**Anyway thanks so much for reading and don't forget…**

**I NEED BABY GIRL NAMES PLEEEEEEASSE!**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13 i hate my life

**Hey! Sorry for the late update but I was tapped for ideas. Anyway this is what** **I came up with so please** **R+R!**

**Denmark pov**

Sweden had just left to go retrieve Norway and Finland, who apparently were talking down stairs. This to me was weird because I never thought they were good friends like that.

Sweden returned with the two chattering nations just as Iceland walked up to me with a deadpanned expression, resembling his brother's.

"Denmark" he greeted me half heartedly. "Hey Iceland!" I tried to ignore his obvious resentment of me and lighten the mood with my usual joyful personality.

It didn't work sadly.

Instead he just nodded and continued on with what he was going to say. "So how's Norway?" he asked. I grinned "why don't you ask him yourself?" gesturing to the approaching Norge.

Iceland turned to stare at Norway. He just looked questioningly back and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Iceland rolled his eyes and gave a quiet groan. Apparently he hated when Norway acted slightly girly.

"What are you wearing?" he asked him a little harshly noting the attire Norway was wearing. Norway gave him his usual emotionless expression before answering "just something more comfortable".

With that he walked over to me, standing closer than he usually would. Iceland eyes us suspiciously as well as his creepy ass puffin.

After about three minutes of uncomfortable silence Finland walked over wearing his usual large smile and carrying Hanatamago in his thin arms. "We're about to sing happy birthday to peter!" he informed us.

Norway grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the scene that was unraveling before us. "Do you think he noticed?" he whispered frantically in my ear.

I was about to say no when Iceland grabbed Norway's arm restraining him from moving forward. "That would be a yes" I mumbled back.

Iceland then hauled Norge away anger apparent on his face. The last thing I saw was them disappear down the hall.

888888888

**Norway's pov**

Iceland led me down the hall angrily tugging at my arm with a ridiculous amount of force. We entered the guest bedroom and he closed the door.

"Iceland what the hell is you doing" I asked trying to leave. "What is going on" he said firmly. "I have no idea what you're talking about" I said back rather convincingly.

Obviously not convincingly enough though.

"Don't play dumb, I know something is up with you. You're hiding something." Iceland protested stepping closer to me.

"It doesn't matter because I'm not telling you" I said crossing my arms over my stomach. "I'm going to find out sometime, you can't keep secrets forever"

He had no idea how right he was. But how exactly am I supposed to tell my little brother that his least favorite person in the world got me pregnant?

"I'm waiting" he said quietly.

I sighed.

"Ok…." I started but couldn't finish so instead I just moved my arms away from my stomach in hopes that he would understand.

Apparently not because he coaxed me to continue.

"Look, I don't want to you to get mad." I tried with no luck. "Well I'm going to get mad if it's something worth getting mad about" he sighed.

"Just tell me already. I can handle it"

"No you can't. You don't understand this is different than anything I've ever had to keep a secret from you before." I exclaimed looking down at the bulge that was my stomach.

Still no luck.

Silently I prayed to Thor for guidance.

Then I spoke

"Iceland…..I'm" I gulped "…..pregnant"

888888888888

**Denmark's pov**

"DENMARK!" I heard from down the hall. Holy shit. Iceland is going to kill me.

He came storming down the hall; jaw clenched and hands in tight fists. "I AM GOING TO END YOU!" he screamed.

Finland yelped from somewhere behind me and clung to Sweden as did peter. "I ….um think we need a minute to talk" I explained hastily to the cowering family.

Sweden gave me a firm nod and led his family onto the deck. At that moment Norway came down the hall. His face was pink and his eyes were filled with worry.

"Iceland calm down" he said walking over to put a hand on ices' shoulder. "Don't touch me!" he said harshly shrugging off his gesture.

"You" he said glaring at me "you're the one I'm going to kill. I promise I won't do anything to your precious boyfriend!" he spat.

I opened my mouth and started to form a rebuttal but his fist had already met my jaw, forcing my sentence to remain unspoken.

I heard a little gasp come from Norway's direction and a 'humph' leave the albino's mouth. I felt warm thick liquid burst out over my skin. Damn it, that ass must have got my lip too!

Norway hurried over and put his hands on my shoulders to center me. "I'm fine" I reassured him and stepped away to look Iceland right in the eyes.

"Look I have no intention of beating the hell out of you but I will if I have to. We both know I could kick your ass so why don't you just leave us alone from now on?" I said firmly.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I COULDN'T KICK YOUR FREAKIN' ASS HUH?" he yelled back. I took another step forward and tried to look as tall as possible. "Stop! Stop! Both of you!" Norway yelled from behind me.

"Denmark don't beat up Iceland!" he said slapping my arm in the little wimpy way he does "and you! Don't you ever hit him again!" he said directing it at Iceland this time.

"and as for both of you, I don't want to hear one more fight like this again! Got it?" he said standing in between the both of us.

"hey I'm fine as long as he gets off my case" I defended myself. "well maybe if you stopped jumping my brother we would get along!" Iceland shouted back.

"Hey hey hey this was his decision too!" I said back angrily. Norway seeing that he couldn't do anything to stop us stomped out of the kitchen and on to the deck.

Then only moments later, he returned with Sweden. A very pissed off looking Sweden if you ask me.

"You a're n't all'w'd to f'ght h're! Th're are ch'ldr'n h're!" he yelled putting a hand on either of or chests to stop any further contact.

"Its fine, Norge and I were just leaving" I sighed angrily grabbing Norway's forearm and leading him away.

"b-bye" I heard Finland call as I slammed the door behind me.

8888888888888

Norway was fast asleep by the time I pulled into the driveway. I sighed with slight content and brushed a hand down his porcelain check.

Iceland got me good; I have to admit I mean my lip was still throbbing. I smiled slightly and exited the car only to swing around the other side and open Norway's door.

I reached around him and unbuckled the seat belt. His eyes opened slightly to look at me. I felt his fingers brush my lip. "Are you better" he mumbled sleepily.

I smirked "I'll live". He tried to get up but I stopped him by picking him up bridal style. I kicked the door closed and kissed his lips.

"Yeah you're cool" he muttered, snuggling into my chest. "You know it!" I said enthusiastically fleeing up the stairs to unlock the door.

Norway did however make me put him down to walk up the stairs. I suppose that much was expected, I wouldn't want to drop him anyway.

He opened the door to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed as soon as he managed to stumble over.

I flipped off my shoes and approached the bed. "I hate my life!" Norway screamed into a nearby pillow. I sighed and stripped down to my boxers.

Norway's little sobs could be heard through the pillows as much as he tried to hide it. I turned off the main light and crawled into bed next to him leaving the dim light of the nightstand lamp the only light on in the entire house.

Silently my hands moved to the back of his neck. I untied the strings there in silence. Surprisingly he let me and even turned to allow me to take off the shirt.

He sighed happily and leaned back onto the pillow closing his eyes. I finished undressing him and pulled the blankets over both of our bodies.

"Why do you think Iceland hates you so much?" he asked suddenly

"I don't know. Can we just sleep?" I responded. He sighed. "Ok, but we're talking about tomorrow".

I grinned to myself "goodnight Norge. I love ya". "…..I love you too"

And with that we were asleep.

**Gaaah! Done! Woot. Anyway thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. So yeah I picked a girl's name! It's Norwegian and really pretty. I'm keeping it a secret along with the boys name so yeah. Look forward to a new chapter!**

**Also! This is really important! I need ideas! What cute little thing should these two do next? You tell me and I'll make it happen! You know if it's a good idea heh heh**

**Thank you!  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14 a refreshing date

**Hiya guys! Yeah so here is the next chapter thanks for the ideas everyone and I'll make sure to credit all of the ideas I ended up using. I don't own Hetalia. By the way I will be answering a lot of questions at the bottom so make sure to read it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Denmark's pov**

"Waaaaahhhhh! I miss my coffee!" whined Norway from under the covers of our bed. I sighed and sat next to him, well what I preserved was him. It was kind of hard to tell seeing how he was completely submerged in red satin.

"Come on Norge it's just coffee. Besides don't you want a nice healthy baby?" I tried desperately. He had been complaining about various things all morning. "Of course I do!" he responded instantly "coffee to me is like alcohol to you! And I can't have that either!" he exclaimed still crying.

I sighed again; this pregnancy thing is getting harder to handle by the day. "Ok Norgie why don't you come out from under the covers and we'll go do something fun ok?" I suggested in a gentle voice.

"Fun? Like what?" he asked with a little sniff. "Well" I began peeling away the blankets to reveal a puffy eyed nation "we could go see a movie?"

Another sniff "T.V gives me headaches" he said curling into my side. "Ok how about we go mini golfing!" I offered excitedly. Norge sighed "that makes my back hurt".

I sat there, puzzled for the moment until a thought popped into my head out of nowhere. "We could go to a theme park!" I proclaimed.

Norway looked up at me with his cobalt eyes and gave me a weak nod.

888888888

"Remind me again why I agreed to come here" Norway asked, deadpan as usual. "Because you know you're going to have an awesome time?" I suggested pulling him along further into the park.

He sighed and reluctantly followed me. "Ok what do you wanna do first?" I asked overly excited by the thrills all around me.

"Whatever" Norge mumbled trying to free his hand from where it was intertwined with mine. "ok how about we start with that!" I exclaimed pointing at the largest rollercoaster I could find.

Norway smirked "go ahead I'll wait here". I gave him a questioning look "why don't you come with me?"

"Are you kidding me?" he asked raising his eyebrows. He seemed to be awaiting an answer so I just shook my head no.

He sighed "Denmark I can't". I grinned "of course you can well unless you're scared, heh heh in that case I'll hold your hand."

He rolled his eyes "Denmark, pregnant people can't go on roller coasters" he informed me. "What?" I blurted completely dumbfounded "no way! That's not fair!"

"It's dangerous." He said simply going to sit down on a nearby bench. I stopped him though "come on! I know that's not true!"

Norge sighed heavily but allowed himself to be pulled along again.

88888888

"See right there" Norway said matter-o-factly pointing at a sign next to the height measure thingy. "Aw no way! Why didn't you tell me before we could have gone somewhere else" I nearly shouted.

"Shh" Norway hushed me before pulling me away from the roller coaster entrance. "I can still go on the Ferris wheel" he confessed blushing slightly at the romantic reference.

"Ok! Then that's where we'll go!" I exclaimed grabbing his hand and leading him in the direction of the large lit up wheel in the center of the park.

"So are you hungry yet?" I asked him as we walked. "A little, why are you?" he said back. "A little" I mimicked him "we can eat after the ride"

88888888888

We sat down in the cushiony seats and waited all of two minutes before the ride started. "So" Norge started. "So" I responded back.

"About yesterday" he began with a sigh. "I don't know why Iceland hates me, I never did anything to him" I stated before he had time to continue.

"I'm not holding anything against you; he shouldn't have acted the way he did. I just think we should discuss how we are going to fix things with him" he explained.

"Fix things? Why should fix anything with him? He was being completely unreasonable. He should be the one apologizing" I blurted out.

"Den, he's my brother and I want to make things right. He doesn't get ticked off that easily so this must be more to him than it is to us." Norway said calmly.

"Are you kidding me? This means way more to me than it does to him!" I protested. Norway rolled his big blue eyes "I mean that his reasons for being this belligerent are far more than shock or flat out disapproval".

"Fine but you at least have to agree with me that he was wrong right?" I pleaded helplessly. Norway let a small smile form on his lips "yes I think it was wrong of him to react the way he did but it wasn't completely uncalled for. I'm sure anyone could have predicted the response he had upon seeing his reaction to the engagement." He said blandly.

"Oh yeah the wedding" I recalled suddenly deep in thought. Norway just glanced in my general direction before going back to peering over the side of the seats.

"When is that going to be anyway?" I said finally drawing Norway's attention back to me. "I don't know" he replied blankly.

"Well do you want a spring wedding, a summer wedding, a winter wedding or a fall wedding?' I asked turning slightly to face him.

Norway looked like he was thinking so I didn't bother him. It seemed like hours had passed before he finally answered my question. "I think I'd like a spring wedding. That way we could have it outside with natural flowers." He sighed dreamily.

I chuckled "you're such a girl Norge". Norway whipped his head around to glare at me "I thought we had this conversation already."

I laughed again and leaned back into the surprisingly comfortable seat. "So this spring?" I asked hopefully. I just wanted him to be mine in every way as soon as possible, that's all.

"I don't think we should get married this spring but only for the reason that I don't exactly want to be a pregnant bride." He said plainly.

I tried to conceal my obvious disappointment with a joke "heh you said bride" I snickered. "You're so immature, and I thought that's what you wanted" Norway muttered.

"It is! I'll even help you pick out a dress!" I exclaimed as the ride slowed and our chair was lowered to the ground.

"one, I told you I'm not wearing a dress and two the groom isn't supposed to see the wedding dress until the bride walks down the aisle" he concluded as we stepped off the ride.

"Hmm" I mumbled. We walked towards the food section of the park in comfortable silence. I noticed Norway's hand swing vacantly by his side has he walked and I just couldn't help myself.

I intertwined our fingers and leaned down to places a chaste kiss on his cheek. His face burned red in an instant. "You know" I began "if you don't wear a dress, the whole effect of the 'first dance' will be thrown completely off".

"w-why do you say that" Norway stammered as we approached the line at the hotdog stand. "Well you got that whole spiny skirt part, you most definitely need that to create the classical look of uh" I tried but Norway saw right through my fake knowledge.

"You have no idea what you're talking about do you" he responded. "No" I said honestly.

88888

We finished our crappy carnival food and were now sitting on a bench somewhere in the park.

"You promise?" I asked hopefully cuddling Norge closer to me. He sighed "yes Matthias I promise".

"good." I replied with a smile "seal it with a kiss?" I suggested. He chuckled lightly and smirked before leaning up to peck me on my cheek.

"Hey I meant I real kiss!" I protested with a pout. Norge's smile grew slightly wider. Then with a giggle he pressed his lips to mine.

My hands circled around his waist and pulled him onto my lap. Our kiss broke but only for him to whisper "I love you".

I grinned before returning to our previous task.

**Thanks for reading! WAIT! I'LL BE ANSWERING QUESTIONS HER AND THANKING PEOPLE SO STAY TUNED!**

**Ok first I'd like to thank ****kzaen**** for her awesome idea for this story! Thank you so much! You inspired this chapter so I hope you liked it!**

**Ok now moving on to questions:**

**How old am I? Well I'm 14 hence the name glassheart14.**

**Also I'm sorry if there are some grammar mistakes in this but it's honestly not my fault. You see I write it correctly but my stupid grammar check changes the things I write to what it considers proper grammar so yeah…sorry :/**

**Ok another question was if Denmark and Norway are getting married before or after the baby is born. The answer to that is after because I just couldn't picture Norway as a pregnant bride and um (spoiler alert) I really wanted their son to be the ring bearer XD**

**And I don't know if this is considered a question or not but I kind of have some bad news. The girls' name, I uh didn't exactly pick one that any of you guys suggested sorry. I know you all probably hate me for making you go searching for Norwegian names and crap but I just happened to find one that suited her perfectly.**

** Ok so as you can see I'm happy to answer practically any questions you have about me or the story as long as it doesn't reveal too much. Trust me I will keep some things a secret in this story! So please review and tell me what you think or ask some questions because I'd be more than happy to answer them!**

**Thanks**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15 waiting

**Hello everyone. I uhm…I guess I'm just sort of upset because I'm not getting as many reviews as I usually do and I was wondering if this is getting boring. So feel free to speak your mind I'd really appreciate it thanks. And if it becomes to lame I'll just stop it and somehow manage to wrap it up in a final chapter or something. So let me know thanks again.**

**Norway's pov**

"Hurry up Norge, we're gonna be late!" Denmark called from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm coming" I called back down as I slipped my shoes on.

I raced down the stairs nearly tripping on a hastily tied shoelace. "Come on the car's already started" Denmark said quickly grabbing my hand and rushing to the door.

Today was my first doctor's appointment for the baby and Denmark was a little more than just excited. Don't get me wrong I was excited too, but the larger half of me was nervous.

How can you blame me though? It's my first appointment after all and everyone is entitled to be nervous, especially when you're a pregnant dude. Yeah, this'll be fun.

Denmark ushered me into the car and quickly rushed over to the driver's side. And with that we were off.

I let out a shaky breath before attempting to start up a conversation. "s-so…I'm uh thinking of cooking chicken for dinner" I stated.

Denmark grinned "ok… that's fine with me" he said slowing down as he spotted the stop sign. I sighed and turned in my seat to face him.

"Am I supposed to be this nervous?" I stated bluntly. When he didn't respond I continued "I mean you're so happy and excited but I'm a big mess!" I babbled.

Denmark applied pressure to the gas pedal again before speaking. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure the baby is healthy and the shots couldn't possibly hurt that much" he said simply.

"No, I'm not worried about those things, well at least I wasn't until you mentioned them" I paused mid sentence to glare at him. He smiled sheepishly before coaxing me to continue. "I was worried mainly about being the only pregnant guy there. I tried my best to look as girly as possible today which I really am against but my hair is to short and I don't have boobs either. And I was really worried about what kind of tests they will do and if the baby will be ok. what if I have to change my routine and what if I haven't been doing the right things to take care of myself and"

"Norge!" Denmark shouted over my rambling. "Calm down. Everything is going to be fine, plus I'll be there!" he said confidently.

I smiled despite myself and crossed my arms underneath my stomach awaiting what was to come next.

88888888

"We're here!' Denmark announced in a cheery voice. Suddenly all of my initial fear came flooding back to me. Apparently it came through on my face because Denmark was by my side within seconds.

Somehow I had managed to miss him getting out of the car and walking over to my side to open the door. "Come on Norgie, it'll be fine, trust Me." he said soothingly before taking my hand and helping me out of the car.

We walked into the doctor's office hand in hand. My heart seemed to be going a mile a minute. The automatic doors swung open, sentencing me to what would seem like an eternity or judgy looks and shielded whispers.

I took a deep breath and let Denmark pull me inside. My grip became tighter without my knowledge and it would have gotten even tighter if Denmark hadn't yelped out "owwww!"

So there we were at the reception desk the woman's eyes bulging as she stared at me, fantastic. "So um….you're getting a checkup?" the woman asked questioningly eyeing my stomach.

"We're here to see the baby doctor!" Denmark exclaimed excitedly. The woman's eyes bulged even wider. I closed my eyes in a pained expression. Why did he have to be such an idiot?

The woman at the desk reluctantly checked us in and I was escorted to a comfy couch in the waiting room by Denmark.

And we waited. And waited. And waited. "Denmark, everyone is staring at me" I whispered to him. He just shrugged "well because you're the cutest person here Norge, they just can't keep their eyes off you." He stated simply

I sighed and leaned into him "thanks" I muttered halfheartedly.

More waiting.

This was horrifying.

It seemed like I was waiting for my death sentence! I drowned myself in my worried and my thoughts while trying to keep up my deadpanned expression.

In fact I was so caught up in the heat of the moment that I didn't even here the receptionist call our names.

We were next.

I was next.

…shit.

**Wow that was a short chapter! Sorry for that. Anyway if you didn't read the top note please do so now thanks. Now onto the questions I received this time around!**

**Voice of a child**** asks why Denmark is always carrying a battle axe. **

**My answer to that is: that's sort of his style; it's like an accessory for him. It's his weapon during battle so I suppose he carries it all the time to be prepared for an attack. Or maybe he is just trying to intimidate people. Who knows? Well in my stories anyway, Denmark usually doesn't have his axe with him if that's what you were getting at. If he has it I will say that he does just so that it's clear y'know? **


	16. Chapter 16 except

**Hey peoples! Uhm I don't really know what to say here. Oh yeah! Thank you for all the encouraging reviews I'm glad you guys like this story so much! As always questions will be answered as well as credits! I don't own Hetalia!**

**Enjoy!**

**Denmark's pov**

I was sitting in one of the rooms when the nurse returned with a pissed off looking Norge. "The doctor will be in, in a few minutes with your test results" the nurse said sweetly before leaving.

"I feel like a lab experiment!" Norway hissed as soon as she left. He sat in the chair next to me and leaned his head back with a sigh.

"Why?" I asked stupidly. "Why?" he repeated me "I've had blood drawn three times, I've gotten four shots and some pre-sonogram tests!" he exclaimed moving his head to rest on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and kissed his forehead. "Thanks" he muttered as the doctor walked in. "Hello" he said in a cheery tone.

"Hey!" I said equally as happy. "You can call me Doctor Chris" he said reaching out to shake each of our hands. "Alright let's get started right away" he said looking down at some papers on a clip board.

"Ok well your blood tests came through as all negatives so that's one less thing you have to worry about. And all of the pre-sonogram tests were completed and successful so it looks like you're ready for the sonogram!" he said calmly yet excitedly.

"What's a sonogram?" I blurted out of pure curiosity. "You're such an idiot" Norway mumbled not meeting my eyes. It was Doctor Chris that answered my question.

"A sonogram is when we put blue gel on Norway's stomach and you get to see your first glimpse of the baby" he told us

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed hopping up and down in my chair. "Stop being such a child "Norway muttered under his breath so only him and I could hear.

I ignored it, "will we be able to know the gender of the baby then?" I asked excitedly "well it all depends on what position the baby is in and even so the baby is far from being fully developed so probably not" the doctor informed us.

Norge nodded and stood up tugging on my sleeve, signaling me to follow.

888888888

"Ok here we are" Doctor Chris said gesturing lightly to the monitor. I couldn't help but gape at the sight of the little figure on the screen.

I glanced over at Norway and saw that his eyes were wider than usual and his usually expressionless face showed an emotion of awe.

I swear I felt Norway's hand tighten around mine. "Everything seems to be normal" the doctor started with a hint of doubt in his voice "except" he said moving closer to the monitor.

Norway sat up instantly upon hearing that word.

Except.

That means there has to be something wrong with our baby!

My heart rate shot through the roof in seconds. I gripped Norway's hand tighter and leaned over the bed slightly.

"Except what" I blurted out as shock flooded through me. What did we do wrong? Norge was always eating healthy and staying active. Plus he just got all the shots.

"Except" the doctor continued, "the baby's heart rate is abnormal". "w-what, why!" Norway stammered. I looked over at him and found that he had tears in his eyes.

I wanted to comfort him but the doctor had started to speak again "well the baby's heart beat is going a lot faster than it should. The reason for that is because you must be exerting too much energy" he said directing it at Norway.

"Exerting too much energy?" I said in a questioning tone. "Yes, I don't know what he's doing, but whatever it is he is overdoing it."

"I'm just doing housework and going to meetings and the store" Norge explained himself in a quick shaky voice.

"Well maybe you should tone down the housework and try not to go to many places. Don't get me wrong exercise is defiantly necessary during pregnancy, but you're doing so much that the baby can't keep up. Just tone it down a bit until your next appointment, and then we'll see if its heart rate has gone down. You can however go back to your usual routine in a few more months; it'll give the baby more time to develop its heart." The doctor explained.

Norway and I nodded before making our next appointment and leaving.

888888

Norway slumped out of the car and walked slowly to the door. We both walked in, in silence not bothering to make small talk.

I closed the door and locked it turning around shortly after only to be hugged by a sobbing Norwegian.

I placed my hands on his lower back and hugged him back gently as tears began to form in my eyes as well.

And that's where we stayed.

We stood there and just cried.

**Hey I hoped you liked it! Sorry for the late-ish update but at least I got it out right? So anyway on to the questions.**

**Voice of a child:**** you asked when is Norway going to wear sailor fuku and Denmark rape Norway?**

** Answer: uhm…I have no idea what you mean by sailor fuku…so….sorry I can't exactly answer that one. As for when is Denmark going to rape Norway...uh…WHAT? I have no idea where you got that impression but that's not the plot line in this story. Please tell me what you meant by these questions and feel free to ask more! Thanks!**

**Special thanks to ColourMeRainbow!**** Just a special thanks for letting me use your sonogram idea! Yayyyyy! You rock!**

**Also special thanks to neonwriter723! ****Super special thanks for letting me use the idea of something being wrong with the baby! I hate it when everything is perfect…and I love drama so this new plot line rocks! And so do you yaaaaaayyyy!**

** Thank you everyone who has supported me through this story so far and I can assure you it will not end any time soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND LEAVE QUESTIONS TOO I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM!**


	17. Chapter 17 we need to talk

**Hey! Uh…..don't have much to say here. Oh yeah! Just one quick thing before you read, there are sexual references in this! There isn't actual sex but there is a reference to it ok? Enjoy!**

**Norway pov**

"Remind me again how you managed to get off work today." I stated blankly sitting up in bed and glancing over at a lounging Denmark.

"Simple! I just told my boss I needed to take care of you!" he said sitting up as well with a smile plastered on his face.

"I don't need to be taken care of" I muttered slipping out of the sheets. The hard wood flooring of our bedroom was cold and my feet were unbelievably sore from carrying the extra weight.

_Really sore_. So sore that if I wasn't standing next to the bed I would have collapsed right there on the floor. Thankfully though the soft mattress was there to catch me, as well as Denmark.

"Yes you do" he insisted, pulling me closer to him. "So what if my feet are a little sore? It's no crisis I can get through it. And it obviously doesn't mean you can skip work" I protested standing up again more aware of my feet.

"Sore feet aren't why I'm here." He began. I gave him a questioning look before walking to the bathroom in our room.

"I'm here because Dr. Chris said you need to take it easy. So while you are taking it easy in bed I'll do the stuff you usually do." He said getting up as well.

I stopped to glare at him "I'm not spending my whole day in bed". "Well where else are you gonna go? There's no way I'm letting you go down the stairs" Denmark said walking over to me and opening the still closed bathroom door.

"The doctor said to take it easy, not stop life all together" I informed him stepping into the bathroom.

"Well either way" he started following me in and closing the door behind him "I'm not taking any chances with you."

"Why are you in here?" I questioned turning to face him "I have to take a shower". "Me too! What a coincidence! We have so much in common!" exclaimed Denmark with a grin.

"Well I'm taking my shower now so why don't you go make yourself some breakfast or something?" I offered in hopes that he would leave.

Of course though, he didn't.

"Oooooor we could take a shower together! It'll save us water and time" he said temptingly. "No" I said crossing my arms.

"Aw come on Nor! Save the environment and shower with a friend!" he said pleadingly. When he saw that I still stood my ground he added "I'll wash your back"

I sighed and looked him in the eyes. "You're not going to give this up are you" I stated without a hint of question in my voice. After all I already knew it was a fact.

"Nope!" he said popping the p sound and rocking back on his heels. I groaned and walked over to the shower to turn it on.

"Yaay!" Denmark exclaimed "but no bubbles this time, you totally messed up my hair last time" he added.

"You can't put bubbles in a shower, idiot" I mumbled stripping off my shirt. That's when I noticed.

How could I not have noticed before?

How come Denmark hadn't said anything?

I was _huge!_

I gasped and quickly covered my stomach with the shirt in my hands. Luckily my back was to Denmark so he hadn't seen.

"What?" he asked walking over to try in turn me around. I stood there almost statue like until he finally just sighed and picked me up to turn me around.

Damn, why did he have to be so strong?

Sooner or later though I'll be too heavy to pick up.

At this thought I couldn't help the tears that had filled my eyes to overflow.

At first Denmark was startled, but he soon pulled me in for a hug and comforted me like he always does when I get emotional.

Now I was mad, at myself for being so goddamn emotional! "Norge what's wrong" Denmark whispered in my ear.

"…..I'm fat" I murmured back hiding my face in his chest. "You're not fat Norge, you're pregnant" Denmark said with a chuckle.

I lifted my head to stare at him with watery eyes "that doesn't make it any better" I whispered as another wave of tears flowed out of my eyes.

Denmark blew out a large breath of air before responding "come on, the water's plenty warm enough"

88888888888

The water felt good against my skin. Then again Denmark's breath against my neck was a little better. The only problem with that is that it sometimes made me giggle like a school girl.

This was one of those times.

"Norgie, you're so cute" Denmark said as he circled his arms around me. "Shut up" I breathed as I picked up the razor on the shelf.

"Um….." Denmark started but I didn't let him finish. "Finland said I should get in the habit of shaving my legs" I muttered as a blush crept across my face.

Denmark stifled a laugh "why?" He asked looking like he was about to explode with laughter. I sighed, "He said I would want to have shaved legs when I have the baby or else I'll be embarrassed ok?"

Denmark couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. I was surrounded by his obnoxious voice in seconds.

I clamped a hand over his mouth and said "I'm getting a head ache". Denmark's lips were still quivering when he spoke up again

"Fine shave you legs, just sit down ok? Razors are sharp". I looked at him to see if he was joking, and apparently he wasn't.

"Why are you so overly protective" I asked as I sat down. "I'm not overly protective, I'm just more protective than most people" he explained sitting down behind me.

I sighed "so what are we gonna do about the baby's room" I asked suddenly.

"I don't know" Denmark said automatically as he scrubbed shampoo into his spiky hair. "We could always make the guest bedroom a nursery" he offered after a pause.

I couldn't help but sigh and lean back onto his shoulder dreamily at the word nursery. "there can be a crib in the corner with a changing table and a little play area with a rocking chair so I can rock him to sleep when he has bad dreams?" tumbled out of my mouth before I had time to stop it.

"Of course" Denmark said kissing my shoulder "anything you want…any how do you know it will be a boy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"…mother's instincts I guess" I breathed. Denmark smiled and kissed me again "you're gonna be a great mom Norge"

"And you're gonna be a great dad Den" I whispered

888888888

I wrapped myself up in a towel covering ass much of me as I could. Denmark on the other hand let his towel hang loosely on his hips not really caring. _He will when it falls down_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Norge" Denmark said from somewhere behind me. "What" I replied emotionlessly.

"You wanna go have some fun?" he asked smirking evilly. "no. way." I stated firmly. "Aw why not?" Denmark pleaded.

"Because I said so" I said simply. "Hmm" Denmark mumbled tapping his index finger on his chin "you need to smile more."

"I'm good" I said brushing my hair out. "No, I like it better when you smile"

"And how do you propose you're going to get me to smile?" I asked. "Well…" Denmark started. Suddenly I felt a jolt in my side and a giggle escaped my lips.

I looked over to see Denmark, "I'll just have to tickle you until you sleep with me". "Denmark no" I tried to say firmly but he was tickling me again and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"D-Denmark…..s-s-stop!" I giggled out. Of course he wouldn't so I was forced to flee. I ran for the door laughing like an idiot.

Denmark was chasing after me laughing also.

We both stopped abruptly though upon entering our room and seeing Iceland sitting on our bed with his legs crossed and his hands folded.

"We need to talk" he said

**Hey guys hope you liked it! Please write reviews! Anyway here are the questions!**

**Kzaen asked:**** are they going to have a room done for the baby? **

**Answer: well if you read the chapter than you would know the answer is most defiantly yes. :)**


	18. Chapter 18 life of a silver haired boy

**Hey guys! Ok so this is really IMPORTANT so please read! This entire chapter is in Iceland's point of view. Basically he is reflecting on why he acted the way he did and explaining why and how he is in Denmark and Norway's house. So that's why it will all be in italics because he is thinking this also there will be probably be flashbacks in this chapter and trust me you'll know when the flashback starts and stops. Ok I don't own anything but this story, enjoy!**

**Iceland's pov**

_ Let's start from the beginning. I'm Iceland, Norway's little brother. I always have been and I always will be. I never had a chance with Norway._

_ Yeah I know it seems stupid that I thought I could actually have him, he is my brother after all. Yet even though I knew this, I still fell head over heels for him._

_ Some would call it a crush and I would agree with them, but only because I knew it could never be love. I suppose now you're wondering why I never thought it was love? Well the answer is simple, yet somehow complex._

_ I always admired him from afar and held my breath when he was close to me. When he wanted some kind of affection from me, I always shot it down; because I was so afraid he might find out that I liked him._

_ Yet I knew it wasn't love because, something was missing. He wasn't mine. He belonged to someone else. How I wished that someone else was me, but it wasn't, instead it was Denmark._

_ ~FLASHBACK~_

"_Norway! Norway!" I called out to my brother as I ran toward him excitedly. Norway turned his large cobalt eyes towards me, his deadpan expression never faltering. _

_ "What is it Iceland" Norway asked me in monotone. My smile faded for a moment at his lack of expression. "I was wondering if you wanted to go pick bilberries, w-with me" I asked him somewhat out of breath._

_ He gave me a sad smile before answering "sorry Ice, I can't. I already promised Den I'd go with him today" Norway explained._

_ I sighed obviously disappointed, and Norway noticed. "You can tag along if you want" he quickly added but I knew I wasn't wanted._

_ "That's ok, we can go another time" I said hastily before running off again._

_~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

_ I knew back then that all he wanted to do was be with Denmark. Despite popular belief Norway was actually a very affectionate child, though he was only really affectionate towards Denmark._

_ As he grew older, however he became colder towards not only Denmark, but everyone who tried to get close to him._

_ He let his expressionless self take over the loving one. I remembered him coming to me and asking why he felt the way he did about Denmark. He was scared. He had no idea what love felt like, but obviously, neither did I. _

_ So I just told him to stay away from him and the feelings would go away. Yeah, I did that, but not because I thought it would make his feelings go away but that he would spend more time with me and develop those feelings for me._

_ Of course my plan didn't work. Feelings don't just go away. And apparently Denmark had those same feelings toward Norway. _

_ ~FLASHBACK~_

"_Norge! Please come out and talk to me!" Denmark called from our front yard. I glanced at Norway who looked quite conflicted._

_ I sighed .I didn't want Norway to have to give up his best friend, even if it did mean he would never give me the time of day again._

_ I told him to go outside and at least talk to Denmark. He did. And even though he came back into the house and talked to me, he never really came back._

_ ~FLASHBACK END~_

_As the years went on Norway slowly became who he is today I guess. He is still best friends with Denmark but he's different._

_ He isn't the kid I used to know; now he's all grown up. I'm supposed to be grown up to but I still get past these dying feelings I had for Norway so long ago._

_ I was going to tell him how I had felt for so long one day in June but when I got to the hill that he and Denmark were star gazing at I got cold feet._

_ To this day I wish I had talked to him because maybe then I could have prevented this whole thing from happening._

_ Maybe, just maybe, I could have stopped them from going out. If they never went out they would never have gotten engaged and Norway would not be pregnant._

_ But I can't go back to that night in June. That night on the hill. That night I could have prevented them from having their first kiss._

_~FLASHBACK~_

_ "Do you see the little dipper anywhere Norge I can't find it" Denmark asked helplessly. "It's right there you big idiot" Norway said pointing into the night sky._

_ "I still don't see it" Denmark complained. "Look at where I'm pointing" Norway answered sighing irritated._

_ "Those are just a bunch of stars! That isn't the little dipper!" Denmark protested again. Norway sighed again only this time he sounded more upset._

_ I was hiding behind a nearby tree listening to their conversation and trying to build up enough courage to go and talk to him._

_ I peered out from behind my hiding place to see Norway scoot over closer to Denmark so their heads were touching. Then he pointed up at the sky again._

_ "Look, its right there idiot" he insisted. Denmark looked up at where Norway was pointing and tried to form the little dipper out of the outline of stars but he couldn't._

_ "I just don't see it" he said finally, giving up. "You're impossible" Norway said before trying to move away again._

_ I had hid back behind the tree for fear they might see me but I glanced back around when their voices stopped._

_ They were kissing. That's all I knew. And I didn't like it, not one bit. Though I couldn't find it in me to be mad, granted I was upset but I couldn't be mad. _

_ Only because I knew from the start that I wasn't meant to be with Norway. I just hoped that I was because he was the closest thing I ever felt to love._

_ But really what I was feeling was just brotherly affection. Though at the time I thought it was a crush and therefore I wanted him to be mine._

_ So much so that even when they were kissing there was still that glimmer of hope that Norway would push him away and be disgusted with his actions._

_ So I waited. And waited. And waited for Norway to say something. _

_Denmark was the first to speak though. "Well?" he said expectantly. "What?" Norway had questioned. Denmark cleared his throat nervously._

_ "Well, I just kissed you. Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked in a shaky voice. Then there was silence._

_ Denmark and I were both patiently awaiting his answer. Would he choice him or do I still have a chance?_

_ Finally he whispered "I don't think I need to say anything". And that was it. It was clear I had lost before I looked around the tree again to see them kissing once more._

_I had lost the game._

_I had lost from the beginning._

_~FLASHBACK END~  
_

_ So now do you see why I acted the way I did? I couldn't help it. It's not like me at all to just let my anger loose, but it felt like all my anger and grief over this has piled up inside me for years and I'm just now letting it out._

_ Sadly though I was taking it out on my brother. So that's why I came here to apologize for being so horrible to them both. I don't hate Denmark I just strongly wish that he didn't exist._

_ Don't get me wrong, I want Norway to be happy, so that's why I have to let him be with Denmark. It kills me inside but I have to let him. I am his younger brother anyway so he shouldn't have to listen to me._

_ I have no idea why he does. Does he trust me? Maybe he is just looking for someone to tell him he's doing the right thing. I bet its hard being the older brother, always looking out for a younger brother._

_ We never had parents so he was always taking care of me. He never had time to be a normal kid like the rest of us. I don't blame him for wanting some kind of guidance._

_ I can't lie; I'm excited to see the baby. I don't exactly know why I am so excited; I just know that no one could be a better mother than Norway._

_ He's strong and brave so he'll get through the birth no problem, plus he's always loved babies. He was always admiring them from afar and he never missed a beat when he was taking care of me._

_ And I repaid him by getting mad at him. What a great brother I am. I need to apologize. I don't think I can still be in his life as much as I'd like but it just hurts too much._

_ I've come to the conclusion that I never had a crush on Norway; I just admired him I suppose. I was just looking for someone to love._

_ You can't blame me for wanting someone to call my own right? Everyone was falling in love, Finland was with Sweden and Denmark was with Norway leaving me the odd Nordic out._

_ Love will never be easy to find, but I know I can find it. If I search long enough, I can find someone who will love me._

_ They will give me as much love as Norway gives Denmark and as much affection as Sweden gives Finland._

_ I will be loved, and I will love._

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you all liked it! So the next chapter will be picking up where I left off with Norway and Denmark finding Iceland waiting for them. This was kind of just like a background for Iceland and I hope it explained why he was acting so weird.**

**Ok so no questions this time but that ok.**

**Anyway…..feel free to ask questions and give ideas because I could always use more ideas!**

**REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**


	19. Chapter 19 you, me, the past, everything

**Hello everyone! Um I'd just like to clear something up with everyone in case you didn't already know…Norway isn't having twins. Heh heh, sorry if that's what you guys thought but he is actually having two kids like a few years apart. So I just figured I should say that in case someone didn't know. Ok anyway here we go!**

**Denmark pov**

"What are you doing here?" I asked Iceland still stunned. "I just told you" he started standing up "we need to talk".

"How did you get in here anyway?" I asked him before he had time to say anything further. "Norway gave me a key when he moved in, he said I could use it when you weren't home" he explained lightly.

I glared at Norway for a moment before he spoke up. "Well how about you wait down stairs so we can get dressed and talk then" Norway said reasonably.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick" Iceland assured him. "I just dropped by to say I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you both, I was out of line and it won't happen again." He rambled before beginning to walk away.

"w-wait Iceland" Norway quickly burst out "there has to be some kind of explanation behind all this. I know you; you wouldn't act that way unless you had a reason"

"No…..I just couldn't move on I guess. I've moved on though so don't worry" Iceland said hastily as he turned the door knob on the bedroom door.

Norway sighed, "Moved on from what Iceland?" he asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. Iceland looked back with a deadpanned expression, "you, me, the past, everything".

Iceland opened the door and stepped out. I could tell Norway was a loss for what to say to his response so I was the one who stopped him.

"Iceland, wait!" I called walking hastily over to the door. "Why don't you wait down stairs while Norge and I get dressed, then you two can go for walk or something and talk it over"

Iceland's expression didn't change; he just nodded stiffly and walked down the stairs and into the living room.

I walked back into the bedroom and looked at Norge who hadn't moved. "Earth to Norway" I said waving a hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of his blank stare at the floor to look at me "hmm?" "Get dressed" I said walking over to the dresser.

"What do you think he meant by that?" he asked as he selected a casual outfit out of his dresser. "Meant by what" I mumbled not really paying attention as I pulled a red shirt over my head.

"By, you, me, the past, everything" he quoted Iceland. "I don't know, it could have been anything. Go find out and let me know k?" I said easily as I slipped the rest of my usual outfit on.

Norway rolled his eyes as he too finished getting dressed. Then he was out the door.

88888888888888

**Norway pov**

"So Iceland" I started as we walked down the road "what was that all about in the bedroom". Iceland didn't spare a glance in my direction before answering.

"What was what all about, I just said I was sorry for the way I acted, what's so weird about that?" "W-well nothing, it's just you said you moved on but I still don't understand what you moved on from"

This time Iceland did look at me. "I moved on from the past, everything that happened in the past is now behind me and I have nothing holding me back. It feels great too, to finally be free of all that baggage" he explained inwardly.

"What was holding you back then, what part of the past did you move on from" I asked curiously. Iceland was never this deep around me or anyone. I wonder what he's talking about when he says he's moved on from the past.

"Nothing of your concern." He said blandly "you can walk me to the next cross walk if you want. Denmark said not to walk too far because you could exert too much energy, all though I have no idea what that's about" he mumbled that last part to himself but I still heard it.

"Denmark's an idiot, I can go as far as I want" I said prissily. I didn't appreciate Denmark being so over protective of me. I suppose it has its up sides but I would prefer it if he wasn't so….so… I'm not really sure how to describe him.

He wanted to have sex even though he was genuinely afraid of me simply walking down the stairs. Sex would cause me exert a lot more energy than usual and he knows that. He's strange.

Or maybe just a sex driven idiot.

"So what is with that exerting energy thing anyway?" Iceland asked suddenly. "Oh nothing, just the baby has a faster heart rate than usual so I have to take it easy" I answered truthfully.

Iceland's expression went from deadpanned to worried in an instant "is it going to be ok?" he asked stopping on the sidewalk.

"I don't know, I haven't had a follow up appointment yet." I said stopping too. Iceland stared at me for a moment before speaking up again "maybe you should head home then, get some rest. I have to go home myself anyway and I don't really need someone to walk me there" he rambled.

"Wait…isn't you going to tell me why first?" I asked when he started to walk away. "Tell you why what?" he asked turning slightly.

"Why you acted the way you did." When he said nothing I continued "was it something Denmark did, or maybe something I said?"

After a long while Iceland finally answered me "my reasons are my own, I'm sorry if I hurt either one of you. Oh and from now on I think it would be best if I stayed out of your lives. I need to do something on my own for once" he said slowly.

"w-what! But you can't just…" I started utterly alarmed, but Iceland cut me off. "I don't think I can be around you…and him for a while" he stated then muttered something to himself that sounded like "it just hurts to much"

"I'll see you around then….or I won't..." he said not meeting my pleading gaze. And with that he walked off leaving me to wonder and wish I had stopped him.

**Wow short and utterly lame chapter. Sorry that was so …well, stupid but it was needed to fill in the blanks I suppose. Anyway….time for questions!**

**Kzaen asks:**** how long will this be?**

**Answer: I have no freaking idea. I have a lot of ideas for this story and it might just go on forever LOL who knows. I'll probably do a sequel sometime but only if this is still as popular as it is now.**

**Sendawitch asks: ****I mentioned Norway fears losing his job but he can't because he's a nation**

**Answer: well…..I don't think I actually said he feared losing his job, I might have I don't really know if I did or not. Anyway I know he can't lose his job but he'll defiantly have a lot of makeup work to do, heh heh like nine months worth XD**

**Sendawitch also asks:**** is there childbirth classes for Norway too and will Denmark be with him?**

**Answer: child birth classes! I can't believe I never thought of that! That would be awesome! Yaay for side plot lines! Also I think it would be cute to have Denmark go. Norway would like drag him there I can just imagine it now**

"**But Nooooorge! I don't wanna go!" "Quit being such a baby and get in the car!"**

**Neonwritter723****- you're right, there isn't enough drama! This is to damn perfect! **

**Anyone got any ideas on how I can make this more dramatic without going over board?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! LEAVE SUGGESTIONS AND QUESTIONS! YAAY**


	20. Chapter 20 surprise!

**Hello! I just have one thing to say before you start reading so please listen up! First of all I have decided that I'm going to put a lot of drama later on in this so for right now the drama will mainly focus around Iceland and the baby. Nothing hugely dramatic is going to happen for a while though. Ok and without further or do here is chapter 20!**

**Norway's pov**

It had been almost five months since I found out I was pregnant, two months since the party, a month and a half since my first doctor's appointment and two hours since Finland and I started looked at baby furniture.

We're still looking.

We're both sitting on mine and Denmark's bed flipping through magazines and making small talk. I had another doctor's appointment yesterday. It wasn't as nerve racking as the last one and we received a lot better news too…

**~FLASHBACK~**

"_Ok well all seems well with the baby. It's heart is still a little frantic so I suggest you keep it toned down for a little while longer just to be safe" doctor Chris said looking at the monitor._

_ "Of course" Denmark and I both agreed instantly. Doctor Chris turned to us then smirking happily. _

_ "So, would you like to know the gender of the baby?" he asked us raising an eyebrow. "Hell yes!" Denmark nearly shouted._

_ I wanted to know, I really did but part of me wanted to keep it a surprise. "Just tell him" I said quickly._

_ Denmark shot me a questioning look but hurriedly got up and walked over to the doctor. I saw the doctor show Denmark his clip board where I'm guessing he had the gender written down._

_ Denmark's eyes got wide with excitement and a huge grin formed on his face instantly. At that moment I regretted not asking to know._

_ I wanted to say something but he was packing up his things and telling us we could go, so I didn't ask._

_888888888_

"_Denmark" I said in a questioning tone as he drove us home again. "Hmm?" he responded back still grinning like an idiot._

_ "What's the gender of the baby?" I asked curiously. "I thought you didn't want to know." He stated turning onto our road._

_ "Well I didn't, but now I do" I explained shyly. He stayed silent for a while before speaking again. "Are you sure, because once I say it I can't take it back." he informed me._

_ "Oh just tell me already" I said exasperatedly. Denmark pulled into our driveway and took the keys out of the ignition before turning to me._

_ "Ok. It's a boy." _

**~FLASHBACK END~**

"What about this for a crib!" Finland said pulling me back down to earth. I looked to where his finger was pointed and took the magazine from him.

"Hmm" I said thoughtfully marking the page and circling it with my pen.

Denmark appeared outside the door in paint stained clothes. "Hey Norge, do you still have those little paint brushes you used to paint with?" He asked.

I looked up from the magazines on the bed and pointed to the painting kit on top of my dresser. "Why do you need it?" I asked as he crossed the room.

"Well Sweden just got this awesome idea, but we need smaller brushes" he explained. I sighed "ok just wash them off when you're done ok?"

"Ok!" he said happily grabbing the kit. "Hey Denmark" Finland said grabbing one of the magazines he had set aside and jumping off the bed.

"What do you think of this?" he asked showing Denmark one of the pictures. He smiled warmly and took the magazine from him.

I leaned back onto the pillows and closed my eyes. Denmark had insisted he paint the guest room as soon as possible after hearing to news.

He also insisted that he should paint it and surprise me. I let him but he had to let Sweden help him. He resisted at first but it seems like they are getting along.

I had tried calling Iceland to invite him over too but of course he didn't answer. I texted him about an hour ago asking him to call me back but there was no reply.

He seems to have vanished off the face of the earth ever since I walked him to the dock. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes tighter.

However I did sit up when I felt the bed move announcing Finland's return. "He likes the rocking chair!" Finland said excitedly staring the picture.

I smiled "great, now all that's left is a crib and a mobile". I said crossing off 'rocking chair' on the little list we made.

"Are you sure you need a mobile?" Finland asked with a sigh "I can't find one anywhere" he confessed flipping past a few more pages.

"Yes, he has to have one. We can always look online" I insisted trying to sound optimistic. Finland sighed again and retrieved my laptop off my desk.

88888888

"Noooooorge!" Denmark called as he happily bounced into the room. "What?" I responded blandly.

"Don't you want to see the baby's room?" he said as a smile spread across his face. "It's done?" I asked finally getting up from my position on the bed.

"Yeah it's done! Come on!" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. Finland had jumped up to and was following us down the hall.

Denmark stopped outside the door and faced us. "Close your eyes" he commanded. I was about to protest and tell him he was being ridiculous when Finland's voice was heard from behind me. "Ok!" he agreed shutting his eyes obediently.

I sighed and followed his example. I heard the door open just before Denmark led us both into the room.

"Ok, open" he said happily. I opened my eyes to simple powder blue walls with plain white baseboard.

I turned 360 degrees around to look at each wall. They we're all the same, plain blue and white. "It's nice" I said truthfully.

I did like the room even if it was plain, sometimes plain was rather comforting to me. "It took you guys three hours to make this?" Finland said from behind me.

"Isn't it a little boring?" he said. "I like it." I said turning to face him. "I never said it was bad, I'm just saying this is your first baby, don't you think you should go all out?" Finland explained.

"I agr'e" Sweden said "th's is a l'ttl' bl'nd". Denmark smirked "we both thought that. So we we're trying to figure out how to make it not bland and Sweden came up with a brilliant plan!" he exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows expectedly. "Check out the ceiling!" Denmark said smugly pointing upwards.

I looked up to see more blue. Only this time the blue was a sky filled with puffy clouds, birds and a big yellow sun in the corner.

Finland gasped from behind me, "this is great su-san!" he exclaimed hugging Sweden. "So?" Denmark questioned wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's perfect" I whispered kissing his nose.

"Well, that is what we were shooting for" Denmark said back smiling gently.

**Hope you guys like it! Anyway all I ask is that you don't get ahead of me on the whole mobile thing. I have ideas for that! **

**Anyway some of you are recommending that I don't answer pointless questions. To me most of the questions you ask are important in their own way. Obviously I won't answer anything ridiculous.**

**So feel free to leave questions, I don't mind answering them at all ok?**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**


	21. Chapter 21 he kicked

**Three words….chores and homework. They suck. Plus they are the reason I didn't update on schedule this time around. Anyway I managed to get all of my homework and chores done so now I can write yippee! I just hope it was worth the wait!**

**Denmark's pov**

"You're going to be late if you don't leave now" Norway insisted pushing me towards the door. "Frankly I don't care if I never make it to work" I informed him refusing to budge even an inch closer to the front door.

"Well I'm sure your boss would" he said giving up on pushing me. Instead he walked around me and started tugging on my arm.

"You're sure you'll be fine on your own?" I questioned hoping he would need me for just one more day. "Yes I'm sure, now go." He responded to my dismay.

"Ok ok just make sure you don't do too much housework. No vacuuming and absolutely no dusting". Norge sighed "can't I just vacuum? I won't even do the upstairs."

"no." I said firmly "I'll vacuum when I get home ok?" "You're tired when you get home" Norway protested crossing arms over his small chest.

I didn't want to have this conversation with him right now so I tried my best to change the subject. "Why are you wearing my shirt?" I asked him quickly surveying his outfit before adding "and nothing else?"

Norway blushed slightly before answering me. "I…didn't have anything else t-that still fits" he stuttered slightly. I smiled and circled my arms around his waist to pull him to me. His blank expression didn't falter even when I pressed my lips to his is a chaste kiss.

"Well, it looks good on you" I confessed kissing his cheek quickly before pulling away again. "As good as I can look being two hundred months pregnant?" he said with a slightly questioning hint in his voice.

"Norge how many times do I have to tell you? You look perfect. Plus you're thinner than most people at five months along" I assured him.

He sighed and interlocked his hands underneath his stomach as if to hold it up. "So I'll see you when you get home?" he asked beginning to walk towards the kitchen.

"Yup. So just read a book or do the dishes just nothing exerting to much energy or lifting heavy objects ok?" I clarified. "Yeah yeah yeah I'll be on my best behavior" Norge agreed waving me off.

"Call me if you need me" I called as I walked out the door. "Whatever" I heard Norway call back just before I closed the door and sauntered over to my car.

888888888

**Norway's pov**

I flipped yet another page in my worn copy of _fight club by Chuck Palahniuk_. I had read the story so many times now I had practically memorized it.

I sighed and glanced over into the kitchen to see a pile of dishes in the sink. At least it gave me something constructive to do. I sighed and picked my lazy self off the couch and into the kitchen.

It was around lunchtime and I was craving peanut butter and barbeque chips. Don't ask me why but I _really _wanted some.

I decided to eat first because the doctors said I should try and eat whatever I'm craving as soon as I can because some how it's healthy for the baby. Though he also said I should try and stay away from the unhealthier foods like chips for example.

Great, now I'm conflicted. It took me a while to properly weigh the ups and downs but I finally decided peanut butter was the way to go. So I grabbed a spoon and the container of peanut buttery goodness and sauntered over the couch.

I flicked on the T.V and opened up the jar, scooping up a spoonful and popping it my mouth. I sighed and flicked through the channels until I settled on a random soap opera. That was especially weird seeing how I absolutely hate soap operas.

I ate another spoonful of peanut butter and laid down on the couch facing the T.V. I was comfortable for a while but then my back started to ache so I shifted around a little.

I couldn't seem to get comfortable anymore, no matter where I moved pain shot up my spine. I let out a frustrated sigh and sat up as tears welled up in my eyes for no apparent reason.

I don't know why, but I felt really pregnant today. The sad part is I didn't even know for sure male countries could get pregnant, well now I know, but I had no idea on Valentine's Day.

It's just my luck that I happened to get pregnant. Granted it wasn't our first time or anything, but seriously who has heard of a pregnant guy before?

The doctor says it's because we're countries. Then he got into a huge scientific speech on how exactly I ended up pregnant.

I sighed, coming out of my thoughts and turned off the T.V, it was nothing but bad news about natural disasters and missing children anyway. I got off the couch and walked back into the kitchen taking the three quarters full jar of peanut butter and sticky spoon with me.

I tossed the spoon into the sink and put the peanut butter back in it rightful spot in the cupboard. "Now onto the dishes" I thought out loud walking a short distance over to the sink.

I absent mindedly began washing the dishes and gazing out the window in front of the sink. My thoughts wandered to Iceland quicker than I had intended them too.

Maybe he texted me back since yesterday I thought to myself. Maybe he's avoiding me for some reason. Was whatever I did really that bad?

Questions flew through my head causing me to get a very unwanted headache. I must have spaced out into my own little world of worry because the dishes seemed to be getting done rather quickly.

Or maybe it was just my need for something constructive to do. Maybe I should call Iceland again I thought. He probably didn't have his phone yesterday! But then wouldn't he have seen that he had a missed call and text message?

In the end I decided to just call again. I picked up my cell phone off the counter top and pressed speed dial two before holding it to my ear in silence.

It rang, and rang, and rang. No answer. _ You've reached Iceland, please leave your name and number and I'll call you back as soon as possible._

I sighed but left a message anyway. "Hey ice, its Norway I'm just calling to see how you're doing I guess. I tried calling yesterday but you didn't pick up. Maybe you're sick and can't come to the phone or something. Or maybe you just don't have your phone. Either way, when you get this could you please call me back? I really need to talk to you." And with that I hung up somewhat reluctantly.

888888888888

Iceland hadn't called back. I 'm starting to get worried about him, maybe something happened. I sighed and leaned back letting the island support me.

My thoughts seemed to clear up a little as I relaxed though I was a little uncomfortable. More uncomfortable than usual.

I shifted slightly hoping to make the pain subside. No luck. I tried again only to fail once more. I sighed, why did pregnancy have to be this irritating?

Suddenly I felt and unusual pressure in my abdomen. I looked down to find nothing unusual. My eyebrows knitted together and I placed a hand over my stomach.

It happened again, only this time I knew what it was.

8888888888

"Denmark! You've got to come home right away!" I said frantically into my cell phone. "W-why? Are you ok? Is there something wrong the baby?" the bewildered Dane stuttered on the other end.

"No no nothing wrong it's just…." I began but was too excited to finish. "Just what?" Denmark asked.

I could already hear him gathering his stuff together through the phone. The faint shuffling of papers and his boss's voice saying something could be heard in the background.

"He kicked" I said finally.

Suddenly the sounds stopped. There was complete silence on the other end so I thought he might be angry at me for calling him about something so stupid.

"You don't have to come home if you don't want to I mean I get it if you…" Denmark cut me off "are you kidding me? Of course I'm coming home! I just have to tell my boss, I'll be there in like 20 minutes ok? Love you, bye!" he exclaimed before hastily hanging up.

I let a shy smile creep onto my face as I waited for him to arrive.

**Denmark's pov**

"Norge?" I called as I entered the house. Norway appeared, coming around the corner of the living room. He was smiling.

His smile always smile always smile me smile. "So he really kicked? For the first time?" I asked excitedly closing the distance between us.

"Yeah, here" Norway said taking my hands that were hanging loosely at my sides and placed them on his stomach.

I waited intently for a little while but sure enough I felt him kick. My smile grew wider and I hugged him to me.

"I love you" I whispered "and our baby too". "I know" Norway responded hugging me back.

**Iceland's pov**

I sat in a chair in my bedroom with my cell phone pressed against my ear, listening to missed calls. They were all from Norway. They were all about the same thing to. We need to talk. Call me back when you get this. I worried about you.

_Worried, heh yeah right._ I knew he couldn't care less about me. He had Denmark to make him happy why would he need an annoying little brother?

_He'll never need you;_ an evil voice hissed in my head_ you're worthless to him. Face it, he'll never love you._

"Stop it!" I screamed at the voice. It silenced itself for a moment, just enough time for the phone to clank to the floor and for me to lifelessly leave my shadowy room and enter the slightly brighter kitchen.

I walked over to the tap and splashed the cold water on my face. I took a deep breath of air and held it in. almost too long. I had to admit it felt good, the pain of suffocation.

It made me feel alive yet at the same time it was like punishing me for not being good enough for him.

_More_. The voice hissed coming back into my thoughts. "What. What do you want more of?" I asked the empty room in a shaky voice.

_Pain._

I swallowed the lump rising in my throat. "You want pain?" I asked the mysterious voice. _ No._ it hissed back in a raspy voice_ you do. You want to feel the pain._

"No I don't" I protested holding back tears._ Yes you do, you know you do. Isn't it about time you got what you wanted?_

A single tear escaped and ran down my face. "Yes, it is" I agreed._ Good. Then take the knife into your hand and do it._

"y-you mean k-kill myself?" I asked. My hands shook violently awaiting the voices' answer.

_No, that comes later. You have to get revenge first._ "R-revenge? On who" I asked sliding down to the floor due to the shakiness of my knees.

_Isn't it obvious? Denmark. He stole your brother from you. Now he wants nothing to do with you and you know it._

More tears flowed down my face now. "I know" I cried "and it's all Denmark's fault.

_Do it!_ The voice commanded _do it! Now! _

Slowly I inched my way up off the floor, leaning against the counter for support. I weakly opened one of the drawers with a quivering hand.

"Which one?" I asked the voice as silent tears rolled off my face and fell to the tile floor.

_Whatever blade will make the deepest cut_ the voice answered. It seemed as though the voice had somehow left my mind and was now whispering in my ear.

My hands searched the drawer blindly poking around for the sharpest knife I had. My finger brushed by cold metal and instantly started to sting.

I yelped at the unexpected surge of pain and automatically pulled my hand away. My finger gushed scarlet red blood sending it trickling down my arm only to disappear down the sleeve of my jacket.

_Take it!_ The voice hissed even louder in my ear. I jumped and trust my bleeding hand back into the drawer, finding the knife again and pulling it into view.

My hand gripped the base of it as tightly as I could with my newly wounded finger.

_Do it!_ The voice screamed. "w-where?" I questioned it as tears clouded my vision once again._ Where do you think?_ The voice responded blankly

It took me a little while to respond to its words but once I got the point I didn't stop. I slid the sleeve of my coat up revealing the blood trail from the finger.

Silently I took the knife back into my hand and pressed the cold metal to the flesh of my wrist being careful not to hit the vein.

I slid the knife across my skin closing my eyes in pain. Blood rose to the surface and slid down my arm.

I wailed out in pain as the tears I had been holding back for what seemed like centuries rained down from my eyes.

_It has begun._ The voice hissed its final words as I closed my eyes and drifted off into a painful sleep.

**Dun dun dun! So tell me what you think of the newest plot line with Iceland! I hope you all enjoyed this casue it took me a while to write.**

**No questions this time but feel free to ask some!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22 because you picked him

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. There are just too many good songs and too little tribute videos you know? Anyway I just have one thing to say before I start. Since I was roaming YouTube for videos I ended up coming across a song called everything I ask for. It just so happens that that song is possibly the best song that describes DenNor! It's a great song and you shout check it out when you get the chance! Ok enough of my rambling!**

**Norway's pov**

"Earth to Finland." I said in a distant tone. We were in the baby's room assembling the rocking chair and changing table. Finland ignored me and continued to stare out the window dreamily. "Finland" I said again louder. This time he snapped to attention.

"Yeah?" he said turning around and plopping down on the floor beside me. "Are you going to help me or not?" I questioned him exhaustedly.

"Why can't we just wait for Su-san and Denmark to get home with lunch?" Finland asked as he lazily lay back on the floor.

"I told you" I began "Denmark won't read the instructions and then he'll find a way to permanently mess it up, it's just what he does" I explained as I placed one of the pegs of the rocking chair into the seat part.

"Mom!" Sealand called as he ran into the room holding his arms out. "Look I'm an airplane! You better catch me before I fly away!" he laughed playfully falling into Finland's open arms.

I smiled warmly stood up. "I'm going to go call Iceland. Can you try and figure out what step three is talking about?" I asked him quickly as I loitered in the doorway.

Finland shot me a worried look "he's still not answering his phone?" he asked taking the instruction sheet that Sealand was trying to read. "He better or else I'm going over there myself" I declared.

"Norway, you can't. Remember the doctor said to take it easy. Do you disregard everything he says? He knows best you know." Finland said giving me a warning looks almost as if to say' don't you dare go to Iceland's house'.

"I'll have Denmark go then" I said sort of reluctantly as I turned and walked down the hallway. I wanted to see firsthand that Iceland was ok. I wanted to talk to him to. No, I needed to talk to him.

I made my way down the stairs in silence making sure to be careful about each step. My cell phone was lying on the counter untouched, uncalled.

I picked it up and pressed the speed dial before eagerly pressing it to my ear. What was I expecting? It's not like he would pick up. I had tried calling him from other phones too to see if he just trying to avoid me. Apparently that wasn't it.

I suppose I just wanted to hear his voice, the short message telling me he wasn't there was enough. What I did get wasn't at all what I expected.

He picked up.

He didn't say hello, he just started talking right away. "Stop calling me. I don't want to hear from you or see you ever again. You just mess up my life. I'm disconnecting my phone after this call so don't bother. Don't ask what you did wrong, because it's not you. I don't hate you I just can't be around you. I know you and I know you're looking for some kind of explanation so here it goes. You had a choice, to pick me or him and you picked him. I can't handle being around either of you so don't come looking for me. Bye."

And like that he was gone.

The door opened and Sweden and Denmark burst in. Denmark wore his usual wide smile while Sweden looked grim and stern. "We're home!" Denmark called obviously not noticing me.

I had sunk to the floor and was leaning against the fridge so I wouldn't fall over. The phone slipped from my hand and clanked to the floor drawing Denmark's attention.

Finally my body caught up to his words and I shuttered as tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over. Chills ran up my spine and I sobbed, well more like screamed.

I closed my eyes and let the sting of his words set into my brain. It was like being whipped repeatedly.

In seconds strong arms were pulling me into a hug. Denmark's familiar smell could only somewhat comfort me though.

My sobs only got louder, drowning out the sound of Finland and Sealand rushing down the stairs and Sweden coming over to stand behind Denmark.

"What's the matter?" came Denmark's frantic whispers. He rubbed my back and let me lean on him. I pulled back when I felt I could speak and looked Denmark right in the eye.

"H-he said…..h-he can't b-be around m-me. He n-never wants to s-see…..or h-hear from m-me again" I stuttered in between sobs.

Finland let out a small sigh that sounded like 'Iceland'. I cried even harder into Denmark's shoulder. Sweden mumbled something and took a very frightened Sealand away from Finland and walked out the door to take him home I presumed.

It took me a while but I was finally able to form complete sentences with a minimum amount of stuttering. "Tell us exactly what he said" Finland coaxed me.

"He said that… I had a choice between him and d-Denmark and since I choose Denmark, he can't be around me anymore" I said still leaning into the Dane.

"Why is that kid so confusing?" Denmark asked exasperatedly. "Well isn't it obvious?" Finland piped in.

Denmark and I both shot him curious looks. Finland let out a breath of air before speaking again.

"Norway, Iceland's in love with you."

**Iceland's pov**

The voice had gone away. He was no longer whispering demands in my ear. He was no longer begging for pain and other cruel things. That doesn't mean I stopped though.

I can't help it. This new addiction is filled with such self hate that it's almost calming to let out all the anger I feel towards myself. I know that even though the voice guided me toward the first drop of blood, it was my decision to do it.

In some ways I wish I could take it back, yet in other ways I wish that voice had come to me sooner. I still dwell on what that voice said to me, about Denmark. He said I should get revenge on Denmark before I kill myself.

I'm worried about that to. I'm not sure if I want to die or not. The voice had tried to convince me after though. He told me that after I've gotten my revenge I will feel better and therefore be ready to die peacefully by my own hand.

He keeps reminding me that I have no reason to go on living and I know he's right. If I can't have someone's love then why should I have life? Why should I have a soul? I should let my soul free instead of torturing it by keeping it in this body. This life.

My head always hurts now. It's these thoughts and memories of both good and bad times. I've tried to make them go away but they refuse to. This stress is too much for me to bear. I feel like I'm slipping away into my thoughts. I want out.

I was always the bird in the cage. The one that just sat there and looked at the world moving forward in front of its eyes. The only difference from me and that bird is the fact that that bird at least tried to escape.

I never wanted to get out. I was perfectly fine with sitting there for the rest of time, but now…it's different. I want to escape now. I need to get out of this place. The world is my cage. Life is my cage! My only way out is death.

When does it start getting better? When will these feelings that I've lost everything fade away? I feel like I can't breathe when I think about him. My brother.

He wants nothing to do with me. So why should he care if I killed myself? Exactly. He wouldn't. as I much as I want him to be in my life, I can't let him in. he's always wanted out anyway, yet now that he has what he wanted he just wants back in again.

"GAAAAAA!" I screamed grabbing fistfuls of my silver hair. Tears streamed down my face as I tugged at the knotted locks. I wanted to rip my brain out.

I stumbled to my bedroom finally letting go of my hair. The old hinges on the snow white door creaked upon being pushed open.

The wooden box on my nightstand. That's what I was after.

The box was given to be a long time ago by Norway. He had found it in a town he and Denmark had taken over in their Viking days. It had beautiful carvings on it in the picture of a lush forest. Denmark had one just like it probably from the same town.

A few days ago I had taken the same knife I used to first cut my arm and ruined it. I had slashed the carvings up so mow it was just a mess of wood. It held together well enough to store knives and razor blades in it though.

I ripped open the box and rummages around until I found my tool of choice. A medium sized piece of broken glass.

I clenched my teeth and pressed the sharpest edge to my wrist. I avoided the two other wounds that I had done a few days before. Because of this I was forced to start cutting more in the wrist area than the upper arm.

Though now, I was to blind with need that I didn't care.

"You broke my heart." I said stiffly to the shadows on the floor. "You trampled on my soul" I said again with more anger in my voice. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" I screamed out of both hatred and pain as I lodged the piece of glass further into my wrist.

"You'll pay for what you did to me" I whispered to myself curling up on the floor and letting the deep cut bleed out.

**Hey sorry for the sad Iceland ending again :( I'll try and make a happy chapter next ok? Anyway if you have any suggestions I'd be glad to listen! That goes for questions too so don't be shy!**

**Kzaen asks:**** will you be pairing Iceland with anyone.**

**Answer: hell yes! And that's all I will say on the matter :)**


	23. Chapter 23 these little joys

**Hey everyone! As usual I apologize for the late update…sighs. Distractions! Anyway I know that the past two chapters have been really depressing because of the Iceland point of views so this chapter I hope will make up for them! Enjoy!**

**Norway pov**

At six months pregnant you'd expect the mother to be happily decorating the baby's room with the father or planning baby showers with close friends. I may be six months pregnant but that doesn't mean I'm doing any of those things.

I am sitting on the couch all alone with my legs curled up to my gigantic stomach (that Denmark's refusing to think is big at all0 staring at the phone.

I can't say I was expecting him to call, I was just hoping with every fiber in my being. Of course I had tried calling him since the incident but he wasn't lying when he said he was having his phone disconnected.

So here I am waiting for a miracle while Denmark is upstairs putting the finishing touches on the baby's room. Finland said he'd be over in an hour to see the room obviously and to plan a baby shower that I wasn't too thrilled about. Then again it is Finland, and he always get's what he wants.

In other news I've started taking prenatal classes. It's basically just a circle of pregnant chicks (aside from me) talking about what scares them about pregnancy and taking care of themselves when they are pregnant. It seems boring I know but it's very informative and I want our baby to be healthy of course.

Denmark, though he is really protective of me, refuses to go. He keeps insisting that the classes are for woman only. Then I yelled at him for calling me a woman again. In the end Finland ended up coming with me.

As for some things I've learned…. I should sleep on my side, eat as healthy as possible while still getting in the right balance of nutrition and I should start to feel something called Braxton hicks contractions.

The phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts. I snatched it up before it had time to ring twice and pressed it to my ear hastily.

"Hello?" I blurted into the receiver. "h-hello?" came the unfamiliar voice on the other end. "is this Norway?" asked the voice. "uh..yeah" answered quickly swallowing my disappointment.

"this is Hong Kong, I was just calling to see if you knew anything about Iceland. He hasn't been answering my calls. At first I thought it was something I did but then he disconnected his phones and I figured it might be bigger than me" he explained.

"oh right Hong Kong, you're Iceland's best friend. I'm sorry but I probably don't know more than you. Well I do know that if it wasn't for me this would have never happened" I said standing from the couch.

"Oh…that's really too bad. Did you ever get a chance to go over to his house?" he asked still hopeful. "Um...no I can't" I said hoping he would ask further.

"Oh why not are you hurt or something?" he asked worried now. Great, I thought. Oh well he's going to find out eventually. "No I'm actually um…pregnant" I said reluctantly.

"w-what!" came his automatic response. "You're pregnant? But how?" Hong Kong asked baffled. "Long story" I responded "now how about you go over to Iceland's place and check on him? It'll make me feel a lot better knowing someone else is looking out for him while I can't." I asked him hopefully.

"o-ok, I'll head over there right now" he said. I was about to hang up when I heard a faint 'Norway?' call from the phone.

"Yeah?" I asked bringing the phone back up to my head. "Is Denmark the father?" he asked shyly. I sighed but let a smirk play on my lips. "Yeah" I answered.

I swear I could hear him smiling on the other end of the line 'I knew you two would end up with each other" he said happily before bidding me goodbye and hanging up.

A few moments later I heard a familiar booming voice from upstairs. "Norge!" Denmark called rushing down the stairs. "what." I said, not asked, just said.

"THE ROOMS DONE! COME SEE!" he yelled happily running over to me and taking my hand to tow me along. I sighed and followed him obediently up the stairs and down the hall.

He smiled and flung the door open. I couldn't help but smile two, this room always made me smile and seeing it finally finished made it all the more better.

The little while and blue crib was slightly elevated off the ground and pushed in the corner of the room. The dresser/changing table was against the same wall angling toward the doorway. Across from those was a greenish blue rug on the wooden floor with toys and stuffed animals set up on it waiting to be played with. And finally a white rocking chair with a blue cushion sat underneath the window which was draped with a thin white material pinned back on either side.

I wanted to tell him it was beautiful but I couldn't find the words, so instead I just hugged him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "It's just missing one thing" he said suddenly easing out of our embrace.

"Huh? What could it be missing" I questioned, puzzled. Denmark put one finger up to my lips to silence me and walked past me to our room. I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

When Denmark returned he was holding a medium sized circle like object in his hands. It looked wooden and old.

"This" he stated holding up the object "this is what it's missing" he announced walking back into the room and over the crib.

I didn't know what he was doing at first but it looked like he was fastening it to a small hook on the ceiling that I hadn't noticed until now.

When he let go of the object and let it hang I realized what it was.

"A mobile" I whispered as a small smile spread across my face. Denmark smiled back at me before he spoke. "I know you wanted one but couldn't find one so I looked around. Sadly though I couldn't find one either."

"So where'd this come from?" I asked as I walked toward him with my hands under my large stomach. "It was in the attic. It's the one I had as a kid only I replaced some of the charms" he confessed admiring his handy work.

I looked at each trinket dangling from the mobile in each direction. There was a little wooden axe that I recognized as Denmark's battle axe. There was also a Viking ship that looked almost identical to the one he and I had shared back then.

My fingers wandered to the little pink bunny hanging on one of the strings. It looked exactly like the one I had as I kid and sadly can't find the heart to throw away. My smile got larger as I spun the mobile around and silently fingered the little fairy trinket.

The last trinket was the most interesting. It was a charm of Iceland's puffin. "A puffin?" I questioned him taking the small animal decoration into my hand.

"It's supposed to represent Iceland; he is his uncle after all. And a great one I'm sure after this whole thing blows over" he assured me.

Tears welled up in my eyes yet again, but this time it wasn't because of sadness or grief, but of happiness and pure bliss.

"I love you" I whispered as I pulled him into a hug "and this baby has got the best father the world has ever seen"

"He's got the best mother in the world two" he whispered back hugging me closer to him and closing his eyes in joy.

**Yaay! Who doesn't love fluff? That's right ****NO ONE.**** So anyway I hope you liked it! Just a quick note to all the readers out there, I do enjoy Hong Kong and Iceland so they might end up a couple but I don't know how I'm going to work it.**

**Kanamizaki asks:**** is Norway going to have the baby in the house while Den is at work and what not?**

**Answer: I'm not giving away where or how the whole birth scene thing is going to happen until it actually happens in the story but I will tell you that Norway won't be having the baby in the house LOL I prefer hospitals.**

**Anyway….this chapter would not have been published if it wasn't for Dara isethia! Without her I would have died…no really. Soooo thank you so much!**


	24. Chapter 24 pain without love

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for keeping up with this story! It really means a lot to me that you're all still so interested in it. It makes me even more motivated to keep it going so I just wanted to say thanks!**

**Hong Kong pov**

I knocked on the door of Iceland's house. Nothing. I pressed my ear to the cold wood of his front door and heard nothing. Not even the slightest stir.

It doesn't matter; I'm getting in that house. Iceland is my friend and I have to see if he's ok plus he's not even talking to his own brother. I owe it to him to find out what's going on. Despite what Iceland may think Norway cares a lot about him.

I knocked again, this time louder and ringing the doorbell to. Still, nothing. I sighed and lined myself up to the door at its weakest point. I stepped back a few feet and threw myself at the door.

I was genuinely surprised that it flew open with just one hit. "Must be an old door" I whispered to myself. I stepped through the doorway and closed it behind me.

The entire house was dark. Maybe he wasn't here after all. In that case he's going to be pretty mad at me for breaking in his door.

"Iceland?" I called into the shadowy house. I was expecting no answer but to my surprise I heard the faint sound of a door closing. That was answer enough for me. Iceland was here.

**Iceland pov**

A tear rolled down my pale face. Why was I always crying? Someone was in my house. It had sounded like Hong Kong when he called my name just a little bit earlier. I had panicked and run to hide in my closet. Hopefully he didn't hear the door close, otherwise he's find me.

That cannot happen. Period.

I heard his footsteps getting closer. He was coming down the hall. I winced at every step and clutched the wooden box closer to my chest. He steps stopped for a moment.

"Iceland?" he called again.

I wouldn't answer. I wouldn't dare. Why is everyone so worried about me? I can take care of myself. I don't want to be known as Norway's little brother anymore.

Norway.

I hate him. I never want to be associated with him again. Just thinking his name made me scowl. When I didn't answer the footsteps started again coming dangerously closer to my bedroom door.

I sunk to the floor hoping that somehow it made me invisible. I knew it was silly but somehow being curled up on the floor made me seem safer from the outside world. I wanted to stay here forever. Safe. In my own world.

The footsteps grew closer and closer. "Iceland I know you're in there. So are you going to come out or do I have to come in and get you?" he called from just outside my bedroom door.

Again I said nothing. The door creaked open and a chill shot down my spine.

His steps started coming closer to the closet. Sweat beaded on my forehead. Then he stopped abruptly and gasped.

Of course, the blood stains.

I never cleaned any of them up. Most of them were in my room but there was that really big one in the kitchen. I risked a glance at my arms. They were now covered in red lines. Some had started to heal up but I had done more today of all days. Recently too.

As a matter of fact I had been slicing a large cut into my arm with a razor blade when Hong Kong had first knocked on the door. I figured he would go away when no one answered so I made another cut along my other wrist, crossing over two other ones that had started to heal.

I was a complete mess. My hair wasn't brushed and I hadn't taken a shower in three days. My shirt had small blood stains on it.

It was no use, he was going to find me, and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Hong Kong pov**

There was blood on the floor. Some was fresh and some was old. I was at loss for words. What happened here?

Then I looked up at the walls for the first time trying to make sense of all this only to find myself more confused and even more scared.

There were words…carved into the walls. They were jagged and cryptic. My breath caught in my chest as I moved closer to read the words.

Pain without love.

It was carved into practically every reachable part of his walls. My hand somehow managed to cover my mouth to contain the half sob; half scream that escaped my lips.

Tears formed in my eyes. I still had no idea what was going on but I knew it was bad and I needed to do something about it.

I turned back around to look at the closet door. It's the only place I haven't checked and I swore I heard that sound from his room. He had to be in there.

I slowly crept towards the snow white door partially spattered in scarlet red blood at the base not knowing what to expect.

I grasped the doorknob and turned it cautiously but swung it open rather quickly.

A little white haired boy jumped in surprise. He was curled up on the floor clinging to a wooden box. His hair was greasy and messed up. His hands were stained with blood. New blood.

"Iceland! My god are you ok?" I nearly screamed in shock. He didn't answer, only looked away from my gaze.

I sank to my knees and circled my arms around the smaller boy. He flinched at first but when I didn't let go he somewhat relaxed into my hold.

I took him by the wrist to help him to his feet. "Ow!" he yelped yanking his arm away and holding it in his other trembling hand.

Then it clicked.

I grabbed his wrist back in a mixture of worry, shock and anger. I nearly ripped the cloth off his arms when rolling up his sleeve.

The tears that had formed in my eyes earlier spilled over as knew tears formed. I brought my hand back to my mouth and sobbed.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" I yelled at him intentionally scaring him. He didn't answer, still not meeting my eyes.

"Tell me!" I insisted angrily as I gripped his slashed wrist even tighter. He winced and made a small sound of pain. Tears were now rumbling down his pale face and every once in a while he let a little sob slip out.

He leaned into me, putting all his weight on me. I sat there in bewilderment for a moment at his sudden sign of giving in before I reacted properly by hugging him closer to me.

I 'shh'd 'him and rubbed little circles on his back until he was able to speak. He turned his brilliant purple eyes to me in an almost pleading expression and whispered

"Don't tell Norway"

**:) I hope you all liked it! I know I know sad chapter but it was a very important chapter. I could just leave it out! Anyway I am planning on getting back into the main idea or the story with less and less Iceland and Hong Kong. I want to keep this story dramatic, not angsty. That is not my goal at all :) so anyway I believe I have some questions to answer…**

**Dara isethia asks:**** are they actually going to have the baby shower?**

**Answer: yes they are! Complements of Finland of course! As a matter of fact, the baby shower is the next big even coming up!**

**AkaEyes asks:**** is there any chance that Iceland is going to talk to Norway again?**

**Answer: ….I think I'm going to keep that a secret for now :)**

**AnimeluvrLxL asks:**** when will Norway be having the baby?**

**Answer: uhm...9 months. He's 6 months now so maybe in like four or five chapters maybe more maybe less, I'll just have to see how it plays out. And I don't want to rush the pregnancy either so it seems to unrealistic you know?**

**Kzaen asks:**** will there be angst?**

**Answer: well I can't say there won't be angsty moments throughout the story. I mean I really like writing the depressing moments and stuff but there is no way I want to make this entire story like that. Plus I'm really trying to edge away from the angst a little bit and move back into the DenNor fluff!**

**Ok that's it! I hope I answered all your questions as well I could! **

**Remember to ****REVIEW PLEASE!**


	25. Chapter 25 i will save you

**Hey guys! Am I the only one who's noticing the fan base moving super fast lately? I don't know maybe it's just me. Every time I see another story published I have to admit it's kind of a mixture of excitement and pressure. Excitement because obviously if there's a new story I'm going to read it but pressure because that also means I need to get my act together and write LoL. So….enjoy!**

**Hong Kong pov**

I wanted him to trust me. How am I supposed to do that when he doesn't want me to tell Norway? Plus, I promised Norway I'd tell him what's been going on with Iceland. I'm a man of my word and I know Norway trusts me to tell him the truth, and with something this big it's hard to even imagine keeping him in the dark.

Maybe I can work this somehow in my favor. If I can gain Iceland's trust now maybe I can eventually convince him to tell Norway or at least let me tell him. Either way I have to tell Norway.

There's no denying it, Iceland needs help. I don't think he'll consider anything professional; he's just not that type of person. Maybe I can do it. I am his best friend after all so maybe he could open up to me and I could really help.

Speaking if which, Iceland and I are best friends, so why don't I feel he trusts me? That's something even he may not know. If I had to guess I would say it's because we never had a really close friendship. It always felt like there was something separating us.

Iceland tends to build up his walls all around him and never let anyone in. he blocks out anyone who tries to come in and be his friend. His own brother was shut out way before this.

Again I'm only guessing, but this could all be because of Denmark and Norway's relationship. He started building his walls up higher and higher as their friendship grew. Maybe he was feeling left out.

So why would he want to isolate himself even more?

I want to figure him out. I don't know him enough. Maybe I could ask Norway a few things and the rest of the Nordics too. Then I could start to understand him better. Then I could help him.

So now I have a plan. It may be a little risky considering I have to keep Norway in the dark for a while. I figure that, if I tell Iceland I won't tell Norway about what's really going on, I will be taking the first step, or how I picture it chipping away that first bit of the walls he put up.

I'll have to tell Norway it's nothing more than a phase and that Iceland will be fine. After that I can try and figure him out on my own. If I still can't seem to get through to him than I'll have to start asking questions. They'll probably be suspicious so I'll just tell them I want to know him better so I can help him get over the 'phase' he's going through.

Once I have finally broken through his walls I will try and tell Norway. Of course I'll tell Iceland what I'm planning from that point on because I wouldn't want to betray him as soon as I gained his full trust. Though if this time comes before Norway has the baby, I feel I must keep it a secret until he does. I don't want to put any unnecessary stress on him; he has enough on his shoulders as it is.

For now I'll try and handle it as best I can. Iceland, I will save you.

**Finland pov**

"Thank you all for coming!" I called out the door as the last of the guests disappeared down the road in their cars. "Phew!" I breathed as I walked back into the living room where the rest of the Nordics were (minus Iceland of course).

"Well it looks like the baby shower is over." I stated somewhat disappointed. "Thank god for that" muttered Norway as he rose to his feet.

"Hey I thought it was fun!" I said defensively placing my hands on my hips. "Probably because you planned the whole thing yourself" Denmark said suddenly after being silent for a surprisingly long time.

Now I folded my arms. "You can't have a baby without a baby shower! You should be thankful that I helped you." I said with a slight pout.

"Thank you Finland, I had a good time" Norway answered almost instantly. I couldn't help but smile back at him. "It was my pleasure. We should probably be going then." I announced looking over at Sweden.

He gave me a slight nod and went to collect Sealand who was entertaining himself with a couple toy cars he had brought.

"Um...Finland" Norway started sounding slightly unsure of himself. "Yes?" I answered back in a questioning tone. "Could we talk in private…b-before you go, I promise it won't be long" he asked avoiding Denmark's watchful gaze.

"Sure!" I replied easily. I'm always willing to talk to Norway. Ever since he got pregnant he's been so nice to me. Not that he wasn't nice before, so I suppose the right word is open. Yeah, he's been a lot more open with me than ever before.

We walked up the stairs in silence, but it didn't seem like either of us minded. When we reached the top of the stairs Norway turned to me nervously.

I was starting to get worried. "Norway, what's wrong?" I asked trying desperately to meet his eyes. Finally he looked up at me and spoke. "I was just wondering….about what you said a little while back, about Iceland….l-loving me or something"

"Oh?" I said questioningly, knitting my eyebrows together "why were you thinking about that?" Norway shifted his stance and looked to his feet. "I don't know. I just wanted to know what you meant by that." He explained.

I sighed. I knew he didn't need to hear this but I could never lie to him. "I meant exactly that. I think that, the reason Iceland has been acting like this is nothing more than feelings for you" I answered trying to be as vague as possible without him noticing.

"What kind of feelings?" Norway asked instantly. I sighed again before answering. "I think Iceland may be in love with you Norway, or at least he thinks he might be. I don't know this is just my guess" I said truthfully.

"But how can you know?" Norway pressed. "I just think…..that maybe you getting engaged to Denmark set him off or something. He probably just isn't ready to say goodbye to you. Then everything with the baby…didn't help anything" I explained.

"You're right about the engaged part. He already told me that he was afraid of losing me, but I told I would never leave him. Then of course the baby showed up and…..Iceland found out before I really had time to explain. Then everything just unraveled and now we're here. He won't talk to me at all but you already know that." Norway confessed

"Look, I have to get going. It's getting late and Sealand needs to get to bed, but if it's still bothering you feel free to call me or even text me I don't care. Just remember I'm here for you." I said before giving him a quick hug and rushing off to my waiting family and leaving Norway with his thoughts.

**Thanks for reading! I just have to say that's I'm really sorry about the baby shower! I know I said I was going to do the whole scene but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't come up with a good way to write it. Though I will most definitely incorporate the gifts and such in future chapters!**

**No questions this time :'(**

**That's ok though! ****FEEL FREE TO LEAVE, REVIEWS, QUESTION AND SUGGESTIONS!**


	26. Chapter 26 home is calling

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but you know, projects suck. Anyway I'm really thinking about inching away from the angsty parts of this story and kind of letting them fade into the background. So tell me what you think about that and I'll try to give you some more details later on.**

**Denmark's pov**

Home is exactly where I wanted to be right now. Thank god it's four thirty signaling the end of the work day. I still don't find it fair that Norway gets to stay home all day while I have to work. Yet I still feel bad for leaving him alone.

Finland and Sweden work so they can't visit him and we all know Iceland won't talk to him. Sealand obviously can't drive anywhere plus they don't have much in common anyway. Still though I wish he wasn't alone all the time.

88888888

I pulled into our driveway at around five o'clock like usual. My back hurt from my piece of shit chair I have to sit in all day and that bitch co worker of mine, Jason, pissed me off again today. I don't want to think about it at the moment, I've stressed about it long enough.

With a sigh and turned off the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. A grabbed my suitcase from the passenger seat and hopped out. I don't even understand why I have to have a suitcase. I never use it besides storing papers. I could just use a folder or something. Anything was better than this suitcase that didn't go well with my clothes at all. Maybe I should start wearing a suit to work….

I opened the front door and placed my useless suitcase in its usual spot on the floor by the coat hanger. "I'm home!" I called into the seemingly empty house.

"hey." I heard Norway call down from the upstairs. I smiled to myself and walked to the staircase. Even though he's always alone, at least he keeps busy. He's always doing something when I get home.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked, peeking my head around the corner of the baby's room. "Just finishing putting some things away" Norway replied as he placed the last two folded clothing items in his hands into the snow white dresser.

"Are those all the gifts from the baby shower?" I asked him already knowing the answer. "Yeah. Well not all of them." He confessed. I gave him a confused look as I stepped into the room.

"When did you buy clothes?" I questioned, interested now. "It wasn't me, entirely" he answered letting a small sheepish smile slip. "Finland sort of convinced me to go out shopping today".

"I thought Finland was working today" I said walking over to the crib in the corner and picking up a new item that lay on the bedding. "He was but his boss gave him the day off because there's a meeting tomorrow" Norway explained walking over to stand beside me.

"Oh yeah that's what I was supposed to tell you." I said in sudden realization "you have to go to that meeting to, since it's a world meeting you can't exactly skip out" I explained.

Norway turned to me slightly worried "where is it?" he asked. "Not far, they said we could have it in Copenhagen this time around" I reassured him.

"Oh, alright. It's fine if I go then." I grinned for no reason and looked back down at the object in my hand. "What's this?" I asked curiously.

Norway smiled sheepishly again. "That one was my fault. Sorry but I couldn't help it, plus Finland said it was adorable" he admitted.

This time I had a reason to grin. "It is adorable! Though I don't think it was meant to be, I mean if this was meant to be an adorable baby's toy I'm just wondering what was going through the creators head." I said looking over the stuffed toy.

"You're right we were just wondering around the mall and we happened to see this. It's defiantly not meant to be adorable, yet in this situation it is" Norway explained.

"Anyway, what do you want for supper?" he asked making his way to the door. "Doesn't really matter to me" I said truthfully before setting the little blue bunny holding an axe down in the crib and tagging along after him.

**Hong Kong pov**

There was a world meeting tomorrow. That means I have to go, and so does Iceland. He's already begged me to let him stay here but I don't think it's my place to say he has to go or not.

I still haven't called Norway yet, but I don't really want to. I'm worried about lying to him. I've never really lied before and I'm nervous about lying about this.

Though I know, it's the right thing to do.

I would have never thought that I could have actually gotten Iceland to open up to me, even the slightest bit. Yet here I stand cradling him in my arms and whispering calming words into his ear every once in a while.

Don't ask me how we got here; all I know is that he's starting to trust me more. Granted he still won't talk to me that much besides pleading with me to not tell Norway about what I found out and trying to find a way out of going to the world meeting.

"So you really don't want to go to the meeting tomorrow" I asked him suddenly pulling myself out of my thoughts. Iceland hesitated for a few second before nodding his head and curling up a little more into my chest.

I sighed before supplying my idea. "I could call your boss and tell him you're too sick to go" I offered. At this Iceland looked up at me seeming somewhat surprised.

"You'd do that?" he questioned. I looked slightly sideways for a moment before turning them back to his and nodding.

He gave me a weak smile and nodded again before whispering a gentile 'thank you'. I smiled back knowingly and rubbed small circles on his back coaxing him to sleep.

**Denmark pov**

"So" I started as I swallowed another piece of pasta. Norway looked up from his plate to acknowledge me. "Everyone's going to be at this conference you know" I informed him.

"I know" he said easily brushing it off "I don't really care anymore. There's no use hiding it and a lot of people already know considering they were at the baby shower."

"Oh yeah. How many people don't know anyway?" I asked him talking another bite of my food. Norway thought for a moment before answering.

"Let's see Russia didn't come because he was worried Belarus might be here and Belarus didn't come because she knew Russia wasn't coming, however Ukraine did come and she brought a cake." I nodded as he continued.

"England came and he brought that little porcelain tea set. America came with him and he brought a McDonalds play dough kit. Hong Kong and Iceland didn't come but they know already. China came and brought a big stuffed panda. Japan came and brought that special tea that's supposed to be good for you. Lithuania didn't come because Russia wouldn't let him but Poland came with pokey and other various snacks. Obviously if Lithuania couldn't go then Estonia and Latvia couldn't go either. Prussia came and brought a stuffed version of Gilbird I believe. Hungary couldn't find the time to come because she was too busy cleaning up around Austria's place but Austria ended up coming and he brought a little plastic keyboard…" Norway continued on but I found myself drifting off into space.

"So basically" Norway eventually said bringing me back down to earth "Russia, Belarus, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Hungary, the Netherlands, Belgium, Seychelles, Canada, Cuba, France, Germany and Korea don't know" he concluded finally turning his attention back to his food.

"Well I guess they'll find out tomorrow" I said finishing up the food left on my plate before picking it up and walking it over to the sink to me washed. "I guess so. I'm kind of curious to see their reactions anyway" Norway confessed following my example.

"Me too. I wonder if they'll be surprised or if they'd expect it by now. I mean you haven't gone anywhere in a long time, you hardly leave the house anymore. Plus everyone knows were engaged." I said simply stating the facts.

"Wait, how does everyone know we're engaged" he asked placing his dish in the sink before walking over to me. "Uhm..." I hesitated

Norway raised an eyebrow at me in suspicion. "I sort of publicly announced it once you said yes" I said quickly before preparing to be reprimanded.

To my surprised Norway just sighed and chuckled a little. My body relaxed and I looked up at him. "Either way" he started "only 2 more months to go" he said with a smile before he placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

**Hope you all liked it! So I'm starting to edge into Hong Kong and Iceland a little more. Anyway! So tell me what you think and be sure to leave questions!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Chapter 27 reactions

**Hey everyone! So I've been sick and not really up to doing anything but I'm getting better. Anyway I figured since I hadn't updated in a while writing another chapter would be the first thing I really needed to get done once I started getting better. As a result here is my newest chapter!**

**Norway's pov**

~at the world meeting in Copenhagen~

"I have to say, I'm really excited to see how everyone reacts" Denmark confessed as we walked down the hallway. "Me to" I agreed "but right now that's not what I'm really focused on"

"Oh? What's on your mind?" Denmark asked taking my hand. "Well, it's a world meeting, meaning all the countries should be there" I explained indirectly but I could tell he caught my drift.

"Ah, so this is about Iceland" Denmark said knowingly. "Well what do you expect? We haven't spoken to each other in months and I don't even have the slightest clue why" I whined.

"Come on Norge. How can you still not get it? It's pretty obvious." Denmark said letting his eyes wander to the trim on the baseboard. "Get what? What aren't you telling me Den?" I asked trying to stay calm. Even so my anger still showed through.

"Finland said Iceland loves you and that makes since. So put the pieces of the puzzle together and you get, Iceland is mad at you because he's in love with you but you're marrying Me." he explained.

At this I stopped walking causing Denmark to stop to and turn to face me. "Norge?' Denmark said questioningly trying to meet my eyes by bringing his head down so we were level. "How could I be so stupid!" I yelled suddenly loosing it.

Denmark jumped back in surprise but quickly got back into his original position. "You're not stupid Norge. In fact, you're the smartest person I know. You were just so caught up in everything that you overlooked the situation and thought it was bigger than it actually was" Denmark said calmly pulling me along down the hallway once more.

"Now hurry up or we're gonna be late for the meeting" Denmark said swatting my butt.

8888888888

I opened the door to a room filled with what had to be at least thirty chattering countries. I tried to act normal and walking casually like I normally do but that dream dies rather quickly.

As I crossed the room to find a chair to sit in the mindless conversation gradually thinned out. In a matter of minutes I was no longer surrounded by a sea of conversation but a vast crowd of whispers and a few surprised gasps.

Russia was the first to approach me. "Hello Norway" he greeted me with a somewhat evil smile. "Hello" I responded calmly before taking my seat in between Denmark and Finland.

I watched the other nations' reactions as they walked aimlessly around the room, some taking their seats, as Russia continued talking. "So I'm guessing there's a new little country on the way?" he asked leaning slightly closer to me.

"w-well I'm not really sure if he'll be a country" I explained somewhat uncomfortable. "So it's a boy then?" Russia said rather happily leaning in even closer. "y-yeah, it's a boy" I answered cowering under his evil gaze. "Excellent" Russia beamed as purple fog like smoke started to emanate off of him.

With that he crept away snatching a staring Lithuania away by his forearm. I let out a big breath feeling like I had been holding it in for years. "Is it just me or does Russia seem more intimidating that usual?" I whispered to Denmark who was idly drumming his fingers on the long meeting table.

He just shrugged and went back to his previous task. I sighed suddenly uninterested and looked around the room for the familiar silver haired boy I hadn't talked to in months. He should be here I whispered to myself.

"Who Iceland?" Denmark asked turning his head slightly to look at me. "Well who else would I be looking for?" I responded rather harshly.

I scanned the room again only to find my eyes locked on a mistevious looking Belarus slowly creeping up on an unsuspecting Russia who was playfully patting Latvia's head. I watched curiously until something seemed to catch her eye and she turned in my direction.

She was momentarily distracted by my large stomach but didn't let it interfere with her original plan. I looked away embarrassed not bothering to interest myself with the outcome of her pursuit any longer.

Suddenly a worried looking Estonia managed to make his way out of the group and walked over to me. "Well I see the rumors are true" he stated with a welcoming smile. "Congratulations then!" he said before walking away seemingly unaffected by the news.

I breathed out and tilted my head back closing my eyes in the process. When I reopened my eyes I was being stared down by a smiling Hungary over the back of the chair. My head snapped up into the normal position before I turned in my chair to face her.

She clasped her hands together and brought them up to her cheek. "You're pregnant?" she squealed questioningly. I shot her a weird look before nodding slowly. She squealed again and jumped up and down. "That's so adorable! Especially since Denmark's the daddy! You two are the cutest couple ever!"

Man she was loud, and such a…a… fan girl! She smiled again before quickly kissing my stomach and skipping off. I flinched away from the odd sign of affection and turned back in my seat.

Denmark chuckled beside me and opened his briefcase to take out a blank piece of paper. Just then the Netherlands and Belgium walked through the door.

I watched as the Netherlands' eyes scanned across the room. Belgium clung to his side and followed his eyes that were now locked on me (of course). Suddenly his face turned bright red and he turned away. I saw Belgium's eyes widen and she instantly released the Netherlands' arm and ran over to me

"Hi Norway….if um you don't mind me asking, might you be…" she stuttered. "Pregnant" I finished for her. A blush crept across her face and she nodded. "Yes I am" I said trying to sound like I wasn't completely embarrassed. "Seven months actually"

She smiled as the Netherlands's collected himself and began to walk over to her. "Is it a girl or a boy?" she asked just as the Netherlands reached her. "Boy" I replied. Her smile grew wider "well congratulations!" she said truthfully as she was hauled away by her protective brother.

Suddenly I heard an all too familiar voice behind me. "So…you finally got some huh? I thought you were to prude!" exclaimed France between obnoxious laughs. I rolled my eyes trying to brush it off, which was kind of hard seeing how Denmark joined in on the laughter which in turn only encouraged France to continue laughing.

Seychelles poked her small head around Frances' leg and pointed to my stomach. "Daddy, is that a baby?" she asked adoringly. Frances' laughter stopped abruptly and looked down at said daughter and smiled "yes it is. You're quite observant.

With one final chuckle he walked off. Germany seemed to notice Frances' performance (who wouldn't) and ended up discovering the truth behind the outburst of laughter. His face turned a sickly shade of red and he quickly walked off the where Japan and Italy were talking.

I saw him talking to them softly for a moment before Italy burst out happily "yeah! It's a boy too!" he exclaimed. Germany clamped a hand over his mouth and sweat dropped risking a nervous glance in my direction. I pretended not to hear so he would feel better and apparently it worked.

My attention was caught by the sound of cube screaming curses at America yet he was beating up Canada for some reason. Canada kept trying to tell him he wasn't America but it didn't seem to be working. I felt bad for the poor nation; he was always getting beaten up by Cuba and being mistaken for America.

I sighed and got up, the least I could do was _try_ and help the poor kid. Denmark paid no attention to me, for he was too busy ripping off the corner of the paper and scribbling something down on it.

I walked over to the arguing pair and placed a hand on Cuba's shoulder. "Cuba, he's not lying he really is Canada." "Huh?" Cuba muttered taking another look at the nation in his death grip. He gasped in realization and apologized what had to be at least fifty times.

Canada turned to me and thanked me as well before his eyes locked on to my stomach. Cuba followed his eyes and stepped back in shock. How could they have not noticed yet I've been standing here this whole time and it's not like my baby bump was small or something.

"o-oh….Norway I didn't know you were uhm…" Cuba stumbled over his words. "With a child" Canada finished saving Cuba from an embarrassing downfall.

"Yeah, it's a boy, I'm seven months along and it's Denmark's" I said way to used to explaining the details before I walked away unaffected by the whole scene that had played out.

Just then Hong Kong entered the room with Korea, no Iceland though. I immediately walked over to him expecting an explanation. "Hey Norway" Hong Kong said somewhat nervously. "I told Korea about the whole pregnant thing on the way here, I hope you don't mind" he confessed

"That's perfectly fine." I stated dryly "we however need to talk" I said aiming it directly at Hong Kong. "Uhm… I think we'll have to do that after the meeting because it looks like it's about to start" he said gesturing with his head towards America who had stepped up in front of everyone.

"Fine" I agreed firmly and went to sit down.

When I got there, there was a little piece of paper on my chair. Curiously I picked it up and opened it. It read…

_I love you Norge_

_~Denmark_

I rolled my eyes but smirked and sat down whispering a quiet' I love you too' in response to the smiling Dane beside me.

**Iceland pov**

There I sat. Alone. Again. I've always been alone from the start and I have always known that. So why does it hurt so much to be alone?

_Long time no see_

I whirled around me to see nothing. I could have sworn I heard a voice. _What you're not going to answer me?_ The same voice hissed again.

I looked all around me and still found no one. "Who are you?" I asked aloud._ You don't remember me? How sad. And I thought we were just getting to be friends._

I screamed and grabbed my head.

"No….no not you again!"

**Hey guys I hope you all liked it! So anyway it's late so I'm just gonna get to the questions.**

**Some weird fan of your story asks (XD): how did Denmark publicly announce his engagement to Norway?**

**Answer: well first he called Prussia and told him and then he called England and told him because the three of them are drinking buddies. Then he got distracted by something shinny in the living room and didn't end up calling anyone else. England however called America and told him and between America and Prussia everyone knew within an hour! Ta-da! Don't you just love how fast gossip spreads?**

**Friendly kitty asks: when will the girl show up?**

**Answer: by that I think you mean their second child right? Well I'm not sure exactly when but I will tell you that I'm not planning on it being right away you know like after the boy is born.**

**Ok that's all the questions so it looks like I'm left with just one more thing to say…..**

** PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK ANY QUESTIONS YOU WANT ANSWERED!**


	28. Chapter 28 lying through my teeth

**Hey guys…I know I'm really late to update but I was at anime Boston so I couldn't write. So anyway I met a girl named Ashley there and turns out she's a fan of this story XD! I was so excited to meet a fan because I've never actually met someone who liked my writing outside of my family and friends. So yeah I hope she doesn't mind the shout out…..**

**Ok on with the goodies!**

**Norway pov**

"And so, by doing this I think that we could create a better world!" America ended with a large swoop of his arms. Everyone else just stared at him with wide eyes and slightly opened mouths. "b-but if we do that then what will happen to us?" a nervous Canada asked

No one answered; in fact no one seemed to notice he even said anything. "I don't think it's such a bad idea" Belarus commented "that way I will be married to brother". Russia shivered and stood up "I object to the entire plan." He said before sitting back down to catch the glare of his younger sister.

"Don't worry Russia, if we do this then you wouldn't be married to Belarus, you'd both be married to me!" America stated happily. "will you just shut up already you twit" England piped in. "there is no way in bloody hell that all the countries are going to come together as a whole to form America land"

"You're forgetting future countries too" America added glancing my way. I blushed and sunk down in my chair. How many times did I have to tell them the baby might not even be a country? They should know that too.

The rest of the nations continued arguing while I drifted off into thought. Not all children are countries and it has nothing to do with the parents either. The other nations of all people should know that seeing how when most of us were born our parents basically just dumped us anywhere they could find space and left. Back then I would have never forgiven them but now I suppose I understand better. My parents had an excuse to just drop me off.

I wasn't a bad kid in fact I was very well behaved but still….a child that is a country, that's not what any newly wedded couple wants. Sadly though that's exactly what my parents got. It's not like we are impossible to raise, we're just a lot harder. For non-nations like my parents, it seemed impossible to raise a country. That's a lot of responsibility for just two people. So my parents just left me in my birthplace which was obviously Norway and ran off somewhere. I have no idea where they are now; actually I don't know where my father is.

I wish the memory was fainter than it is, but sometimes it's the bad memories that help us not make the same mistakes right? Though this memory had to be one of the worst. It was the day Iceland was born. My parents had traveled from whatever country they were in before with their new baby. They didn't tell me they were coming so I was rather surprised to see them running up to me as I walked along the narrow pathway in the woods that I usually traveled along with Denmark. In fact Denmark was with me that day. Anyway, so my parents just decided to come back to Norway and bring me my brother apparently.

I remember them walking up to me with Iceland in my mother's arms. I recognized them at once though I didn't really know how at the time. I memorized there words to. My mother had handed me the child and said "n-Norway…..right?" I was confused but happy to finally be reunited with my family so I just nodded as Denmark curiously watched from behind a tree. Yeah believe it or not but when we were young Denmark was rather shy around strangers.

Then my mother spoke again "w-well, then…..that is your brother then" she stated looking down with disgust at us. "His name is Iceland apparently and his country is not far away from here." Then my mother had burst into tears and clung to my father who had offered no comfort to her. She muttered stuff like 'why did I have to give birth to such demons?' and 'why has god cursed us with children of the devil?' At the time her words had stung me and tears started to form in my eyes, yet now they don't hurt me at all.

What happened next is what really stuck with me. My father who had stood there emotionless suddenly burst out yelling at my sobbing mother. "This is all your fault!' he had screamed at her "you're the one producing such awful beings, the world would be better off without you!" and with that he drew the dagger from its leather holder and lodged it deep into her back. Her blood splattered on my face and on the blanket the child had been wrapped up in. the knife had missed her heart causing her to have a painful and slow death. I couldn't help her though because once he had pulled the knife out of her twitching, screaming body he had come after us.

"Children of the devil will die under my hand, god will praise me for the good I'm doing here today!" he yelled seeming to have completely lost it. I screamed and ran as fast as I could while carrying the baby but I wasn't fast enough. He caught up to us and grabbed my arm making sure to grip tight enough to fracture the bone as much as possible. He drove the knife into my stomach and dragged it across my torso. It should have killed me but being a country, it wasn't enough. Nevertheless, the pain was just as real.

He left Iceland alone and I would find out later that the scars all over his body were of our cruel father desperately trying to kill him before he was brought here. If it wasn't for Denmark being there, I don't know what would have become of us. He stayed back until my father ran off but as soon as he was out of sight and ran over and carried us both to the hospital.

I snapped back to reality when Denmark poked my face. I flinched and turned to him "what?" I asked a little harshly. "The meeting is done, I thought you wanted to talk to Hong Kong" he stated unaffected by my unintended tone. "Oh yeah, I do. Ok I'll be right back" I informed him in a lighter tone.

I got up and walked off to a pacing Hong Kong. Why was he pacing? "Hong Kong, we can talk now" I said firmly yet trying to be calm. "Ok, what do you want to talk about" he asked nervously. I glared at him.

"You know what I want to talk to you about. Iceland, what's up with him." I said no longer caring if I came across as demanding. "t-there really is nothing to tell" he stuttered. "He's just going through a phase. Trust me he's totally fine and you need not worry. When I went to his house he was watching TV and eating chips. I'm gonna go ahead and guess that it's puberty" Hong Kong finished more convincing than before.

"Puberty? Isn't he a little old for that, and I would know he went through that a long time ago, have you forgotten that I raised him?" I questioned him crossing my arms and raising one eyebrow. Hong Kong shifted his wait to his other leg before speaking again. "Well all I know is, it's a phase that he'll get over and I think it's best if you leave him alone for a while. You don't need to deal with him right now, don't worry I can take care of him" he assured me "though I'm not going to say you can never see him again because I would let you see him now it's just that with the baby and everything….I just think it would be easier if you visited after the baby is born"

Without thinking I nodded and let him slip away without another word or another question, I just let him leave. The only link to my brother gone out of my life for another two months.

**Hong Kong pov**

Lying though my teeth never seemed so easy.

8888888888888

I opened the door to Iceland house which I now owned a key to, to the sound of pure nothingness. "Iceland?" I called into the house. I heard nothing. Then, faintly I heard the shuffle of feet and what sounded like objects moving around in a box.

…it can't be.

I raced down the hallway to Iceland's room and flung the door open. He looked up at me from where he was laying on his bed. He appeared to be reading a book. On his night stand was a little brown box, the same one he had been clutching when I first found him in the closet. I could see though the latch wasn't completely done up.

I walked over to the box and opened it up. I had inspected this box before and tried taking it away but he wouldn't let me and I didn't want to push him. There was a razor blade on top of the heap of dangerously sharp objects. It glistened with scarlet blood, new blood.

I grabbed the book away from him and took his wrists in my hands. He looked away seemingly ashamed but I didn't care. I grabbed the box from the nightstand and stormed out despite his cries of "I promise I'll never do it again!" I only turned slightly to him and whispered a quiet "I know".

Maybe I can't do this.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Yeah I know I said I was trying to get away from all the angst stuff but I felt that I need to add this in to avoid confusion in the future. So anyway have you guys noticed me putting off the birth a little? Well yeah I am. Only because I'm kinda stuck on how to actually write it. I was thinking of skipping around a little bit through pov changes but I wasn't sure how you guys would feel about it. I wasn't planning on leaving the whole thing out because I reeeeeaaaly want to put in super fluff there but I was just thinking I could try and skip out on the really yucky screamy painful parts y'know. So let me know what you think. And as always…**

**REVIEW, ASK QUESTIONS AND LEAVE SUGGESIONS PLEASE!**


	29. Chapter 29 what's in the bag?

**Hey guys! Wow I haven't updated in a while but I guess that's because I'm kinda tapped for ideas right now -.- so don't expect this chapter to be anything really special ok? I did the best I could, considering I really don't have time to do this nor do I have ideas. Sigh….maybe you should just read it and find out for yourself what I mean.**

**Denmark's pov**

Norge rolled over in our large bed taking some blankets with him. I smiled slightly and reluctantly got up. I walked over the dresser and opened up the top drawer to retrieve my red dress shirt and black tie. I heard Norway yawn and sit up behind me as I got my red pants and black boots together.

"Good morning" he mumbled still sounding asleep. "Morning" I said back before I started getting dressed. It was silent for awhile between us after that. I could feel his eyes on me and I couldn't help but crack a joke. "Enjoying the show?" I asked turning to see my suspicions were confirmed. Norway just looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks before answering "you wish."

I chuckled and completed my look with my famous long black coat. I turned around fully and walked back over to the bed to bid my Norge a farewell but I was surprised but mostly scared to find him clutching his stomach looking like he was in pain.

"Norge? A-are you ok?" I asked sitting beside him and putting my hands over his. "I-I'm fine" Norway assured me relaxing a bit and removing his hands from his stomach. "What was that?" I asked immediately. He smiled and took my hand in his much smaller ones. "I'm fine it was just a kick"

"Last time I checked kicks weren't supposed to hurt that much" I said a little upset. "Den just relax. I'm not going into labor or anything." Norway said convincingly. "You could be! I mean you are eight months pregnant which means next month you'll be nine months and then…" I trailed off as Norway started to look worried. "n-Norge" I stuttered when he remained silent.

"This is really happening isn't it?" he whispered leaning into my side. I sighed and wrapped an arm around him. "Well it's been happening but I suppose its ending. Wait that doesn't really make since because once he's born then the whole raising process starts" I rambled. "What if we aren't good parents?" Norway asked sounding extremely worried now.

"Nor, I have no idea if we are gonna be good parents or not but I do know that we are gonna give it our best shot. I think we are prepared enough and if we aren't then we'll get prepared!" I said enthusiastically. Norway sighed agitatedly and leaned back onto the pillows "it's not that easy Denmark. We only get one chance at this". I thought for a moment before speaking "not necessarily. If at first you don't succeed try, try again right?" I said happily walking my fingers toward him.

Norway brushed my fingers away causing me to pout. "Just go to work already, you're going to be late" he said crossing his arms and turning away from me. I smirked and kissed his cheek, "ok I'll go, just do me a favor and be careful. Don't fall or anything" Norway shot me a glare before responding "I'll be fine just go" I smiled and stood up walking over to get my briefcase on the top of my dresser. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him face forward again but look down a book which he always seemed to have handy.

In one swift motion I turned back around and quickly stole a kiss on his lips. He glared but I could tell he didn't mind.

**Norway's pov**

What Denmark said really brought me back down to reality, I thought as I sat in bed. Denmark had wanted me to stay in bed but I couldn't at least not for the entire day, though I suppose I didn't want anything to happen either. Either way, no matter if I got up or not, even if I end up falling or if I stay here like I was told, I would still have to give birth to this baby in one month. A single month is all I have left. And I'm terrified.

It's not just the birth I'm worried about but the afterwards part to. What if we aren't good parents? I was dead serious when I asked him that, but what kind of answer was I expecting from him anyway? Even so, it's not like we've done this before and we aren't prepared for this either. I sighed and sat up.

There were chores that needed to get done. I peeled away the covers and stood up on the wooden floor. I walked over our bathroom as I rubbed my eyes. A shower would hopefully wake me up and clear my head if only for a little while.

**Denmark's pov**

"Mr. Denmark?" a young trainee said questioningly. I took the pencil off my nose and nodded before removing my feet from my desk. "Your boss would like to speak with you in the conference room" he informed me, and then he scurried off. Oh great what did I do this time.

8888888

"Took ya long enough" my boss grunted before taking a seat at the head of the meeting table. This was the room where the Nordic nations usually got together and met seeing how there was only five of them and they all worked at the same place. Finland was there to and Hong Kong for some reason but there was no sign of Sweden and of course Norway was at home.

"What's up boss?" I asked him casually. Hong Kong rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't say anything. "I just wanted to get you three together to let you know that there is going to be a meeting in a few weeks and I didn't want you to miss it. I knew if I told you later than this you would forget so I want you to write it on your calendar. If you still end up forgetting about it then I'm giving Jason that raise you've been looking for." He threatened. I put my hands in defense and took a step back. "Ok ok I get it important meeting, just tell me one thing. Why is Hong Kong here?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Am just filling in for Iceland he caught an awful cold so he sent me instead. I promised to relay the information from the meeting back to him" Hong Kong answered.

I shrugged. "Whatever, I'll be at the meeting because there is no way I'm letting that asshole Jason getting that raise" I said simply. "Hey where are you going we still have to discuss the details" my boss ranted. "It's fine with me whatever day you choose" I said as I strode out "besides my work day ended two minutes ago and I need to pick up some things on the way home"

**Norway's pov**

I sighed as I finished the last load of laundry. My feet were sore and Denmark would be home in a little bit so I would have to cook supper. Not that I minded, I just thought it would be best to get some rest before hand.

I wandered over to the couch and picked my bunny off the floor beside it. I don't know why but he always seemed to end up here. I plopped down on the couch and swung my legs up to lay down. Then I slowly drifted off into a quiet slumber.

88888888

Subconsciously I heard the door open and Denmark's footsteps on the kitchen floor. I tried to block it out and return to my rest but the sleep wouldn't overtake me again.

I rolled over and blinked a few times. My vision focused on a tall figure leaned up against one of the walls to the large entryway to the living room. It was Denmark, of course. "I thought I told you to take it easy today Norge" he stated casually. At least he wasn't angry. "I did" I answered groggily. "Taking it easy does not involve going down the stairs and doing chores". I sat up and stared at him, "so what am I supposed to do stay in bed all day?"

Denmark didn't answer he just smiled and walked towards me. He was holding a bag that looked kind of heavy. I moved my legs for him to sit before asking "what's in the bag?" "This? Oh just a little present for you, well I suppose it's for both of us…" he answered.

I looked at him questioningly until he took out the contents of the bag. "You bought parenting books?" I questioned. He smiled and nodded, "you said you didn't think we were prepared, so I got these so we could be!" he explained.

I don't know why but for some reason that made me to happiest person on earth.

**Yuppp there's my retarded ending for ya. I couldn't come up with anything else though. So yeah kind of a funny story, in the middle of writing this I had to eat supper. So in the middle of doing that I had to sneeze. When I did sneeze it was sort of unexpected at the moment (I thought the sneeze had passed) and I was standing to close to the counter. In the end I wound up smacking my head on the counter from the impact of my sneeze and now I have a huge lump on my head! It kills! It'll probably turn black and blue and then yellow T.T so yeah I'm bummed out.**

**Anyway I believe I have some questions to answer yes?**

**Dara isethia asks: how old was he (Norway) when he was abandoned by his parents?**

**Answer: well, the way I see it is, his parents would have at least tried to raise him seeing how it was their first child. So I figure he was around seven because I think they would put up a good effort for as long as they could stand the stress of having a country as a child. But yes seven is still a young age so that's why I picture him and Denmark growing up together a long with the other Nordics after you know they were discovered and stuff. I picture it as kind of the relationship that France and England had as children, y know how they sort of raised each other. Then basically Norway raised Iceland with possibly some help from the others.**

**SomeSnowInShell asks: have you ever read fruits basket?**

**Answer: why yes I have. As I matter of fact the entire anime! But…that's not what I based this on or anything. I guess I might have gotten the inspiration subconsciously from it but I wasn't trying to copy it or anything. I just figure that if you had your first child and he turned out to represent an entire country then how would you feel? I know I would think it's awesome but only because I love Hetalia but in real life wouldn't you be kind of overwhelmed being responsible for taking care of a country? I was just trying to make sense.**

**Also you mentioned something about history and what not. Uhm…in case you haven't noticed this story doesn't follow history. I probably could if I wanted to but I would rather have my own plotline than follow one that's already been made and the world has seen.**

** Ok that's it! Thanks for reading!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30 upsides

**Hey guys sorry about the late update. It's my fault for slacking off and not really paying attention to how fast the days were going by. So anyway, nothing much is new with me only thing is that the bump on my head is starting to go away! Also I was wondering if any of you cosplay. I just wanted to know if my friends and I were like the only ones in my area or even not in my area I was just thinking…so anyway enough of that and on to the story!**

**Norway pov**

Denmark walked carefully into our bedroom carrying something in his arms. It was too dark for me to see and I was too tired to pick my head up to get a better look. I looked at the clock to see that it was almost eleven. "Den, it's late what are you still doing up?" I asked rolling over onto my other side.

"You left this down stairs and you usually don't sleep without it" he said avoiding the question and handing me my pink bunny. I sat up and took the bunny from him mumbling a quiet 'thank you'. Even so he smiled and sat on the bed to remove his shoes.

"Maybe I should get you a glass of water, you might get thirsty sometime in the night" he stated before attempting to stand up. Of course I stopped him by snaking my arms around his torso and hugging him to me. "Hmm" he muttered in confusion turning his head slightly to see me better.

"What's wrong? Did you want something else?" he asked before turning around completely to pick me up by my waist and transport me to his lap. "No" I sighed "I just want you to come to bed". He smiled his big toothy grin and hugged me closer, "aw does someone miss me?" No point in hiding it I thought to myself. "Frankly, yes." I answered truthfully. Denmark shot me a questioning glance. "I know that you've been around and you're always waiting on me but I can take care of myself you know." I stated looking at his chest. "No you can't nor. You need my help and you know it." Denmark answered casually.

"Denmark, be serious" I said quietly almost to myself. "I am being serious! Without me around how could you possibly survive?" he joked, placing a kiss on my cheek. I sighed and leaned my head onto his shoulder "I have no idea den. No idea". With that I fell asleep in his arms.

8888888

I don't remember Denmark putting me down or tucking me back into bed but when eyes fluttered open that's where I was. Sun streamed through the curtains in the master bedroom revealing that I was the only one in the bed. Not only that, but the other side was untouched.

I slipped out of bed and padded over to the door. I turned to look at the calendar that I had hung on the side of the dresser. October first. I was officially nine months pregnant.

I scanned over the days thinking to myself, 'one of these days will be the day that he is born'. I closed my eyes and tried to picture what he would look like, a mixture of me and Denmark. I sighed and gave up after finding it surprisingly impossible for me to imagine it.

I opened the wooden door and walked down the stairs that Denmark usually doesn't let me go down. But he wasn't here so what did it matter, it's not like I didn't grip the railing for dear life as I walked down.

I was expecting a list of chores to be waiting for me that I had written the day earlier but I wasn't expecting a smiling Dane leaning against the island. What I got was the latter. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work." I asked him as I walked towards the fridge. "well I have a big meeting coming soon so my boss is giving me a couple days off if I remember it!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes before answering. "You know he's treating you like a child, giving you treats and such for remembering things and getting things in on time."

"Is that a bad thing?" he questioned. "I mean this meeting is so big that he said if I remember it, he'll even give me that raise I wanted!" I poked my head out of the fridge to look at him. "Maybe you're right. Raises aren't bad things" I stated deadpanned. Denmark wandered over to me and poked my cheek. "Jeez, show some emotion would ya?" he asked before sauntering off into the living room with a Danish.

I closed the fridge empty handed and turned towards him, my expression still blank. "How long have you known me?" I asked him not bothering to crack even the slightest smirk or change my voice in any way to match the words in my sentence. Denmark shrugged from his position on the couch, "I dunno, a while. You just seemed to be better with that lately"

"I blame it on the hormones" I stated shrugging it off. "So what's this big meeting about anyway?" I asked changing the subject. "I have no idea!" Denmark said a little too proudly "all I know is that you and Sweden are the only ones that aren't going" he offered taking a big bite of Danish.

"Does that mean Iceland…?" I started but faded out as Denmark's face fell. "Sorry nor. Hong Kong is filling in for him again" I sighed and leaned against the island. "How long do you think he's going to keep this up?" I asked him hopefully. "Dunno. Iceland can be pretty stubborn at times, but you of all people already know that.

I pouted slightly and walked over to where he sat on the couch. He smiled and scooted over so I could next to him. Once I was seated he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me to him to kiss me. The kiss was what you call short but sweet, literally. "You taste like Danish." I stated blandly not bother to pull more than two inches away from him. "I am Danish" Denmark said matter-o-factly as a smirk spread across his face.

I couldn't help the twitch at the corner of my mouth. "So you're supposed to taste this sweet?" I asked playing along. "Always" he answered before capturing my lips in another kiss. When we finally pulled apart, he grinned in that obnoxious way he does. "y'know, there is another good thing about me staying home all the time." he stated. "And what would that be?" I asked him while snuggling a little closer. "Duh, you get to see more of me! And who doesn't want that?" he exclaimed in his usual cocky manor. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

"So, as long as you're here, what do you want to do?" I asked him secretly starving for some kind interesting activity. "Well, how about we start with breakfast?" he said shifting slightly to get up. "You already had breakfast though" I informed him, slightly disappointed at his unusual lack of excitement. "Yeah but you didn't and neither did he" he said pointing to my stomach at the last part. I sighed and walked over to the cupboard. I grabbed a box of cereal and was headed towards the fridge to get the milk when Denmark put a hand on my chest to stop me.

"What?" I asked him confused. "That is in no way a substantial breakfast. You need something that will last you all morning and up until lunch" he insisted. I felt like whining and stomping away but that was extremely unlike me so I sucked it up instead. "Fine, you can make me whatever you want" I said triumphantly. Denmark smiled "ok! Why don't you watch TV or something until it's done?" he suggested. "Ok. Oh and try not to burn down the kitchen." I added quickly. Denmark smirked at me before he turned arou80nd to start forming some kind of breakfast.

**Denmark's pov**

I heard Norge's faint footsteps behind me as he made his way to the living room. Though what confused me was that they stopped way before he should have reached the couch. I turned around to see why he stopped and saw him just standing there. Confused I walked over to him.

That's when it clicked.

He was clutching his stomach and his eyes were closed in pain. I had seen him do this before but it never looked this bad. "Norge! What's wrong? Don not tell me you're having the baby!" I blurted hurriedly. After about a minute of excruciating suspense Norway finally relaxed and he opened his eyes.

"n-no. I'm fine. It was just….Braxton hicks contractions" he answered letting out a shaky breath of air. "But you've had those before so why does it hurt so much now?" I asked dumbfounded but relived. "Because I much farther along now than I was before, therefore they hurt more" he explained calmly. "It doesn't matter though because I'm better now" he said before walking over to the couch.

"You know you really worry me sometimes" I said with a sigh as I walked back over to the stove. "And you worry me" Norway stated from the couch before flicking on the TV. "Huh?" I questioned as I grabbed supplies from the fridge. "You freeze up every time something like that happens to me. I just worry about how you're gonna react when the baby actually comes." He answered

At this I stayed silent and thought about his words. What if I freak out or even freeze up like he said? No. that's not going to happen, I told myself. Whatever happens, I'll be ready!

**XD yaay another chapter complete! Heh heh I bet you guys can guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter….it might take a while so you might be on the edge of your seat for a while! Ok I'm not gonna bore you with the simple stuff, onto questions!**

**Sendawitch asks:**** will Norway be having a house birth and will Denmark be with him?**

**Answer: nope sorry! Norway isn't having a house birth but Denmark will be with him when he has the baby. Well not right away….you'll just see in the next chapter ok?**

**Dara isethia asks:**** was there some specific reason why Denmark wanted Norway to stay in bed or was he just being over protective?**

**Answer: no he was just being over protective. Besides if there was anything Denmark was trying to hide from him he would have seen it seeing how he went downstairs.**

**Ps. As for the whole bed rest thingy. I was thinking of doing that but decided that it wouldn't really work well with my plans for later chapters. So basically what I'm having go on here is just Denmark trying to get Norway to somewhat go on bed rest but it isn't required.**

**Ok all done with questions for this chapter but feel free to ask more!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	31. Chapter 31 it's about time prt 1

**Hey guys! Wow this is late. It came to my attention that I may not have been publishing my best work which is really bad obviously. So I figured that I should update later to give me more time but increase the quality of my work to make it my best work that I could possibly supply! So I'm gonna try that and hopefully I don't crash and burn!**

**Denmark's pov**

"What do you want for supper?" Norway asked as he peered into the refrigerator. "I honestly don't care Norge. Just make whatever you want ok? Hey, I got to go or I'm going to be late for the meeting." I informed him quickly as I struggled with my shoe laces.

Norway smiled warmly. "Ok I figure it out. What time do you think you'll be home?" he asked, walking over to retrieve my briefcase which I had forgotten in my haste. "Uhm probably around two hours earlier than I usually do" I explained quickly before taking the briefcase from him and pecking him on the cheek.

"Ok I'll see you later! Bye!" Norway called after me. I waved and smiled before hurrying into my car and speeding off down the street.

888888888888

"Denmark? You're right on time! That's surprising" my boss exclaimed only mumbling on the last remark. Even so I grinned knowingly. "So does that mean I'm a-shooing for that raise?" I asked rocking back on my heels. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can we discuss that later? For right now we need to get in there" he said gesturing lightly to the meeting room. I nodded my head in agreement and followed him into the glass paneled room.

"Ah so good you could make it" a man that I recognized to be Iceland's boss greeted us. As I sat down I scanned the room. Finland sat directly across from me smiling like always. Finland's boss sat next to him with a pleasant face on as well while Iceland's boss who had welcomed us so warmly had a more grim expression and sat at the head of the table. Off his icy shoulder sat Hong Kong instead of the silver haired boy that I hoped would swallow his pride and show up.

Sweden wasn't there and neither was his boss but Norway's boss was there. He sat next to my boss who was across from Finland's boss. And then there was me who was really only there for the perks and for the sake of not getting in more trouble with my boss.

"Shall we get started then?" asked Finland in his usual cheery tone. "Of course" said Iceland's boss, "but first I would like to ask each of you to turn off all your electronic devices". Hong Kong did as he was told immediately as did all the bosses but Finland and I were more hesitant. "Denmark, turn off your phone" my boss whispered discreetly to me.

"But sir, what if I miss an important call?" I questioned. He glared at me as if I was the most idiotic person on earth and muttered "then you can call them back after the meeting". Even under his menacing stare I failed to fish my phone out of my pocket and turn it off. Seeing this he sighed a little too dramatically and removed my phone from my jacket himself. "Hey!" I exclaimed as he clicked the power button. He shot me a warning glace that usually meant that if I pushed any farther there would be consequences.

I sighed and gave up the argument; I mean what are the chances that Norway will have the baby in the small time frame of the meeting?

888888888888

**Norway's pov**

I sat on the couch watching _Rachel ray_ on television and clipping coupons. I took a big breath in and held it in for as long as I could before exhaling it out in the form of a deep sigh. "Is this all I'm good for?" I asked myself, or at least I thought I was talking to myself.

Apparently though a little someone inside me heard me and gently pressed his foot against my stomach as if to supply some kind of answer. I smiled a little and placed my hand over my clothed stomach. "You know after you're born there's still so much to worry about that I don't think I can even try to relax" I stated. "After you then comes all the Iceland issues and then after that then there's the wedding and all the stress that brings. Did you know your father managed to convince me to actually wear a dress?" I rambled.

There was a small kick so I continued. "Yeah I still don't know how he did it but he got me to promise so I can't take it back" I said smiling at the fond memory.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Fine I'll wear the stupid dress ok?" I asked desperately trying to get him to stop nagging me_

"_You promise?" he questioned cuddling closer to me. I sighed "yes Matthias I promise"._

_ "good." he replied with a smile "seal it with a kiss?" he then suggested. I chuckled lightly at his charm and smirked before leaning up to peck him on my cheek._

_ "Hey I meant I real kiss!" He protested childishly with a pout. I couldn't help it as my smile grew slightly wider. Then with a giggle I pressed his lips to mine._

_ His hands circled around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Our kiss broke but only for me to whisper "I love you"._

_ He grinned and captured my lips again._

_~FLASHBACK END~_

"So you'd rather talk to him than to me huh?" an old familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts. My head snapped up and was face to face with Narine, one of my fairies. "Oh hey Narine. I haven't seen you in a while" I confessed feeling terrible about the recent loss of contact.

"Well maybe you would see me more if you weren't always so busy kissing your boy friend and talking to yourself!" she said matter-o-factly. "Hey he's not my boy friend!" I fumed out of habit. "Oh right, sorry. Your fiancé then." She said before flying past me to rest her constantly fluttering wings by sitting on my shoulder.

"I figured we should all throw you a baby shower but it seems you're human friends beat us to it" she muttered as she removed her slightly sagging purple boots to massage her feet. "Oh there's really no need to do anything like that, just having your company is good enough for me" I replied full heartedly.

Narine smiled. "Thanks but the pleasure is all mine. I love coming to hang out with you Norway and the rest of us feel the same way! There aren't many people who can see us well besides babies of course but they forget all about us and move on with their lives before we really even get to know them" she sighed in despair.

"Well I'll always be here so don't worry and who knows maybe he'll be able to see you" I suggested looking down at my huge stomach. Narine smiled and put her boots back on. "Hey I hope you don't mind but maybe you could get us some sugar water?" she asked adoringly flying off my shoulder only to rest again on the coffee table. "Us?" I asked her questioningly.

"Yeah I invited Rina and Safia to join us" she confessed seeming like she was asking permission for them to come. "Oh, that's perfectly fine I'll just get a little more for them then" I said straining to get up. "I haven't seen Safia in a while" I stated as I sauntered to the kitchen "how is she?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" asked the little green haired fairy as she flew over to me. "Hey Safia! It's been to long!" I exclaimed happy to be seeing all of my fairy friends again. "She grinned and brought me a dish for the water. Just then Rina showed up.

"Hey Norway! I hope you don't mind us all dropping in so unexpectedly like this but I just had to say hello. "Oh really it's no pro-"

"N-Norway? Are you ok?" Narine asked worriedly flying over to the scene. Pain shot up my spine followed immediately by a sharp pain in my stomach that I could only identify to be a kick. I heard a little gasp but could pay no mind to it.

"Norway? Did you spill the water or something?" asked Rina. Now that caught my attention. I hadn't poured water into the dish yet, or anywhere for that matter, which could only mean one thing.

"Oh my god my water broke!"

888888888888

**Denmark's pov**

"So basically we are kindly asking you to try and help out your fellow nation Iceland. He is so far in debt that he's been getting sick more often than usual and it's getting more severe. The only way to fix this is by-"Iceland's boss was saying when he was interrupted by a ringing cell phone.

My boss shot daggers at me and I cowered under his harsh gaze. "Denmark what did I say about that cell phone?" he fumed gripping his hands into fists. "Hey hey wait boss it's not mine really! My phone is still off!" I exclaimed defending myself. "Then who's is it?" he asked still angry.

Finland blushed and took out his phone from his pocket. His boss glared at him but he was too busy checking the caller ID to notice him. "Please excuse me this could be important" he explained quickly before opening the phone and pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said somewhat anxiously. I couldn't hear much from the other end except for a bunch of sentences being mashed together and spoken with extreme speed. "Whoa whoa whoa, slow down and tell me what's going on" Finland said trying to act calm but I could tell something was wrong. Then all I heard from the other line was one sentence and Finland's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Ok don't worry we'll be there as soon as possible!" he answered before flicking the phone shut. "So was it that important that you had to interrupt this meeting?" asked Iceland's boss raising and eyebrow irritated.

"Oh this is most definitely important!" Finland shot back a little out of his usual character. Then he shifted his still slightly shocked gaze to me and spoke the words it seemed I'd waited a lifetime to hear,

"Norway's having the baby."

**Phew! Finally done with that yaay! So tell me what you think and stay tuned for part two!**

**Friendly kitty asks:**** who was the one blushing in chapter 27?**

**Answer: yes it was the Netherlands :)**

**OuranFullmetalHetaliafan7 asks:**** do you cosplay?**

**Answer: yes I do! I cosplay mainly Norway but I also cosplay casual china and Taiwan. Also I'm thinking about doing Italy and I'll probably do Hungary in the future!**

**Until next time…****REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32 it's about time prt 2

**Hey guys! So I don't really have much to say here except for I hope you enjoy! So I'll just get on with it and remember to review!**

**Denmark's pov**

"Where is he now?" I nearly shouted at the nervous yet excited Finn next to me. "Well when he was rambling on the phone earlier he said he got a ride from Sweden and they were on their way to the hospital" Finland explained as calmly as he could.

"Sweden? He has no idea how to handle a situation like this! Norgie is probably freaking out wishing I was by his side!" I exclaimed worriedly as I stepped down on the gas pedal. "Oh please Denmark, even at a time like this, Norway would never say that." Finland answered relaxing a little and rolling his eyes.

I paid no mind to his comment and instead just focused on getting to the hospital as fast as I could. "Hey hey slow down Denmark! How do you think Norway would feel if you got into an accident and died before the baby was even born huh?" Finland asked angrily as he clutched the handle for dear life.

"You're pretty good at making up the worst case scenarios aren't ya finny?" I responded trying to lessen the tension. Even so Finland wouldn't stop glaring at me until I lowered the speed of the car. "I thought you drove safely" Finland mumbled from beside me "and Su-San can handle himself don't you worry"

I just rolled my eyes and kept driving down the road as fast as the speed limit would allow going slightly over every once and a while until Finland caught and reprimanded me.

8888888888888888

"Hi I'm looking for a short-ish blonde! He should have come in here a little while ago with another blonde guy only he was taller and looked scarier." I sated quickly to the receptionist. "The pregnant one?" the receptionist responded vaguely chewing her gum noisily. "yes." I answered not really giving a damn about her bad manners. "Room 206. But you can't go in unless you're family" she said blandly while typing something on her ancient looking computer. "I'm the father, does that count?" I asked nervously. She rolled her un-amused brown eyes "yes that counts" she stated before turning away.

I rushed down the hall leaving Finland to find Sweden in the waiting room. I stopped to look at the directory which indicated that all rooms numbered 200 and up were on the next floor. Just my luck. I found the nearest elevator and waited for what seemed like forever for the doors to open. I stepped in and pushed one of the glowing buttons.

The ride in the elevator was the worst. Just knowing that I was on my way up to see my beloved Norge in excruciating pain that I couldn't do anything about chilled me to the bone. The ride wasn't long but it still felt like hours. _This is how Norway must have felt when he went for his first doctor's appointment_ I thought to myself.

The elevator doors flew open just as fond memories began flowing back into my head like a tsunami of the past.

"_Just tell me!" I yelled becoming angry._

_He gulped in a huge breath of air._

_ "Well?" I shouted again_

"_I-I'm" he started but couldn't finish. "What? Moving? Dying?" I offered hurriedly_

_ "No you big idiot I'm pregnant!" he shouted at me before he could stop himself._

I smiled at the memory and stepped into the hallway to look around frantically for room 206. I settled on going left to start searching just as more memories flowed into my thoughts…

"_Denmark" Norway said kind of shyly._

_ "Mhmm?" I answered plucking leftovers of one of the shelves. "I hate to do this to you, but…do you think you could...um…go to the store?" he asked in a small voice, not something he commonly did._

_ I sighed and closed the door before answering him "what do you want this time?"_

"_Well…I'd really like some chocolate cake! Ooh and some chicken Alfredo maybe vanilla ice cream and peanut butter!" He exclaimed in that cute way he does when he gets excited._

I couldn't help my grin Turing into a full blown smile at the thought of how cute Norge's cravings were. My eyes scanned over the door numbers a little too quickly for my brain to catch up. A headache pulsed at my temples and I could only find refuge in my memories.

"_I don't think we should get married this spring but only for the reason that I don't exactly want to be a pregnant bride." Norway said plainly._

_ I tried to conceal my obvious disappointment with a joke "heh you said bride" I snickered. "You're so immature, and I thought that's what you wanted" Norway muttered._

_ "It is! I'll even help you pick out a dress!" I exclaimed as the ride slowed and our chair was lowered to the ground._

_ "one, I told you I'm not wearing a dress and two the groom isn't supposed to see the wedding dress until the bride walks down the aisle" he concluded as we stepped off the ride._

_ "Hmm" I mumbled. We walked towards the food section of the park in comfortable silence. I noticed Norway's hand swing vacantly by his side has he walked and I just couldn't help myself._

_ I intertwined our fingers and leaned down to places a chaste kiss on his cheek. His face burned red in an instant. "You know" I began "if you don't wear a dress, the whole effect of the 'first dance' will be thrown completely off"._

_ "w-why do you say that" Norway stammered as we approached the line at the hotdog stand. "Well you got that whole spiny skirt part, you most definitely need that to create the classical look of uh" I tried but Norway saw right through my fake knowledge._

_ "You have no idea what you're talking about do you" he responded. "No" I said honestly._

I realized then that I had been going the wrong way this entire time and that room 206 was to the right of the elevator not the left. I mentally reprimanded myself for my stupidity and kept walking.

"_Ok here we are" Doctor Chris said gesturing lightly to the monitor. I couldn't help but gape at the sight of the little figure on the screen._

_ I glanced over at Norway and saw that his eyes were wider than usual and his usually expressionless face showed an emotion of awe._

_ I swear I felt Norway's hand tighten around mine. "Everything seems to be normal" the doctor started with a hint of doubt in his voice "except" he said moving closer to the monitor._

_ Norway sat up instantly upon hearing that word._

_Except._

_That means there has to be something wrong with our baby!_

_My heart rate shot through the roof in seconds. I gripped Norway's hand tighter and leaned over the bed slightly._

_ "Except what" I blurted out as shock flooded through me. What did we do wrong? Norge was always eating healthy and staying active. Plus he just got all the shots._

_ "Except" the doctor continued, "the baby's heart rate is abnormal"._

All the trials we had been through, every moment of happiness and of sadness, we've been through them together. We were always there for each other through thick and thin. Our love has stayed strong from the very beginning and it has never wavered…

_ "So what are we gonna do about the baby's room" Norway asked suddenly._

"_I don't know" I said automatically as I scrubbed shampoo into my spiky hair. "We could always make the guest bedroom a nursery" I offered after a pause._

_ He sighed and leaned back onto my shoulder dreamily at the word nursery. "there can be a crib in the corner with a changing table and a little play area with a rocking chair so I can rock him to sleep when he has bad dreams?" tumbled out of his mouth before he had time to stop it._

_ "Of course" I said kissing his shoulder "anything you want…any how do you know it will be a boy?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

_ "…mother's instincts I guess" he breathed. I smiled and kissed him again "you're gonna be a great mom Norge"_

_ "And you're gonna be a great dad Den" he whispered_

I was ready to be that perfect dad and I knew Norway was to. I would stop at nothing to make sure he had the best childhood I could provide him with. For now though all I wanted to do more than anything was hold that little newborn baby in my arms and call him ours.

"_Denmark! You've got to come home right away!" Norway said frantically into his cell phone. "W-why? Are you ok? Is there something wrong the baby?" I responded in bewilderment._

_ "No no nothing wrong it's just…." he began but was too excited to finish. "Just what? I asked. _

_ I was already gathering my stuff together when he spoke again._

_ "He kicked" Norway said finally._

**I turned down the hallway and looked to the top of the first door. Room 200.**

"_A mobile" Norway whispered as a small smile spread across his face. I smiled back at him before I spoke. "I know you wanted one but couldn't find one so I looked around. Sadly though I couldn't find one either."_

_ "So where'd this come from?" he asked as he walked toward me with his hands under his large stomach. "It was in the attic. It's the one I had as a kid only I replaced some of the charms" I confessed admiring my handy work._

_ He looked at each trinket dangling from the mobile in each direction. There was a little wooden axe that he recognized as my battle axe. There was also a Viking ship that looked almost identical to the one he and I had shared back then._

_ His fingers wandered to the little pink bunny hanging on one of the strings. It looked exactly like the one he had as a kid and couldn't find the heart to throw away. His smile got larger as he spun the mobile around and silently fingered the little fairy trinket._

_ The last trinket was the most interesting. It was a charm of Iceland's puffin. "A puffin?" he questioned me taking the small animal decoration into his hand._

_ "It's supposed to represent Iceland; he is his uncle after all. And a great one I'm sure after this whole thing blows over" I assured him._

_ Tears welled up in his eyes yet again, but this time it wasn't because of sadness or grief, but of happiness and pure bliss._

_ "I love you" he whispered as he pulled me into a hug "and this baby has got the best father the world has ever seen"_

_ "He's got the best mother in the world two" I whispered back hugging him closer to me and closing my eyes in joy._

**A few more steps. Room 201**

"_What's this?" I asked curiously._

_ Norway smiled sheepishly again. "That one was my fault. Sorry but I couldn't help it, plus Finland said it was adorable" he admitted._

_ This time I had a reason to grin. "It is adorable! Though I don't think it was meant to be, I mean if this was meant to be an adorable baby's toy I'm just wondering what was going through the creators head." I said looking over the stuffed toy._

_ "You're right we were just wondering around the mall and we happened to see this. It's defiantly not meant to be adorable, yet in this situation it is" Norway explained._

_ "Anyway, what do you want for supper?" he asked making his way to the door. "Doesn't really matter to me" I said truthfully before setting the little blue bunny holding an axe down in the crib and tagging along after him._

**Three more steps. Room 202**

_When Norge got back to the table, he saw the little piece of paper on his chair. Curiously he picked it up and opened it. It read…_

_I love you Norge_

_~Denmark_

_he rolled his eyes but smirked and sat down whispering a quiet' I love you too' in response._

**Almost there. Room 203**

"_What's in the bag?" Norway asked me "This? Oh just a little present for you, well I suppose it's for both of us…" I answered._

_ He looked at me questioningly until I took out the contents of the bag. "You bought parenting books?" he questioned. I smiled and nodded, "you said you didn't think we were prepared, so I got these so we could be!" I explained._

**I almost trip but catch myself. Room 204**

"_You taste like Danish." Norway stated blandly not bothering to pull more than two inches away from me. "I am Danish" I said matter-o-factly as a smirk spread across my face._

_ The corner of Norway's mouth twitched. "So you're supposed to taste this sweet?" he asked playing along. "Always" I answered before capturing his lips in another kiss_

**I can hear him screaming now. Room 205**

"_What do you want for supper?" Norway asked as he peered into the refrigerator. "I honestly don't care Norge. Just make whatever you want ok? Hey, I got to go or I'm going to be late for the meeting." I informed him quickly as I struggled with my shoe laces._

_ Norway smiled warmly. "Ok I figure it out. What time do you think you'll be home?" he asked, walking over to retrieve my briefcase which I had forgotten in my haste. "Uhm probably around two hours earlier than I usually do" I explained quickly before taking the briefcase from him and pecking him on the cheek._

_ "Ok I'll see you later! Bye!" Norway called after me. I waved and smiled before hurrying into my car and speeding off down the street._

**My heart is beating as fast as it can go. Room 206**

"_So was it that important that you had to interrupt this meeting?" asked Iceland's boss raising and eyebrow irritated._

_ "Oh this is most definitely important!" Finland shot back a little out of his usual character. Then he shifted his still slightly shocked gaze to me and spoke the words it seemed I'd waited a lifetime to hear,_

"_Norway's having the baby."_

No more months. No more weeks. No more days. No more hours or minutes or seconds. This is happening and it's happening now. With no more steps to take there is only one direction to go from here. Forward. From here on out, we're a family.

**Heh heh so I sort of cut you short again here sorry about that. I know you probably all hate me cause of all the flashbacks but I thought it was more dramatic this way I hope you don't mind too much! Anyway make sure to review! Remember the more reviews, the faster the updates!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	33. Chapter 33 congratulations

**Hey guys what's up? So I hope this chapter doesn't epically fail because I really had no idea how to write it. I suppose I had a few ideas about how it should all go down but I know it won't be perfect; well nothing I write really is….anyway I hope it's not so bad that you give up all hope on me.**

**Denmark's pov**

"Norge!" I gasped out as I ran into the room. He was lying on the hospital bed looking quite pained if you asked me. "Den!" he shouted back sounding slightly relieved. I ran over to his side and took his hand in mine.

"Glad you could make it" he said seemingly out of breath. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" I said truthfully back with a genuine smile attached at the end. He gave me a small smile back but it quickly disappeared. "Ok Norway here comes another contraction" said the nurse in a calm gentle voice.

Norway gave her a weak nod and clamped his eyes shut. His hand tightened around mine and slowly got tighter until I yelped out in pain. "Sorry" he mumbled through clenched teeth as he let go of my hand. "Geez nor, when did you get so strong" I muttered back but he didn't respond. The nurse kept at his side until his body untensed and he opened eyes.

"You're doing great" the nurse said truthfully with a smile. "Don't worry I'll be back when we're ready to move you into sea section ok?" she said before leaving the room. I didn't have time to stop here before the door swung closed leaving me alone with Norway. I turned to him worriedly. "Nor I hate to break it to you but I have no idea how to deliver a baby!" I exclaimed.

Norway turned his head slightly to roll his eyes at me. "You're not delivering the baby idiot. You're just here to get me through the rest of the contractions." He stated closing his eyes again and gripping the plastic railing on the side of the bed. There wasn't much I could do for him now I thought. All I can do is hold his hand.

I placed my hand on top of his signaling for him to relax. He did and removed his hand from the railing but only to wrap it around my hand again. "I don't know what else to do Norge" I whispered in his ear "all I know is that I can't stand to see you in pain".

A bead of sweat formed on his forehead and he gave me a weak glance. "Better me than you. You're the strongest person I know and I don't mean that just physically. If it were you in my position I would have no idea what to do because I know how much weaker I am than you." he mumbled.

"Oh please" I scoffed "if you're strong enough to give birth to a child and then take care of me and that child that has my DNA in it; you're a lot stronger than me." Nor closed his eyes again and smiled slightly. Suddenly his face tightened and his shoulders tensed. He let a small sound of pain slip out of his lips and a few tears rolled down his red cheeks.

I squeezed his hand to let him know I was there for him and he acknowledged me by squeezing back. Just then Dr. Chris came in with the same nurse from before trailing closely behind him. "Alright, it's time to move him into sea section" the nurse said happily to me as Dr. Chris rounded the bed and started pushing the bed towards the doorway. "Ok let's go then" I said standing up. "Oh I'm so sorry but you can't go into the sea section room" said the nurse politely putting her hands on my chest.

I shot her a questioning glance "Wh-what do you mean he needs me now more than ever?" I shouted at the relatively calm nurse. "I'm sorry but you can't go in there unless you're sterile. You wouldn't want him or the baby to get an infection would you?" she asked taking her hands away. "b-but the doctor said that I would be with him the entire time!" I exclaimed trying to fight my way passed her.

She was surprisingly stronger than I expected which through me off guard. "Usually you can but not during a sea section" she explained looping her arm around mine so she could pull me along. "Well what's so different about a sea section?" I asked still angered and worried at the same time. "well in a sea section the doctors make a cut along the waist line, usually where the uterus would be on a woman, and the baby comes out there." She said pulling me out of the empty hospital room and into the hallway.

"Wait so they're gonna cut Norge open!" I exclaimed in shock as I tried my best to pull away from her. "Please calm down sir, he'll be fine. Obviously he couldn't have a regular birth because even if he is a country, he's still a guy." She said rolling her eyes which seemed out of character for her even though I just met her.

I couldn't find any more words to say at that point so I let her escort me to the waiting room nearest the sea section room Norway was in. Sweden and Finland were there to with Sealand. I scanned to room and saw the door open to reveal Norway's boss and my boss chatting and walking in. they honestly didn't care much and were only interested in finding out if he was a country or not.

Finland looked up at me hopefully and I knew what he wanted to know. "Norge's having a sea section and they won't let me in" I explained solemnly. He nodded and leaned back on Sweden's shoulder who was flipping through a magazine he had found on the side table. Sealand was kneeling on the floor in front of Finland with his hands on Finland's knees and bouncing up and down with anticipation.

I let my eyes wander the room again and they fell once more on the door. It opened again revealing another familiar face. Two familiar faces actually…

**Norway's pov**

Sweat beaded up on my forehead as more tears fell from my eyes, clouding my vision. Everything was a blur. The doctors, the white hospital bed, the stupid hospital dress-like thing they made me wear. I reached out and grabbed the nearest thing that looked like a nurse. She turned to me and looked down with an urgent expression that I could make out even from behind my tears.

"W-where's Denmark?" I croaked. The nurse sighed and put her hand on my head. "He can't be here right now but he'll be back once the baby is born" she said sweetly before removing her hand. "How much longer?" I asked her weakly. She smiled, "soon, don't worry. The doctor is about to perform the sea section right now". I gulped slightly worried. It would have been much easier if he was here but I don't think I could ever tell him that though.

Just then the doctor came over with a scalpel in his gloved fingers. I closed my eyes tightly letting the built up tears to stream down my face. I felt the cold metal press against my skin followed by a sharp surge of pain. I unwillingly let out a yelp of pain as the doctor sliced through my flesh in straight line across my skin. I gripped the railing on the bed once more wishing with all my might that it was Denmark's hand I was holding even though I know wished could never change anything.

Blood seeped out of the fresh wound and I did my best to hold in my cries of pain. However I couldn't hold it in any longer when the doctors ordered me to start pushing. My screams were louder than I expected they would be. They could probably hear me in the waiting room.

In the background I heard doctors and nurses saying encouraging things like 'you're doing great' and 'just a few more'. I ignored them though and tried to focus on what was really important, delivering this baby.

888888888888

I felt just about ready to fait from exhaustion when I heard faint little cries of a newborn baby.

**Denmark's pov**

I was chewing on my third nail of the day when Doctor Chris emerged from the hallway. He walked over to the group and looked directly at me. "Congratulations, Norway gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby boy!

**Heeeey. So yeah I'm stopping it here because I don't want this to go on to long. Don't worry, I have every intention of putting in the reactions of everyone there, the first time Denmark holds his little newborn and all that fluffy stuff :3. So hopefully the next chapter won't take this long but it's really only because my mom went all wicked on me and was all like "you need to take some time out to be with family! I want you to take a break from writing that stupid story of yours!" and I was all like "ahhhhhhh ok ok but only for a few days". That sort of turned into weeks when my dad kept recommending we go do stuff as a family . Then every chance I got to write was like three minutes each. Sigh hopefully that won't happen again!**

**Sooo no questions this time but that's alright! As long as you remember to …**

**REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED PLEASE!AND FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS!**


	34. Chapter 34 blessing

**Hey everyone! So just to clear this up for anyone who asked the medical information in the last chapter was not accurate. I knew it wouldn't be but I made it that way because it added more drama and it helped with bringing the whole thing together. Sorry if any of you are mad about the fact that I didn't even bother to look up the right information but considering I was struggling to just get time in to write the actual story I didn't really have time to research anything. So this is just a little apology if you're upset about it :)**

**Norway's pov**

I held the little miracle in my arms despite me need for rest. He fidgeted ever so slightly moving the soft blue blanket he was wrapped up in. his tiny head was covered in a light blue cap that was put on before I was allowed to hold him. Everything about him was perfect and it made me the happiest person on earth.

Just then the knob on the door turned and opened gently to reveal a nurse leading some people in. I smiled and held the baby slightly closer to me. He mumbled a tiny sound and snuggled into me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Denmark sitting in the chair right next to me.

I smiled again and shifted my body so that he had a better look at our little treasure. Everything stopped. That moment in time was ours. It was our first moment as a family and I wanted it to last forever. I tore my eyes away from the fragile child to look at Denmark. What I saw shocked me.

Denmark had tears in his eyes. He looked so…so undenmark-like. He was smiling, that much was normal, but it was different. It was a smile of pure joy and excitement. He looked up at me to meet my gaze and our lips automatically pressed together.

Then reality came back and I was suddenly aware of everything going on around me. Finland gasped and rushed over to the other side of the bed to look at the child. Sweden followed close behind him with his usual expression on. I heard mine and Denmark's bosses talking to the nurses in the far left corner. Probably something about whether or not the baby was a country. Then I heard someone else coming in. I couldn't see who with everyone blocking my view.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Denmark trying not to wake the baby. Denmark looked back up at me having been drawn to gazing at our child and whispered back, "why don't you look for yourself?" With that he moved slightly away to reveal Hong Kong….and Iceland.

Iceland.

He was actually here.

Standing there with his arms crossed looking like he always did.

"Ice" I whispered out of astonishment. Even so he heard it and he met my exhausted gaze. Hong Kong put a hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to come over. He walked timidly over to Denmark and I and looked down at the baby in my arms.

"So it's a boy huh?" he stated in his usual quiet tone. I nodded at loss for words to say at the moment. "If you want we can talk later today or maybe sometime tomorrow. Really anytime is fine with me because I want you to get settled in with the newest member of the family" he said turning slightly to get a better view of him.

"Yeah I'd love to talk, we uhm…need to catch up" I said trying not to come on to strong. He nodded and smiled a little. Hong Kong was next to him and he gave me a much more cheerful grin "congratulations!" he said sincerely with a quick bow before walking out of the way.

October 29th. The day our first child was born, the day Iceland finally talked to me and the day the Nordics finally came together in one piece again.

88888888888888

It was much later now and everyone had gone home, well except Denmark of course. He sat right beside me the whole time. Now that we were alone we had time to start thinking up names for the little guy.

"How about…kjell?" offered Denmark who was flipping through a baby naming book. I sighed "it's a good name but it just isn't….his name" I explained. He nodded and started flipping through the pages again. "Aksel?" he asked again after a little while of looking. I was about to say something but Denmark had already looked down at the baby and quickly shook his head 'no'.

"I know if we look hard enough we'll find the perfect name" I reassured him. He nodded and smiled before going back to the book. "Eskil? No, no, that doesn't fit. How about Arron?" Denmark rambled. "I like Arron" I interjected so he didn't continue. He looked up from the book to look at me and then at the baby. "Do you love it?" he asked a smile playing at his lips. "Yeah" I lied.

"Nor I've known you long enough to know that you're lying. If it's not perfect, then it's not right" he insisted. I sighed and went back to rocking the child in my arms. He had been asleep this whole time and Denmark and I have been awaiting the moment when he opens his eyes for the first time.

"Kaj? Eww no. Ejnar? No that's no good either" Denmark mumbled to himself. I sighed and reached one arm out for the book, the other arm securely around the blue bundle. "Here let me look for a while, you can hold him" I suggested. Denmark's face lit up and he instantly agreed seeing how he was getting the better end of the deal.

We silently swapped and I watched Denmark carefully to make sure he didn't drop him. After a while I trusted him enough to look away. I skimmed over the names none of them really catching my eye. This was harder than it looked and Denmark had pretty much called off all the names there. I sighed and flipped past the g's and I's and stopped at a random page somewhere in the p's. I placed the book down flat at the end of the bed, giving up.

Denmark looked at me knowingly, "relax, it's not like we have to pick one today. Granted we can't go home until we give him a name but still there's no rush." He said reluctantly handing me back to child. I took him back into my arms gratefully and gazed at his perfect face.

Just then a pleasant breeze blew through the open window. It was a light breeze but it was enough to flips a few pages in the book. It was also enough to wake the baby. At first I was startled by the sudden movement in my arms but when I looked down I knew he would wake up soon.

"Den, look!" I said excitedly gesturing to the baby with my eyes. Denmark noticed the child siring as well and watched intently as his eyes slowly started to open. He blinked a few times before opening them all the way and looking at the new world around him. From beside me I heard Denmark take in a sharp breath.

I ripped my eyes away from the child to see what bothered him. He looked happy, no more like ecstatic but I didn't know why. "Norge" he whispered "he's got your eyes".

My eyes? How had I not noticed them before? I was too busy enjoying the simple beauty of the moment that I didn't pay any attention to them. I looked back at the child and found that he was right! The child before me had large blue eyes that looked like stunning Safire's. They were an exact replica of mine!

I smiled and silently agreed with him. I couldn't stop looking at him now. It was an unbelievable feeling, holding a child that you're finally realizing is yours and no one else's. He had my genes, he had Denmark's genes! This baby boy was really ours!

Denmark had since picked up the book at the foot of my bed and was now starring at the name at the top of the page. "h-hey nor, what do you think about this one?" he asked showing me the book and pointing to the name. I looked at it for all of ten seconds before a smile broke out on my face. "It's perfect!"

888888888888888

"Ok, here you go!" said a very peppy nurse as she handed us his birth certificate. Denmark took the paper and read it off to me. "Soren Aksel Kohler. Born on October 29th2011 at 5:36pm" he read proudly. "I like it. It sounds just right" I said happily rocking Soren in my arms. Denmark agreed and kissed my forehead.

"Now come on, I think it's time we go home, as a family" he said holding his hand out to help me up. I rolled my eyes at his corny statement but smiled and took his outstretched hand anyway.

Love is truly a blessing, and when it's shared between a family as good as this one, it can never disappoint you.

**Sooo I hope you all liked it! Anyway I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a YouTube channel now! My penname is miyokochan14 in case you want to check it out! Right now I have some Hetalia vids up and I might be putting up cosplay vids in the future :). Also I'd like to tell you all that I haven't been getting as many reviews as I usually do and it kind of bothers me. I don't want to be one of those people who refuse to update if I don't get a certain amount of reviews I just wanted to encourage you to review because it lets me know that people are actually reading my story. And it's true that if I don't get reviews I won't update, but not because I'm being stubborn but because I don't think anyone is interested anymore and therefore writing it would be a waste of my time. So please if you like this story and want to see it continue please review! They really do inspire me to keep writing and I read every one of them!**

**Thanks again :)**

**And one more thing before I go. I know that I didn't add anything about Soren being a country or not but I will be putting that in the next chapter along with the Norway Iceland scene when they talk! I don't know if I'll be having a Hong Kong Iceland scene in the next chapter or the following one but chances are the talk will take pretty much the whole chapter so yeah just a friendly head's up :)**

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	35. Chapter 35 it's the simple things

**Supppp guys? So before I start this chapter I have an amazing story to tell you. Ok so my friend Hannah (a.k.a my Finland cosplayer) has been reading this story every since it started and obviously the whole story so far has been building up to chapter 34. So the day after I published that chapter she actually made me cookies and brought them to school! Yeah. There was a card on it that said "it's a boy" and everyone thought I was pregnant…. (Thanks for that fin) she said she was going to throw me a party but I'm sort of grounded so she couldn't. Even so the cookies were awesome and we had a great laugh. I love you Hannah!**

**Denmark's pov**

I watched as my Norge rocked Soren in the little white rocking chair in the corner of his room. He hushed him and kissed his forehead, coaxing him to sleep. I infatuated myself with the adorable scene in front of me.

I had just brought up a fresh bottle of milk for Soren and was greeted by this delightful sight. I smiled in delight and quietly crept towards the pair. Norway didn't really look up at me until he was sure Soren was asleep. He was smiling too and at that moment everything was perfect.

Norge carefully pulled himself off the chair and walked the short distance to the crib where he laid down our sleeping angel. I put an arm protectively around Norway's waist and surprisingly, he didn't protest. He leaned his head onto my shoulder for a moment before reaching up on his toes to place a chaste yet compassionate kiss on my cheek.

"Let's get to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow" I whispered to him turning slightly to face him. He looked tired so I wasn't the least bit surprised when he nodded easily and reached his arms up signaling me to pick him up. I grinned and lifted him up with ease. I carried him bridal style to our room making sure to be as quiet as possible.

88888888

The next day Norge and I had a lot planned. Obviously we had to take care of Soren in the morning. Then we were going out for lunch later on. Over lunch we planned on going over some wedding details with Finland and then we were all heading over to Iceland's house for "the talk".

"Good morning" Norway mumbled as he rolled over with half lidded eyes. "mornin'" was my casual response. He looked like he was about to say more when we heard Soren crying from down the hall. Norge seemed surprisingly happy to tend to him as he slipped out of the covers and padded to the door.

I watched him disappear down the hallway before I rolled over and stretched. I slowly made my way out of bed and over to the dresser where I retrieved my usual attire. I heard Soren quiet down rather quickly and I smiled. Norge was such a good mother.

I got dressed as usual and left the room. I walked into the Nursery where Norway was rocking Soren in his arms and rummaging through the dresser drawers to find an outfit for him. "Need some help?" I questioned with a smirk. He turned to me with a small smile and nodded handing me Soren.

He was so cute all wrapped up in his little blanket. He was clinging to the bunny with the axe that Norge had found a little while back. So far he was only two weeks old but he still looked new. Once Norge had an outfit he thanked me again and took Soren back before bringing him to the changing table and signaling me to find some breakfast for myself.

I was somewhat reluctant to leave, but I did anyway knowing that we had a lot planned for today. I went through the motions of my usual breakfast routine by making a bowl of cereal for me and some eggs for Norge when I realized that he didn't need to eat eggs anymore.

It was strange. I had been making his breakfast double the portion and healthy for almost nine months and all of a sudden it stopped. I suppose it will take a while to get used to so to fill the void I warmed up some milk for Soren.

Norway emerged from the stairs moments later still carrying Soren in his arms only this time he was dressed in an adorable blue one-sie. Wow I'm turning into a chick. I need something to make me feel manly again. I know I'm supposed to be super dad right now but it's been so long since I had a night to just hang out with my friends.

"Hey, maybe I should call up Prussia or something" I said to Norge randomly. He looked up at me from where he was concentrating on feeding Soren. "sounds fine to me, I just think you should give it a little more time before you go out partying all night" he compromised.

I nodded easily. "What time are we meeting Finland?" I asked at loss for another conversation starter. "Uhm…about two hours from now. We have enough time to get things organized but who knows how long that could take" he said with a sigh.

I nodded again and finished off my breakfast before returning upstairs to gather my things.

8888888888888

**Norway's pov**

"So Finland, we have all of the details smoothed out for the wedding, but what about the reception?" I questioned trying to make sure we had taken care of everything. "Don't worry about it. The reception will be here" he said pointing at a building nearby the church on the map.

I nodded, "but what about all the details?" I questioned again. Finland sighed "it's all worked out, we've booked a band and everything" he said smiling. I sighed and nodded, "if anything comes up tell me."I added. "Ok ok" Finland agreed standing up from his seat.

Denmark who had been half paying attention, half making funny faces at Soren noticed the sudden movement and stood up as well. He took the handle of the carrier and followed me to the car. I watched him as he placed him in the backseat making sure to strap him in as securely as possible. I got into the passenger side and watched him as he circled around the front and took his seat on the driver's side.

"So" he started "you ready?" he asked. "Not even the least bit" I answered truthfully. "I want to know what's up with Iceland, but at the same time I'm afraid to find out that it was more than just a phase"

**Ok so I'm so sorry for this wicked late update. It was my fault really. I had a bad case of writers block and there's all this end of school stuff I have to worry about and I just broke up with my boyfriend today actually and there has just been a lot of drama with that plus it's Sooo hot out! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks like a lot but yeah writers block. So anyway the next chapter will be the talk between Norway and Iceland plus Denmark and I might add Sweden and Finland but idk.**

**So anyway thanks if you still read this shitty story lolz XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW XD**


	36. Chapter 36 confessions

**Supp people? Yeah I fail at being ghetto XP. Oh well, anyway I don't really know what to fill this spot with so I figured I should entertain you all with a story! So, how many of you remember the fan that I met at anime Boston? I talked about her and her Iceland cosplayer a while ago. Anyway, it just so happens that her Denmark cosplayer used to live with my new next door neighbors! So now she visits there all the time and hopefully I'll be able to hang out with them a lot more now yaayz :) small world XD. **

**So about this chapter…I think it's about time that Iceland and Norway finally sat down and talked about their problems. Sooo without further or do here's the moment we've all been waiting for…chapter 36 "confessions"!**

**Norway's pov**

"What do you think it could be?" I asked Denmark nervously. "Norge, it could be anything, just relax I'm sure everything will be fine" he assured me as he pulled the car into Iceland's driveway. "Yeah but I don't think he would make this big of a deal about something if it could be solved so easily" I answered skeptically.

He sighed and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Nor, I'm sure that whatever it is, it will resolve itself ok? Just relax, hold my hand if you want and smile. Don't come on to strong and I'm sure he'll explain everything" he responded

"You don't have to hold my hand; I'm not a baby you know." I mumbled, annoyed. "Oh yeah that remind me!" Denmark suddenly burst out. I opened my door and stepped out onto the wet pavement. It had been raining for the last hour or so and was finally letting up. I watched as Denmark hoped out of the driver's side and open the back door to rescue Soren from the back seat.

I waited for him to come around the other side of the car to start heading towards the front door. From behind me I heard Soren mumble cutely and giggle a little. I smiled wishing that I too had no cares in the world. I reached the door at the top of the concrete steps and hesitantly rang the doorbell.

We waited there in silence for less than a minute before Hong Kong opened the door for us. He wore a slight smile as he ushered us in making sure to greet us both with a pleasant 'welcome'. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about Hong Kong living with Iceland, I mean he is my younger brother after all.

Though I suppose I trust Hong Kong and I know he's quite a gentleman, but still. Then again he never did tell me what was really going on with Iceland. Though they are best friends and I would feel guilty about telling him that he couldn't spend time with ice anymore.

Just then Iceland emerged from the hallway holding a little brown box in his hands. I saw Hong Kong intently react and jump off the couch to retrieve the box from him as if it were a bomb about to explode and he was the only one that could defuse it.

Iceland sighed and mumbled "I wasn't going to do anything" to Hong Kong. Hong Kong said nothing in return, only looked away looking slightly apologetic. The he took his former seat on the couch making room for Iceland to sit next to him.

Denmark and I sat on the couch across from them resting Soren's carrier on the floor next to the coffee table. We waited there in silence for a while before Hong Kong gave Iceland an encouraging nod. As if on cue Iceland took a big breath and started talking.

"So, I suppose you're both wondering what was going on with me for that past six months" he started, deadpanned just like me. I just nodded feeling as if I were to say something; it would be out of place. Iceland sighed again only this time I detected more distress in his tone.

"I'm not really sure how to say this so please bear with me" he stated looked down at his folded hands. "I was….depressed. I mean if depressed is the right word for it" he said sounding unsure of his words. "I didn't want to tell anyone but Hong Kong found out anyway. I don't think I'm completely over it yet but I'm definitely better" he explained.

Hong Kong nodded in agreement before turning slightly towards Iceland and muttered "might as well get it over with ice, you don't have to say it just show them." It was said so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. I watched as Iceland slowly removed his white gloves and placed a trembling bare hand on the chocolate brown sleeve of his jacket.

It can't be. There was a little voice in the back of head telling me that this was why he his himself away for so long, but I never wanted to believe it. I just couldn't believe it. It hurt too much to even think that my own brother would hate himself so much that he would do such a thing to himself. I wanted to turn away but my body turned to stone.

I saw the tears fill up in Iceland's eyes just as they had in mine moments ago as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing my biggest fear. Denmark gasped from beside me and flinched away a little at the sight of the small scars leading all the way up his pale arms. Some of them still had dried blood on them. I wanted to throw up. Not because of the blood, but because of the gruesome thoughts of him curled up in a corner slashing his wrists open for whatever reason.

Tears spilled over my eyelids and a weak sob escaped my dry, cracked lips. Iceland was crying silently too across from us. His head was slightly bowed in shame. He withdrew his arms and rolled the sleeves back down as soon as possible. I didn't think I could take much more but before I knew it I was crying harder at the sight of the contents of the little brown box.

It was slashed and the beautiful scene that was once on the cover of the box was gone. I couldn't look anymore, it was too much. Knowing that the child you raised had done such a horrid thing. I placed the box in my lap not put my hands over my eyes not wanting to see anymore. I felt the box lifted off of me in seconds and only moments later, a strong arm was around my waist pulling me into a comforting hug.

Suddenly Denmark spoke. "Where did you do this" he asked completely serious. He sounded a little angry actually, but I didn't blame him. "My room" Iceland responded quietly. "Let me see" Denmark insisted instantly. I rubbed my eyes and removed my hands in time to see Iceland's small nod as he rose off the couch.

Denmark stood too as well as Hong Kong. I followed their example, making sure the grab Soren's carrier before leaving the living room. We all followed Hong Kong down the hall to Iceland's room. Iceland, of course, opened the door timidly and flipped on the light which flickered to a focus. I didn't see the room seeing how I was last and apparently Denmark didn't want me to ever see it.

At the first glimpse of the room, he spun around and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Go back to the living room please" he mumbled softly in my ear. "w-what?" I asked taken slightly aback. "You don't need to see this Norge. Just please go back" he pleaded. I was too stubborn to listen though and he knew it. That's why when I pushed past him he didn't bother to stop me.

I saw what he had seen and gasped. My hands automatically found their way to my mouth to cover my sobs. Even Hong Kong looked away from the sight of the room. Denmark's arms were around me once again. "Why does it smell like bleach?" Denmark asked randomly, though what he stated was correct. The room reeked of chemicals.

"We had to get the blood stains out" Iceland replied quietly. I buried my face into Denmark's chest and balled his shirt up in my fists. Soren started crying in his carrier, signaling that it was time for us to leave.

888888

Denmark put Soren in the car and started the engine while I tried my best to soothe my red eyes in the bathroom. I was just about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see that it was Iceland. He looked ashamed. Then he spoke, two simple words that meant the world to me.

"I'm sorry"

"I know" I mumbled in response before wrapping my arms around him in a tearful hug.

**Iceland's pov**

It was now seven o'clock and Denmark and Norway were long gone. Soren was definitely cute and he looked just like my brother I remembered with a smile. Hong Kong and I had just finished dinner and I was on my way to bed.

"Iceland" Hong Kong said causing me to stop and turn to face him. "Why don't you sleep in my room tonight? I don't think you want to be in there right now" he stated gesturing with his eyes to my room. I nodded and followed him.

"I'll sleep on the couch so you can have the bed ok?" he said standing in the doorway. I nodded and thanked him quietly. I timidly walked in the room expecting Hong Kong to leave, but surprisingly he didn't.

"You know, you never told me why" he stated blankly. "Huh?"I muttered in confusion. "You never told me why you did it." He replied. I sighed and looked at my feet. "….I did it because…..nobody loves me, well not like family love or friend love but real love" I confessed quietly.

I didn't look up for a long moment but when I finally did, I was surprised at Hong Kong's expression. He was smiling. It wasn't a happy smile but it wasn't evil. It seemed somehow angry. Or maybe it was more annoyed. I didn't understand it.

I wanted to say something but no words came to me. Then Hong Kong spoke. "You idiot" he whispered. "Hu-"I began to say but I was cut off by his quick actions. Hong Kong pinned me up against the bedroom wall by my wrists. In seconds his lips were on mine.

My eyes bulged with bewilderment for a moment before something strange happened. Suddenly my stomach started doing flips and my legs got all wobbly. I felt dizzy and hot all over. Than something even more bizarre happened; I kissed back.

**Yesssss! Finally! This would have been published earlier but my g key on my computer popped off :'( so yeah I had to get it fixed and it took a while. Sorry about that! Anyway it's really late and I want to get this published so I have a few questions to answer first!**

**Dara isethia asks: when are they planning on having the wedding?**

**Answer: uhm maybe around spring time. I wanted it to be spring cause that's my favorite season but I'm not sure if it should be earlier like in the fall maybe.**

**Norwaygasm101 asks: how is Iceland going to tell Norway? Will he be a good uncle to Soren? And will Denmark and Norway be keeping the baby?**

**Answer...s: ok well you just read how Iceland told Norway so I think that one is covered :3 will ice be a good uncle, well I really want him to be and that Is how I see it happening in the future and of course they're keeping the baby! After all this time I couldn't live with myself if they gave it away!**

**Ok that's it for questions! Thanks for reading and please oh please…feed me!1i'm the review monster and I'm hungry! Raaaaaaaaawwwww**


	37. Chapter 37 YOU WHAT!

**Hey guys! So last chapter mainly focused on sad topics, well aside from the ending, so in this chapter I'd like to center it around more happier and humorous topics :) there is some more HongIce for all the fans out there (sorry to those of you who aren't fans) but don't worry this is still definitely a DenNor fan fiction and that's not changing any time soon. So I hope you enjoy Norway's parental breakdown to the news he is about to hear about Iceland and a certain Asian XD**

**Hong Kong pov**

I woke up in my room as usual. I looked up at the ceiling, seeing all the now familiar cracks and imperfections that decorated the white plaster. I sighed, half with homesickness and half with content. I suppose I was more content than homesick, mainly because I felt at home with Iceland. Even if I wasn't with my family, at least I could be with him. He was my best friend and even though I never mentioned it, I sometimes wish he was more.

My chest felt oddly heavier this morning and for a moment I thought it was just me, that is until that extra weight sighed and shifted slightly. My body stiffened and I risked a glance down to see an adorable, silver haired boy curled up on my chest. I took a deep breath and held it in for as long as possible. I tried to remember last night but it was still kind of a blur. I only remembered a little of what had happened….

_~FLASHBACK~_

_ "You know, you never told me why" I stated blankly. "Huh?" he muttered in confusion. "You never told me why you did it." I replied. He sighed and looked at his feet. "….I did it because…..nobody loves me, well not like family love or friend love but real love" he confessed quietly._

_ He didn't look up for a long moment. When he eventually did I wore a strange smile. It was not a happy smile but more like one meant to somewhat mock his stupidity. _

_ He looked like he wanted to say something but no words left his lips. Now it was my turn to speak. "You idiot" I whispered. "Hu-"he began to say but was cut off by my quick actions. I pinned him up against the bedroom wall by his wrists not wasting any time in pressing my lips to his. _

_ It took him a moment to kiss back but once he did, things picked up rather quickly. I slid my hands up the back of his shirt earning a surprised gasp from Iceland. I would have stopped there if Iceland hadn't made advances of his own. _

_ He deepened the kiss, sighing into it and slyly slipping his tongue into my mouth. I knew things couldn't go far but I was too wrapped up in the moment to care about the consequences. I pressed my lips harder to his talking in the sounds of his moans._

_ Was it wrong to feel this way about your best friend? Denmark and Norway do this all the time and they're best friends. Well, sort of. My thoughts were instantly cut off just as quickly as they had surfaced by Iceland wrapping his legs around my torso._

_ I easily supported him against the wall as I continued to kiss him. He nodded his head into the crook of my neck and flung his arms around me. Automatically I moved our intertwined bodies to the bed. I inched on top of him with ease, kicking off my shoes at I went. Iceland's hands moved to his shirt as his lips worked on mine. His shaky hands tried to undo the buttons there but he was in desperate need of help. I easily obliged making the process of removing his shirt much quicker before my hands moved to his pants. And then…and then…._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Suddenly I snapped back into reality just as the rest of the night flowed back into my brain. "OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed as I snapped up into a sitting position completely forgetting about the sleeping boy next to me. My outburst obviously woke Iceland and he too snapped up alert and startled.

He turned to me not noticing that we happened to be naked and in the same bed. "What's wrong?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned. "We….w-we j-just…..we just…just" I stammered helplessly. "We just what?" Iceland asked calmer that before.

"We just…had s-sex didn't we?" I whispered in a frightened voice. Iceland's eyes got wide and a terrified expression over took his usually composed face. He hesitantly looked down seeing his bare flesh and then mine. He looked like he was either about to cry or scream, neither of which were good.

**Norway's pov**

"Norge you're making weird faces again" Denmark informed me almost warningly as I tried to get Soren to eat his baby food. I glanced at him from across the island and rolled my eyes. "It's actually quite hard not to make faces while trying to feed him, why don't you try it every once in awhile" I muttered going back to my previous task.

"Fine" Denmark said having heard my remark. He walked around the island and plopped himself down on the stool next to me. "Here, let me try" he said holding his hand out for the little blue spoon I was desperately trying to get into Soren's mouth. I sighed and handed him the spoon. He took it with a smile and scooped up a little of the baby food. "Here comes the airplane!" he said enthusiastically. "Vrrrrooooooommm!" he said happily swirling the spoon around imitating a plane.

Soren giggled and clapped his hands giving Denmark the perfect opportunity to slip the spoon in his mouth. Soren's giggles quickly faded and were replaced with cries. The apple sauce looking baby food dribbled out of his mouth and onto his giraffe bib. Denmark sighed and out his hands up in surrender. "Sorry but that's all I got" he confessed sitting back down.

I picked up the crying baby and brought him over to the sink to wash him off. He wasn't a chubby baby but he wasn't quite skinny either. I suppose you could call him perfectly proportioned. He was short even for a three month old baby. I can't believe it had already been three months. I know it's cliché but, he was growing up so fast and right before my eyes!

I finished cleaning him up before I rocked him gently in my arms calming him down. I popped a pacifier in his mouth hoping to soothe him even more. I walked into the living room and set him down in the crib/playpen. Denmark followed me in and looked over the side in time to see me take off his bib and adjust his baby blue one-sie.

He circled his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He kissed my cheek and for some strange reason I had the unbelievable urge to squirm out of his grip. "We should finish our food before it gets cold" I stated blankly without reciprocating his affection.

He frowned slightly but otherwise ignored it and followed me back to the kitchen. I sat on the stool I had recently occupied and continued eating my breakfast of eggs and toast. Denmark smoothly moved his plate next to mine and plopped down next to me.

"Sooo" he said stretching out the word, "what are you doin' today?" I flicked my eyes sideways to see his ridiculous expression before responding. "I'm going to the grocery store to pick up a few things and then I'm going to the convenience store to get dippers and such.

Denmark nodded, "can I come?" he asked a little too excitedly. "Noooo" I replied "you have to stay here with Soren." He looked somewhat upset by that I had to admit, I felt bad. "Unless that is you can't handle that job and I should just give you the lists and you can go to the store." I stated.

"Have a little more faith in me." Denmark said sounding a little hurt. Even so, he perked right back up and flung his arm around my shoulders. "We can still have a little fun now before you go though, right?" he asked seductively as he put two fingers on my chin to lift my face up to meet his.

Just then I heard Soren stir and start to cry. I wasted no time in escaping the situation by hoping out of my seat and turning out of Denmark's hold to tend to Soren. From behind me I heard Denmark sigh and I tried to ignore it. I picked Soren up out of his crib/playpen and bounced him gently on my shoulder. Eventually his crying ceased and he fell asleep in my arms.

I placed him back down and pulled a little blanket over him so he could rest peacefully. When I was sure he was fast asleep I walked back into the kitchen and cleared my plate off the island. Denmark followed my example so I made room for him to wash his plate at the sink.

"Hey Norge" he said a little hesitantly. "Hmm" I offered as a reply. "The, uh doctor said that we could, uhm, y'know again because you should be all better and stuff" he stated surprisingly shyly. I gripped the soapy plate in my hands until my knuckles turned white. "No" I said firmly as I released the plate into the sink causing water to splash up.

I turned on my heal and headed straight for the stairs. This time Denmark didn't sigh but I could still hear him following me close behind. I didn't bother to look back because I knew I would have to spill sometime. I would much rather later but he apparently wanted sooner.

I opened our bedroom door and walked in waiting to hear Denmark close it when he entered. I heard his footsteps behind me and then, just as I had expected, the door closed. I reluctantly turned to face him but didn't meet his eyes.

"Alright, what's up?" Denmark asked as he casually sauntered over to me. I felt tears well up in my eyes but refused to let them slip. Before I knew it, Denmark was in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. He brought his face down to mine so he could meet my tearful gaze.

"Nor? What's the matter?" he asked sounding concerned. I sighed and leaned into him. "I don't know" I cried into his shoulder. "I just don't feel like myself anymore" I confessed. He 'shushed' me and rubbed circles on my back before he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"Hey don't worry about it Nor, I'm sure the internet will supply me with enough information so that I can make you feel better" he said with a chuckle. I laughed lightly as well and hugged him. "And den" I said hesitantly. He looked up at me as if to acknowledge my words. "Even though we're able to, uh do that again I don't think I'm quite ready yet. I am physically but not really emotionally ok?" I said hoping he would understand.

"Don't worry Norge, I get it, and I'm perfectly prepared to wait for ya'. For now I think we should worry about raising Soren, he's more of a handful then I expected" he confessed. I smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips just as the phone rang.

I hoped off the bed and hurried downstairs to retrieve the phone. I grabbed my coffee on the way there and picked up the phone. "Hello" I spoke into the speaker. "Hey Norway, its Iceland" he replied.

"Oh hey ice, what's up?" I asked him as I took a large swig of my coffee. "Uhm…I sort of wanted to talk to you about something" he explained. I swallowed his coffee before replying. "Ok like what" I took another swig of my favorite drink. "Uhm…last night…I uh l-lost my uh ….virginity... to uh Hong K-Kong" he confessed.

Coffee burst out of my mouth covered the refrigerator. "YOU WHAT!" I yelled in disbelief. Denmark, who was already on his way down stairs, quickened his pace. He emerged at the bottom of the stairs just in time to see the mess and then tend to the crying Soren who was now awake thanks to my little outburst.

"I-I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean for it to happen, it just sort of did!" Iceland explained quickly on the other end. "Where are you" I asked him through my teeth. "m-m-my house" he stuttered nervously. "Is Hong Kong there" I asked slightly more angrily this time. "Not at the moment, h-he went to go buy some more milk" he answered in a small voice. "Fine I'll be over there as soon as possible and you better be there when I show up" I warned angrily.

I hung up the phone and stormed to the door. "w-wait Norge, are you going to the store?" Denmark asked. "Later" I answered turning to grab my jacket. "What was the phone call all about?" he asked nervously as he bounced Soren on his shoulder.

I grabbed the keys and turned to face him again. "Iceland got laid last night." I stated blandly yet angrily. Then without waiting for Denmark's reaction I whipped open the door and slammed it shut behind me, fleeing into the chill of January.

**Yes! Finally I finished! So just to make it clear Norway was just feeling a little stress about the whole love and affection thing so that's why he was all upset and stuff. It's no big deal or anything to worry about :) so yeah Dara isethia pointed out that I haven't announced if the baby is a country yet. Wow. I can't believe I forgot that. I don't really know how to work into the story any time soon so the answer is…sort of XD. He's the archipelago of Svalbard! Yeah weird name I know so that's why he's mainly gonna be called Soren XD**

**So anyway, I've wanted to write more fan fiction outside of this one. My only problem is I don't know what couple to do or what it should be about. Really all I know is that I want to do something on the side so I don't get bored. So the idea came to me; what if I asked you guys! Then I started thinking about it and I figured that if all of you had an idea, I couldn't just pick one. Sooo I thought maybe I could have a contest? I don't know if that's something any of you would be interested in so please let me know! The contest would be really simple. I would just ask a simple question and the person who comes up with the most creative response wins! Then all you would have to do is send me your fan fiction idea through PM or just leave a comment :) so it's whatever couple you want and whatever topic you want! **

**So please tell me if you're interested!**

**Oh and one last thing, are any of you Denmark cosplayers in the Massachusetts area in need of a Norway?**

**Leave any questions or comments please!**


	38. Chapter 38 Boo boo

**Hey everyone! So none of you commented on the whole contest idea in the bottom author's note on the last chapter. I'm assuming it's because you didn't read it because yes, it was a rather long paragraph. The other option was no one really wants to do that which I'm fine with ,but in that case I would figure that you would say something about not wanting to participate in something like that. Anyway if you didn't read it please do! Thank you!** **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, it's really awkward and long XD so yeah I hope you all like it! Please comment and tell me what you think!**

**Norway's pov**

I viciously rapped on Iceland's front door until a small figure appeared to open it. He gestured for me to come in, not bothering to say anything like 'welcome' or even 'hello'. My guess is he was just really nervous, which he should be.

We sat across from each other in the living room, our usual place of discussion. "First of all I should tell you that you're an idiot" I stated still furious. He looked down at his feet with a definite blush on his face. "You're too young to be doing something like that" I said slightly calmer.

"I can tell this is going to be awkward for the both of us, but I still need to know the details." I said reluctantly. Iceland looked up from where his eyes were fixed on the white laces of his boots to meet my gaze. "Details?" he repeated questioningly. "Yes, like did you use protection, was it planned, was the feeling mutual, where, when and especially why" I explained as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Oh, uhm" Iceland started only pausing to clear his throat. "It wasn't exactly planned. Well, for me it wasn't. I'm not sure if he planned it or anything like that but he seemed pretty surprised in the morning" he answered blushing deeply. I sighed at his irresponsibility, how could he not take the initiative to plan something like that?

"w-well it's not like you planned it with Denmark." He blurted out. I removed my hand from my nose to look up at him with narrow eyes. "For your information we did. Well, at least our first time we did!" I nearly shouted. "How exactly do you plan something like that though? Isn't it supposed to be the right moment or something?" Iceland exclaimed shyly.

"Yes it all depends on the moment b-but…look…." I sighed "when I was in that situation a while back we both agreed on it. It wasn't just a spontaneous thing. We agreed in that moment, you shouldn't be afraid to say something, imagine if Hong Kong didn't want that to happen?" I pressed. Iceland sighed "I didn't know ok?"

I rolled my eyes, like that was any excuse. There was a long silence between us before Iceland spoke up again. "What do you mean by, the feeling is mutual?" he asked timidly. "I mean, did you both want to?" I asked him leaned back into the couch. Iceland's face got hot again having gone back to normal sometime during our argument. "W-well, I wanted to, and he seemed like he wanted to. He was….in control" he answered turning tomato red.

"Ok well in that case the feeling was probably mutual" I sighed out knowing he needed me to confirm that fact. "Where?" I asked immediately after. "H-Hong Kong's room" he stuttered. "When?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Last night" he answered quickly. "Why?" I asked not expecting an answer right away.

Iceland looked away from me, not wanting to meet my gaze. "I-I don't know. We just did." He answered quietly. "You don't know. Really? That's what you're going with? So if it were say, Ireland; that would be your answer. You just did?" I questioned, grilling him with my eyes. His head snapped back to mine "No!" we stared at each other for a while before I broke the silence.

"Well?" I pressed. No response. I sighed, "Do you love him Iceland?" I asked making it sound like the question was obvious, which of course it was. He didn't meet my eyes for a long time but when he finally did, it was to nod. It was very small but sincere.

I sighed again, only this time it was a content sigh. "Alright, grilling officially over" I declared standing up to come sit beside him. "Though you did forget, or avoid, one question" I informed him, though I could tell he already knew what I was talking about. Iceland looked nervous still and I dreaded the reason why. "You didn't, did you" I stated quietly.

It took Iceland a good five minutes to respond. "I don't …..Remember" he confessed quietly. I stared at him for a moment before his words took effect. "Do you remember anything?" I asked concerned. "Y-yes, I remember the whole thing. I just don't particularly remember if…well you know" he explained.

"Well, looks like we'll have to get you checked out then" I informed him reluctantly. Iceland's head snapped up and he looked at me. "w-what do you mean?" he asked nervously. "I mean like a pregnancy test ice" I said standing up and fishing my keys out of my pocket. "n-now?" he asked even more nervous than before.

"Yes now ice, the sooner the better and if worse comes to worse you might be able to take the morning after pill if we get there in time. Just don't let me see you take it, I can't stand the thought" I said muttering the last part.

"So is that what happened? You just didn't want to kill the baby?" he asked in a small voice as we slipped on our jackets. I sighed. "No ice, by the time I found out I was pregnant, it was way too late to take that pill." I answered. "Would you though? I mean, if you had the choice" he asked as we loaded into my navy blue car.

I froze, just about to put the keys in the ignition. My hand slowly lowered as I contemplated his question. "I don't know ice, I guess it depends on what Denmark wanted." I answered quietly. Now that I had been pregnant for nine months and even given birth to a beautiful baby boy, I could never think about not having him. He was my little Soren. I wouldn't trade him for the world.

I shook it off and started the car, heading for the convenience store.

**Denmark's pov**

I sighed as I stretched out on the floor next to where Soren was playing. "Can you believe it?" I asked him completely ignoring the fact that he can't talk. Soren turned his head slightly to look at me but otherwise continued playing with his blocks. "Iceland…I bet you five bucks it was with Hong Kong." I continued. Soren giggled and bounced up and down, pointing to the green block.

I smiled and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "You're getting to look more and more like your mommy every day" I said happily scooting closer to place a kiss on his forehead. Absent mindedly I stacked the blocks in a tower feeling a sense of pride overtake me when Soren watched me in amazement.

He really did look like Norge. He had his same big blue eyes and the same soft blonde hair. I was beginning to wonder where my DNA was. It didn't matter to me though; I still got to have a mini Norway around all the time now!

Just then the doorbell rang causing Soren to jump slightly. I picked him up and went to answer the door. To my pleasant surprise, it was Finland. "Oh hey finny, what's up?" I asked him casually as I stepped away from the entrance to allow him in.

"Not much, just stopping by to go over some of the fine details of the wedding. Is Norway around?" he asked. "Uh no actually, he went to Iceland's house for an uhm…visit, and then he's going to the store" I explained as I placed Soren down on the island top. "Oh, that's too bad" Finland replied with an upset expression. "Maybe you two could just read through this when he gets home then?" Finland suggested, handing me a white binder.

"Uh, sure, no problem" I agreed taking the binder gratefully. "There's only one big change, but you honestly don't need to worry about it because I've taken care of it." Finland added quickly. "Hmm, and what don't I have to worry about then?" I asked him suspiciously. "Well I looked into the weather and my predictions are; April isn't really the best time to have an outdoor wedding, especially if you're having it in Copenhagen" he confessed with a sheepish smile and nervous laugh.

I sighed, "So when is a good time?" I asked slightly angered. "Early June is fine!" Finland said quickly. I flipped open the binder and skimmed through the pages. "And you're sure you'll have everything worked out for that date instead?" I questioned.

"Yup!" Finland exclaimed happily, "I've only got a few more things to move." so what's the new date then?" I asked out of curiosity. "June 11th!" Finland answered with a smile. "Ok that's fine. Thanks for helping us with this fin. I could never handle it and even though Norge possibly could, he's way to busy anyway." I admited. "It's no problem really!" Finland waved off "I'm actually really enjoying it!"

And with that he gave me a wave and was off being sure to pat Soren on the head before he left. "Well little buddy, guess it's just you and me again. What do you wanna do?" I asked Soren who was still sitting on the island.

Soren didn't respond, he only kicked his legs back and forth and sucked his thumb. "Ok" I mumbled to myself. "How about we watch some TV?" I questioned not waiting for any form of reply before I plucked him off the island top and brought him to the couch.

I flicked on the TV and got comfortable on the couch. I skimmed through the channels until I found a horror movie I liked. It was only a few minutes in but the zombie apocalypse was already beginning. "Raaaaaaw!" a zombie screamed. Unfortunately, so did Soren.

I quickly picked him off the couch and bounced him on my knee hoping to calm him down. Nothing seemed to work! He just kept crying and crying! I tried burping him. Nothing. Then I checked his diaper. Nothing. Thank god for that one because Norge usual handles that. I tried feeding him and rocking him and I even left my precious movie for a while.

"Boo-boo!" he yelled through tears. "Boo-boo? What's boo-boo?" I asked him. No response, just crying. He kept saying boo-boo for some reason. "I don't know what else to do!" I exclaimed trying to comfort him as much as possible as I made my way to the phone.

**Norway's pov**

I roamed the aisles with Iceland looking over each item and grabbing what I needed. "I thought we were only here for….one thing" Iceland whispered as he watched me throw a bottle of shampoo into my basket. "I never said that. I _was_ coming here already today but then I got a call from you" I stated not bothering to elaborate further.

Iceland didn't say another word as I continued shopping, checking my list every once and a while. Suddenly, my phone rang. I fished it out of my pocket to see that the caller ID read, Den. I sighed and flipped the phone open and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?" I spoke into the speaker.

"Hey Norge-"he started but I cut him off instantly. "Why do I hear crying? What did you do now?" I demanded. "Well you see I put on a movie and he just started crying." He explained weakly. "What kind of movie" I asked as my eyes narrowed. "Uhm…just a little, innocent, zombie apocalypse one" he answered in a small voice.

"You let him watch a horror movie! He's not even one years old yet!" I scolded. Iceland jumped slightly from beside me. He seemed a little surprised too having overheard the conversation. "I turned it off! But he won't quit crying!" he complained. I sighed. "Did you check his diaper?" I asked. "Yeah" he answered. "Did you try burping him or feeding him?" I asked again. "Yeah. He just keeps saying boo-boo for some reason." Denmark explained, sounding distressed.

"Boo-boo?" I questioned. "Yeah boo-boo" Denmark clarified. "That means he wants his pacifier" I responded with a sigh. "….oh! Thanks Norge!" he exclaimed happily. I sighed again and went back to searching the shelves for things I needed. "Is there anything else you need while I'm on the phone?" I asked him. "Uh…just one more thing" Denmark responded shyly. "yes." I stated blandly. "Where's his pacifier?"

I rolled my eyes, "it's either in his playpen/crib or it's on my nightstand" I answered. "Oh ok thanks Norge! Love ya'!" he exclaimed. "Goodbye Denmark." I muttered just about to close my phone when, "wait! You're not gonna say I love you back! You still love me right Norge! It was just a silly mistake really!" he burst out. I sighed for what had to be the fiftieth time today, "I love you too" I muttered before closing the phone just in time to see Iceland's eye twitch.

"Ok now that that's over, let's get you a pregnancy test" I said monotone. Iceland's face got red but he didn't say anything. We walked down the aisles until we reached the right section. "Ok, I would go with three just to make sure you've got an accurate reading" I informed him.

I walked down the aisle browsing. "Uhm, Norway" I heard a small voice from behind me. I turned to see Iceland biting his nail and looking over the shelves nervously. "Hmm?" I offered as a response. "w-what ones should I get?" he asked nervously.

"Um...these should be fine" I answered plucking three different tests from the shelf. "These things are expensive so I'll pay for one, but you're paying for the other two seeing how it was your fault anyway" I muttered tossing them into the basket. "Ok can we go now" Iceland muttered hastily. "Not yet" I responded without expression.

I walked down the aisle again, Iceland following me. I grabbed a box of the morning after pill. "This is just in case, so there's no need to worry" I mumbled when I saw his frightened expression. "And one more thing…" I muttered as I walked back down the aisle for the last time. I handed Iceland the basket so I could grab the desired item.

"Condoms, they're good for everyone." I stated holding out a box of latex condoms. Iceland jumped away from them like they were some kind of monster. I sighed and put them in the basket anyway. "Trust me once you've done it once, you're gonna want to do it again. Not necessarily with Hong Kong but that doesn't matter. Whomever it is, you should be protected. I can't handle another unplanned pregnancy even if it isn't my own" I mumbled the last part and headed for the check out.

88888888888888

I skimmed over the bold titles of articles in the local newspaper as I waited for Iceland to emerge from the bathroom with the tests. It didn't take long at all. What did seem like forever was the three minutes we had to wait for them to be done.

Iceland legs bounced up and down nervously and his hands rubbed his knees nonstop. "Ice relax, if worse comes to worse you can take the pill, there's plenty of time." I assured him. Even so he didn't loosen up. "Yeah I know, but still, I can't help but feel nervous" he explained in a shaky voice.

The timer went off startling us both. Iceland's rapid actions immediately halted at the light 'ding!' of the cooking timer. "I can't look" he whispered. I stared at him for a moment before standing up and walking over to mantle where we placed the tests.

I picked up one and looked at the sign. "Well?" Iceland asked hesitantly. I didn't say anything, only surveyed the other tests. "w-what do they say?" Iceland asked getting increasingly nervous. I gathered all three tests still silent. I walked back over to him covering the readings with my hand. "Norway!" he exclaimed in a nervous fit. I didn't bother looking up at him, just pushed the box of pills towards him.

All the color drained from his already white face. He grabbed the tests out of my hand without any protest from me. "All three….are positive" he whispered to himself. We sat there in silent shock until we heard a car pulling up the driveway.

"Ice" I mumbled picking the box off the table and handing it to him. "b-but what about Hong Kong?" he stuttered. I sighed and watched as the front door opened revealing none other than Hong Kong. "Hey Iceland, I'm back" Hong Kong said as he entered the house.

Neither of us said anything, just watched as he noticed Iceland's terrified expression. "Iceland" he said slowly as he crossed through the kitchen to the living room where we were seated, "what's wrong?" I saw as Iceland's eyes welled up with tears at the sight of the tests. "I can't believe this" he mumbled completely ignoring Hong Kong.

At this Hong Kong quickened his pace towards us not missing a beat. "w-what are those?" he stammered, staring at the tests in his hand. I didn't want to intrude and I figured they needed space to talk. "I'm gonna go read a book somewhere other than here" I muttered. Hong Kong nodded but otherwise didn't say anything. I stood and began to walk away but stopped to whack Hong Kong upside the head. "Ow!" he yelped "what was that for?" "What do you think?" I asked before continuing on my way to find a quiet place to read.

88888888

**Hong Kong's pov**

"y-you're….pregnant?" I exclaimed gawking at the tests in front of me. "Not for long" Iceland breathed as he popped a pill out of the silver, breakable lining. "Are you sure about this" I sighed out taking his hand. "Hong Kong, I'm not ready to have a baby. I know it's yours too, but I just can't handle it." He confessed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

I sighed and pulled him in for a hug. "Iceland, it may be my child but it's your decision. Its nine months of your life, not mine. If you wanna take the pill, then take it." I said pulling back from our hug to meet his gaze. Iceland nodded just as Norway emerged from the hallway. "Are you guys done yet?" he asked casually.

"Almost" Iceland said softly, staring at the little white pill in his hand. I watched as Iceland filled a glass with water and hesitantly popped the pill into his mouth. Norway sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Iceland took a swig of water and swallowed the pill, saying goodbye to our vanishing future.

**Wow, can't you just feel the awkward from that chapter XD so I have a few questions to answer but before I do that I'd like to remind you guys to make sure to check out the information in the bottom authors' note in the last chapter! Thanks that would be much appreciated! So anyway….**

**So yeah dear, thehelpinghand: thanks for the constructive criticism! Trust me I do take it well but I have answers and explanations to your points :) **

**So first of all, the whole pregnant man thing, well this is an Mpreg so it doesn't really need explanation but yeah I did give one in the story. I believe I said that it was because they were countries and I think the reason for that would be that most of the countries are men so in order to make islands and stuff heh heh :)**

**As for the OOC-ness of Norway and Iceland I figure this, Norway was pregnant so hormones can really mess with his personality and as for Iceland he was just going through a really rough part of his life :)**

**Spell checking is something that I do every time I write but sometimes it doesn't catch everything. Also whenever I get done with these chapters, it's usually really late at night so I don't read it over, though I did have time to read this chapter over :) Ps. Yeah I wasn't sure how to spell C-section thanks for letting me know.**

**As for the C-section thing, yeah I sort of knew how that worked and that's why I put it in the story. Lolz in case you haven't noticed Norway is a guy and he doesn't magically grow a vag XD there was no other way to deliver the child and even if there is no assistance from the mother, getting an incision still hurts. Also I know he would have gotten some kind of numbing to the area or whatever but I thought it would sort of ruin it. I'm not trying to be harsh although I probably came off that way I just figured that it was obvious.**

**Ok well that's it then make sure to review please!**


	39. Chapter 39 the wedding dress of lingerie

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update this time, I've just been having boy troubles….heh heh. Yeah so sorry again about that. Anyway for those of you who were confused about the question for the contest uhm that's cause I haven't asked it yet XD I was just trying to see if anyone was like interested in it. So yeah that's all I have to say for this A/N onto the chapter :)**

**Norway's pov**

Denmark pressed his hands against my lower back, pulling me closer to him and deepening our kiss. Our lips worked against each other for what seemed like hours but still wasn't long enough when we finally pulled away for air. "So" Denmark breathed into my neck as I pulled the blankets farther up. "Hmm" I offered as a response, still out of breath.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked between kisses. "Uhm depends if you need me for something" I answered pulling away slightly. "Well, I was kind of hoping we could do a little more of this?" he asked, sliding his hand up my leg. "Den" I breathed warningly as I grabbed his wrist. "What I'm not allowed to kiss you now?" he sighed out removing his hand.

"I never said that" I mumbled snuggling closer to him. He sighed but obliged. "So I'm guessing you have something else to do then" he muttered sourly. "I don't have to go if you don't want me to. If Soren is the problem then I can always take him with me, of course there are a lot of germs in the mall." I said mumbling the last part mainly to myself. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're skipping out on a make out session with me to go to the mall?" Denmark exclaimed pulling away from me to meet my eyes.

"It was Finland's idea" I confessed quietly. "Finland, Finland, Finland, you'd rather hang out with him than with me? What do you even need at the mall?" Denmark asked angrily sitting up in bed. "Lingerie" I answered with a sigh, "lingerie for our honey moon"

8888888888888888

"So you're sure you don't care if I go" I asked. "Yes-siree! Take your time and if you run out of money, here's my credit card!" Denmark exclaimed handing me his credit card. "Ok" I said slowly, taking the card. "Since when do you _want _me to spend money?" I asked curiously. "Uhm, since you started buying…interesting things" he explained with a smirk. "Uh-huh. I'd just like you know that it was in no way my idea ok?" I said trying to defend myself.

"Hey, I don't care whose idea it was, I just care about who's wearing it" he answered seductively. I cleared my throat as a deep blush crept onto my face. "So, why don't we have a little chat while we wait for Finland?" Denmark suggested. "Fine" I agreed easily as I scooped Soren up off the living room floor, who had crawled over just a moment ago.

"So" he started raising his eyebrows. "Hmm" I answered making the same expression. Soren giggled and snuggled into me. I smiled and laughed lighty, "how can you always be so happy?" I asked him as I bounced him on my knee. Denmark laughed to and sat next to me on the couch. "I think you should go with police officer" he whispered in my ear. "No" I said a little too quickly.

"Fire fighter?"

"Never."

"Nurse?"

"No, Denmark."

"Show girl?"

"Not in your life."

"School girl?"

"That's just disturbing"

Denmark sighed. "Then what else is there? I know you would never go anywhere near whips and or chains and frankly, that doesn't bother me" he confessed easily. "Good because you're right, that's uncharted area that I have no intention of investigating" I answered, rolling my eyes. I heard a car coming up the drive way signaling that Finland had arrived.

"Finland's here, I got to go" I informed him as I handed him Soren. "Aww, already!" Denmark exclaimed with a pout. "Are you sure you want me to go I mean I could always stay here and help out with Soren" I said making sure he knew I would gladly stay behind with him. "n-no I mean I looove spending time with you Norge but I can suffer through another day without you if it means I get rewarded in the future.

I sighed just as the doorbell rang. I walked over casually and swung the door open for my friend. He wore his usual peppy grin and carried his favorite accessory, Hanatamago. "Hey Finland" I greeted him with a small but sincere smile. "Why don't you come in for a while? I just have I few things to finish up before we go" I explained trying to buy myself more time to try and convince Denmark to make me stay home.

"Finland! Thank you so much! You're such a good friend!" Denmark exclaimed. Finland rolled his eyes in fake aggravation. "You told him?" he directed at me as he crossed his arms over his small frame. "Uhm…yes. I didn't want to though" I explained quickly. Finland let out an aggravated sigh. "It was supposed to be a surprise!" he exclaimed with a pout.

"Don't worry, I won't show him" I muttered as I crossing into the living room to tend to the now crying Soren. "w-what?" Denmark shouted in shock. "How can you not show me? The wedding was already moved back as it I and now I have to wait _knowing_ that you have lingerie! Come on Norge that's just torture!" Denmark exclaimed as he rushed into the living room. I sighed as I bounced Soren on my hip. "See this is why it was supposed to be a secret" I explained calmly.

"Boo-boo!" Soren cried into my shoulder. I sighed and looked at Denmark almost pleadingly, "den where's his pacifier?" "Uhm I think it's in the playpen/crib" he answered. I started to cross the living room again when Finland popped up from the chair he had taken in the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" he volunteered. I didn't have time to answer him before he rushed over to the playpen/crib and picked up the pacifier. "Here you go Soren" he said in a child-like voice as he popped the pacifier into Soren's mouth. Soren gripped me tighter and made what sounded like the beginning of a cry.

"Shh" I hushed him and bounced him up and down. "d-do I scare him?" Finland asked nervously. "Don't worry Finland you're just a new face" I explained. "b-but he's seen me before" Finland said worriedly with a small frown. "Seriously Finland, don't worry, he's only four months old, I'm sure he just doesn't remember you" I informed him as I rocked Soren to sleep.

Finland sighed and mumbled "I'll be in the car" before leaving. Denmark watched him leave before turning to me, "what was that?" he asked as he reached his arms out to take the sleeping child in my arms. I handed Soren off to him before answering, "I don't really know, he just likes kids so I imagine he would be upset if his best friend's doesn't like him"

8888888888888

Finland pulled into the parking lot still wearing a depressed expression. I sighed but didn't comment. Before I could reach for the door handle he blurted out, "I want kids".

"Uhm, yeah I know you told me. That's when I told you that you had Sealand" I answered trying to jog his memory. "Yeah I know I have Sealand and I love him, I honestly do, but I want a child of my own, someone with mine and Sweden's genes" he explained.

"Yeah fin I know, you told me remember" I reminded him. "Yeah yeah I know I told you, but I want one now" he said griping the steering wheel. "Uhm, calm down fin I'm sure you can have a kid, just don't go all she hulk on me" I said slightly worried.

"Yeah I'm sure I can have a kid too, it's Sweden that's the problem" he said sighing and removing his white knuckled hands from the wheel. "So Sweden doesn't want any more kids?" I asked leaning in slightly. "No that's not it, well as far as I know. What I mean is, we haven't….you know in a very long time and he hardly seems interested in me anymore" he explained sounding genuinely upset.

"Oh, well that can be solved easily" I answered getting out of the car. "Oh yeah, and how is that?" Finland asked as he too opened his door and stepped out. "Easy, what are we here to buy?" I asked glancing at him as we walked across the parking lot. "Uhm, lingerie?" he answered almost questioningly. "Exactly, so instead of just me getting some, you're getting some too" I explained just as we walked through the mall entrance.

"Ok so what kind of thing are we looking for?" Finland asked me as we casually walked through the mall. "Uhm I'm not sure. Denmark requested a few things that I'm not too fond of, but I suppose this _is_ to make him happy." I stated reluctantly. "Ok well what kinds of things would they be?" Finland asked.

"Oh you know the stereo typical kinky lingerie" I explained, deadpanned back to my usual self having the all the hormones basically gone. "Ahh I see. Well we'll just find something better" Finland said optimistically. I smiled lightly, "sounds good to me"

888888888888

"Ooh Norway, try this one on!" Finland exclaimed holding up what had to be the skimpiest maid's outfit in the world. I had poked my head out of the curtain to stare at him fuming. "There is no way I'm wearing that!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "Aww why not?" Finland whined. "Are you kidding me? That thing is a death trap!" I explained trying to hide as much of myself with the curtain as possible. Finland sighed, "I thought that's what you wanted, it is lingerie after all" he muttered.

"Hey why don't you let me see the one you have on now!" he exclaimed regaining his natural peppy attitude. "Do I have to?" I asked with a sigh. "Oh don't be a baby and let me see it" he said sitting down on the provided seats. I sighed again and pulled the curtain away to reveal the outfit. Finland smiled and signaled for me to turn. I crossed my arms and spun around.

"It looks good" Finland exclaimed with a smile. I looked myself over in the mirror. "I don't know Finland; I mean den did say something about liking a nurse's outfit but…" I started unsurely. "But what Finland asked with a slight frown as he walked into the dressing room which I had reentered. "It's like picking out a wedding dress, it's just not the one" I said trying my best to explain my logic.

"Ok, then what else did he want?" he asked as he left the dressing room and looked around the store. "Uhm, _maybe_ I'll do police officer if you can find a modestenough outfit" I said just as my phone vibrated. I flipped it open to look at my new text from none other than Denmark.

_Heeeeeeeey :)_ it read. I rolled my eyes and sent a quick _hi_ back. I quickly stripped off the costume just as Finland threw three new ones over the railing on the top. I answered another text and tried on the next outfit without looking it over. It was a police officer outfit but it definitely anything but modest. "Finland." I said a tad aggravated. "I said modest" I reminded him.

Finland poked his head in the dressing room and whispered "its lingerie Norway it's not exactly modest". I blushed lightly but rolled my eyes. "Well fine then something that doesn't consist of just lace" I sighed out before closing the curtain.

8888888888

"This is it" I said quietly with a little smile as I looked over myself again in the mirror. "Really Finland said raising his eyes brows "I figured you'd go for something less….sexy" Finland confessed as he adjusted the top. "This is my wedding dress of lingerie, so I'm getting it" I said simply admiring all the individual pieces. "Ok…if you like it I'm sure Denmark will too" Finland said happily as I nodded in agreement. "So it looks like you found something too" I added looking at the outfit in his hands. "Yup, Sweden is gonna looove me for this" he exclaimed with a sly grin.

**Oh my god finally. I started writing these four days ago and I'm just getting done now! I don't know why it took me so long I think I just procrastinated a lot.**

**Anyway about the question for the contest, I haven't asked one yet so I'm gonna keep it simple.**

**Sooo the question is…if you were a superhero, what would your name be?**

**Ha-ha it just sort of came to me Sooo yeah. Leave your creative answers in the reviews please :) **


	40. Chapter 40 mommy break

**Hey guys :/ so yeah I have a bit to say but I'll say it in the last A/N. anyway while you're reading this I was hoping you could think up some ideas for a new chapter. Right now I'm sort of out, I do have some ideas for upcoming chapters but it's the getting there that's the problem XD so yeah, without further or do I present a chapter that I seriously pulled out of my ass XP.**

**Denmark's pov**

I carefully crept towards the closet making sure Norge was busy with Soren before opening the squeaky door. Then, as quietly as possible, picked through the contents. "Aww come on, where is it?" I whispered angrily to myself. I had to be rummaging through Norway's things for ten minutes straight.

"Looking for this?" I heard from behind me. startled, I quickly turned around to see none other than Norway standing in front of me holding little red bag. I sighed, "where do you keep hiding that!" Norge smirked, "why can't you just wait?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Easy, because it's lingerie" I explained. Norway sighed again and started to walk away. "Oh, there is no way you're getting away with that" I said eyeing the bag in his hand. He stared at me for a moment as the tension rose. Then all of a sudden he bolted down the hall. I laughed and chased after him determined to get that bag.

888888888888

**Norway's pov**

Denmark had me pinned down on the couch by my wrists. "Where did you hide it!" Denmark yelled. "Shh, you're going to wake the baby" I whisper yelled back at him. "Yeah sure, that kid sleeps like a rock now- a- days" Denmark responded. I sighed knowing he was right but formed a rebuttal anyways. "Yeah he gets that from you" I muttered as I tried to break free from his grasp.

"Yeah that's about the only thing he gets from me" he said sounding upset. "What do you mean?" I asked stupidly. He sighed, "I mean, he's an exact replica of you, you know besides that weird curl on the side of your head"

I stiffened. "o-oh yeah I guess you're r-right, but he doesn't have a personality yet, I'm sure he'll be just like you" I assured him. "Yeah, I bet" he said sarcastically sitting up so that he was straddling my waist. I was hoping we were well off the subject of my curl but apparently not.

"So, you never told me about that thing" he said eyeing my curl. "w-well, there was never much t-to tell" I stuttered nervously. Denmark smirked and bent down to whisper in my ear, "you're a horrible liar". I blushed and looked away so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes. "So what's the deal with the curl" he asked leaning in so that his face was just inches away from my cheek.

"You're invading my personal space" I informed him. "oh Norgie' he started with a laugh as he grabbed my chin to turn it to face him. "If I wasn't invading your personal space, I wouldn't be the same now would I?" he asked like he already knew the answer. I sighed knowing that he wasn't going to give up any time soon. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone and you can't ….."Use" it without my consent" I said firmly. I knew Denmark could never break a promise, he never has and he claims that he never will.

"Ok!" he agreed after a moment of thinking. I sighed still not wanting to tell him. I pushed on Denmark's chest signaling him to move off of me. He hesitated but did as he was told, allowing me to sit up. I silently braced myself for his reaction as I whispered the unfortunate fact in his ear. I sat back and watched as his eyes widened and a loud "WHAT?" tumble out of his mouth.

From up stairs Soren started crying, most likely because of Denmark's outburst. "You woke up Soren" I muttered as I stood up from the couch and started up the stairs. Soren quickly quieted when I picked him up from his crib. I lovingly carried him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Denmark was next to me within seconds, still wearing the same stunned expression. "How come you never told me!" he exclaimed. "It never came up" I responded lightly as I plopped Soren down in his high chair. "So? You couldn't just happen to through it in somewhere?" he blurted. "I didn't think it would upset you this much" I explained. Denmark rolled his eyes. "Of course it upsets me. If you didn't tell me this then why would you tell me anything else about you? Who knows how much I really know my best friend!" he yelled angrily.

Soren whined and kicked his socks off nervously. "I'm not your best friend, I'm your fiancé! I can't believe you, we have a child to raise and a wedding to plan and you're all worked up over a stupid piece of hair!" I yelled back before trying my best to put Soren's socks back on. Denmark just stood there and watched as I desperately tried to put socks on our squirming child.

"God damn it, I'm on your side!" I yelled at Soren which I soon regretted. I threw the socks onto the island and sank to the floor, giving up. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over far before Denmark even moved again. I buried my face in my hands and cried out all of my stress. When I removed my hands I saw Denmark sitting beside me looking worried.

I let another tears roll down my cheek before I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "So you're not mad at me anymore?" Denmark asked. "I was never mad, just stressed" I answered between shaky breaths. Denmark nodded and comforted silently. "Why don't you take a mommy break?" Denmark suggested soothingly as he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the living room.

"What about Soren?" I mumbled as I snuggled into his chest. "I'll take care of him, why don't you take a nice long nap and later you can call Finland or something" he suggested. "Maybe I don't wanna call Finland" I muttered as I stealthily clung to his shirt. "Ok then, don't call Finland, but you still need to sleep" he insisted. He tried to lay me down on the couch but stopped when he realized I was still gripping on to him.

"Uh, Norge, in order for me to put you down, I'm gonna need you to let go of my shirt" he said with a smirk. "But I can't sleep without you" I whispered. "Well you seemed to get along just fine before we started dating" Denmark sighed out. "That was before, this is now" I reminded him "and we started dating at a very young age anyway".

"I have to take care of Soren" he stated as he finally pulled my hands off his shirt. "He's got food, how much trouble could he make" I asked tiredly. Denmark sighed and crouched down on his knees so we were eye level. "Nor, he's four and a half months old, we can't just leave him unattended" he said before standing up and walking away.

"I suppose you're right, I guess I just miss you" I whispered to myself. Little did I know Denmark was already coming back into the living room with Soren happily eating cheerios in his arms. "What was that last part?" Denmark asked as he emerged from the kitchen. "Oh uh nothing" I muttered as I got off the couch.

Denmark placed Soren in the playpen/crib and walked over to me only to place both hands on my shoulders. "Norge, you need to sleep. You're tiered and over worked, I'm starting to get worried about you" he said sounding genuinely concerned, not that I didn't believe him.

"At least let me move to the bed" I half heartedly protested. "Fine but make sure you get enough rest, I can handle Soren" he informed me as he directed me towards the staircase. I was about to start up the stairs when the phone rang.

I rushed into the kitchen to answer it before Denmark had to time to stop me. "Hello" I spoke into the phone. A comforting familiar voice rang out on the other end. "Hey Norway, its Finland! I was just wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked in that sweet adoring way he does. "uh no not that I know of" I responded just as Denmark appeared in the kitchen.

"great! I was wondering if maybe you could watch sealand for me?" he asked politely. "sure" I answered without missing a beat. "may I ask why?" I asked curuoisly. On the other end I heard Finland chuckling, "let's just say I'll be asking Sweden's opinion on my new lingerie" he answered sounding mischievous.

I smirked, "well in that case, drop him off whenever and fill me in on the details in the morning"

**Hey guys, I didn't really know where to end this one so ta-da hope it didn't suck :) **

**Anyway I've decided instead of the contest because no one answered my question :( I'm just gonna check out the kink meme and see what I can find for one-shot ideas and other little side projects :) **

**so in case you haven't noticed I've been getting a lot less reviews lately and you know I can power through that but it still IS a little depressing, just saying so please if you like the story just review and tell me that! It doesn't have to be anything big just a plain old "keep it up!" would be fantastic thanks! :)**

**I feel reeeeeaaaly bad about publishing this Sooo late but my dad literally decided to take a family vacation and I couldn't bring my laptop (btw we went to Nantucket XD) also I had already written a lot of this but my computer over heated and I lost a lot of work because it wasn't saved DX hopefully my luck will change for the next chapter!**

**I'm so excited for the things to come in this story I have a bunch of new exciting plotlines that fit well with the story so I think you're all going to enjoy them :)**

**Anyway as always I love you guys with all of my heart I hope you review but if you don't I still love you and you deserve haggles even if you totally hate me XD**

**If you wanna check me out my YouTube is miyokochan14. I post Hetalia music videos that I compile from random pics! BUT! I have another account with my friends where we post cosplay videos! It's called MichiMaraKaHanTV and you can check us out and what we act like in normal life XD Ok that about ties everything up!**

**Sorry again about the late update but you know life happens! Over and out! XD**

**Ps. Now that I'm looking over this, I see how all over the place it is XD sorry about that, I swear everything is there for a reason!**


	41. Chapter 41 something for tonight

**Hey guys! So this chapter is a little on the sexual side. I'm planning on having the wedding soon so I'm getting excited for that XD also I'm getting super pumped for a new cosplay skit that my friends and I are planning on filming soon. So I didn't really have much to say in the first place, I mean I never really do XD but yeah, enjoy!**

**Denmark's pov**

I remembered it clearly.

~_FLASHBACK~_

_ We were just lying in bed watching a movie, snuggling as usual, when BAM! Out of the blue Norge just starts kissing me! I mean obviously I didn't object but, why? Did I do something? Or could he just not resist my awesomeness? So naturally, being the gentleman I am, I pulled away and asked him what was up. "Well if you don't want to then we don't have to" he responded emotionlessly. "No no no! That's not what I meant, I mean why the sudden make-out session, this movie isn't even that romantic" I explained hurriedly. "It has nothing to do with the movie, I've just decided that I'm ready" he said sitting up. "Oh. Well, don't let me stop you!" I said excitedly_

_ So we kept going and before I knew it we were both stripped down to our boxers. And then….Soren starting crying. _

Yup. Just like that. I waited over nine months for that and he has to go and cry. I love the kid with all my heart but really? Why does life hate me? I sighed and leaned into my hand. "It wasn't his fault" Norway reminded me as he handed me my breakfast. "I know but I can't help but be upset" I explained slowly eating my food. Norge tilted his head slightly to the side and smirked slightly. "Don't worry, you'll have your day soon enough" he said in a somewhat longing tone as he walking around the island.

"How soon?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe, like tonight?" I suggested as I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "No I was thinking more like honey moon" he answered turning around to face me. I sighed, "why not tonight?" I asked him desperately. "Because, we are babysitting sealand" he said before kissing my forehead. "Aww!" I complained. "Why do we have to take care of him, we have Soren to worry about!" I exclaimed clearly upset.

Norway sighed, "Because, Sweden and Finland would like a night to themselves" he explained. I pouted. "I think we could use a night alone more then they could" I muttered folding my arms over my chest. Norge sighed, "Ok, sit down" he said gesturing to the chair I have recently occupied. He sat next to me and began explaining while I continued eating. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you but I can tell that you're not going to stop complaining unless I do" he started as he turned slightly towards me.

"Yeah you're probably right" I agreed with a mouth full of toast. "Don't talk with your mouth full" Norway inserted before continuing. I closed my mouth and pretended to look ashamed. "Finland wants to have a baby" he said suddenly. I chocked on my food not expecting that but eventually swallowed. "Don't they have sealand?" I asked. "We all know he's a handful so why would they want more kids?" I questioned him. "I said finland, not they" Norway said quickly. "Ooooooohhhh" I responded knowingly. "So Sweden doesn't want another kid? That's surprising." I stated taking another bite of toast. Norway sighed, "Would you please stop assuming things? Finland hasn't asked Sweden about it yet, that's sort of what tonight was for, and of course if he said yes then…other things as well"

I chuckled lightly at Norway's almost horrified expression. "What's with the face" I commented. "Huh? Oh sorry I was just imagining Sweden….doing…that" he answered slowly. My chewing slowed as the same image leaked into my head as well. I shivered and tried to focus on something else. "So what time is sealand coming over?" I asked quickly. "Oh uhm, they are dropping him off at five thirty I think" he answered. "Fine" I sighed as I finished up my food and brought the plate over to the sink to be rinsed. Norway left the kitchen and instead found a seat on the couch. I could tell he was watching Soren out of the corner of his eye even though he was reading a magazine.

Wait. A magazine? Since when does Norge read those? Don't tell me Finland got him hooked on Oprah! I casually walked over to where Norge was snuggled up on the couch and plopped next to him. The couch bounced him with my added weight on it. "What's that?" I asked leaning over him like a child. Norway's eyes shifted to me emotionlessly. "It's a bridal magazine, containing possible dresses which you are not allowed to see" he explained sounding slightly aggravated. "Aww, why not!" I whined in protest. "Because you're not supposed to see the wedding dress until the wedding day" he answered calmly.

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed. "I wish I could show you but it goes against tradition" he explained. I sighed. "Oh screw tradition and just show me, it's not like you're going to get any of them" I pushed. Norge rolled his eyes and turned away.

88888888888

**Finland's pov**

I didn't bother knocking on the door because I knew I was welcome and they usually keep the door unlocked. We walked in and saw Norway beating Denmark over the head with a rolled up bridal magazine and Soren sitting in his crib/playpen laughing his cute little head off. Sweden and I just stared at them until they finally looked up and saw us.

"Oh uh, hi!" Norway said trying to sound cheerful. "You're leaving me **here?**" sealand exclaimed from my side as he gripped my hand tighter. "Oh relax, you love it here! You'll have a great time I just know it!" I reassured him optimistically. He sighed and slumped over before walking in. Norway had since walked over to us and patted sealand on the head.

"So uhm, do you have the uh…?" I broke off but I could tell he knew what I was talking about. I had asked Norway to hold my lingerie with his so that Sweden didn't find it. Norway gave me a little nod and walked back into the living room. I watched as he lifted up the curtain in the window and removed a little red bag.

"So that's where it was!" Denmark exclaimed. Norway didn't respond, only kept walking towards the door. He handed me the bag causing Denmark next outburst. "Wait, why are you giving that to him!" he asked sounding shocked. "Because it's not mine" Norway explained calmly. "What?" Denmark shouted jumped up from the couch. "Then where's yours?" he asked still shouting slightly. "Quiet down already. Don't worry I have mine but I'm not going to tell you where it is, that would just be stupid" he snickered.

"wh't's th't?" Sweden asked looking at the little red bag in my hands. "Just a little something for tonight" I said trying to be quiet. Even so sealand heard me. "Eeeewww! That's discussing!" he exclaimed right as a huge blush broke out on Sweden's face. "Come on sealand, let's go play a game ok" Norway suggested leading sealand away from us.

Tonight should be fun.

**So yeah, I didn't really know where to stop this and I know it's super late and short and poorly written and I'm Sooo sorry DX I guess that's what happens when you have dance camp all week :/ sigh. A lot of other setbacks appeared while trying to write this but you don't want to hear them so…. Yeah in the next chapter I'm planning on having it just take off from here, almost like a part two so yeah you will be able to see how hard it is to take care or Soren AND sealand! Ha-ha ok so that's it! Bye bye!**


	42. Chapter 42 i can't believe you

**Ok it's a new day, new chapter :) it's raining out and I've put this off for as long as I can. So this chapter is going to have a bit of sufin in it. Hopefully I will be getting to the new plotlines with Hong Kong and Iceland soon but I'm not really sure when ill get around to that :) ok that's all I have to say for this A/N so yeah, on with the show!**

**Norway's pov**

"Ok den why don't you set up a game to play with sealand, I'm going to get Soren a warm bottle. Do you want anything?" I ended with a question directing it at both of them. Denmark smiled but shook his head no. "Do you have chocolate milk?" sealand asked excitedly. "Yup! I'll get you some." I said a bit too excitedly. I guess I just like taking care of kids. 

I walked into the kitchen and prepared the milk properly. When I brought it back into the living room sealand was doing some sort of victory dance while Denmark steamed in the corner. "Rematch!" Denmark exclaimed as he gathered the cards that were unsystematically placed on the rug. "You're on!" sealand agreed excitedly**.** I laughed lightly at their childlike behavior. I mean it was fine because sealand is a child but Denmark was a grown man. Then again, it is Denmark.

"Here you go" I said as I handed sealand his drink. "Thanks!" he exclaimed as he took the drink from me and sat down. I brought Soren his bottle and picked him up to bring him where Denmark and sealand were playing. Lately Soren had been talking. Not actual words but definitely the start of them. That's what he was doing right now actually. He babbled on and on about miscellaneous things that made no sense.

It didn't bother me, but it did bother Denmark. "….please Soren, just…just shhhh ok?" he pleaded after about five minutes of continuous babbling from the child in my arms. I wanted to laugh at how easily he got frustrated but he seemed too stressed for teasing. I sighed and patted Denmark's head before handing him Soren and wandering off to the kitchen to make supper.

88888888888

**Iceland's pov**

It was around 3:00 and Hong Kong and I were…uh making out…on my living room couch. It's not that I feel awkward around him, well ok maybe a little, but it's mainly that I know Norway would be disappointed if he found out. Well now that I think about it, who cares what he thinks? I mean I already had sex with him, even though it was sort of a blur.

Suddenly Hong Kong's phone rang causing me to snap out of my random thoughts and our kissing session to cease. We sat up abruptly and blushed; yes both of us, at the same time. I always liked how we were so alike in almost every way. I saw Hong Kong check the caller id on his phone and his eyes widened. "Hey sorry I should probably take this" he said quickly as he stood from the couch.

"Oh who is it?" I asked innocently. "Just a friend" he muttered as he walking into the kitchen and flipped open his phone and pressed it to his ear. I couldn't hear the other end but I heard everything Hong Kong was saying.

"Why are you calling me?"…..

"I don't do that anymore."…

"Just forget it ok! I have better things to do with my life!"…

"…..I have nothing against talking as long as that's all that happens"…..

"No, I swear to god if you do…!"…..

"Fine."

And that was the end of it. He hung up the phone and came back into the living room. "So uh, what was that all about you sounded pretty upset?" I asked getting off the couch. "It wasn't anything important. Now, where were we?" he said smoothly as he pulling me closer to him.

Thoughts raced through my head and before I could stop myself I blurted the main one out. "Are you cheating on me?" I asked quickly. Hong Kong looked shocked witch I suppose was a good thing.** "**W-where would you get that idea!" he responded taking a step away from me. Not a good thing. "Well that conversation…." I answered.

"I told you that was nothing! Just let it go ok?" he yelled suddenly getting frustrated. "It sounded like you were talking to some random whore! Why can't we just talk about it!" I yelled back. "Because there's nothing to talk about!" he answered just before his phone buzzed signaling he had received a text message**. **

"Prove it" I said softly. "Huh?" he responded. "Prove that you're not cheating!" I said surprised that he didn't understand. "How am I supposed to do that?" he exclaimed. "Let me see your phone." I stated blankly. He glared at me. "ice." He said simply yet sternly. "Resisting is just another thing going against you." I said using my brother's tactic of hiding expressions so he couldn't see how much I was freaking out.

"You're crazy." He said handing me the phone. I flipped it open and read the message.

I sighed and tried to hold back my tears but failed. "….it's bad enough you cheated…..but you had to lie about it too?" I whispered as I let the phone drop to the floor along with a few tears. "w-what?" Hong Kong nearly burst as he reached down to get his phone.

I didn't wait for him, instead I rushed to the door and ripped my coat off the rack feeling the anger set in. "where are you going?" Hong Kong asked sounding concerned. "Where someone actually cares about me!" I hissed through clenched teeth as I grabbed my keys and left, slamming the door.

**Hong Kong's pov**

I watched him leave. He slammed the door and drove away as quickly as possible. A single tear rolled down my face as I clenched my fists. I slowly picked up my phone and read the message.

_Meet me behind the convenience store at 4:30. Don't bring your boyfriend; I doubt you want him knowing our little secret._

"God damn it!" I yelled to myself. God Seth why did you have to be such an idiot, now Iceland will never talk to me again. I sighed and plopped down onto the couch. I flipped open my phone and pressed speed dial three which I had changed from china to Seth.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" I heard from the other line. "Yeah Seth it's me, let's push our meeting up to now. Oh and, I'm interested" I said simply before hanging up without waiting for his response. I walked to the door and garbed my jacket before heading out the door just like Iceland had and speeding off down the street in my car.

**Finland's pov**

"So, t'll me ag'in why d'nmark 'nd n'rway're t'king c're of se'land?" Sweden asked me as we walked through the front door. "well I just thought we could have some alone time and maybe talk about a few things." I explained truthfully giving him my sexiest smile. "wh't do y'u w'nt to t'lk abo't?" Sweden then responded not seeming phased by my attempts of putting him in the mood.

"Well it's sort of a serious thing that I've been thinking about for a while and I don't exactly know about how to go about saying it. I mean I can't just come out and tell you it has to be inserted in the right place in our conversations because if it isn't It will seem weird and I'm already nervous enough as it is!" I rambled which seemed to take Sweden aback.

"th'n w'rk it into th' c'nv'rsation" Sweden said simply sitting down in a nearby kitchen chair. "But I can't!" I gasped out in anguish and hung my head. I could feel Sweden's confused eyes fixated on me for a long while until I finally popped up with an idea. "Oh I know!" I exclaimed before running off down the hallway ordering Sweden to stay seated.

I closed the door and quickly changed into the contents of the little red bag Norway had given to me when we dropped off sealand. I admired myself in the mirror taking in the black and purple lace. It was everything I could have hoped for. It was sexy but one of the more modest pieces there. Usually I would go with something skimpier seeing how it is lingerie after all but since I was dealing with Sweden, I figured I might as well play it safe. Also he had never seen me in lingerie before so I didn't want to go to over the top.

I adjusted the lace garters holding up my fishnet tights before taking a deep breath and sliding on a large bathrobe to conceal my attire until the perfect moment. Norway refused to wear high heels with his outfit but I had to no problem with it, in fact I quite enjoyed the elongating look they gave my legs when I slipped the on over my heel.

I strutted out of our room my confidence in my step. I stopped in front of Sweden and let the loose bathrobe fall to my feet. "So, you catch my drift, su-san?" I asked adoringly. I watched with pleasure as his eyes widened as he took in my new look. "if th't's all y'u w'nted y'u c'uldh've j'st said so." Sweden said as a large blush crept onto his face.

"But that's not all I want Sweden" I responded quickly. My words coming out a little more seductively then I had intended. He seemed flustered though, so I took advantage of it and straddled him in the chair. "wh't els' is th're th'n?" Sweden questioned after looping his hands around my waist. I can't lie, I was so nervous that I had to work hard to control my shaking but finally I bent forward and whispered in his ear the one word that would hopefully change our worlds.

"Babies"

**Denmark's pov**

Sealand and I had had long since tiered of playing games and were now eating super with Norge and Soren. It was so cute the way Norway would feed him applesauce, his favorite, with a little blue spoon. I couldn't help but stare. I had mentioned many times before that Norway made weird faces at Soren when he was trying to feed him but I decided not to say anything this time. Sealand on the other hand couldn't control the fits of laughter rumbling through him. Finally he burst out causing Norway to stop abruptly and turn to him.

"What's with the weird faces auntie?" sealand asked still laughing his head off. "…sorry it happens subconsciously, and I told you to stop calling me auntie!" Norway answered nearly shouting the last part. "b-but mom told me to call you auntie" sealand explained stopping his laughter immediately. "Well then I'm going to have to have a talk with him" Norway stated before making a loop around the island to the fridge to get some water.

"You mean her." Sealand corrected being completely serious. Norway froze for a moment but eventually turned around to face us. He looked like he was about to say something but I cut him off. "No he means him. You're mom's a dude, he's just gay. So is Norge." I completed with a trademark smile. A few seconds later I was thumped rather hard on the head but certain pissed off Norwegian. "I'd prefer the term bi-sexual!" he whispered angrily at me.

"But you're not attracted to chicks, which makes you gay" I concluded simply. "How do you know I don't find women attractive?" he exclaimed a little more than upset now. "Because that would make you a lesbian" I answered causing a stifled chuckle out of sealand.

Norway crossed his arms angrily. "We've been over this about a million times already! I am a man!" he yelled sounding infuriated. "Oh obviously! What I'm saying is, you don't act like one so, I might as well just refer to you as a girl." I explained my logic. Norway didn't look to happy about that.

I knew that my whole gender swapping idea of him really made him tick and sometimes I like to make him mad, but not too mad. Just enough to get him to storm off and then I wouldn't bring up the topic for another few weeks or so. To be honest I don't really know why I do it, I guess just because I wanted to make sealand laugh but what about all those other times? "I'm manly ok! I am!" Norway exclaimed from behind me before stomping his way up to our room. Now I was starting to feel guilty, I shouldn't tease him; it's not very loving now is it?

Suddenly the door bell rang. I snapped out of my daze and rose from my chair to answer it. How strange, we weren't expecting anyone. I opened the door to see Iceland standing there with his arms crossed, tear stains on his cheeks and what seemed to be his desperate attempts at hiding his heartbroken expression.

He sniffed. "Is Norway h-here?" he asked hiccupping in the middle of his sentence. "Uh…yeah he's upstairs." I answered moving aside so he could walk in. "thanks" he mumbled before dashing up the steps leaving sealand and I to shrug at each other. 

**Iceland's pov**

I knocked on the bedroom door with a sniff. "Go away Denmark!" shouted Norway. Oh great what did that idiot do now? "It's not Denmark, it's Iceland" I answered a little hesitantly. The door was opened for me nearly instantly. Norway was taken aback by my appearance but quickly let me in.

"Iceland, what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled me over to sit on the end of the bed. "….Hong Kong's c-cheating on m-me" I stuttered before collapsing into him for comfort. He rubbed little circles on my back like he did when I was little. It always seemed to calm me down, even now. "It's ok ice, it's his loss" he whispered comfortingly to me before letting me slowly fall asleep on his shoulder.

**Doooone! XD oh my god I think that was the longest it's ever taken me to write a chapter DX I'm so sorry guys. High schools a bitch! I know it won't happen again because just way too many things happened in a row preventing me from finishing this blasted thing! First I got grounded, then we lost power cause of the hurricane, then it was my birthday and then of all things school starts and the homework load is insane DX glllarg looks like I'll only have time to write on the weekends seeing how dance classes start this week. Yeah, life sucks. **

**Siiiigh, well if you have any time on your hands go to my facebook! I made one for glassheart14 so you can like my author page XD it's only purpose really is so you guys can know what's up and you can send me messages and we can talk and stuff XD so if you wanna please do! XD **


	43. Chapter 43 i'm not dreaming

**Hey guys! So yeah I noticed that I got one review on the last chapter :/ no biggy I mean I understand why. I stopped posting and people stopped checking to see if I did cause they like gave up I guess XD not anyone's fault but mine. But I hope they will start reading and reviewing again! **

**Also! Like my page on facebook! Just type in glassheart14 in the search box and click the thumbs up button! I post random things on there like what I'm working on currently some of my future stories and plotlines and other random informational stuff! So yeah check it out :)**

**Iceland's pov**

When I woke up I realized I wasn't at home. Hong Kong wasn't laying beside me breathing evenly in a peaceful sleep, the room was not cream colored and the bed sheets weren't the soft comforting brown ones I had picked out. So it wasn't a dream. Hong Kong really did cheat on me.

My eyes stung with tears. Again. My head pounded and my bones ached with stress. I sighed and tried to suck it up. I crawled out of bed in silence. Where was I anyway? I know I came straight to Denmark and Norway's house after the incident but this wasn't the guest room I was used to.

I looked around and found that I was in the master bedroom. "Where did Denmark and Norway sleep then?" I asked myself aloud. Suddenly my face grew red as I realized I was just sleeping in the same bed the Denmark and my _brother_….do _things_ in. I shivered and tried to shake away the thought.

Suddenly I heard voices and faint laughter coming from down stairs. Curiosity got the better of me as I crept to the door and slowly creaked it open. Looking over the long banister I saw Denmark and Norway both fully dressed chatting away with Finland and a surprisingly talkative Sweden as sealand sat in the recliner playing some sort of electronic portable gaming system.

I noted my pajamas and went to go change. Then stopped and wondered how I got into pajamas… trying to ignore that disturbing fact I continued on my way into the guest room out of habit. But when I opened the door I was not greeted by the familiar white walls and little but comfortable bed. Instead the walls were powder blue and the ceiling had a large mural on it of a sky with clouds and birds.

The small bed had been replaced with an even smaller crib with a sleeping child inside. This must be Soren's room I figured nearly face palming at my stupidity. Why hadn't I figured that out before? I turned to leave but stopped. I was the kids uncle after all, why not spend a little time with him?

Yes, he was asleep but I was always…awkward around kids. I never know what to do or say. They just stare at me and go find something else to make them entertained. I sauntered back into the room and pulled up the white rocking chair to the crib so I could peer inside. Obviously I would leave well before he woke up, not wanting to scare him and all.

I watched the little peaceful child sleeping under a tiny little blanket and my heart melted. My hands found their way to my stomach where a child had dwelled. I let my tears fall, but this time they weren't for Hong Kong. I sighed in my despair. Why did my life have to be so difficult? I hated it. I hated everything about it.

I pushed the rocking chair back in its place and walked towards the door. This kid wasn't doing anything and he was making me depressed. I was prepared to head down stairs when I noticed I wasn't dressed. I walked back to the master bedroom and looked around helplessly for my clothes.

After about twenty minutes of searching, I gave up and retreated down stairs to ask Norway where they were.

When I stepped off the stairs and turned the corner around to where the rest of the Nordic nations were chatting everything seemed to stop. All conversations halted and everyone turned to me. "h-hey Norway, where are my clothes?" I stuttered.

"They're in the laundry room, they should be dry by now" he answered with a weak smile. I nodded in thanks and headed back up the long stair case to get dressed.

**Norway's pov**

When Iceland returned he was dressed in his normal attire. By this time Sweden had gathered his family and drove home. I was happy for Finland about Sweden's enthusiasm towards having more children and about the fact that Finland could be pregnant now, but I couldn't help but be upset for Iceland.

I never thought Hong Kong as the type to cheat, so maybe Iceland had it wrong. Then again who am I to go questioning my own brother who knows more about Hong Kong then anyone really? I sighed and snapped myself out of my daze to see Denmark staring at me with a confused look on his face.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked sweetly once he realized I was back down to earth. I scowled, "I'm still not talking to you" I hissed angrily recalling his insistent teasing the night before. "Aw come on Norge! I didn't mean it! Honest!" he exclaimed trying to persuade me to grant him the attention he wanted.

I crossed my arms and turned my face up before stalking off to go talk to Iceland. He was sitting on the couch with his legs curled up towards him. I sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His head, which was buried in his knees, popped up to look at me. "Yes?" he said trying to sound emotionless, though I could see the pain on his face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened?" I answered him trying to keep my voice down, simply because I knew that if I allowed Denmark to hear then he would get flustered and shut himself out. He waited about a minute before finally nodding his head.

He hesitantly followed me upstairs and into the bedroom where he slept. We sat on the bed and I turned to face him. He was looking down at his hands that were lying next to each other in his lap. "You never told me what really happened" I said starting off our conversation.

He sighed and looked up at me. "He was talking to someone on the phone and he sounded mad, then he got a text massage from the same person. I read it and….it said to meet him outside the convenience store at 4:00 and not to bring me, because he didn't want me knowing "their little secret"" Iceland confessed looking away once he finished.

I frowned. "I'm not doubting you ice, I just never thought Hong Kong would do this. Maybe it's something else." I offered trying to sound optimistic.

"Even if he wasn't cheating, he's still keeping something from me." Iceland stared blankly. I silently nodded my head in agreement. "Maybe he was throwing a party for you!" I offered quickly. Iceland threw me a glance before shaking his head no.

"Why not? I mean it explains the text message. He wouldn't want you to find out so he couldn't bring you." I explained trying my best to figure out the situation. "That doesn't explain the phone call though." Iceland said drearily.

I opened my mouth to say something more but Iceland spoke before I had the chance. "Just forget it Norway. I can figure out what's going on, I would be a fool if I still had hope now." He stated before getting off the bed.

"Wait ice! Maybe he's not cheating and maybe the secret isn't that bad as it is embarrassing or something! Maybe Hong Kong is getting blackmailed! Who knows?" I stated standing up as well. Iceland sighed and nodded. "…ok I'll try not to jump to conclusions I guess. I want to know the truth, but I don't know if our relationship can be saved." And with that he left the room.

8888888888

"Please Norge! I swear I didn't mean it! I love you just the way you are! Stop being mad please!" Denmark pleaded, grasping my arm for dear life. "Denmark, I'm talking to you, isn't that enough?" I answered knowing the answer. "No! I just wanna be the way we were!" he nearly sobbed.

I tried my best to look anywhere but his eyes. I always gave into his stupid puppy dog face. It was my first and only weakness, as far as I know. "We are, just leave me alone." I muttered trying to shake him off. "Norge, I've known you since you were like five, I know when you're lying!" he exclaimed removing his hands from my arm.

I felt like bolting after being released but I didn't. Instead I just looked him in the eye and gave him my best deadpanned glare I could manage. "Nothing is wrong Denmark. Everything is fine." I stated blankly. Denmark rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, ok Norge, whatever you say" he sighed exasperatedly. "Just forgive me already; it wasn't that big a deal!" Denmark exclaimed. "No! It is a big deal because it's constant even after I tell you to stop!" I nearly shouted back completely losing my composure.

We continued bickering until the doorbell unexpectedly rang. Denmark and I cooled down from our 'discussion' before Denmark answered it. I walked over to the couch where Iceland was still perched. He hadn't moved.

"If its Hong Kong, tell him I'm not here" I heard him mutter as soon as I sat down. I nodded easily understanding his pain and wrapped my arms around him in yet another hug. My shoulder soon became wet with more of his tears just as the door was flung open and Denmark greeted the person on the other side.

"Is he here?" Hong Kong asked without further introduction. Denmark turned away from the door and towards us. I shook my head no, signaling him to tell Hong Kong the same thing. That's exactly what he did but Hong Kong wouldn't accept it.

"I know he's here. Where else would he have gone?" Hong Kong asked. "I don't know just look around a bit longer he's not here" Denmark tried. No luck.

"Just please let me in. I won't leave until he comes out anyway so what's the point?" Hong Kong nearly threatened. With that Iceland nearly burst off the couch and up the long staircase completely forgetting that the stairs could easily be seen from the doorway.

"Iceland!" Hong Kong called out once he saw the silver haired boy. Iceland didn't stop or even flinch. He ran all the way upstairs and into the master bedroom, slamming the door. Hong Kong sighed. "Please just let me talk to him, he has it all wrong really." He tried explaining hurriedly.

I walked over to the door and placed a hand on Denmark's shoulder. "Den it's cold outside, just let him in for a little" I reasoned with no intention of bringing him up to see Iceland. Denmark nodded and ushered Hong Kong inside.

"Couch" I ordered before he had a chance to flee up stairs. He sighed and slinked over to the couch plopping down in the center. "Now, prepare yourself for the grilling of your life Asian boy, because you messed with the wrong family" I said sitting down across from him and giving him my famous death glare.

**Ok done! A little shorter than I wanted buuut it's all good right XD so this didn't exactly turn out how I planned but there's no changing it now! **

**So leave any questions, suggestions and comments in the reviews please and be sure to check out my facebook page for glassheart14! Just type in glassheart24 into the search box and like meeee! I post random pictures and updates on certain stories so yeah please give it a look XD**


	44. Chapter 44 Seth

**Hey guys: 3 not many reviews last time but what can I do: / kinda depressing me a little bit but yeah it was my fault. I'd like to know who actually still reads this so a review would mean a lot **

**So check out my face book account! Just type in glassheart14 in the search box and like me! I update as much as I can about when new chapters and stories are expected to come out **

**Norway's pov**

I sighed and leaned into the strong man next to me. I had since forgiven him for his rude comments to me a few nights back but only because I needed someone to talk to and Iceland was sort of depressed right now.

"How are we supposed to figure this out when he won't tell us what he's hiding?" I asked Denmark. He just shrugged and continued to watch Soren play with his blocks. "I mean, I get that a secret is a secret but it's his only hope of getting Iceland back again" I rambled ending my sentence only with a sigh.

"If Iceland is important enough to him, then he'll tell him" Denmark answered quietly. I gazed up at his worried expression knowingly. "Look I know you didn't want to let ice go back home with Hong Kong but it was in his best interest. It is his house anyway and he has every right to kick Hong Kong out if needed." I reassured him. He sighed and swung and arm around my waist to pull me closer to his warm body.

"I know, I just think it would have better if he stayed here at least one more night" Denmark said still looking concerned. "He has to learn to live on his own den." I said trying to meet his gaze. He looked off into the distance before answering me. "I get it Norge, but despite it all, I care for the kid and I want him to be safe"

"Don't worry, Hong Kong would never lay a finger on Iceland. And if he did, I'd kill him myself" I responded snuggling closer to him, if it was even possible on the limited space of the couch. Our lips met once in a silent agreement to go to bed.

**Iceland's pov**

"Who's he?" I asked eyeing the dirty blonde teenager in my living room. He wore a black and red leather jacket that was torn and ratted and baggy blue jeans with large holes on the knees. His shirt was grey and dirt was caked under his nails.

"That's Seth" Hong Kong answered rather reluctantly. I looked the boy up and down. His eyes were glazed over and from what I could see from his slight smirk, he had horribly yellow teeth. I shivered and took a step back.

"What is he doing here?" Seth whisper yelled at Hong Kong, his smirk disappearing. "It's his house" Hong Kong answered crossing his arms. "Why are you here?" he then asked eyeing Seth from across the room. Seth rolled his eyes. "You told me he left so I figured you'd be here alone." He explained walking up to Hong Kong and I.

"Ok I'm lost, who is he?" I asked directing it at Hong Kong. He sighed and turned to me as if to supply some form of explanation but Seth stopped him. "You're not seriously going to tell him are you?" I asked sounding shocked by the mere thought of it.

"Let me guess, he's the person who you were talking to on the phone yesterday" I guessed angrily shooting daggers at Hong Kong. "….yeah, but I'm not cheating on you with him!" Hong Kong quickly spurted. I rolled my eyes and tried to hide the pain in my eyes.

"Cheated on you?" Seth piped up from across the room. "The Hong Kong I know would never do that. Especially on you."

"Well thanks, because that reassures me one hundred percent" I hissed sourly. To my surprise Seth actually laughed and strode into the kitchen to snoop through the fridge. "Hey what do you think you're doing, this is my house." I said sternly trying to stay calm.

Hong Kong put a hand on my elbow and whispered a quick 'don't' to me. I looked up at him confused but decided not to push forward. Instead I focused on the more important subject. "What's going on here, who is he and why is he in my house?" I exclaimed.

"Like I said, I'm Seth." He said plainly grabbing a soda can from the fridge and spinning around to face us. "Yeah I know you're Seth, but how do you know Hong Kong." I asked getting quite impatient.

I could see Seth was losing his patients as well. Hong Kong didn't look like he was about to say anything so Seth spoke up. "I'm the person Hong Kong comes to when he wants to get high." He said with a smirk and a sip of his soda.

"a-as in d-drugs?" I stuttered in pure shock. Seth stifled a chuckle. "Yeah squirt drugs, and if you don't like it, too bad, that's life." He stated. I turned to Hong Kong in one sharp movement. "When were you going to tell me you did drugs?" I hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"It wasn't relevant" he said trying to defend him. His face was pale and his lips were chapped. His expression was the most fearful I had ever seen him wear.

"Not relevant? Of course that's relevant!" I nearly screamed. I saw the beginning of tears start to form in his eyes and he tried desperately to blink them away. "It wasn't relevant because I hadn't used them in a long time. I was clean for six months, and then Seth called." He explained.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth wink. "I was mad at him for calling. He wanted to meet and sell me some things but I didn't want to." Hong Kong said glaring at Seth. "He's your dealer?" I exclaimed, reality finally hitting me.

"He promised that he wouldn't bring anything to sell, he just wanted to talk." Hong Kong stated as he looked off somewhere behind me.

"Well, I'm not the one who called me like, ten minutes later telling me to bring whatever I had to sell." Seth said from behind us. I sent a tearful look at Hong Kong hoping for some kind of explanation but none came.

"Well I got to get going, Hk you have my number if you need me" Seth's voice rang out through my home before he left.

"Listen Iceland, I know you probably hate me right now but-" I cut him off before he had the change to finish. "Get out" I whispered. "What?" he said leaning out closer to hear me. "I said get out!" I yelled. "I never want to see your face again! I thought we had something special, but if you can keep such a big secret from me, who knows what else you're hiding!" I screamed.

He looked like he was about to protest to I spat one final line at him. "If you don't leave, I will".  
Hong Kong sighed and made him way to the door only stopping to look back at my unmoving form. I heard the door close. My heart almost stopped.

I let a sob escape my lips and my hand found its way to cover my eyes. Without thinking I ran to the kitchen and pulled a knife from the drawer. My hand shook as I held the knife above my wrist. Another sob rippled through me. I nearly gasped realizing what I was doing and through the knife down onto the ground. My hand soon replaced the knife with my cell phone and my still trebling fingers pressed Norway's speed dial.

**Hong Kong pov**

Why do I keep messing things up? I can't do anything right! I knew I loved Iceland more than anything, so why did I have to turn to drugs knowing that a relapse would only make us end up splitting. I rubbed my arms with my hands trying to wash away my Goosebumps even though it wasn't that cold out.

Tears rolled down my face and onto the pavement beneath me in silence. What could I possibly do to win him back this time? Haven't I done enough damage already? He hated me so what was the point? Denmark and Norway wouldn't help me out of this either so who was there to turn to?

"Let me guess, he broke up with you again?" I heard from beside me. My head snapped up from where it was focused on my moving feet. "Seth? This is all your fault!" I nearly yelled. I went to punch him but he caught my wrist. "Now now, that wouldn't be such a good idea and you know it" he whispered into my ear as he lifted his shirt to reveal his gun.

I swallowed and ripped my arm away from him. "So, I'm guessing you've got nothing left to live for now?" he stated casually. I growled at him as I clenched my fists. "There's just me left to turn to then I guess" he said as he handed me the forbidden substance. I frowned.

"Do you really think I want that? It's already ruined my life." I stated miserably. He chuckled. "well if it's already ruined then why not ruin it some more, I won't charge ya'"

I glared at him. "Never again Seth." I stated fiercely. He rolled his eyes and took my hand to unfold it and place the contents of his inside. "Just in case" he whispered with a wink before walking away.

I stared at him as he left, waiting until he was out of sight. When he was finally gone, I light my lighter.

**Phew! Ok so all done! Yaay another chapter complete! So yeah…..LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK! Yeah glassheart14 is on facebook so like me! K that's all, bye!**


	45. Chapter 45 15 months

**Hey guys! Hello long weekend and sickness -_-oh well I guess me being sick on a long weekend is good for you guys cause it means I write more. Ha-ha XD well remember to review and check out my facebook page for glassheart14! **

**Norway's pov**

Soren was bouncing up and down in his walker and watching some colorful, educational, peppy television show while Denmark and I sat on the couch. Though we weren't really watching Soren, or the TV show nor were we _sitting_ exactly.

Denmark ran his hand up my leg as he placed a passionate kiss on my neck. Our lips locked again as they had been for at least half an hour. Denmark ran his hands up the back of my shirt before grabbing my waist to hoist me up farther onto his strong body. He took my lower lip into his mouth causing me to moan unintentionally.

I quickly pulled away out of habit. "Are you sure we should be doing this in front of Soren?" I asked breathlessly. "Oh come on Norge! It's not like we're having sex! We're just kissing, relax he's way too interested in that television show anyway" he reassured me, rubbing up and down my back. I sighed and melted into him again. "Well then, where were we?" Denmark asked seductively. I smirked and bent down so that our lips met yet again in a hungry kiss.

My hands wandered to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. Denmark didn't protest, only started removing my belt. I pried his shirt open and started kissing down his stomach hastily. Denmark started to undo my pants. I grabbed his wrists and sat up. "We are not having sex!" I whisper yelled at him hoping Soren wouldn't hear and somehow pick up the words. Denmark sighed and rolled his eyes. "We can go up to the bedroom." He said.

"And leave Soren down stairs alone?" I exclaimed as I fixed my rumpled hair. "Great parenting" I mumbled. I fixed my clothing and put my belt back on without making eye contact with Denmark. "Oh come on Norge! This is the first action we've gotten in forever!" he exclaimed sitting up as well. "Well hopefully this will tie you over until next time" I answered in monotone.

"Well when will next time be?" Denmark asked with a sigh as he snatched his shirt off the living room floor. "Our honey moon" I answered like it was obvious. "Norge that in like a month!" Denmark exclaimed. "Yeah, I think you can wait another month" I said with a roll of my eyes. "But Norge I already waited like 15 months!" he nearly yelled.

"Oh stop exaggerating, it hasn't been that long." I said blankly. "Yeah it has! You got pregnant in February. Then we didn't do it the entire time you were pregnant which is nine months and we haven't done it since! Soren is six months old, so yeah it's been 15 months." Denmark concluded crossing his arms over his built chest.

Suddenly I felt guilty, it was really my fault, there had been plenty of opportunities for us to be alone but I was the one who never took advantage of them. I was single handedly destroying our sex life. "I'm sorry" I apologized in a weak voice. Denmark must have either seen the hurt in my eyes or heard the pain in my voice because he promptly changed his attitude.

"Uh…hey don't feel bad. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, honest. I was just pointing it out." Denmark explained. He circled his arms around me and pulled me up onto his lap. "I know, but it's my fault. If I wasn't so…."

"Prude?" Denmark offered with a slight smirk. I glared but nodded as my face flushed with embarrassment. "Yeah, Denmark I really do love you, you know. And I do want to do _that_ I just haven't been up to it I guess. Or maybe I'm slipping back into my old habits of pushing you away, which I don't want to happen." I rambled

"Don't worry Norge, it's no big deal" Denmark said reassuringly. "Denmark it's been over a year" I muttered with a sigh, really only disappointed in myself. "Well there's been a lot going on with Iceland and Soren and planning the wedding so it's no wonder it took a back seat. I don't blame you, or anyone, because it's not anyone's fault" he said with a smile.

I smiled back and took his hand in mine. I stood from the couch and pulled him along. "Where are we going?" Denmark asked as Soren turned to watch us leaving. "Upstairs" I answered. "And leave Soren down here?" Denmark questioned. "I thought this is what you wanted?" I asked confused. "It is! I just think you had a point, we can't just leave him here." Denmark responded.

"Then, he'll take a nap!" I said enthusiastically. Denmark watched as I walked over to Soren and picked him up out of the walker, turning off the TV as I went. Soren didn't protest, which was surprising seeing how he seemed to be really enjoying the show.

I walked right by Denmark and headed up the stairs only turning around to raise a mischievous eyebrow at him. Without any further thinking Denmark grinned and raced up the stairs behind me.

8888888888

Soren had fallen to sleep easily after I had rocked him in the little white rocking chair for a while. And as soon as he fell asleep, Denmark and I rushed to our room.

"You're sure you wanna do this? I mean you were pretty set on waiting until our honey moon." Denmark asked as he pulled me onto his lap. "Yeah I'm sure. I know I wanted our honey moon to be special, but I miss _this_" I said leaning in closer to him. He smiled and placed a kiss on my nose. "If you insist" Denmark whispered before leaning back onto the bed with me in his arms.

8888888888

Our lips met again in a passionate fit. Soren hadn't cried yet and hopefully he wouldn't until we finished. We were lucky enough so that Soren didn't interrupt us, but something else did.

As I kissed down Denmark's toned chest we heard something from outside. "Shit" I muttered into his skin. "What?" he asked sounding slightly angry. "I'm sorry! I totally forgot Finland and I are going dress shopping today. That must have been his car" I sighed sitting up.

"Urrrgg" he groaned sitting up as well. "Can't you put it off?" he asked clearly upset. "I wish I could" I sighed. "But our wedding is next month and I still haven't found a dress to wear for the reception or the actual wedding" I answered getting up reluctantly and getting my shirt back on. "I guess we'll just have to wait a little longer" Denmark sighed.

I kissed his forehead before fixing my hair and rushing out the door to meet Finland. I rushed out and hoped into the passenger side with a fake smile.

88888888888888

"Oh this one is nice!" Finland exclaimed holding up a frilly, fluffy dress. I snapped out of my daze to look up at him. "Yeah, it's nice" I mumbled. Finland tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong, you're very picky and you've liked everything so far?" Finland questioned as he hung the dress back on its rack and sat next to me.

I sighed. "I haven't has sex in over a year" I muttered. Finland's eyes widened at that. "Don't hesitate to put it bluntly" he said sarcastically. I glanced at him but didn't say anything. "So what's up? Is it Denmark? It doesn't seem like he's the type to deny sex, especially to you" he said crossing his legs and leaning his head on his hand. "No, it's my fault" I confessed with a sigh.

"Uh, ok. Well if it bothers you then isn't that sort of an easy problem for you to fix?" Finland asked. "Yeah, but I already looking into it and our schedules interfere too much for us to have enough time alone, even with Denmark working from home now like me." I explained. Well when will you get to have time together?" he asked standing up again and browsing for more dresses.

"Not until the night before the wedding but I'll be so stressed I don't think it would work out and of course there's the fact that our honey moon is the very next day" I stated blankly. "Oh yeah..." Finland recalled drifting off. "Well don't worry! I have an idea! I always do!" he exclaimed happily. I raised my eyes brows as if to coax him to continue. "Don't worry, I'll tell you, but first we need to try on some more wedding dresses!" he said singing the last part.

88888888

"Does this one look ok?" I asked Finland as I stepped out of the dressing room. "Hmm" he muttered skeptically. "Turn?" he said but more like a question. I twirled around in the mirror allowing both myself and Finland to see all angles of the dress. It was nice I had t admit. It had no straps on it; it was fluffy on the bottom half but tight fitting on the top with little squints' lining the bottom of dress.

"Yeah it's nice, but you should probably try on a few more until you find the perfect one." Finland advised. I nodded and began walking away but was stopped by Finland. "What?" I asked frankly quite surprised. Finland whipped out his phone and was about to take a picture when I quickly turned away turning bright red.

"No pictures!" I nearly shouted at him. "Aww come on! I just want to take them so we can compare each dress side by side!" Finland explained pleadingly. I sighed and rolled my eyes, though it was a good idea. "Ok fine, but only for that purpose!" I said turning back around to face him. My face was still red when he took the picture. At least no one else would see them.

I went back into the dressing room and tried another dress on. This one was not as ideal as the first being as it was more on the traditional side. It had long sleeves (which I despised with ever fiber in my being) and a long train with way to many sparkles.

I shyly walked out into the waiting area where Finland was practically waiting on the end of his chair. "No pictures for this one, I'm not even considering it" I said making a 'u' turn with my body and heading straight for the dressing room.

The nest dress had a corset type back but besides that it was rather plain. It had an almost boxy look to it so I quickly decided it was out of the question. Dress after dress went by. Finland snapping pictures with his phone nearly every time I walked out and still no luck.

Until…..

"This one" I stated with a smile as I admired it once again in the mirror. Finland smiled back in approval. "It suits you! Now all we need to find is something for the reception!" Finland squealed in excitement. "Reception?" I groaned. "Yup! You don't want to be in this for too long anyway, you wouldn't want to get it wrecked" Finland said as we approached the counter.

I had already picked out a veil and a few fancy pieces of jewelry so the dress was all I really needed, well except for brides maid dresses but Finland was taking care of that. I was surprised when Iceland said he'd be a bride's maid, especially when I told him he had to wear a dress. Besides him and Finland I had three other brides' maids who were some of my close friends who happened to be countries. Italy was one of them even though most people would think I would find him annoying, but for some reason he doesn't bother me at all, in fact whenever I'm around him my day seems to brighten up that little bit. Another one of the bride's maids was supposed to be England but he refused to wear a dress. He did however replace himself with one of Alfred's friends; Canada I think was his name. And then last but not least there was Seychelles. I didn't know Seychelles that well but I had met her many times before and since she was one of Iceland's closest friends I figured, why not?

Denmark had his share of groom's men as well. Prussia, of course, was his best man. The other consisted of Spain, France, England (because either way he was going to be in this wedding) and Sweden even though Denmark despised him. Not really though, he just likes to say that.

We paid for the dress and were soon on our way to pick out a reception dress but along the way Finland stopped me. "Not before we commence my plan" he had stated and before I knew it I was being dragged into and unknown store unwillingly.

**Kind of a crappy place to stop but I really wanted to get this published **** ok so don't worry I will describe the dress eventually most likely on the wedding day but that shouldn't be too far away probably three chapters. **

**Any who….remember to like my facebook page! And leave any comments, suggestions or questions in the reviews thanks!**


	46. Chapter 46 sneakers

**K guys so I decided to skip right to the wedding day only because I didn't really have anything to squeeze in here so, without further or do, here's what we've all been waiting for since chapter 3 **

**Norway's pov**

I rolled over onto Denmark's muscular chest, barely conscious of my movements. The blinding sun shone through our sheer white curtains and cast a stream of light on our faces. Denmark stirred from underneath me, placing a strong arm around my waist in an almost protective position. It was a perfectly peaceful morning…

"TIME TO WAKE UP LOVE BIRDS!" and obnoxious Prussia shouted.

Denmark and I screamed and shot straight up in our bed. Finland, who was standing quietly by Prussia's side, walked over to my side of the bed with my wedding dress in a white protective bag in his arms. With a small but sincere smile he tugged on my wrist to pull me out of bed. "Come on Norway, it's time to get ready!" he sing-songed gently.

Prussia, on the other hand, yanked Denmark out of bed and led him to the door with his tuxedo in a black bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey wait!" Denmark nearly yelped. "What's going on again?" he asked helplessly turning to me.

"Idiot" I muttered to myself. Finland laughed lightly, "It's your wedding day, silly". Denmark tilted his head to the side causing his messier than usual bed head to sway slightly. Then his eyes widened with realization followed by a huge smile illuminating his facial features.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed with a light laugh. "Well then, I'll see you at the altar" he whispered as he leaned over to me. "Idiot" I mumbled for the second time this morning. He ginned nonetheless and placed a chaste kiss on my porcelain check before he was tugged away by a very impatient Prussia.

Once the pair had exited the room and was nearly out of ear shot, Finland screamed and jumped up and down clapping his hands. I jumped and stepped back, not quite expecting his outburst. He looked at my un-amused and somewhat confused expression and abruptly stopped his rejoicing.

"Norway, aren't you excited? It's your wedding day!" he said sounding too enthusiastic for seven in the morning. "Yeah, I suppose I am, but I can't help but be a little nervous" I confessed without meeting his cheerful gaze. I swung around him and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower ok." I said blandly.

"O-ok! I'll have your dress and make up laid out for you when you get out!" he called after me. I halted and turned around to face him, "make up?"

"Uh….haha! Y-yeah, just a little!" Finland said trying to cover for himself. "I never agreed to make up." I said blankly but sternly. Finland laughed nervously knowing what was coming next. And if he had predicted I would storm out of the room to go complain to Denmark, than he would have guessed correctly.

**Denmark's pov**

"Denmark!" I heard from up stairs just as I was about to take another bite of toast. "Ahh, there's nothing like angry Norwegian bride to be in the morning huh?" Prussia muttered with a smirk as he sipped his coffee. I shot him a sideways glare but quickly shifted my eyes to the pissed off little blonde in front of me.

"Finland's trying to make me wear make up!" he complained folding his arms over his chest. I sighed and swung around the island so that I was right in front of him. I looked down at the much smaller male before me almost tempted to crouch down to his level.

"What's so bad about wearing a little makeup?" I asked taking him by the shoulders to spin him around and head back upstairs. "It's makeup! I'm a grown _man!_ I do _not_ wear make up!" he rambled. "Shh" I hushed him trying to calm his outburst. He always got so worked up about these types of things.

I opened the bedroom door slowly to see Finland sadly packing away his makeup. "There's no need to pack up finny" I said with a smile. "Really!" he perked up. "Really?" Norway said turning to me in a much sassier tone.

"Norgie, it's just for one day and I'm sure Finland will do a good job" I said trying my best to soothe him. Norway sighed and leaned into me. "Fine" he mumbled into my shirt. Finland smiled at me lip syncing what looked like a 'thank you'. I nodded and kissed Norway's hair before pulling away and making my way back down stairs.

"Did you fix it?" Prussia asked, nibbling at a waffle. "Yup, I always do, I'm Denmark" I responded with a smirk.

**Norway's pov**

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. It's Denmark, you love him. Just breathe. Everything will be fine. No need to worry. Everything will be perfect. Just walk down the aisle, make sure you don't trip. Stay in tune with the music; make sure your dress isn't wrinkled. You can do this Norway. You just have to breathe._

"You ok?" Finland asked before placing the veil delicately on my head of soft blonde hair. I took a deep breath. "Yeah" I lied. Finland rubbed my shoulders up and down trying to soothe me.

"Don't freak out, you'll be fine." He said just as Sweden walked into the room holding Soren in his arms. They were both decked out in black suits, Sweden with an elegant black tie, Soren with an adorable black bowtie.

Soren whined and held out his arms towards me signaling he wanted to be held by someone other than Sweden. Who could blame him though, Sweden was scary. Finland took Soren from his husband's arms to bring him over to me. I bounced him in my arms mainly comforting myself rather than him. Sweden exited the room as quickly as he came in leaving us to put the finishing touches on my outfit.

"Ok something old" Finland muttered as he rushed to the door. Opening it he called down stairs. "Denmark do you have Norway's 'something old'" he asked. "Yup" was heard from the Dane before he rushed up the stairs to hand the object to Finland.

When Finland returned he was holding a little wooden cross, the one Denmark made for me when we were younger, the first cross hairpin I ever had. He fastened it into my hair and veil so that it looked almost attached.

"Your something new is the dress" Finland said fluffing the bottom of it. "Something borrowed" he said as he handed me a garter. My eyes got wide as I looked at the object in my hand. It was white and lacy but had a navy blue ribbon at the top. "You can keep that" Finland muttered when I didn't move.

"Well come on, put it on!" he exclaimed. I blushed and did as I was told as he went to fetch my 'something blue'.

"Here you go! Your something blue" finland said as he handed me a little wrapped package. "Also from Denmark" he said as he walked into the bathroom to make sure his hair was perfect.

When I opened it I was pleasantly surprised to find a beautiful necklace. It was simple but I loved it. It had a silver chain and a single Safire stone hanging on the end. With a genuine smile I clasped it around my neck before giving myself one last complete look-over.

I didn't want to do much with my hair and even if I wanted to I was rather restricted because of its short length. However the veil the sat on my head gave it the perfect touch. The veil was made of little white flowers all strung around the headband with the long flowing mist-like fabric behind it. The little wooden cross was fastened onto the side of the veil where I would usually keep my golden cross to pin back my hair.

Besides the newly acquired necklace, there was nothing around my porcelain neck. The dress was strapless. The top was lined by a ribbon of navy blue. The ribbon weaved into the back of the dress creating a corset style. At the hip there were three navy blue flowers seemingly pinning back the main silky fabric of the dress to reveal a fountain of white lace flowing down past my feet and around the back in the same proportions.

The train that was later pinned at the waist of the dress was long and lacey lined with pearls and lightly decorated with squints. Well I guess this was it. I stood there in front of the mirror just looking at the person in front of me. Was that really me staring back at me? a light blush on porcelain cheeks, make up dusted over my eyelids, decked out in the most beautiful clothes I've ever seen and just about to tie himself to a stupid but charming Danish man. Is that me?

"Ok, we still have to put on some eyeliner and mascara but I think it can wait until after you break down and cry" Finland said like it was obvious. "Who said I was going to break down?" I shot back. "Every bride does, nerves can be horrible things, see you're already doing it!" Finland said sounding almost excited as he pointed to the little tear rolling down my face.

I quickly wiped it away and tried to be strong but my tears were overwhelming. Finland smiled and rubbed circles on my back as I cried into his shoulder. Thankfully he was wearing a spaghetti strap dress so my tears didn't stain.

"Why am I freaking out?" I asked him nervously. "I've lived with him for….a long time!" I shouted when I couldn't calculate the years. "Why am I crying? I should be happy! I want to be Mrs. Kholer…..oh god that sounds like an old lady!" I exclaimed crying even harder.

"I'm telling you, it's just the nerves getting to you. Living with him won't be any different. Don't worry you are happy inside, you're just worried you're going to mess up or something, which you won't, this is a big event it makes perfect since for you to be crying." Finland reassured me.

I sniffed and hugged him, a real hug. "You're such a good friend" I sighed out as a few more tears spilled over. He smiled and thanked me before running off down stairs to get some tissues for me and clean up his shoulder.

**Denmark's pov**

Prussia and I had been ready for about an hour and a half now and we were still waiting for Finland and Norway. The rest of the bride's maids and grooms men had already arrived some adding finishing touches to they're outfits others already prepared to leave.

My attention was alerted when Finland came down the stairs wiping something off his shoulder with the slight look of disgust on his face. "Did you spill something?" I asked prepared to make fun of his clumsiness but was taken back when his answer wasn't what I expected.

"Nope, just a few brides tears, don't worry it doesn't stain" he had said with a signature smile. I raised my eyebrows at him in surprise. "Bride's tears? You mean like Norway tears?" I questioned him, ready to jump off my chair to go comfort him.

"Yes, I mean Norway tears, but there's nothing to worry about, he's in good hands" Finland assured me. "But, why is he crying?" I asked nervously. "Just the nerves, its normal so don't worry" Finland said before he smiled quickly and ran up the stairs with a box of tissues in hand.

"Trouble in paradise?" Prussia asked with a sly but knowing grin. "No, it's just nerves, I'm sure he's fine, or will be" I answered mainly convincing myself rather than the obnoxious albino I was talking to. He rolled his eyes and walked into the living room where Iceland and Sweden were waiting.

Finland returned onto the scene holding Soren in his arms. "What is everyone still doing here? You guys can't see the dress yet either, it's a surprise for everyone!" Finland exclaimed. When we all just stared back at him, he spoke again. "Well? Get your stuff together and get to the church! I'll go with Norway and when I get there everything has to be ready, we're already behind schedule!" he ranted.

With that we all piled into the cars and headed off to the church.

8888888888888

**Norway's pov**

"Ok do you have your bouquet?" Finland asked ready to check it off on his clipboard. "Yes" I responded as I picked it up off the old chair next to me. "How's your make up?" he asked coming closer to inspect his work. "good." He answered himself with a smile. "Ok your dress looks great, your veil is perfect, the pianist is set with her music, so all that's left is your shoes!" Finland exclaimed happily

My cheeks turned red as I looked away from him nervously. Finland sighed almost angrily seeing my expression. Without words he hiked up my dress to reveal navy blue Converse laced up around my feet. Finland shifted his eyes up to mine before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where are the shoes I got you?" a pissed off sounding Fin asked. I sighed dejectedly and reached into the white tote bag I brought along to carry the rose petals for the flower girls (sealand and Latvia) and my bouquet. When my hand surfaced from the bag, it held a pair of beautiful navy blue heels. They were quite plain actually but it didn't matter because my dress would have covered them almost completely.

"Why aren't you wearing them?" Finland exclaimed with a pout. "I….can't walk in them" I answered pathetically. Finland let another angry sigh escape his pink lips. "I told you to practice!" he said hastily untying my shoe laces. "Hey!" I exclaimed

"I'm not letting you walk down the aisle in sneakers" he said plainly. "B-but what if I want to?" I asked pulling my foot away from his busy hands. Finland promptly stood up. "Don't go all bridezilla on me. Just try to walk in the heels ok?" Finland pleaded. "I've already tried, multiple times. I'm going to fall if I try to walk in those, especially with this big dress on" I informed him.

"Are you seriously going to make me let you get married in sneakers?" Finland asked placing his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. I blushed again, "It's what I'm comfortable in".

With one final sigh out of Finland he finally agreed with a mere "fine". I retied my laces and brushed a few wrinkles out of my dress before the nerves really started to kick in. my hands were shaking uncontrollably and they had become sweaty. I closed my eyes and just thought of Denmark. I know it's cheesy but it helped.

Just thinking about him and only him made it feel like we were the only ones in that room. The doors were about to open and the brides maids would soon trail in front of me on the arm of one of the groomsmen. Then the flower girls/boys. Then me.

The music started and the huge mahogany doors were opened. I gulped. Iceland was first in line on the arm of Sweden, only because Finland was behind me holding my train. Then behind them were Seychelles and England. The two 'not so much' couples walked down the aisle and were soon followed by the next pair, Canada and Prussia. Then lastly there was Italy accompanied by both Spain and France. They couldn't decide who got to go down the aisle with Italy and there was an odd number anyway so everything worked out.

Sealand and Latvia followed them all throwing rose petals on the red carpet in front of them.

I gulped. It was my turn. I tried my best to concentrate on my feet. One foot in front of the other I kept telling myself. That is until the music changed, queuing my entry. My mind went blank. All I could think about was this first step. The first step towards everything. Denmark. Marriage. My honeymoon. The rest of our lives. It all depended on this first step. The one I was about to take.

**Ok welp….that's it. XD don't worry the next chapter will only be a little ways into the wedding only because I want to able to write the vows and such, we don't need all that other wedding crap XD jk. Also I am planning on having Denmark's pov mainly for that whole part so I might just pick up where I left off. So the reason why this is so late is because we lost power again due to those lovely New England storms -_- anyway I'll see you next time!**


	47. Chapter 47 i do

**Hey guys so I don't have a lot to say right here except check out my facebook page for glassheart14 other than that, please enjoy!**

**Denmark's pov**

There he was, my Norge, walking down the aisle with such grace and care. He was beautiful. No, he was more than that, he was indescribable, just the most amazing, gorgeous, loving, and spectacular person on the planet.

I never thought he could look more beautiful, yet here he was, in a stunning wedding dress that couldn't have fit him more perfectly. It was white like any other wedding dress but had small accents of navy blue, his favorite color. The brides maid's had plain navy blue dresses on but didn't look nearly as amazing as Norway.

It was around this time that I realized Norway was a mere three steps away from the alter. I held my breath as if taking in air could somehow make this all disappear. Finally he looked up at me having been focused on his feet this entire time. He let out a relived breath and smiled up at me, melting my heart for god knows how many times now.

Right in this moment, everything was perfect.

8888888888

Before I knew it, it was time to say the vows. That meant the wedding was almost over, we were minutes away from being married. It was my turn first and might I say, I was nervous as hell. Not only did I have to recite my inner most feelings out loud but I had to do it in front of the entire wedding.

I took a deep breath and held up my paper in my shaking hands. "Norge, my Norge. Where should I start? I think covering about 12,000 years of existence would be a little lengthy so I'll just stick with the last year or so" I sated with a smirk earning a slight chuckle out of the guests. "Over the past year we've broken up, gotten back together, had a beautiful baby and if possible, fallen in love even more. If you were the stars, I'd be the moon just so we could spend every night together. If you were a flower I would be the roots just so that we could grow together. If you were an angel I would die right now just so I could spend eternity with you. Every day, I want to hold you and never let go just to let you know that I'll be yours forever. Jeg elsker dig min Norge "

Finally, my part was over and I could breathe again. I carefully slipped my vow back into my jacket pocket as a stunned Norway turned to receive his vow from Finland. I guess he never thought I could be deep.

"Denmark. You're the biggest idiot I know or will ever know. I constantly wonder why I spend so much time on you, and my answer is always the same, because I love you. I know I don't show it much, but without you my world would fall apart. You're my rock. You're the one thing I look forward to when I get home after a long day. You're that special someone who I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with. Being with you brightens up my day no matter what the circumstance. You're the sun to my sky, the water to my ocean, and the laces to my shoes. I'll love you forever Denmark, and don't you dare forget it because I'm not repeating it" Norway finished with a smirk. I smiled back at his extremely Norway-like ending.

Then the priest spoke. "Do you Matthias Kholer take Lukas Alexander Bondievik to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked. "I do" I answered a little too quickly and with too much enthusiasm. "And do you Lukas Alexander Bondievik take Matthias Kholer to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest then asked. "I do" Norway said, practically sighed but there was a lingering smirk on his lips.

Sweden then carried over little Soren who was clutching a little red pillow with the wedding rings on top. He made such a cute ring barer. I plucked Norge's ring off the pillow and slid it on his finger delicately. He smiled and admired the new accessory on his left hand before taking my ring off the pillow as well to mimic my actions.

The priest smiled and said the famous words, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Norway blushed and turned away slightly, but that didn't matter. I grabbed his waist to spin him back around and planted a slightly overly passionate kiss on his lips. The music started up again signaling it was time for us the walk down the aisle as a married couple.

I grabbed Norway's hand and ran down the aisle laughing the entire way. Norway trailed behind me, struggling to keep up. As soon as we burst through the front doors of the church I scooped Norway up into arms to carry him to limo. Norway's feet popped out from underneath his dress, due to me carrying him bridal style, revealing his navy blue converse sneakers. Finland face-palmed and Norway blushed. I could only laugh, "well what can I say, it's not like I expected you to wear heels"

With that I whisked him away to our 'chariot' and we were soon on our way to my secret honeymoon location!

**Yaay! Ok done for now! Not much to say here….uh check out my facebook page for glassheart14! Like me! Ok bye bye!**


	48. Chapter 48 some time away

**Hey guys! So this is the honeymoon chapter or at least one of them and I'm going to try my best to keep it rated T. I mean I have nothing against M rated stuff but I want to keep the rating while still being able to put enough detail in it. So yeah, I skipped the reception but I couldn't wait for this chapter so XD. So um that's it for now, I'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

**Norway's pov**

I had fallen asleep on the plane and was just now awakened by an overly excited Danish man shaking to sleep out of me. "Mmm….den…mark?" I muttered groggily in confusion. "Wake up Norgie! The plane is landing!" he exclaimed with a smile. I couldn't help my smirk. "Great, how long until we get to your secret honeymoon location?" I asked stretching out my arms.

"Well we have about two hours by car and a half hour by boat" he said smirking almost apologetically. I rolled my eyes. "Great, are you driving or are we taking a cab?" I asked sarcastically. "Probably a cab but if you want we can buy a car to drive to the dock" Denmark said smiling.

"I'd prefer to take a cab then have you waste money, plus you could use some sleep too, it's been a long day and I'm sure it's going to be a long night." I said trying my best not to blush at my own reference. Denmark laughed obnoxiously as he grabbed our bags from the overhead compartment. Everyone gave him a very annoyed and tired glare as we exited the plane.

When Denmark had finally quieted down I had already hailed a cab and was climbing in. I pulled Denmark into the cab with me by his hand and closed the door. Denmark leaned over the give directions to the correct dock. He sat back and looped his arm around my waist to pull me so close to him that I was nearly on top of him.

"Seriously Denmark, get some rest, you'll need it" I said warningly but softly enough so that the driver wouldn't hear. Denmark smirked. "oh Norge, you should know me by now, don't ya' think? I can go all night long without a wink of sleep, like a lumberjack" he whispered seductively in my ear. I shifted uncomfortably and turned away. Denmark smirked again for what had to be the millionth time that night and kissed my forehead.

88888888888

We arrived at the dock in about an hour and a half meaning we were ahead of schedule. Denmark paid the cab driver a good amount of money for the long ride before hauling all the bags onto the boat. I was about to step on the rickety surface when Denmark scooped me up and plopped me on the boat himself. Then he hoped on the boat as well after making sure I was safely placed.

He signaled for the boatman to start the boat and gestured to the boat rail. I raised my eyebrows and followed him to the edge of the boat. He leaned over the rail as the boat engine hummed and started up. "So when are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked with a sigh. "When we get there" he answered. "But the defeats the purpose because I would clearly see where we were." I answered.

He laughed as the boat picked up speed. The wind blew my hair into my face as a light sea spray ghosted over me. Denmark hugged my waist and pulled our bodies together. "Don't worry, the suspense will be over soon" he breathed into my ear. I sighed and leaned my head back onto his shoulder. "I'm going to need to take a shower and get changed. Plus I have a bit of a surprise for you." I said. He smirked "I don't have a problem with that"

88888888888

"Ok you can open your eyes now" Denmark said excitedly as his directing hands left my shoulders. I smiled with anticipation and did as I was told. There, before me, was a picture perfect ocean view. White waves rolled in to the silky golden carpet of sand.

"Wow! This beach is amazing, and the view from this hill!" I exclaimed happily. "Oh that's nothing." Denmark said as he casually slung his arm over my shoulder to steer me away from the beautiful sight. "Oh come on Denmark, you know how much I love the ocean….and you, so what could be better than this?" I asked him as I leaned into him.

"Hmm, how about…a beach house right here on this hill? With 24 hour access to this beach and a huge master bedroom with a king size bed, big enough for _anything_." Denmark said with a grin. I raised my eyebrows at him as he spun me around so that I was facing a huge white beach house looking over the hill top, just as he had said."Hmm" I mumbled with a smirk, "that's gonna be hard to top"

"Well, don't you want to see the inside!" Denmark exclaimed pulling me along. I smiled and followed him to the front door. The house was huge! I looked around at the modern touches in the marble counter tops, French doors, and big windows. "This is beautiful" I said simply and I snuggled his side.

"Oh this is nothing! Wait until you see the master bedroom! Oh and you'll love Soren's room and the TV room!" Denmark rambled as he pulled me along to the different rooms. "Wait. Soren's room?" I questioned. "Yeah! This is our new summer home!" Denmark announced as he opened a door that led into a little baby's room.

The walls were white and there was a modern looking white crib in the corner. The space was open with lots of room to play. There was a big blue rug in the center of the hardwood floors and a little window with a sort of nook inside, a place to read stories. The room was already stocked with some fun looking toys for him to play with and a dresser with summery clothes. Besides all that, there was a light blue rocking chair, changing table, a walker and a picture Denmark had taken with his phone when Soren was just born. It was of all of us smiling. I looked exhausted but thrilled and Denmark just looked like Denmark…times ten.

"It's so cute" I said with approval. He smiled and looped an arm around my waist. Before I knew it I was being carried bridal style to I presumed was the master bedroom. Once inside and placed me on the bed ever so gently and went to open a large curtain on the far wall.

Once the navy blue curtain was pulled back I could see the ocean in all its glory. The beach and the moon too. I gasped. "Wow, the view is…insane" I said as I sat up. "Yeah…well now that you've seen most of the house…well not really, but whatever! Let's get to the main part of the evening if you don't mind!" Denmark exclaimed as he jumped onto the foot of the bed. I squeaked and curled up into a little ball.

Denmark flashed me an evil grin as he crawled towards me. "w-wait!" I stuttered. Denmark sighed and slumped his shoulders. "What now?" he asked exasperatedly. "I have to get ready first! Like take a shower and get changed!" I explained as I maneuvered out of my position and off the bed.

Denmark groaned and laid flat on his face. "Fine but don't take long" he said, muffled by the comforter.

I grabbed my suitcase and slipped into the bathroom. I hopped into the shower to wash the sea spray smell off me. _No need to be worried_ I thought to myself._ It's not like you haven't done it a million times before…probably more than a million actually. _ I sighed. "But not once in the more than 15 months" I said aloud. _What if it's different? I had a baby, maybe something inside me changed…and I had this ugly scar from the C-section._ I looked down and ran my fingers across the scar. It wasn't horribly bad. And it wasn't huge or anything and all of the stretch marks had gone away after using prescribed cream. It's just that….my skin used to be perfect porcelain. I was always perfectly proportional and skinny and now I had a scar, right along my waist line.

I held back pointless tears. _You're too emotional._ I told myself with a sneer. "Get yourself together. Since when do you have emotions?" I've always preferred to keep my feelings under wraps, but now it's just so hard not to open up to him and tell him everything. Having him hold me and tell me that everything will work itself out may seem silly but for some reason, it really helped.

With I sigh I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself off with a towel trying not to look at my scar. I wrapped the towel tightly around myself and started blow drying my wet hair. I heard a groan from the other room. "Horny bastard" I muttered to myself.

My hair is rather short so blow drying it took no time. I stared at myself in the mirror for a long moment before I finally moved. I dropped the towel and pulled on the lacy fabric of the lingerie I had purchased with Finland months earlier. First I slipped on the purple panties, which felt awfully awkward having worn boxers all my life. Next I pulled on the black garters. They had little purple bows at the top and purple clips as well so I could attach them to the panties. Then came the skirt. It was short, black, lacy and ruffle-y. On the back there was a pink, cotton tail attached. Now it was time to put on the top half of the outfit. The shirt was short and purple. It had a corset style up the back tied up in black ribbons. In the front it was low cut which was probably supposed to make boobs pop out extremely if I had any.

Finally I put on the last bit of my outfit. Bunny ears. Yup, I was a bunny. It _was_ my favorite animal and I know that Denmark had always thought my so called "bunny obsession" was adorable. I took a few deep breaths, splashed cold water in my face, wiped it off with a towel, put back the hairdryer and towels, put on a long bath robe and finally made my way to the door.

I slowly turned the knob and exited the bathroom without forgetting to shut off the light. With the sound of the closing door, Denmark's head snapped up. "Took you long enough" he sighed out yet still grinned widely. "Sorry" I grumbled as I came towards the bed.

Denmark sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist to close the distance between us. "So, what's this surprise you have for me?" he asked sounding a little too excited. I blushed and untied my robe, letting it fall to the floor.

Denmark's eyes widened "this should be fun"

**Ok imma go ahead and leave it there. Sorry it took be so long to update. My life is just so hectic that I don't have time to breathe! So like my facebook page please :3 I'd be pleased to have some kind of following XD I have like 15 people now so I'm all excited but still! So check it out, I post when new updates should be coming, pictures, new stories and other things as well! Ok so leave reviews please and don't worry I'll be picking up where I left off next time **


	49. Chapter 49 Finally!

**K so new chapter! Yeah. My last one didn't come out for like weeks but I love this story and I won't let it die so yeah, here we go! Btw this is still rated T cause I just can't do M. I did it ONCE but never again XD k I'm done ranting, read now please :3**

**Norway's pov**

Denmark moved over me with a sadistic smile plastered on his face. Nerve racking, but fun. Exactly that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to him. Out lips connected like magnets. After a long while we pulled away to catch a breath. "You make one hell of a sexy bunny Norge" Denmark whispered breathlessly before sliding his hands to my waist as if to pin me down.

He trailed little butterfly kisses down my stomach which had already been exposed due to the sheerness of the shirt. He gripped the bunny ears and tossed them across the room, "though bunnies are a little difficult to fuck" he admitted. I blushed, "don't say that, it's weird". Denmark erupted into laughter and nearly fell off the bed. "Calm down, it wasn't even a funny comment" I sneered as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not laughing because it was funny, I just like having the old you back!" he commented before kissing my nose gently. I shot him a confused look. "The old me?" I questioned. "Well yeah, ever since Soren was born you got all soft! Not saying that's a bad thing but it's nice to have the old snarky Norge back. the one that calls me an idiot and beats the shit out of me when I do something wrong, the one that gets all flustered when I do this…" he trailed off as he leaned down to kiss me and somehow managed to swirl his finger around my curl.

A high pitched squeak escaped my lips, startling Denmark. "Damn this thing really works, I hardly touched it" Denmark exclaimed happily. I blushed madly and turned away causing Denmark to pull my curl lightly. A low moan rumbled through my body and tried to escape through my mouth, but I held it back and quickly turned back to facing him so that the light tug on my curl was somewhat relieved.

Denmark smirked. "How many times have I told you, it's illegal to hold back your moans?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "I can do what I want. Plus it's not like you can force me". Denmark shot me an evil glare. "Oh really?" he challenged before slipping his hands under my skirt. I flinched but held in the little sounds trying desperately to escape my lips. Denmark chuckled, "you're so stubborn, and when are you going to learn that you can't beat me?"

Denmark's lips crashed into mine forcefully, since I was used to his fierce nature it didn't really affect me but even so I found myself slightly taken aback when he pushed his tongue into my mouth. His reasons behind the action were more than obvious considering it's quite hard to hold back sounds when you're in that position. And so that's exactly what I did.

"Uhhnn…" I moaned unintentionally. I quickly blushed out of complete embarrassment and tried to pull out of the kiss but Denmark's hold on me was too strong. I squirmed uncomfortably under his heavy body until he finally broke the kiss. "Feisty little Norge. No matter how sweet you can be in the morning, you're always the same in bed." He said with a sly smirk before grabbing my wrists and pinning them up against the bed rail. He wasted no time in retrieving the black silky tie he wore with his tux off of the ground where he left from undressing (the slob that he was leaving his clothes everywhere). Then, as I expected, he tied my wrists tightly and most definitely securely onto the bed post. Denmark crawled back on top of me and reassumed his former position straddling my hips that were now only clothed in the uncomfortable purple panties.

Another evil smirk appeared on Denmark's face before he bent down to whisper a somewhat haunting statement in my ear, "I'm going to do such horrible things to you". Chills ran up my spine as his hot breath burst into my ear and my brain absorbed the words. In one swift motion Denmark tore off the remaining clothes that separated us.

"Get comfortable, it's going to be a loooooong night" Denmark said with a grin before sending ourselves into an ocean of pleasure.

88888888888888

My eyes fluttered open quite naturally this morning instead of my usual routine of rising with the sun. Though that was made impossible seeing how the only window in the room was clothed in a dark navy blue curtain. The room was very dim lit and almost seemed like night still. Denmark however was awake watching the news on the flat screen TV that I somehow didn't notice before hanging on the wall. I rolled over onto his chest and curled into him feeling the events of the night take its toll on my poor little body.

I let out a low groan of discomfort causing Denmark to look on to me with a puzzled yet worried expression. "What did you do to me last night?" I asked him groggily. He raised an eyebrow at me before slinging his arm, which had been tucked behind his head, around my shoulders. "Everything" he said with a grin. I groaned again, "I can't move, my entire body is sore and I have a pounding headache"

Denmark laughed, "Aww I'm sorry baby, I should have prepared you for the sex hangover". I rolled my eyes, "you don't know what it's like to be on the bottom!" Denmark laughed again, "That's a good thing". "Whatever" I mumbled, "just bring me an aspirin"

I must have drifted back into a light sleep because when Denmark returned not only did he have aspirin but a full breakfast layout on an elevated tray. I smiled even though I wanted to kill him for the extreme pain in my ass. Denmark crawled back into bed next to me and we continued to watch TV together as he nibbled on little bits of the breakfast he had prepared.

After about two hours or so of eating, talking, snuggling, kissing and just laying in comfortable silence, we finally started to shift into the morning gear. "We should probably pick up the room a bit huh?" Denmark acknowledged after surveying the damage. I nodded and moved off of the bed.

I had already slipped on boxers and one of Denmark's tee-shirts so I wasn't rushing to cover up. Denmark honestly could care less if he was walking around in a suit or completely naked so I was surprised when he actually made the effort and put on a pair of boxers and some baggy grey sweat pants.

Even though my body was still extremely sore, I still helped clean up. I grabbed the excess clothing off the ground and threw them in the laundry basket while Denmark gathered the game pieces that were scattered on the floor. Yup, that had been Finland's plan. His opinion was that if I bought more lingerie, alcohol and sex games, I could make Denmark happier because of the lack of sex. Apparently it worked because he was thrilled when I pulled out a game titled "let's fool around". Needless to say it wasn't my best moment but it made him happy….and it was quite fun.

Once the game was picked up we worked on stripping the bed. "So what do you want to do today Norgie?" Denmark asked using my usual nickname that surprisingly, he hadn't used in a while. "I'm not sure, something not to strenuous considering how sore I am. Maybe just a movie or something?" I suggested. Denmark made a face as we tucking the corners of the new linen sheets under the mattress. "For the whole day?" he questioned exasperatedly. "Well not all day, but we could have a movie marathon!" I said excitedly.

"Eww chick flicks" Denmark whined. I sighed "well what do you suggest we do?" At this Denmark perked up with a mountain of ideas. "We could go to the beach! Oh or how about we go into town? We could ride bikes along the board walk or even-"Denmark rambled but I cut him off.

"Den! What part of sore as hell don't you understand? Also I don't really want to show off this in public" I stated as I walked around the bed to display the many _lovely_ bruises all over my body. Denmark frowned, "sorry about the bruises and the soreness I honestly never meant to-"I cut him off again. "Den we've been over this, it's ok. It's not like it hasn't happened countless times before" I assured him.

He still looked upset though, but this has always been a touchy subject for him. I understood it but I hated seeing him sad and always tried to avoid this. "I know, I just hate not being able to control myself especially around you. That last thing I want to do is hurt you but it always happens" Denmark sighed as he plopped down on the now fully made bed.

I sighed too and walked around to him so sit in his lap. "Den, you're getting dramatic. It's ok, really. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day ok?" I said convincingly. Denmark gave me his best fake smile he could muster before scooping me into his arms and whisking me off the specially designed movie room.

**Ok so not really a short chapter but not a lot happening. Anyway…show of hands who liked the yaoi? I'm still keeping this rated T even though that was a little risky XP so yeah let's hope for a new chapter soon yaay XD k guys check out my facebook page if you have time or friend me on live journal! Both usernames are glassheart14 so check it out if you got time **


	50. Chapter 50 memories

**Hey guys! So I'm actually writing this in the parking lot at wal-mart XD I was bored to I whipped out my trusty net book! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and make sure to review! After all, it is the 50****th**** chapter! Woo! Yaaaay! Haha **

**Norway's pov**

We had just finished watching the first movie on our list on hopeful conquests when the phone rang. I hurried off the couch to answer it while Denmark ejected "Elf" from the DVD player. To my surprise it was Iceland.

"Hey ice, what's up?" I asked curiously. "Just calling to say hello" he answered cheerfully. Now I was really surprised, since when is ice cheerful. "Who's that?" Denmark asked coming around the corner. "It's Iceland" I answered quickly before talking back into the receiver. "So what's up? You seem….happy" I responded.

"Can't I just be happy for no reason" he then asked not sounding mad or anything just questioning. "Well yes or course you can, but I know you better than that and would know that you need a true reason to be happy" I answered knowingly. "w-well I guess there are a few reasons behind it…" he stuttered.

"Care to share?" I asked with a smile. "Well you see, Hong Kong and I, well we're back together" he answered. I was silent for a moment, somewhat shocked. "Really? I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit shocked but I'm still happy for you" I answered truthfully. Iceland chuckled on the other end. "So is there some kind of adorable story on how you got back together?" I asked with a smirk. "Uh, no I'll let you get back to your honeymoon" he said. "Oh hey before I go one more thing" he quickly blurted. "Hmm?" I responded. "You should call Finland" he said sounding a little worried, "he's…well he's not doing so well and he would have called you if he didn't think he'd been intruding on your honeymoon" he explained.

"Oh? That's not good. Do you know what's wrong?" I asked worried now. "Uh…I don't think it's my place to tell. Just call him ok, it would give me peace of mind and maybe even help Sweden out, he's going through a rough time as well. I'm sure if you talk to him he'll be better after having vented with you" Iceland explained. "Well I got to go, I'm going to the movies with Hong Kong" he said hastily. "Ok ice, I'll talk to him, bye" I finished with a smile though I was still concerned for Finland's well being.

Denmark raised his eyebrows at me as I hung up the phone. "What was that all about?" Denmark asked sitting down at the table with a bag of chips. "Ice is back with Hong Kong" I said deadpanned as I stared off at the kitchen tiles. "Wait Hong Kong? Like druggy cheating Hong Kong?" he asked baffled. "Yup" I answered, "but he's happy so I can't say anything"

"Can't say anything? How could you of all people not object to something like this? I mean he is your little brother and I know you don't approve of his choices right now" Denmark said getting more serious and putting down the bag.

"I'm not going to ruin this for him. I'll talk with Hong Kong but, I'm not going to force Iceland to make what choices I think are right. He says he's in love. What am I supposed to say to that? I'm not allowing you to be with the one you love?" I stated emotionlessly. Denmark sighed, "He did it to you". I looked up at him and fixed my cobalt eyes on his worried face. We stared at each other for a long moment before he spoke up again. "He objected to everything involving you and I being together and I'm a good guy at least. He's out getting into trouble with a criminal and you're just gonna let it slide?" Denmark questioned getting up from where he had sat down only minutes ago.

"I know what he did. But the circumstances were different. I'm stuck at a crossroads here. Should I let him be happy and get into trouble or keep him out of trouble and make him miserable?" I asked. Denmark, who was now standing in front of me looking down to meet my eyes. "I think that…you'll figure it out. You're too smart and too stubborn to let a little problem like this beat you" Denmark said with a smile. I rolled my eyes at him almost lovingly. "Thanks for the help" I stated before walking back into the TV room.

I heard the bag crumple in the kitchen and the crunching of chips again. "Denmark, chips. Down. Eat some real food" I called from the couch. I heard Denmark groan but ultimately put the bag away to find something else.

8888888888888888

We had watched movies the whole day and boy were we tired of them. We had just finished dinner so I thought it might be a good time to finally call Finland and ask him what was so wrong with him.

"h'llo?" Sweden answered form the other line. "Oh hey Sweden, it's Norway. Is Finland there I was wondering if I could talk to him?" I asked as sweetly as possible. "f'nny's not re'lly in 'ny st'te to t'lk" he answered trying his best to restrain his accent. "It's sort of an emergency" I lied, "can you maybe just ask him if he's up to talking to me?" I asked this time more hopeful. After a moment Sweden talked again. "Ok, h'll t'lk to you." He said passing the phone off to his beloved 'wife'.

"Hey Norway" a not so happy Finnish voice. "Iceland told me that something was bothering you….so I thought it would be best to call" I explained. "No no, really don't worry about me just a little upset with a few things. Get back to your honeymoon." He said with fake honesty. He was a horrible liar.

Denmark had finished with the dishes and went to run a bath for us upstairs. A few moments ago he had come back down to call me up. "Finland, I know when something's wrong so just spit it out. Maybe I can help?" I suggested as I followed Denmark upstairs. Surprisingly I had never been up here so it was a new experience.

"I don't know, it's not a very happy situation. I think you should enjoy your honeymoon now and then when you get home we can deal with things. Please go have fun, this is your time to be alone without a baby crying every two minutes" Finland said this time more sincere. "But you sound so upset, I can't just leave you like that. Wait is Soren bothering you two because I will pack my suitcase now and come right home if it's too much of a burden." I said watching Denmark's expression change to disappointment at the mention of leaving. "No no, we didn't tell you but since the incident we handed him over to Iceland. And from what I hear he's a pleasure to have around." Finland explained.

At this I was a bit started. "He's with….Iceland…" I reiterated. "Yeah...is there some reason why you wouldn't want him there? I mean I can have him back here if you want! It's just that I figured Iceland is your brother and you would trust him with your son." Explained hurriedly. "No no it's not Iceland that worries me, it's Hong Kong" I explained.

"I thought they broke up." Finland stated questioningly. "Well they did but when he called me he told me that they got back together. I never had a problem with him before until I found out about the drugs. It's a complicated situation of why I didn't object when he told me about it." I explained.

"So you're upset because Soren is with Iceland because Iceland is with Hong Kong?" Finland asked sounding sincerely confused. "No no no, I'm upset because Hong Kong is most likely with Iceland who is with Soren. And Hong Kong is not really the person I want my little boy hanging around with." I stated.

"Ahh" Finland responded from the other line. At this point Denmark and I were slipping into the tub. It was filled with bubbles and a little rubber duck, Denmark's personal touch. The entire scene was lit dimly by candles. It closely resembled Valentine's Day of last year, which of course made me smile. "Ok Finland, I'm gonna have to let you go, but I'm calling you first thing tomorrow morning to check on you" I informed him, hanging up before he had time to protest.

Denmark and I relaxed into each other and shared a moment of much appreciated silence. "This house is amazing" I stated. "Glad you think so" Denmark responded with a smirk. "But seriously the views from the upstairs are even more amazing then the one in the bedroom, which up until today, I thought was impossible to beat."

"Yeah I used to call this place the glass house when I first got it which was a few years back." he said admiring the bathrooms modern design. "I like how open it is, and the glass walls and big windows make me feel like I'm right on the beach." I said feeling like I was talking about my dream house.

We talked about many things just enjoying being together. Of course I mentioned my conversations with Iceland and Finland going further into detail on each pressing situation, though we decided that it was in our best interest to enjoy ourselves for the time being and deal with it later.

Denmark carried my limp, tired body off to bed as soon as we both cleaned the bathroom up and slipped into our night clothes. The last thing I remembered was Denmark's lips gently touch mine as a breathy whisper floated in my ear. "I love you"

**So I hope you all liked it! A little bit o fluff and a little bit o drama! So yeah PLEASE review cause I'm thinking I might end this early cause not a lot of people seem to be reading anymore so basically if you want this to continue please speak up because this seriously might end if you don't. Well then on a happier note! Check out my facebook page and like it! I post about updates and stuff I'm doing so you can check in on when I'm planning on updating and just what's going on if there is some kind of hold up alrighty then happy 50****th**** chapter everyone! Yaaaay confetti!**


	51. Chapter 51 a day at the beach

**Sup guys! So this is chapter 51 and I'm super excited! This is kinda huge for me because it felt like chapter 50 was forever away so now that I'm actually surpassing that and deciding to continue with this story (all thanks to your inspirational, loving and just flat out AWESOME reviews) it just feels like I've accomplished something. So I would honestly like to thank you all for hanging in there with me and reviewing on my chapters, I honestly love all of you guys and I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing **

**Denmark's pov**

"I love you, so much Norge" I said as I kissed his forehead. He smiled, what used to be a rare sight, but now it was almost normal, yet still equally as breathtaking as before. He snuggled into my side and sighed with content. "I love you too den" he said still wearing a smile.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked him taking his hand in mine. He nodded in agreement and promptly stood pulling me with him. Still clutching my hand we started down the beach towards the shoreline. Norway released my hand and skipping front of me playfully. "Catch me if you can!" he exclaimed before running off down the beach. I laughed and chased after him.

Even though many people would think I'm way faster than Norge, I'm not. Well not by much. Of course I'm faster, just not a lot faster. Norway may be a quiet little bookworm pessimist sometimes but way back when he ran track as a sort of hobby. He was still pretty fucking fast if you asked me so it's no easy task catching up to him, but of course I did.

I grabbed him by his tiny waist and hoisted him up into the air, spinning him around in my arms so I could place him down in front of me and be face to face. Norway giggled and pecked my lips before taking my hand again, this time intertwining our fingers.

Today was a beautiful day. Perfect for a day at the beach and perfect to finally break into summer clothes. I wore a white almost dress shirt but much more comfortable and I left it unbuttoned to let the light breeze through. For bottoms I just through on my red swim trunks with the Danish flag up the right leg. Norway wore a soft burn out type of shirt. It was big and fell off his shoulder exposing his perfect pale skin. He brought his swim trunks along so instead he wore navy blue shorts. Short shorts I might add.

"So when do you think we have to go back?" Norway asked suddenly interrupting my thoughts. "Have too?" I repeated picking apart his words. "Well, I miss Soren and our friends very much but it's so nice here and I'm having such a great time so who wouldn't want to leave." He explained smiling a little sheepishly. I chuckled, "yeah I miss them too, and I'm guessing Soren is going to give Iceland a hard time after a while without having his awesome dad around".

At that, Norway rolled his eyes and smirked. "So maybe tomorrow?" he asked sounding slightly disappointed. "What? Oh hell no! We just got here and we've only done it twice!" I exclaimed bothered by even the slightest idea of leaving.

"I want to stay too den, but Soren…he's just so young and I want to be there for him you know." He stated swinging out hands back and forth. "I understand" I replied, "I just wish he was here so we could all be together". Norway nodded in silent agreement, "though there is that room that you set up as a nursery…"

I looked up to meet his eyes. He raised his eyebrow as if to say "why not?" I shrugged my shoulders, "it might be a pain to ship him out here but worth it" he said jokingly. I playfully slapped his arm. "We are not _shipping_ our only son _anywhere"_. He stated sternly yet teasingly. I laughed along with him and swept him up into my arms bridal style.

"What are you doing? I thought we were talking about Soren" Norway said rather blandly. "We can talk about him over super or something, as for right now, I'd like to go for a swim before the sun sets" I explained with an evil smirk.

Norway's eyes got wide with anxiousness. "w-what? No wait I don't have a swim suit on I left it with the umbrella and towels!" he exclaimed nervously. I laughed loudly, "well I've got mine on and I honestly don't feel like walking all the way back". Norway hastily tried to free himself from my arms rambling on about leaving and going to get it himself.

Laughing even louder at his struggling, I ran straight for the open ocean. Norway screamed and squirmed around. But soon enough we both plunged into the crystal clear waters both going under the waves.

8888888

**Norway's pov**

I had changed into my ironically dry bathing suit and left my wet clothes on the spread out towel on the sand by our stuff. Now we were sitting in the sand about three yards away from the shoreline, making sand castles. Denmark had always loved building sand castles so he was rather good at it. I watched Denmark with a smile as he scurried to perfect his "protective walls" around his sand castle village that was slowly taking form.

"Better hurry up den, the tide's coming in" I said warningly as I leaned back on my hands and crossed my legs out in front of me. He barely spared a glance in my direction before he kicked it into high gear. He rushed around his little city making sure everything was secure and sturdy enough to take the impact of the waves. Even if it was merely sand, it did look rather protective.

Soon enough though, the waves rolled in and the little village was struck head on by the pounding salt water. At first, the walls seemed to have been winning the battle but the waves were resilient. "Noooo!" Denmark cried as his hard work was reduced to pile of sloppy muck. I chuckled, "come on den; let's go back to the house".

"Why so soon? I thought you liked the beach." He stated completely forgetting about his ruined creation. "Well I do like the beach, but I need to wash up and call Iceland to check on Soren and I figured you might want to…." I cut off knowing he caught on. "Ooooh" Denmark stated with a smirk. "That sounds fantastic." He said waggling his eyebrows. I chuckled, "then come on."

888888

**Denmark's pov**

"So he's doing well?... that's great!...so how are you and Hong Kong doing?...haha that's good to hear. …..yeah of course….oh yeah it's fantastic! You should see the view from up stairs!...yeah ice, it's insane!...awww I miss you too Icey! It's hard to believe you would admit that but I'll take it!...haha well who wouldn't miss their big brother?...haha ok ok I'll stop….haha alright, bye!"

"finally" I groaned as I lifted my head off the table. Norway rolled his eyes. "Well in case you're wondering, Soren is fine and happy, as always." He stated. "That's good" I said standing up from my seat and stretching out my back. "So are we still planning on…?" I cut off when I saw his smirk.

"Why wouldn't we? I mean unless you're backing out." he answered raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow at me. I chuckled and walked to meet him across the kitchen. Norway grabbed my hand with an adorable smile and led me to the bedroom.

**This wasn't long enough. I'm sorry I wanted it to be a lot longer that this but I wanted to get at least something published. But no worries because I am sick most likely from my boyfriend because of his lack to tell me he was coming down with something until after I had already caught it -_- so yes I should be getting more writing done now that I'll be home more than usual. So anyway please review and tell me what you thought of the cute touch I added on this chapter. Oh and follow me on facebook please :3 it's honestly worth it, I think thanks for all your support as always! **


	52. Chapter 52 i'm coming home

**Hey guys! I'm kinda still a little bit sick but, I'm still going to school and I have make up work from the days that I was absent so I'm probably gonna be a bit behind. Anyway, this is chapter 52, I feel accomplished! Please oh please tell me what you guys think of it because I might be going in a few different directions with this and I'm not sure how everyone will react, though I could always keep it going how it is haha. Oh one more thing, there is gonna be a lot of different languages in here so all of the translations are at the bottom in order in which they appear in the story. Anyway, I'll stop rambling, here ya go!**

**Norway's pov**

The warm sun beamed down on us as we zipped through the streets on the little red mo-ped Denmark had rented. Some streets were smooth like regular roads but others were made of cobblestone making the ride less enjoyable. Still though, the day was so beautiful that it overshadowed the uncomfortable jostling.

The mo-ped slowed and then stopped causing me to snap back into reality. "Are ya hungry?" Denmark asked getting off the bike and unbuckling his helmet. I nodded and followed his example. He led me into the café he had stopped at and sat down at an outside table. "I swear this has got to be the best café in town" he nearly bragged. "I've never been to any place here better, I'm sure you'll love it!" he stated enthusiastically.

A waiter came over to our table and turned to Denmark. "Bonjour monsieur! Souhaitez-vous essayer notre special aujourd'hui?" he asked in a thick French accent. At first I was rather surprised at the different dialect considering everyone we've met so far (which was very few) all spoke English. "Bonjour monsieur. Non merci, je vais commencer avec un soda et la dame aura une limonade." Denmark responded in a surprisingly impressive French accent.

The waiter nodded and hurried off. Once he was out of hearing range I leaned over the table and whispered "la dame…really?". Denmark scratched the back of his head almost apologetically. "I didn't know you could speak French and well, I think he thought you were a girl anyway" he confessed. I frowned, "of course I can speak French, what do you think I was doing reading all those language books way back when?" I asked.

"uh…I never really noticed you were reading language books, I always thought they were novels like the rest" he answered sounding surprised. I rolled my eyes, "pour votre information, je peux parler un francais parfait.". Denmark raised his eye brows with a hint of a smirk playing at his lips. "l'amour, le francais est facile. Alors quells trucs d'autres avez-vous dans votre manche?"

I chuckled. "Quite a few actually, try me." I tempted him. He laughed too as our waiter came back with our drinks. "Que puis-je vous obtenez?" he asked. "Je voudrais un steak-frites s'il tu plait" I answered before Denmark could order for me. "Je vais avoir le meme." Denmark then stated glaring at me playfully.

8888888888

After lunch we drove into town for a little shopping, which I was surprised Denmark actually wanted to do especially with me seeing how I would probably blow at least 200 dollars on souvenirs and stuff for Soren.

"Norge check this out!" Denmark exclaimed from across the store. The poor lady behind the counter jumped and put a hand to her chest. I sighed and made my over to him glaring ever so slightly. "What is so important that you have to yell across the store?" I asked him expecting something amazing, but of course it was just Denmark being ridiculous again.

In his hands he held such a monstrosity as a portable foot tanner. I rolled my eyes again. "Denmark there is a beach outside of our house, you don't need a foot tanner." I explained rationally. Denmark pouted dramatically. "Why are you always such a party pooper Norja?" he asked exasperatedly. I raised a single blond eyebrow at him. "Norja? That's a new one and in Finnish too" I commented.

Denmark grinned, "En halunnut muuttaa sita". I grinned back at him, "sinua vakavasti aliarvioida kykyni". Denmark laughed "oh please Norge, I would never underestimate you. I know fair well what you can do" he said with a wink.

I smirked and began to walk away to survey more items in the store when he grabbed my arm. "where ya going Norvegia?" he said almost adoringly. "to look around. And in how many languages are you going to say my name before you realize it's already lost its charm?" I responded. "I don't know, Norway, Norge, Norja, Noorwegen, Norwega, Norvege, Norwegen, Norvegia, Noregur, Norwegia, Norvegija….Lukas" he answered whispering the very last part in my ear.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the rising butterflies in my stomach cause a large grin the spread across my face. "Come on lover boy, there's about a million more stores I want to hit before the day is done".

88888888

The second we arrived back at home Denmark crashed on the couch fully clothed, and shopping bags still in hand. I chuckled. "Come on den, we have to pack if we want to make our flight tomorrow morning" I said warningly. Denmark moaned exasperatedly. I sighed and took the bags from his hands to escort them to the bedroom where they would be unpacked and loaded into suitcases for the trip back home.

It took Denmark a good twenty minutes before he was off the couch and helping but I'm not complaining, at least he's helping. "I'm gonna miss it here just me and you, but hey I miss little Soren to much to stay a minute longer" Denmark confessed as he folded and packed the new one-sie we got Soren messily. I smiled thoughtfully and nodded in agreement as I zipped up my clothes suitcase and toiletries duffel bag. "What's left to pack?" Denmark asked as he too zipped up his clothing bag. "Just a few more trinkets" I answered, picking up the ignored bags of souvenirs.

Once everything was in a safe and travel friendly place Denmark and I flopped on the bed hoping to get at least a little sleep before our extremely early flight the next morning. "Hey Norge" Denmark said waking me from almost sleep. "Yes?" I answered somewhat reluctantly. "We're still gonna use those uh…special items Finland made you buy right? Even when we get home?" he asked.

I couldn't help the burst of insane laughter that slipped through my lips even if only for it split second. "Why wouldn't we? Probably not very often until Soren is old enough to go to sleep on his own and not cry every hour when he wakes up." I answered after I had controlled myself.

"Haha ok good" Denmark responded snuggling into _my _side for a change. "Hey Denmark?" I asked as if in that moment he could have possibly fallen asleep. "Yeah?" he answered immediately. "Jeg elsker deg". I felt him smile against the skin of neck. "I love you too Norge". It was nice being able to spend two fantastic weeks on an island just the two of us. What did he say this place was called again? Nantucket I think. Well wherever I am its beautiful and this house is amazing and luxurious but nothing beats being back home. Even as much as I loved it here, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Oh my god. I took SO LONG TO PUBLISH THIS. In case you didn't read the post I made on my face book page (which you can check out and like: 3) I was quite busy with writing poetry for this book. I wanted to make it perfect considering it is to be published. And obviously just regular distractions of the day. So all that matters is that this is published and my slight case of writers block is gone. Phew ok so yeah like I said check out my page on facebook k bye**

**Translations**

**FRENCH:**

**Hello sir! Would you like to try our special today? **

**Hello sir. No thank you, I will start with a soda and the lady will have lemonade.**

**For your information, I can speak perfect French.**

**Love, French is easy. So what else do you have up your sleeve?**

**What can I get you?**

**I want steak and fries please.**

**I'm having the same.**

**FINNISH:**

**Norway**

**I wanted to change it up.**

**You seriously underestimate my abilities.**

**(The next translations are just Norway in various languages: 3)**

**NORWEGIAN**

**I love you**


	53. Chapter 53 pressing questions

**Sup guys haha so uh not much to say here except enjoy so make sure to review and leave some ideas you might have for chapters in the future because I'm a little writers blocky. Ok so on with the chapter I hope you all like it. It's sort of a transition chapter to help change the setting away from the beautiful beach house honeymoon back to the good old family house with Soren and all their friends. **

**Norway's pov**

I leaned back into the cushioned seat and turned my head slightly to smile at Denmark. He seemed to notice my eyes on him and turned to face me. He smiled widely and threw an arm over my shoulders. "Like whatcha see Norgie?" he asked kissing my forehead. I rolled my eyes at him but still I snuggled into him.

"So how long until this plane lands?" I asked trying not to sound anxious though it was completely obvious. Denmark smirked, "we just got on the plane dear, we should be back home in an hour or so" he answered. I sighed, "Don't call me dear". Denmark laughed lightly, "why are in such a hurry to get home, why not enjoy your last hour of freedom?" he suggested.

"Freedom?" I questioned raising my eyebrows at him. He looked at me almost questioningly, then nodded. "Don't get me wrong den, I had a great time but I miss my baby, freedom isn't exactly what I want" I laughed off. Denmark's face suddenly fell and I instantly worried I'd upset him. "Yeah I miss him too, do you think…we might have missed out a little? I mean because we were away, do you think he changed at all or…forgot us?" he asked sounding extremely worried.

"Or course not den, I'm sure he remembers us! We are his parents after all and he couldn't have changed much it's only been a week." I assured him. He seemed to feel batter after that and to be honest so did I. so we just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

888888888

The pilot's voice boomed through the speakers announcing that we would be landing shortly. My head snapped away from the window to look at Denmark who had just been awoken by the sudden disturbance. "..Huh?" Denmark groaned groggily. I chuckled a bit before reminding him about what was going on. "Oh cool so we're landing soon then?" he asked me. I nodded and stretched out my legs as much as I could in the small space provided.

Within a few minutes the plane touched down on the runway and Denmark was grabbing our luggage. Everyone had to form a an orderly line to get off the plane for safety issues and go through the metal detectors but soon enough we were catching the first taxi home.

"So do ya think Finland is going to throw us a coming home party?" Denmark asked me with a slight grin. I laughed, "Yeah right, I doubt it. I'm sure he's tiered of throwing parties"

888888

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as soon as we opened the door. "Tooooold you" Denmark chirped into my ear. I smiled anyway. "Welcome back you two I hope you had a great time!" exclaimed Finland pulling on my wrists to lead me into the house. Sweden came up behind the small Finnish nation to grab our luggage and toss in onto the couch.

Then something totally unexpected happened. Iceland, of all people, came right up to me and hugged me. "It's great that you're both back, Soren was great for us he hardly cries" he said. Hong Kong was lingering slightly behind him so I smiled at him almost like giving him permission to come over and talk to us. So that's exactly what he did.

Hong Kong walked over shyly but still casually intertwined his hand with Iceland's. "It's so great that you're back, Soren was a pleasure to have around." He stated truthfully. "Well I keep hearing all this great stuff about Soren but I see no little blonde Norway mini-me anywhere! Where could he be?" Denmark asked happily very much in his usual loud character.

Finland chuckled and led Denmark up to Soren's room. As much as I wanted to follow him I figured it could wait so I could ask Iceland a few pressing questions? I pulled the skinny albino off to the side and looked him straight in the eyes. "I thought you said Finland was upset over something?" I asked him. "He is! I don't know what's gotten into him, he's just not unhappy…Sweden isn't such a good actor however" he confessed looking wearily at the tall blonde Swede who seemed to be forcing a smile.

"Should I talk to him?" I asked him. "Well I don't know, you're better friends with Finland and like I said before it's more Finland's problem." I nodded in agreement. "ok I'll talk to finland and when I come back be prepared to explain how you and Hong Kong got back together, I'm sure it's and intriguing story" I said somewhat glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly as I walked away off to the staircase to find Finland and hopefully see Soren.

I walked up the stairs and away from the party/gathering in the living room next to me. I opened Soren's door and saw the little blonde boy I'd missed so much in the last week. He smiled and giggled as Denmark bounced him up and down in his arms. I smiled and walked towards the pair not at all noticing Finland's absence in the room. "Hey little guy, do you remember me?" I asked the little boy in Denmark's arms. Soren smiled and stuck out his little chubby hand towards me. As I held out my pinky for him to grab Denmark turned his head to me to kiss my forehead.

"I told you he would remember us" I said smirking. He laughed and kissed me again on this time it was placed on my porcelain cheek. "So where is finland? I thought I saw him come in here with you." I asked him taking a look around the little blue room. "Oh yeah he brought me up there but he said he had to go to the bathroom, to be honest he looked a bit different when he left almost…sad." He explained sounding confused with his own description.

"I should go find him, I don't think he's telling us something important." I responded kissing Soren's forehead as a sort of 'good-bye for now'. Denmark nodded in agreement and followed me out of the room but instead of heading for the bathroom, like myself, he went back downstairs trying to get everyone back in a good mood.

I walked towards the bathroom door and heard fait crying. "Finland? Is that you?" I asked after knocking lightly on the door. Finland sniffed, "yeah it's me, but don't worry I'm fine…my uh…nose it's just stuffy I guess I'm catching a cold." I felt horrible. My best friend had been suffering with whatever this is for who knows how long and I was away having the time of my life. "Finland it's Norway, I'm coming in" I said quite plainly to let him know I was serious. He didn't protest so I turned the knob and walked right in to see Finland curled up on the toilet seat crying his eyes out.

"Finland! What's wrong?" I exclaimed rushing over to him. Finland didn't say anything he just blubbered on through his tears. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him "use your words Finland". He sniffed and tried to catch his breath. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin your trip. I'm so sorry I can't even contain myself for your welcome back party, it's just…when I see him I just get so sad" Finland said trying to explain his grief.

"See who?" I asked genuinely concerned. Finland sniffed again but answered my question. "Soren, that's why I had to give him to Iceland and Hong Kong, I just couldn't bear it" he explained frantically. "b-because you've been having trouble getting pregnant?" I asked with a slight stutter. Finland shook his head a solemn no. "Then…what?" I asked curiously. He took a deep breath and then spoke in a shaky voice. "I had a miscarriage"

**Hey guys so I thought that was a pretty good chapter. I don't know what you thought so please tell me in a review or even on my facebook page, glassheart14. So yeah please do check out my facebook page and like it up XD I try to post regularly there when I update my stories, when I'm coming up with new stories and just plain old info on me and how a new chapter is coming along. Ok until next time!**


	54. Chapter 54 There's nothing i can do

**Hey guys as you might have read on my facebook page I'm going through a break up and it's been tough trying to get back on track with this story but let's be honest I've been on a sort of hiatus for the last couple of months and I'm hoping that I can get over it and start with this story again, updating a chapter every two to four days would be nice. Ok thanks again if you stuck with me this whole time you guys are my true fans :3 thanks**

**Norway's pov**

"A miscarriage?" I asked in disbelieve. Finland only cried harder. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Finland didn't deserve this and what on earth was I supposed to say to comfort him. "It's o-ok" Finland sniffled, "you don't have to try to comfort me" as if he could read my thoughts. "But I want to, I just don't know how" I answered dejectedly. "It's really ok, I mean it" Finland answered trying to stop his incessant blubbering.

"You were always there for me when I needed you yet the one time you need me I'm useless" I said angrily at myself. Finland looked like he was about to say something but I stopped him. "When did all of this happen?" I asked with a pained voice. "W-well, I got pregnant about two weeks before the wedding but only found out the night before. I didn't want to spoil your day or take it away from you by stealing the lime light per say. I figured I would just tell you when you came back home but….while you were gone I went to the doctors but when I told them I was pregnant, they didn't believe me for one minute! They pushed me right out the door without a thought saying they were sure everything was fine. But everything wasn't fine! The doctors could have checked! They could have seen that there was something wrong with him or her, but they didn't and that's why a few days later I miscarriage a beautiful baby. The first one I'd been able to support and the only one that had both mine a Sweden's DNA in It." Finland stuttered angrily.

"Finland" I said gently "it wasn't your fault and it wasn't Sweden's. Honestly this is the doctor's fault for not believing you and taking you in. sadly though in this circumstance it would be very difficult to sue. It's going to be hard to get any jury to believe that you were pregnant and with no physical evidence of the pregnancy the odds and decreased even more". Finland stared at me with tear filled eyes waiting for something more. "The point is Finland; you can't let this beat you! Why don't you try again and this time I'll bring you straight to my doctor, the one who helped me through my pregnancy. He didn't doubt it for a second and honestly without him, there's a good chance Soren wouldn't be here today. So please, don't give up I hate to see you unhappy. I'm sure if you talk to Sweden about trying again-"

"I can't" finland said cutting me off. I shot him a questioning glance. "My body, I just can't have kids, I Sweden and I have been …well, _active_ for a long time without protection and nothing has ever happened so this pregnancy was huge and then….this happens. I just can't bring myself to try again Norway, I can't take the heart ache." Finland said with tear filled eyes

I sighed sympathetically and hugged him to my chest, for now it was all I could do.

**Denmark's pov**

I held Soren in my arms for a long time. This was the first time I'd seen him in a week, and for a new parent that's a freaking long time ok. At first he was a little scared to be held by me and that alone made me want to cry. Me! Denmark, the king of Scandinavia, a grown man witch muscles, crying! That's unheard of! But then when he realized who I was, he starting snuggling into my arms and giggling when I smiled at him. Now that made me feel awesome and of course I wanted to cry. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be the manly man of the house, you know holding down the fort and taking care of my Norgie pot pie and little Soren. So I held back the tears as much as they wanted to come out.

That's when Norway walked in. he looked really upset but when he saw Soren's head poke over my shoulder his face instantly brightened, at least a little bit. Soren reached out his little arms out towards Norge signaling he wanted to be held by him. I smiled Soren was only a few months old he was already a mama's boy.

I smiled and brought him over to Norway who took him gratefully. Soren snuggling into Norway's skinny arms as soon as he could. Norway's smiled widened even though he was still clearly troubled. Well whatever it was, I was just glad we could finally all be together in one place again. My little family moved down to the living room then to spend time with our guests, our best friends….even Sweden.

888888

It was night time now and everyone had left. Norway who was getting ready for bed turned to me and spoke sounding quite worried. "So did you hear about finland?" he asked. I froze for a moment trying to think back to the previous hours if anyone had mentioned something about the short blonde country. "Uh…I don't think so. Is it about that thing Iceland called you about when we on the honeymoon?" I asked as I peeled the covers away from the bed to make it more accessible.

"Yeah" Norway answered stopping folding his clothes that he had brought on the trip. He turned around and leaning back onto his hands that were resting on the opened drawer. "He was pregnant." He said simply. I smiled and was about to say 'that's great' when I realized he had said was. "Was?" I questioned. "How does that work?" Norway sighed "he had a miscarriage. Sweden and he are going through a rough time now. They don't think they'll be able to have children."

I sat down on the bed as if the news had knocked me down. "That's terrible. Is there anything we can do?" I questioned genuinely wanting to help. "that's the thing…there isn't anything we could possibly do and it's not like this has happened to me before so how am I supposed to have any idea what he's going through?" he sighed out tears welling up in his eyes. "Just imagine if Soren died or something like that, that's probably the same feeling" I suggested finding the words even hard to say.

Norway whipped a shirt at me which hit me directly in the face. "Don't say that! I don't want to try and imagine anything of the sort!" he shouted slightly. Then the tears came down. And down. And down. I wrapped my arms around him and tried my best to comfort him. He hugged me back and let me guide him to the bed. "I'm sorry Norgie, I don't know what to do…or say" I tried explaining. He nodded. "No it's ok, I understand. There's nothing I expect you to do" he said monotonously. So we sat there and hugged and snuggled up next to each other until we both fell asleep.

**Hey guys sorry this was so short but I really wanted to publish something for all of you so I've decided that instead of pushing myself to get out another chapter every two days, I'm going to give myself one week of each chapter starting this Sunday so you can expect another chapter sometimes next week ok thanks! And check out my facebook page to get update notifications and read and comment on my posts k bye!**


	55. Chapter 55 spring cleaning

**Hello dare everyone ok so I have like nothing to put here….so I will…PROMOTE MYSELF XD. Ok so check out my facebook page I would put a link but I've tried before and they get cut off so basically all you do is go onto facebook and type in glassheart14. Then my page comes up and you can like it and comment. Don't be afraid to share your opinions about my recent chapters and other stories besides this one that I haven't updated in forever haha. I also have a YouTube account I have a few videos up but I don't really make them anymore, still you can check that out, the user name is miyokochan14. Ok onward!**

**Norway's pov**

It was around twelve o'clock in the afternoon and I was finishing up cleaning up the house. The house desperately needed a good thorough cleaning. I dusted and vacuumed, made all the beds, cleaned all the rooms and did the dishes and I was done very early which of course I was extremely proud of. Denmark tended to the lawn-work and did the laundry; of course he had some help…..

~FLASHBACK~

_ I walked out into the back yard to see Denmark firing up the lawn mower. The second it kicked on Soren, who was sitting patiently on the deck awaiting for his daddy to come play with him, jumped and started crying. I rushed over and tried comforting him and trying to get him to calm down. Denmark instantly shut off the mower and came over too. _

_ "It's ok Soren! It's just a lawn mower!" he tried to console him but Soren cried on. Though sure enough after a good ten minutes of bouncing him up and down gently in my arms and smiling at him he stopped. Though there was still one problem…he wouldn't let me put him down. So Denmark and I did what any good parents would do, we danced._

_ I ran into the house and turned up some music then came back outside onto the deck and danced with Denmark and Soren. We laughed and spun around carelessly. You could tell by the way we looked that we didn't care if we looked like idiots. You could also tell it was one of those moments that were so small and miniscule that to anyone it seemed like nothing but to us, it was everything._

FLASHBACK END~

Now I was on my way outside to give Denmark a drink considering it was quite hot outside and he had been out there working on the lawn for at least an hour and a half. I strode out onto the deck with an ice cold glass of iced tea and was greeted by a smiling, sweaty Dane.

"Thanks babe" he said smiling even wider if possible. I rolled my eyes at the atrocious nickname that was all too common to show even a sliver of creativity. Before I could turn and walk away he stole a kiss. "Eew" I complained. He pouted "you don't like my kisses anymore?" I laughed lightly, "No no you're just sweaty". "Oh well in that case…" Denmark said with an evil smirk. In seconds I was swept up in his arms being squished into his smelly body. "Ewww! Denmark if you don't let go of me right now I'm not making you dinner!" I warned. He dropped me immediately and smiled guiltily.

8888888888

"There ya go Soren, nice and comfy in your pajamas" I said smiling at the little blonde boy in front of me. He smiled back widely revealing the start of two front teeth. "Aww how cute!" I squealed. I stuck my tongue out at him just to see him giggle again; I loved making him smile and laugh. He laughed and reached up to touch my changing face with his little hands. I blew out my cheeks and pulled on my ears so I resembled a monkey. He sat up from his crib and bounced up and down. I picked him up out of the crib and spun around kissing his cheek.

I sat down in the white rocking chair in the corner and tried calming us down from our happy laugh fit. I looked up to see Denmark standing in the doorway watching over us with a smug smile on his face. He had since showered and was sweat free. "My little family is so cute" he announced coming over to us. "well actual mommy has so get ready for bed, so maybe daddy can take over?" I ask using third person that I was later disgusted with.

Denmark gladly accepted and kissed my forehead before taking an energetic Soren from my arms. I left the room and headed down the hall to our bedroom. I slipped on a pair a boxers and one of Denmark's big tee-shirts. I walked back down the hall bare footed and re-entered Soren's room. "Hey there sexy" Denmark said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and stood in the very girlish position of leaning into my hip with both my hands placed on them. "You know I don't appreciate sarcasm" I said walking back over to them. "Well considering it wasn't sarcasm…" Denmark trailed off as he placed Soren back in his crib. I paid no mind to his rebuttal, only took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Hey Norge! We should watch a movie!" Denmark suggested. "Hmm maybe a little later, it would be better to wait until Soren is asleep." I responded blandly. Denmark then nodded in silent agreement and followed me into the room. He plopped himself down onto the red satin sheets that covered out bed. I grabbed my laptop off of the desk that was pushed up against the wall right under the window.

"What are you doing?" Denmark asked stretching out on the bed. "well it was just an idea that I wanted to run by you….it's nothing really, it's not even important" I answered shyly. "Aw come on Norgie, now I really wanna know!" he said with a slight chuckle. I sighed "well I was considering asking you about some home renovations" I said looking at his face waiting for a change of expression.

"Sounds cool, you thinking about an addition or remodeling a certain part of the house?" he asked like it was normal conversation. "Uh…I was thinking a small addition or maybe something with the back yard". Denmark glanced over at me "what would you want as an addition, I was actually considering a garage." "Oh uh well I wanted to do something for Soren yet something for us too. So I was thinking a pool and obviously I went way overboard in the daydreaming department and started looking up indoor pools. Honestly I know we can't afford this kind of stuff I just like to look I guess" I tried explaining myself.

"No no and indoor pool would be sweet and we could heat it in the winter and not have to worry about skimming it for leaves. I personally think it's a great idea." He said picking up the remote and turning the TV on making sure it was on a very low volume for Soren. "b-but the money" I tried talking him out of it. "Nor, we're filthy rich. We're both countries and get loads of money. We're like two government systems." He said flicking through channels. "I don't know den maybe we should start thinking about a college fund for Soren instead of indoor pools. I mean what if our governments collapse and we go bankrupt, what would we do then?" I explained. "that's not a problem I have a separate account just in case that happens already, I know I'm an idiot but I can be pretty smart sometimes." He said.

"That's an oxymoron. There is no such thing as a smart idiot, it's extremely contradicting. And anyway we don't need an indoor pool, not now at least I think that if we want to do something for Soren, we should buy him a play ground for the back yard." I said rationally. "Well that's not a bad idea either" he started but was cut off by the phone.

I picked it up. "Hello?"….." oh hey ice!"…"no no it's not too late, you know you can call anytime."….."So what's up?"….."uh huh"…"uh huh"….."Yeah sure! That's great!"…"ok then ice I'll see you then! Bye!"

Denmark looked over to me as I hung up the phone looking as if he was asking me what Iceland wanted. "We're seeing Iceland tomorrow, well I am, you'll have to stay home with Soren" I said, answering his silent question. "What? Aw come on Norge! For the whole day?" he whined. I sighed at his immaturity. "no not all day, we are meeting for dinner to talk about what I missed while we were on the honeymoon, specifically how he and Hong Kong got back together" I said as I closed up my laptop which hadn't really had a purpose sitting on my lap that whole time.

"Oh I see how it is! You're just gonna ditch me for the little brother and leave me to fend for myself and our son! Great parenting Norway" he said with an exasperated pout. I patted his spiky hair. "den, you know how important my brother is to me and I haven't had some time to talk to him about Hong Kong since we got back from the trip. You can survive one night and plus I'll be home the whole rest of the day anyway" I said consoling him even though I thought he was being ridiculous.

"But that's not it! I wanted you home tomorrow night because I was thinking we could put Soren to bed early and maybe, you know" he said pouting even harder. I laughed lightly "so why can't we just do that now? I mean it's only eight o'clock and we're still young" I joked. "Yeah only a few thousand years old and we're still kickin'" he said joking right back. "Well I'm still younger than you. It's truly revolting how I'm married to such an old man" I said with a wink. He smirked at me while glaring at the same time. "Yeah well I'm still better in bed than you'll ever be!" he taunted. "Oh really? I doubt that and I'd like to challenge those accusations right this instant" I said coming to my own defense as I hopped over his waist. And from there it was history….

**And I'm gonna leave it there for you guys to wonder. Well it's pretty obvious what happens from here haha. Well there really isn't much I have to stay here so yeah see you all next time!**


	56. Chapter 56 casserole

**Ok so I'm starting this early because we don't want an incident like last time haha stupid writers block. Anyway even though I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter, butttt I'm gonna keep going because not everything has to have feedback so yeah I'm getting over it and I know it doesn't mean you guys don't read anymore. Anyway last chapter is being viewed as another much needed transition chapter in my eyes. The plot lines I have planned for in the future are freakin awesome, just sayin…ok so I have no idea how I'm going to approach these next few chapters because I've been thinking about these plot lines forever and now that they are finally coming to the surface I'm freaking out because I have no idea how to put them into the story so yeah bare with me here haha. Ok I'll stop blabbing here's the next chapter!**

**Norway's pov**

Denmark and I had, had *ahem* the S word all week. It was Saturday now and to say I was sore was an understatement, but that wasn't what was bothering me…

A few days ago we got caught up in the moment so to speak. I was no one's fault, he realized that we are out of protection and told me right away. Though it didn't help when I said that I didn't care…I didn't think I could get pregnant with just one time without protection. Well obviously I knew it could happen but I never expected it to happen to me but honestly….it wouldn't be so bad if we did end up with another child. I mean we could take care of it, I think. we are good parents to Soren so we would be able to raise another child the same right? Well at least hat was my train of thought at the moment.

Even so, I was worried sick that I might be pregnant again. It wasn't that I felt pregnant or even different for that matter besides the worry, I just needed to know and not knowing made me think of the worst scenario in this case. I knew it was too early to tell but I couldn't help but take a pregnancy test. I opened the nightstand drawer by me side of the bed Denmark and I shared and pulled out a small rectangular box. Inside was hopefully the answer I wanted to hear.

8888888888

**Denmark's pov**

I was laying on the couch watching some TV and doing paperwork on my computer. Soren who was now standing on his own was in his playpen. He couldn't walk yet but that was ok I was planning on taking him out to get one of those learner things when Norge went out to dinner with Ice tonight. As I clicked away at my computer keys not really paying attention to the television screen Norge ran down the stairs.

I looked up from my work as did a startled Soren. "where are you going Norge? I thought you were gonna be here until your dinner date." I asked turning around on the couch. "well yeah I know but I figured I could do some chores before hand and then meet him." he explained as he pulled on his coat. "Ah I see, well I was going to go out and get soren one of those walkie thingys that teach him how to walk ya know?" I said hoping to keep him talking to me a little bit longer. "Oh yeah that would be nice" he said with a smile. Then before I could say anything else he said he should be on his way and left.

I sighed and slumped back onto the couch. "I swear Soren sometimes it's like we're little kids again and he wants nothing to do with me" I said not that Soren would understand what I was saying. "I mean when we were really young and all we were best friends but at soon as he started to get a personality and fend for himself he just shut me out. Then that continued on through puberty, the whole not being as close thing. Then I guess one day that all changed. I don't know what it was but somehow he just pushed passed those feelings and we were best friends again." I said thoughtfully mainly to myself.

I sighed again and somehow found the energy to get up off the couch. I turned off the TV and picked up Soren. "Well I suppose it will be supper time soon, might as well attempt to start on dinner huh?" I asked Soren bouncing him up and down. He smiled at me and reached up to play with my hair. I let him for a while before I decided what I was going to make which was the one thing I actually kinda know how to make, besides Danishes of course. So I started collecting all I needed for the Old Danish recipe.

I put Soren in his high chair and scurried around the kitchen collecting the items. After I thought I had everything I went over a mental checklist to see if anything seemed off. "Hmm ok three cans of tuna, a package of pasta, some light cream cheese, cheddar cheese, onions, dried parsley, garlic and uhhhh breadcrumbs! Duh Denmark get it together!" I scolded myself as I searched for the missing ingredient.

Soren watched me curiously as I prepared our meal. I hadn't made this in a very long time. I'd have to say that last time I made it was when Norge and I went on our first date! I thought back on those memories as I baked up the dish.

~FLASHBACK~

_"What's all this?" Norge asked as he took a seat. I smiled at his cute expression. "Well I figured it was our first official date and I wanted to at least try and impress you" I answered sitting across from him at the eloquently decorated table. "So you…cooked?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me. "Yup! It's one of the few things I know how to cook" I said with a laugh. "Well alright then" Norway said smiling._

_ I lit the two candles in the center of the table while Norway blushed fiercely. Then I scooped out a bit of the tuna pasta casserole. He stared at it curiously for a moment until I had served myself. I looked at him waiting for him to try his first bite but he didn't move. "What? I didn't poison it or anything" I reassured him laughing lightly. He smirked and pooped a forkful of it into his mouth. _

_ A waited a brief moment before his eyes widened and he smiled. Mental I patted myself on the back. Norge swallowed and looked at me "this is great Denmark, where did you learn the recipe?" "it's an old Danish recipe I've known it forever it seems, honestly I can't remember how I stumbled on the recipe, I could have just been messing around in the kitchen and created something actually bearable" I answered laughingly. "Well I have to say, you succeeded in impressing me. Not just the meal but the rest of the date too. I always thought you were a loud mouthed idiot, well you still are, but it's nice to know there is a caring side." He said with a smile, "keep that up and there might even be a second date."_

FLASHBACK END~

By now had finished with the casserole. I made extra just in case Norway wanted some tomorrow morning. Yes morning meaning for breakfast. He was weird like that sometimes; he just didn't want breakfast food and would rather last night's leftovers, that's why I always make sure to have some in the fridge.

I ate my portion size all the while feeding Soren his baby food. He would be teething soon and would start to grow teeth so he could eat actual food. That was going to be a great day I could just tell if he's anything like his dad, he's going to looooove big people food. I smiled thinking of our little family even if Norway left in a rush, he still loved Soren and I and I knew that wouldn't change anytime soon.

I did the dishes quickly and whisked Soren off to bed upstairs. Finally it was time to retire into my great big bed which always felt lonely when nor wasn't home. Even so I wandering into the bedroom and changed into my night clothes. That was when I noticed it. I didn't think anything of it at the time just an open bedside drawer. So naturally I went to close it. And that's when I found it, and I suddenly knew why Norge was so quick to leave.

**Sooo whatcha think? The next chapter will be epic as you can see with this awesome setup here haha. Anyway so I hoped you all liked it. We're getting back into some series plotline again and if you think you know what's going to happen you're in for a surprise! Check out my facebook page glassheart14 and uhm yeah leave a comment!**


	57. Chapter 57 A diamond ring

**Hey guys! I know you all want to know what happens net so I won't make you read a whole, big, long author's note. So enjoy!**

**Norway's pov**

I arrived at the restaurant relatively early, yet Iceland was still already there. He was always early, that was just the type of person he was. I sat down at the table at which he was sitting alone and greeted him warmly. "So how is Denmark?" Iceland asked with a smile. "He's great" I answered just as the waiter came over. "Hi, can I take your order?" the waitress asked as she gripped her pen and note pad.

"Yeah I'll have a glass of water and the seafood platter please" I told the girl. She nodded and scratched it down onto the paper. "And for you sir?" she asked directing it at the albino opposite of me. "Water for me also and I'll have the cheeseburger" he responded as he closed up his menu and handed it to her. She collected mine as well and scurried off with our orders.

"A cheeseburger huh? I haven't seen you eat one of those since you were what…eight?" I noted with a smirk. "Ya ya ya, let's get to the good stuff" he brushed off casually not at all like himself. "…good stuff?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at him. "You know the whole reason why we're getting together tonight." He said just as the waitress brought over our waters and a basket of bread. I smiled "ok so get on with the goopy lovely makeup story". He rolled his eyes. "It's not either of those things and it's not that much of a story anyways" he said leaning back into his chair. "Just tell me the story, in full, with detail. Don't leave anything out" I said taking some bread from the center of the table.

Iceland took a breath as if to think of where to start off. "Ok so two days after you and Denmark left on your honeymoon I went out to the market to pick up groceries and such." He started looking up at me briefly to make sure I was listening. "I was out for probably about an hour and a half. So I got back to the house at around 3:00 and I realized that I forgot my key inside." He said using his hands to gesture here and there. "Don't you have a spare key under the welcome mat?" I asked him taking another bite of my roll. "Yes, I was getting to that" he responded glaring at me. I paid no attention to his accusing eyes and waited for him to continue. "So anyway, I looked under the mat for my spare key but remember that I gave it to Hong Kong a while back. At first I wanted to just call a lock smith because I didn't want to talk with Hong Kong after everything that had happened. Of course though when I weighed each option I decided to suck it up and call him." he paused to take a sip of water and bite of bread. I nodded, "so you called him up, he came over, and the rest is history." I stated. Iceland shook his head "not exactly. "See I called him up and I started hearing this ringing from inside the house. I was obviously confused considering it wasn't my ringtone for the home phone. So I just opened the door, I was especially surprised that the door wasn't locked. So here's the best part, I walk in to my entire living room and even part of my kitchen covered with roses! And right there in the center was Hong Kong in a suit trying to shut off his phone!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

I chuckled with him lightly. "Well then what did he say?" I asked as the waitress cam over with our food. "Here you are!" she said cheerily, placing the full plates in front of us. Iceland started right back up again as soon as she left though. "So anyway…"

~FLASHBACK~

_ "Hong Kong? What are you doing here, in my house with…roses?" I asked him too baffled to think of a more intelligent sentence. "I wanted to say I'm sorry and try to explain myself, but seeing how you won't return my calls of texts my only other option was to come here" he explained holding out a bouquet of white roses to me._

_ Cautiously I took it from him. "You can't just waltz in here, say you're sorry and expect me to forgive you for what you did" I said crossing my arms, roses still in hand. "Wait though! Please just give me a moment to explain myself." He pleaded. I nodded signaling it was ok for him to try and dig himself out. "Ok, you've known me my whole life so you've seen me through thick and thin." Hong Kong started waiting for me to make some kind of response. I hesitated but nodded. "Ok so remember around the time when I was having family issues." He said sitting down on the couch not before pushing over a few bouquets. "That was right around the time it all started. I met Seth probably a week or so before that. We became friends and soon I figured out that he was into drugs." He explained with a pained expression. "I got pulled in ice, we started getting closer and closer as friends but there was always a certain barrier between us. I know you were my friend but at the time I felt detached from you and I wanted someone to lean on. Seth was the obvious choice but because of that barrier I couldn't get close enough to him. So… to break that barrier…I…let him drive me towards the drugs and pretty soon I was addicted to his lifestyle. As you can probably guess we got together as more then friends. He cheated on me almost every night, but for some reason I just couldn't shake him. I thought I was in love. "Hong Kong paused to look me in the eyes. "I wasn't in love, at all. I was completely wrong about it and everything that I did with him. But you don't have to worry…I'm clean of everything. After I finally got away from him and all that drama I got checked out and obviously I would tell you before.." I stopped him before he could go further. "I understand. Thank you for caring enough actually" I said shrugging slightly and walking over to sit next to him on the couch._

_ "I don't know Hong Kong, I know I love you, but this whole thing is making me question the trust I have in you. I'm glad you're telling me about everything of course but still this is kind of a big deal." I said truthfully. "Please if you would give me another chance I will never disappoint you! I'm begging you Iceland, take me back and put this whole ugly mess behind us." He pleaded turning towards me. "Hong Kong I…" I started but this time Hong Kong cut me off and got down on one knee with a little black box in his hand…_

~FLASHBACK END~

"He proposed?" I nearly shouted. I wasn't sure if it was out of shock or happiness for my little brother. Iceland smiled "yeah". "Well what did you say?" I exclaimed. "I haven't given him an answer, but I do have the ring" he said as he flashed me a small diamond on his finger. I smiled at him "that's so sweet".

We discussed his relationship further until dinner was over. The food was good and I had a great time plus things got cleared up with what happened with Hong Kong but I was still excited to get home and just relax in bed.

88888888

I walked onto the house at around 10:00. It was a generally reasonable time but I doubted Denmark would be up waiting for me. I took my shoes off at the door and left my jacket on the hook. When I walked into the kitchen I noticed the lamp light in the living room on. I turned to see Denmark sitting on the recliner somewhat hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees. I was about to greet him when I noticed he was holding his head. "Denmark? Are you ok?" I asked taking a few steps towards him. He looked up slightly at me. "You know damn well I'm not ok. How could you not tell me!" he shouted holding up a pregnancy test and an unfamiliar box. "Denmark I…"

**Yup leaving it there XD on a scale from 1 to 10 how much do ya hate me haha. Well I figured I could do a whole big explanatory chapter next time. So check me out on facebook, I'm under glassheart14 of course. On there I update with pretty much everything involving my stories and when new updates are expected to you can be on the ball! Ok that's all for now bye!**


	58. Chapter 58 walking out

**Hey guys! So this is the chapter we've all been waiting for! So I'm hoping to make it worth wait! Anyway other than that whole introduction all I have to say is check me out on facebook! And I was also wondering if anyone wanted me to get like a tublr or something to connect with more people let me know in the review section, thanks!**

**Norway's pov**

"Denmark I..." I started but found myself speechless. Denmark sighed deeply and stood up. "You're pregnant aren't you, or at least you were" he stated tossing the box at me. I caught it but didn't look at it instead I just stared into Denmark's eyes. "I don't understand Denmark where is this coming from?" I asked simply dumbfounded.

"You took a pregnancy test" Denmark said sternly as he handed me the test in his hand. "Well yes I took one but it came up negative. I was just making sure because we hadn't used protection that one time." I said looking at the ground. "b-but wait it was negative so how can you think I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed. "I said you were" he stated nodding towards the box in my hand. Reluctantly, I looked down at the box in my hand. I gasped. "Denmark it's not what you think! Believe me it's a long story but I didn't take it!" I stated hurriedly.

"Well come on then. Explain. Explain why you have a box of the morning after pills and why is one missing?" he said angrily. I took a deep breath. "They're Iceland's" I started but was almost instantly cut off my Denmark. "Are you kidding me why would you have Iceland's pills? I thought you were smarter than this Norge!" he said tears starting to form in his eyes. I was already crying and his tone only made the tears form faster and faster. "Denmark please you have to listen to me, those aren't mine! What on earth is your logic behind this?" I shouted back at him.

Denmark lowered his voice not wanting to wake Soren most likely. "You probably realized you were pregnant, didn't want to tell me and figured it would just be easier…to get rid of it" he stated. I could see him shaking out of anger. I could tell there was really no going back here. When Denmark got angry to this point there wasn't any way that I knew of how to turn it around. The only way he ever defused himself was by running away and blowing off steam. I prayed that wasn't what he did now.

I briefly flashed back to when we were younger and he would get so mad that he would run off and not come back sometimes for hours and even days. "Denmark, calm down it's not what you think. I wouldn't lie to you. You know how much I love kids, why on earth would I do this?" I asked him calmly holding out the box. He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Norway, I can't calm down. I d-don't know what's really happening here but … I just can't do this right now" he said as he slowly walked passed me.

For a moment I was paralyzed. My eyes were wide and watering non-stop. Soren was crying upstairs most definitely woken up by our shouting. I felt like I wasn't living my life anymore. My husband was walking out on me. He was walking out on our son. He was leaving everything behind him. I flinched ever so slightly but still, it was enough to get me moving. I ran over to him even though it didn't take more than a few steps to catch up with him. I grabbed his wrist with tears streaming down my face. "Denmark, please don't leave me. Don't leave us." I said in my quivering voice. Denmark stood there for a moment and stared at me with a pained expression. "Please" I whispered taking a step towards him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Norway, I love you and I love Soren. I just need a break for all of this. I haven't gotten out of the house and away from here in years" he stated pulling me into a hug. Instantly I pulled away from him. "A break? You need to get away? That's what marriage is! We are a family Denmark, what did you expect? For you to just be able to leave us whenever you feel a little bit of pressure?" I exclaimed.

Denmark took a deep breath and twisted his wrist out of my grip. "I don't want to have this fight with you Norge. I just need a vacation and if you can't let me have that, if only for a little while, then maybe…getting married…wasn't the best decision." He said abruptly. I couldn't get in another word before he turned back around and walked out the door.

I fell to the floor and sobbed, knowing that there was nothing I could do now.

88888888888888

I had since picked myself up and dried my tears to go tend to Soren. He needed me, and no one else was here to take care of him. It was just me. I let another tears fall down my cheek as I rocked Soren back and forth in the little white rocking chair in the corner of his room.

"It's ok Soren" I whispered to the child in my arms. He stirred, almost as if he knew something was wrong. I was still in shock. I couldn't believe Denmark would walk out on us like that. How could he turn his back on so many years of being in a relationship? And now with a child in addition to all of that…I just didn't understand.

Instinctively I pulled out my phone to call him and beg him to come home, but as soon as I did I was overcome with a great feeling of anger. I shouldn't be the one begging for him to come back. I was Norway for Pete sake! He should be the one crawling back!

I shut my phone angrily, startling Soren. "Sorry sweetheart. You daddy will be back soon. I promise"

**Ok so not my best ending but I thought I should end it here the next chapter will probably feature Finland because I know how you all miss him and maybe even a little Sweden action in there haha so stay tuned and also IF YOU ARE AN ARTIST PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME I HAVE IMPORTANT BUSSINESS TO DISCUSS WITH YOU! Ok thanks **


	59. Chapter 59 meaningless tears

**Hey everyone! Sooo super awesome shout-out to a super awesome person! Thank you so much to FlyingMintBunnies for making the first ever fan art for this story! I will be very proud to have it as my book cover for this story when it's ready alrightly then onto the new chapter!**

**Norway's pov**

I woke up to a bright sunshine beaming through the window to my right. I squinted at first but soon grew used to the light. I sat up and stretched my achy bones only to be greeted by an empty bed, in an empty room in a seemingly empty house. I sighed. "So I wasn't dreaming" I stated.

Reluctantly I rolled out of bed and got dressed quickly before creeping into to Soren's room to check on him. But just like I thought, he was still fast asleep. The house was nearly silent, only filled with the sound of our combined breathing. My eyes soon filled with tears and spilled over, soaking my cheeks as they rolled down them. I sighed and sat in the rocking chair in the corner, holding my head in my hands. What if he never came back? It would be so much easier for him to just forget about Soren and I. no more supporting us, no more dealing with my shit and no more responsibilities. There was practically no reason for him to come back at all.

Soren stirred in his crib but stayed asleep. I sighed and left the room closing the door behind me. I wandered down stairs to make a hot cup of coffee hoping desperately that it would soothe my broken heart. I flicked on the news and poured myself a bowl of cereal while my coffee was brewing. I kept telling myself everything would work itself out, but deep down I knew that my life could so easily fall apart and it would me much more difficult to make it work again.

I plopped on the couch and slowly brought a spoonful of cereal to my mouth. "What am I gonna do if he comes back?" I asked myself aloud. "I can't just forgive him, I mean look at all the stress this is putting on me and after only one night!" I exclaimed talking to no one in particular. Just then the phone rang and I hastily picked it up not wanting to wake Soren.

"Hello?" I spoke in the receiver. "Hey Norway!" said a cheery Fin. "oh...hi Finland" I said letting a small smile grace my face. "What's wrong" Finland asked instantly sensing I wasn't my usual self, not that I was happy all the time or anything. I sighed "Denmark….left last night". I heard a gasp on the other end of the line. "He did what!" he exclaimed sounding quite furious for a little ball of sunshine. "There was a big blow out of a fight after I got home last night and he left" I explained trying to hold back my tears. "That asshole! Hold on sweaty, I'll be there in twenty minutes!" he shouted, hanging up before I had time to say more.

88888888

There was a knock at the door which I expected was Finland and his family. I opened it to find that I was correct. Finland had a sympathetic look on his face and instantly took me into a hug when our eyes met. Sweden, who was standing behind his husband, was carrying sealand in his arms which was a little weird considering he was around ten years old. Then I noticed he was asleep and found it kinda cute.

I welcomed them in to the house and started making some coffee. "So what exactly happened?" Finland asked as he took a seat at the island. Sweden placed sealand on the couch and came over to join us. The smell of coffee wafted around the kitchen and somehow made me feel…better. "Well we had a fight and he stormed out, it's as simple as that." I stated before clearing my throat trying to hold back the tears. "Yeah but what were you fighting about?" Finland asked just as the coffee machine beeped signaling that the pot was full. I stood from my stool and walked over to the machine to serve the black liquid to my supporting friends. "Well I'm not sure f I can explain that to you, it was a huge misunderstanding but I suppose it did involve keeping a secret from him, and from everyone. See something happened with Iceland…I can't really say much more. It's his secret to tell, not mine" I explained as I poured their cups.

Sweden nodded knowingly. "I 'nderstand" he mumbled. "But!" Finland squeaked "I wanna know!" Sweden put a hand on his shoulder "f'nny, I th'nk th's is m're imp'rtant than y'ur goss'p 'bsession". Finland pouted but nodded. "I should probably call Iceland though; I mean how else will Denmark understand that…" I sighed heavily with the frustration of the secret on my shoulders. Finland patted my shoulder. "I think calling Iceland is a good idea, and hey why not we all get together and have a family party type thing!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Is a party really the best idea right now?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee. "It could help!" Finland said trying to sway me in his favor. Sealand stirred on the couch and woke up. "m-mom?" he said aloud looking around. "Over here honey!" Finland said in a sing-song voice. Sweden walked over to the couch to explain where they were seeing how sealand really had no idea he ever left home. "We're trying to convince auntie Norway to have a little family get together! What do you think about that?" Finland asked directing it at his adopted son. Sealand smiled "that sounds awesome! I love parties!" I rolled my eyes and smirked, I knew I would give in eventually, so mine as well just cave now.

88888

I opened the front door to see Hong Kong and Iceland standing there, hand in hand with big smiles on their faces. "Hey guys." I greeted them weakly; I was obviously still upset about the recent events. Finland came into the kitchen and greeted them warmly. I walked sluggishly up the stairs to retrieve Soren who had taken a quick nap after breakfast. He was most likely awake and playing with the stuffed toys in his crib.

I sighed and slumped up each step wanting to burst out in tears. When I reached Soren's room, I found that my prediction was correct. Soren looked up from his toys when I walked in and giggled. I wished that I could be as care free as him, not knowing what pain was or what grief was. I wanted him to never have to go through grief. I picked him out of his crib and rocked him in my arms for a moment before heading back down stairs.

"There he is!" Finland exclaimed happily coming over to the foot of the stairs. I faked a smile for his efforts. "Aww he's gotten so big since I last saw him" he said smiling even wider. When I reached him I held out my arms slightly so Finland could take Soren. Finland face lit up when he held him. I smiled, this time it was genuine. I missed Denmark, yes, but for now I just had to get on with my life. Just for now. I wouldn't forget him, no…never. I will always love him, but I just can't stress over this now. I have a child to raise and care for and friends who need me to support them. As far as anyone was concerned, I was fine. That's all anyone needed to know.

**Thanks to everyone for reading! Another huge thanks to FlyingMintBunnies for the fan art in the making annnnnd anyone who wants to keep track of what I do my facebook page is glassheart14 so check it out and become a fan you guys all rock!**


	60. Chapter 60 text messages

**HEY GUYS SO IM WRITING THIS ON MY IPOD CAUSE IM AT MY DANCE RECITAL AND IM BORED OUT OF MY MIND. I DONT HAVE INTERNET SO IM NOT SURE WHEN THIS WILL NE PUBLISHED, IF EVERYONE COULD JUST BARE WITH ME HERE HAHA I DONT HAVE MANY RECORCES SO IM NOT SURE HOW THIS IS GONNA TURN ON WITH IT THEN!**

**Norway's pov**  
I awoke early the next morning in an empty bed. Again. Iceland had slept over last night but everyone else left. I reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed so that I looked somewhat presentable. I walked out of my bedroom and into Soren's to check on him like I did every morning.

When I found that Soren was still fast asleep in his crib, I walked downstairs to see if Iceland was up and start making breakfast.

"Hey onii-chan" Iceland greeted me when I walked downstairs. I was almost happy that he was up, that way I had someone to talk to and my existence didn't seem as lonely. I smiled weakly at him; I knew he was trying to make me feel netter by calling me onii-chan, sadly that didn't work so well in situations like this. "Good morning ice" I responded taking each step as if the stairs would fall through at any moment. "You got a text message last night" he suddenly said, looking away from my gaze. I stopped walking immediately and stared at him intently, "from whom?" "I didn't look" he replied simply trying to sound like he didn't think anything of it.

I walked over to the counter where my phone lay charging and picked it up. You have 7 new messages, the phone read. I looked back at Iceland and raised my eyebrows, "a text message?". "Ok...it might have kept me up all night ringing." he admitted sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and opened my phone. To my dismay, they were all from Denmark.

It's not like I didn't want to hear from him, I still cared if he was ok and all but I was particularly excited for the drama that would follow talking to him. I sighed and closed my phone; I couldn't handle it so early in the morning. I needed breakfast first, then I would deal with this. "w-who was it?" Iceland asked shyly as he got up off the couch. I sighed deeply before answering him, "your brother in-law". Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iceland swallow. I knew he would react that why by calling Denmark that because I didn't really want to say his name at the time. It's no big deal though. I still love him. We'll get through this.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" I asked perking up, or attempting to at least. "Uh...it d-doesn't matter" Iceland answered from the living room surprised by my sudden change of attitude. "Alright then how about pancakes, Soren loves 'em" I recommended as I started towards the staircase. "Ok..." Iceland said seeing unsure of his words.

I walked back up to Soren's room half expecting him to still be sleeping. I was pleasantly surprised to see him up when I arrived. "Good morning sweetie" I said to him in a generic baby voice. Soren smiled and held up his arms for me to pick him up. I happily obliged trying my nest to forget about the seven Text messages from my husband. It was a lost cause though. I couldn't get my mind off of them. What if he was hurt or stranded somewhere and needed my help? These thoughts drove me back down stairs instantly only to find Iceland waiting at the island in the kitchen.

Deep breath.

Just forget about the messages.

Just forget about him.

"Can you hold Soren while I make the pancakes?" I asked Iceland cheerily. Damn I was a good actor. Inside I was freaking out but on the outside I was the calm, cool and collected parent who was simply taking of his son and brother.

I turned on the stove and put the trifle on trying not to look in the direction of my phone. I'm sure he was just apologizing for walking out, which I would probably never fully forgive him for. But it was ok. I still love him. It's ok.

"So are you going to check those messages?" Iceland asked timidly from behind me. I turned around but only to grab the pancake supplies. "Not at the moment, I'll deal with him after breakfast" I answered as I started making the pancakes. Iceland looked at me worriedly, "but what if it's important?" I breathed out heavily, "I'll check them after breakfast." I said sternly. Iceland raised his hands up, backing off my case. I knew he was worried about me, but in order to stay strong I had to try and forget about Denmark, at least for now.

**Iceland's pov**

I knew Norway was upset, and he had every right to be, but why couldn't he just check those messages? I never liked Denmark all that much, everyone knows that, but even I was a little worried for his well being. I sighed and watched Norway making pancakes; at least he seemed happier now, well somewhat. Soren, who was sitting in my lap, giggled and bounced up and down. He giggled a lot, how adorable was that?

"Ok here we go!" Norway announced handing me a plate of pancakes and giving two miniature ones to his son. We ate breakfast in silence. You could cut the tension with a knife. Lovely way to spend your morning huh? I absently kicked my legs back and forth until Soren seemed to get irritated by the motion. "So, um..." I said slowly trying desperately to start a conversation. "How's Hong Kong?" he asked hastily obviously trying to avoid the elephant in the room. "He's good" I answered simply taking another bite of my breakfast. "Any new developments in the wedding?" he then asked. I shook my head, "we haven't even started planning it yet"

Norway nodded and went back to focusing on his food. I stared at him for a moment before sighing in defeat and getting up from my chair. I made sure to lift Soren off my lap first and place him his highchair. Norway stared at me, observing my movements yet didn't say a word. "fine if you want to ignore this Norway, then fine be my guest, but I'm not going to sit here and watch you throw away your marriage all because you're too stubborn to check a few stupid text messages." I said sternly, trying to raise my voice for the sake of Soren. "I'm your brother and I love you, I just want what's best for you and Soren. If you still love Denmark, even the tiniest bit, you would check those messages. And I know you're mad but come on! He's still your husband and you've known him all of your life. Think about your son; think about what your life would be without him. I hated losing Hong Kong, and now that we've gotten passed everything that drove us away, we're closer than ever before and happier." I stated plainly. I took a deep breath and walked back into the living room to collect my things.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you." I said sincerely. Once all of my things were packed I walked back over to Norway and grabbed his phone off the charger only to place it on the island next to him in silence. "Please" I muttered before rushing back to the front door and leaving without looking back.

**So I hoped you all lied it the next chapter will be coming soonish I really don't know a set date for it yet but you know how I am I saw one day and then I publish it three days later XD haha so anyway leave a review please! And yeah that's all!**


	61. Chapter 61 who am i without you?

**Hey everyone, meh I'm sick today so I figured I would write this. Anyway I thought I would do this in Denmark's point of view to change it up a bit. I hope you all like it **

**Denmark's pov**

So I'm guessing you're wondering where I am right now. Well to be honest, I am too. I took my car when I left leaving Nor with his navy blue car. I drove down the street looking for a gas station. I have no idea where I'm going; I don't know when I'm going back. I sent Norway some text messages but he hadn't answered. They mainly consisted of me saying how sorry I was and trying to explain myself, and then there was one that asked him if I could come back. That was the one I really wanted him to answer.

I pulled up to the gas pump and got out of my sleek black car. "Denmark? What are you doing all the way out here?" a familiar voice said prom across the small lot. I turned and to my surprise saw Prussia. "Oh…uh hi Prussia" I greeted him uneasily. Why was Prussia here? "Well don't sound too excited to see your best friend." He stated sarcastically. "Sorry man, I'm a little out of it lately" I responded automatically. He furrowed his eyebrows at my depressed expression. "Is something wrong?" he asked stepping away from his silver car after returning the pump to its rightful place.

I sighed and leaned against my own car, looking down at my feet. "I uh…I screwed up Prussia." I admitted with a sigh as tears started to form in my hazy blue eyes. Suddenly Prussia was completely out of character and the understanding thoughtful person I rarely saw was standing before me ready to help with any problem I had. I looked up and met his eyes. I breathed out before speaking in a shaky voice, "last night, or the night before, I can't really remember it's all a blur, I walked out on Nor and Soren." The pump in my gas can clicked signaling that my tank was full. I obliged silently and hung it back up and swiping my credit card through the machine to pay the large pay out.

At this point there were no more distractions that I could think of to pull me away from Prussia's eyes. I forced myself to look into his sorrowful red orbs and found myself struggling to hold back to tears. "Denmark…but you and Norway are like soul mates! And you have a little boy…what w-was going through your head!" Prussia said angrily his voice rising with each word. at this point there was no stopping the tears. "I don't know Prussia! I'm so stupid! Trust me I miss both of them and I can't stand that I walked out. why couldn't I have just thought for one second, thought about what I was doing…I would have stayed…I would have…" I cried sinking to my knees.

Prussia squatted down in front of me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Denmark. You're my best friend and I don't need to know what happened between you two but I know you and I know that you wouldn't do something like this without a good reason. Even if it's not a good reason now, then it probably seemed like the end of the world. Just know this, Norway would never betray you, he would never cheat on you or do anything to hurt you because he knows he's lucky to have you and he knows no one else is going to love him like you do. call him or do one better and you drive right back home this instant. Explain yourself and beg him because you're probably going to have to bed him knowing Lukas." Prussia said consolingly using Norway's actual name, something he never really did. "Lukas…" I mumbled to myself suddenly empowered by his words. He stood up and walked back to his car with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. I watching him get into his car without a word and start the engine. Then, before he drove off, he gave me one final glare that said 'get off your ass and go'. So I did just that.

**Norway's pov**

I wanted to text Denmark back. I really did, but what was I supposed to say? How could I say anything to him right now? This was probably the worst thing that's ever happened to us relationship wise. I mean yeah it was horrible when Sweden took me away to live with him; that was a bad time for all of us but Denmark and I still loved each other and honestly, absence does make the heart grow fonder. When we were reunited after all of those years…we were completely in love. Now, I'm not so sure he still loves me like he did back then and I'm not sure if I love him the same way. The worst part is, I may not ever know how he feels, because who knows if he'll ever come back?

Just then I heard a car pull up in the drive way. Instantly my mind went to Denmark but then I faded back into reality and realized that it must be Finland. He had said he would come over around this time when he was over last. I sighed and dragged myself to the door. Each step I took felt like a thousand miles. But finally I made my way to the front door to answer it just after there was a knock.

Without a word I opened the door and let the Fin in. he tried to smile at me but I wouldn't meet his gaze. He sighed lightly and walked passed me and into the empty kitchen. I closed the door almost reluctantly, peering out into the world moving outside my life. I wished for a moment that I was that man driving in his car down the street listening to some song on the radio. I wished I was the woman out for a walk pushing her stroller down the sidewalk. And I wished desperately to be anyone but myself.

"So um…how are you?" Finland asked trying to be light about it. I sighed. I've given everyone enough shit about this, I was tired of hurting others with my pain. I mean why should I make them feel depressed just because I was? "Things have been better. I'm slowly excepting the fact that he's gone." I lied. Finland saw right through it, it's not like I was a professional actor or anything or even a good actor for that matter. He rolled his eyes, "the point of my coming here is for you to pour your feelings out to me."

I sighed, "I've done enough of that already. I want to be happy." Finland looked at me, sympathy written all over his face. "I understand, I want you to be happy too, but I know you. It's not good to keep your emotions bottled up which is exactly what you do!" he said trying to enforce his point. I figured I would just give up, it would feel good to let it all out…I hope.

We made our way to the couch and sat down. I brought my elbows to my knees, placing my face in my hands. I gently rubbed my face then took a breath and looked up at him. "I guess, I was worrying over the obvious things like income and our son growing up without a father figure but then again it would be easier to just say I'm his father and his mother ran off. That way I wouldn't have to explain the gay thing. But those things aren't wants really getting to me. I mean I make plenty of money to raise him and I raised Iceland on my own so I could definitely raise him with no problem." I stated not bothering to make eye contact with him. "So, what is bothering you?" he asked innocently.

I took a breath. I was about to let it all out. "I'm wondering…if I still…love him." I admitted, to Finland and to myself. Finland looked at me with sad eyes but remained silent, waiting for me to continue. "It's almost as if, my life would be relatively the same without him." I said wanting to laugh at how right I was and how long it took me to figure it out. "No! Norway, your life would be so different I promise you this. You love him and honestly I don't see how your life couldn't be different without him I mean how does that even work? You're married!" Finland suddenly burst. Startled, I looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Norway think about it! Who are you without Denmark? Denmark completes you and you complete him. You two are yin and yang and it's seriously messed up that you can't see that. You two love each other. You do. No matter what. Just think about all the tough times you two have survived and everything you've had to go through just to be together. I'm sorry I'm being so blunt about this but it just hurts to see my best friends love story crumble when it could so easily be saved." He sated looked into my eyes, into my heart and straight through my soul.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "I…I don't think it could have been saved so easily Finland. He's the one who walked out on me…I know I've said that so many times but it's true." I said trying desperately to fight back but that first line that Finland said was still stuck in my head pounding and pounding. 'Who are you without Denmark?' I let a few tears slip and Finland knew he had broken through my walls. "Who am I-I…without him?" I stuttered leaning against the cool cushions of the couch.

Just then Finland's phone vibrated. He checked his messages and then promptly turned to me with an apologetic expression. "Sealand…" he murmured asked for understanding with his eyes. I nodded letting him hug me and stand to gather his coat and shoes. I ran over his words over and over again in my head. "Who am I without-"I was cut short as Finland opened the door.

"Denmark?"

**Ok so I'm officially off hiatus and yeah…review…oh and I also just got a job so like LIFE WHY. And I don't know when I'll be able to write. But I will XD REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW**


	62. Chapter 62 whenever you call

**Hey guys so this chapter is really important and exciting because we finally get to see what happens to Denmark and Norway. I hope all of you enjoy it because I was really considering ending this story soon because I think it may be getting a bit too long haha…even though I have a lot more ideas concerning Finland and Sweden and their struggles with having a baby and Hong Kong and Iceland's story also. Anyway enjoy this chapter because it could very well be one of the last ones :/**

**Norway's pov**

"Denmark?"

I sat there dumbfounded, just staring at the door where he stood. Finland nervously looked between us seeing my changing expression and his set remorseful one. "I know you probably don't want to see me right now but I really need to explain myself" Denmark said not meeting my eyes, not that I could bring myself to look at him. I nodded and then turned my attention to Finland as if to say 'could we have some time alone?' Finland complied with unspoken words and left us to ourselves and a conversation I had been dreading.

As soon as the door closed behind the Fin I stood from the couch but didn't walk towards him. "You left." I stated blankly putting up the walls I was so used to leaving down with him. "I know." He responded after a short pause. "I was stupid to think it would be better." He added. I sighed and walked into the kitchen so I was about twenty feet away from him. "You can't run away from your problems and then expect them to be one when you come back." I said knowing that those words meant so much to him. "I know" he said in a quivering voice. "There aren't words to describe how sorry I am. How much I wish I could take it all back. Looking back on it now…" he paused getting visibly chocked up, "I have no idea how I was even able to open the door."

I crossed my arms and looked at the ground. "But you did. You turned around and opened the door and you took your car and left your family behind" I was letting the anger out now. Was this the end? He had really done it this time. We were both left how this could possibly be fixed and talking only seemed to make me angrier. I looked up at Denmark who's face was now wet with tears. "I'm so sorry Norge. I miss you both so much. I want to hold Soren again and kiss you and tell you that I love you but I can't. Is there any way you can forgive me?" he asked dreading the answer. I was dreading my response in all honesty.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and finally looked up at him. "As it stands…no." I said wanting to take back the words as soon as I said them. Denmark looked defeated, not that he didn't before. "You have to earn my trust back and Soren's too. You know he won't remember this when he's older, and you are damn lucky that he won't. It would be a lot harder to earn back his trust than mine and that's only because I know who you really are and I know that you will never do something like this again. I've known you for as long as I can remember, you've always been like this…I just don't understand why this time. It just doesn't make sense!" now I was crying. The walls were crumbling, my emotions were rushing out. A broken dam.

Denmark took two steps forward wanting to comfort me, but he knew he couldn't. "Norge I don't know why I doubted you. I should have let you explain the test and the pills. I didn't give you that chance and now I'm paying for it…" he said sounding more and more broken with every word. Suddenly his voice changed, he seemed more determined now, "I promise that I will do everything to make you love me again and I will make it up to our friends and our son." He stated looking me straight in the eyes.

I sighed and leaned onto the island, "I never said I didn't love you. I will always love you no matter what you do, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. You got yourself in deep. Now you have to get yourself out. Show me that you still love me, show everyone that you still care about them and then…maybe, you'll be forgiven. He let a small smile creep onto his face, a sign that things were slowly goin go back to normal. The numbness that I felt when I was alone faded just the tiniest bit, and it felt…normal. I felt better for what seemed like an eternity.

I smiled a bit too then. "You know den, I'm always nearby if you ever call me. You mean more to me than anyone I have ever loved. I can't imagine my life without you and despite what everyone else sees, this tore me up. I didn't think I would see you again. I really thought I t was the end, so…I just wanted to let you know that…I'm sorry too…I-I shouldn't have kept secrets from you and I'm just….so glad that you're back" I admitted as more tears streamed down my face.

I realized then that my walls were up the whole time. My barrier shielded me from what was really happening the second he walked out that door. Now that they were finally down again, it was like I could breathe again. It felt so good just to be back in his presence. He hugged me then. I hadn't even realized he moved across the room. I wrapped my arms around him in response, gripping his jacket and breathing in his familiar scent.

Thank god he was home.

**Hey so short chapter buuuut what are ya gonna do. Anyway I need ideas for the next chapter because we are getting passed some of the main drama points and such. And yes like I said before I am seriously considering ending the story just a heads up to anyone still reading mainly because I don't know where to go with it or if I really want to keep going with this giant story haha. **

**So please review and check out my facebook page .com thanks guys**


	63. Chapter 63 secrets between friends

**Hey guys a lot of you don't want me to end this story quite yet but I'm still not sure whether or not I'm going to end it or not. ****I WILL BE POSTING IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT WETHER OR NOT I KEEP THIS STORY GOING AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Also shout outs! I haven't done them in a while and there are a lot of people who I really want to thank and just say a few things to for being awesome haha.**

**Canadiancloneluver-**** I have to say I've been wanting to give you a shout out for a long time now just because you're so awesome! You review almost every chapter and I really wanted to thank you for being there for me with this story for as long as you have and I wanted you to know that you are loved and I appreciate all of your reviews **

**Musicforeverinmysoul-**** yeah I know you just reviewed for the first time on chapter 62 but that's ok because you've been reading since the beginning and it means so much to me that you would leave such a nice review. It really does make a difference that all of you want me to keep going with this story and your review really made me want to continue so thank you very much**

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

**Norway's pov**

"So he just apologized…and you're good now?" Finland asked sounding astonished. I nodded, "He still has to earn my trust back though. And it's not going to be easy." This time Finland nodded but then looked at me a bit confused. "So…what exactly do you want him to do?" he asked. I pondered that for a moment, taking a bite of my sandwich .we were having lunch at the mall, then we were planning on shopping a bit and discussing what happened with Denmark.

"He needs to show me that he can be a faithful husband again, one that I can depend on and he has to show me the he cares about Soren enough to never pull something like this again. Basically he needs to play the role that he always has only…more so." I explained before grabbing some fries off his tray. "That's it? I thought you would make Denmark of all people work a little harder than that. Especially after something like this." Finland stated. I smirked, "we'll see. If I get bored then maybe I'll make him work for it, but as for now I just want my life back to normal."

Finland nodded again and continued eating as did I. Finland pulled away from his food yet again to say something more. "So what stores do you wanna hit first?" he asked. I missed this. Finland and I hadn't hung out in a long time and it was days like these that I missed the most. Just shopping around for nothing in particular, talking about the good times and forgetting about the bad ones. "I don't know any one is fine" I said honestly with a slight smile. Finland smiled back at me and ate the last bite of his sandwich.

We wrapped up our lunch break rather quickly and then started heading towards some of the stores. "Does Soren need anything here?" Finland asked gesturing to a motherhood store. I shrugged "maybe, I do have Denmark's credit card and I suppose he owes me for taking him back." Finland grinned from ear to ear and grabbed my hand to lead me inside the store. I looked around at all of the baby clothes, maternity clothes and other various baby toys. I smiled and looked around; Soren would be too big for most of this stuff pretty soon. That thought brought tears to my eyes. I took a deep breath in, it wasn't like he was all grown up and going to college or anything. He was almost a year old, but not quite yet. "Oh Norway look!" Finland exclaimed holding up a light blue button up shirt. It was oversized, obviously maternity. "It's nice, and your favorite color…but why would either one of us need it?" I asked coming over to inspect the garment. Finland sighed "yeah…I guess you're right". I saw a faint smile grace Finland's face, and then disappear just as quickly as it came. Weird.

We roamed around the store a bit more before Finland disappeared again off into the maternity section. I searched around for him there gripping a few books in my hands. I turned the corner around the dress section and found him browsing through various tops. "Finland, why do you keep running off over here?" I asked watching as he instantly dropped the shirt he was admiring. "I uh…I was just looking. W-what are those" he stuttered trying to change the subject. I handed him the books in my hand and brushing off his strange mood. "These are great!" he exclaimed admiring the guide books entitled 'potty training' and 'learning how to walk'. "Yeah" I said slowly before taking them back. "I'm going to go pay for them up front. Are you getting something too?" I asked looking at his hand where he was holding some garments of clothing. Finland looked conflicted like he wanted to tell me something but wasn't.

"Finland, do you have something to tell me?" I asked leaning in so he could whisper if he needed. "I uh…" he hesitated. I could tell there was something he wanted to say but couldn't seem to get it out. I sighed knowingly, "Finland, are you pregnant?"

He looked around somewhat nervously before finally letting out a big breath like he had been holding it in for years. "Ok! I didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure!" he exclaimed excitedly. A huge smile crept onto my face and I enveloped my friend in a hug. "Did you take a test yet?" I asked anxiously. He nodded, "it was positive but I wanted to make sure ya know, before I jinx it like last time".

"You can't jinx it" I said smiling, "what was meant to happen, happened and I'm so happy that you're getting a second chance with this!" I exclaimed as I enveloped him in a hug.

It's hard to believe that our lives could move so fast. Days ago I was grieving over Denmark leaving and today I was rejoicing with my best friend abut a new baby on the way. It just goes to show that you never know what's around the corner, it could be good, great, or horrible, you can never know until you face the day. Today I was pleasantly surprised and I could come home to Soren and Denmark who was desperately trying to impress me. It's not like he needed to make me fall in love with him again, that would never change.

**Skjhfakjhf it's done the chapter is wicked short and done and jdbfjdfb. I'm sorry this was late but drivers ED and summer reading that's all I have to say oh and tumblr.**

**SO THIS IS THE IMPORTANT PART**

**Ok so if you want this story to continue this is what you must do like me on facebook or follow me on tumblr! Lol yup. But it shows how many people care enough to actually go through with finding and following and/or liking something. It would really mean a lot to me if you guys cared enough to actually follow and like and such Sooo if I don't get more than 5 likes/follows between facebook and tumblr I'm going to delete this chapter and write an ending.**

**Ps. I'm not trying to be forceful, mean, pushy or threatening I just want to know who actually wants me to continue and who has moved on. **

**My face book page is glassheart14 **

**And my tumblr is crackmcsquiggle **

**Thanks guys and if this story ends up being completed soon, thank you all for reading and reviewing I'll miss you all **


	64. Chapter 64 Everything i ask for

**Hey guys. Yeah this is actually happening. Don't hyperventilate. Yes this is real. Yes I'm updating this story, but it will be the last time I do. I'm sorry guys, but it's over. At least you'll have this ok? I feel bad, but I've moved on :/ DenNor just isn't my thing anymore and I'm tired of forcing myself to write. I love all of you even the haters because hey, you read, you reviewed. So thanks to everyone who has supported me through this story and please enjoy the final chapter of "everything I ask for " **

**Norway's pov**

Two years seems like a long time, but for people like us it was like seconds. Soren was almost three years old, it's really amazing how time flies. Finland has been through so much in these past three years, I really envy his strength. The baby he told me about turned out to be a heart wrenching still birth. This was followed by the pain of a short break up with Sweden.

See Finland wasn't himself after that happened and no one can blame him for that. Sweden couldn't take it anymore. He had told me that "he just couldn't be around him anymore." He said "I can't stand to see the love of my life cry so much or not say anything at all. His depression is affecting me". No one would expect that Sweden would actually turn to Denmark to help him through it, but he did. And I was proud of Denmark for helping Sweden through those tough times. After about a week of being apart the couple got back together and everything seemed like it was back to normal.

I couldn't tell them then when they were in so much pain of losing their own child that I had managed to get pregnant again with Erika a beautiful baby girl. This time however, it was planned. Once Finland and Sweden started trying to have kids again is when I slipped the news.

~**FLASHBACK~**

"So Sweden and I are so happy to be back to the drawing board so to speak" Finland announced as he took his lover's hand. Sweden just smiled and pulled Finland closer to him. Denmark and I smiled at each other than too. We had made up a long time ago from when he walked out. Probably about a month after he had come back practically begging on his hands and knees for me to take him back. There was a secret that both of us shared now. That secret was out new baby.

I suppose the timing of all of this was really bad. See all Denmark and I wanted to do was have another child. We wanted Soren to have someone to play with and we wanted to build another nursery. We really wanted to have the whole experience over again. And in the midst of our conversation with the other couple we might have dropped a few hints that Finland quickly caught on to.

"What's going on with you two? You're acting weird" Finland said but with a smirk. Everyone was glad he was back to his normal self. I grasped Denmark's hand and we shared a quick look as if to silently agree that we could tell them. "We're having a baby!" I exclaimed without really thinking. At first Finland and Sweden were ecstatic for us. We shared hugs and laughs and even a few tears, tears of joy of course. It was afterward that was the painful part.

"It's not fair. It's not fair!" Finland cried to Sweden. "What's wrong with us, what's wrong with me?" he pled. Denmark and I could hear him from the bathroom bawling his eyes out to Sweden who was desperately trying to console his wife whom he didn't want to slip back into depression. I cried that night too. I thought Finland would get depressed again and it would have been all my fault. It was painful to think back on.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

But he didn't. Finland was strong and like I said before, I really envied that. But as the saying goes, god has a plan for everyone and his plan for Finland and Sweden had only just begun. About two months later, Finland too was on his way to motherhood and Sweden to fatherhood. They were the most ecstatic soon to be parents I had ever seen.

Only a few weeks after Finland had made his baby announcement, Iceland had his wedding with Hong Kong. I was the maid of honor, dressed in navy blue along with the other bride's maids. I was only about two and a half months pregnant at the time so I wasn't showing and obviously neither was Finland. It was a beautiful wedding. It brought me to tears to see my little brother whom I had raised getting married to the one person in the world that he would truly love like no one else.

The next landmark was Soren's first steps. We had gotten really worried when he wasn't walking. He had been using the walker for what seemed like months and he would still only crawl and occasionally stand up, but only to fall down. I remember that day, Denmark and I were both home….

**~FLASHBACK~**

"I'm just saying, a dog would be a fantastic addition to the family! Soren would love to play with him and I sure you would too" Denmark said referring to my slightly swelled stomach on the last part of his sentence making sure to use a baby-ish tone and squat down to kiss the lump. I rolled my eyes at him. "Denmark, we don't need a dog. Dog's shed, what if Soren is allergic to dogs or what if he/she is?" I questioned him pointing to my stomach and raising my eyebrows.

"Yeaaaah, but what if they're not!" Denmark replied cheerily as he hopped back onto a red swivel stool by the island. I sighed and looked at him exasperated, "dogs are a lot of work. We already have a toddler in the house and a newborn on the way, do you really think a dog would bring less stress to this family?" I asked him crossing my arms and walking away from the island, my version of ending the conversation.

Soren was in the living room watching the TV. He hadn't made a sound in a while and I was paranoid about leaving him alone for more than a maximum of ten minutes. I heard Denmark hop off the stool and quicken his pace to catch up to me. "But Norge!" he whined trailing off ever so slightly. "Denmark!" I shouted not looking back at him. "w-what? Sorry I just really wanted a dog but its cool if-" he said trying to drop the subject as quick as possible. "No no! Not that. Look!" I exclaimed walking over to where Soren was currently standing and bouncing to the tune of his colorful kids show.

Denmark's eyes widened. "Aww that's so cute!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "Denmark, you're missing the big picture here! If he can balance, and bounce then maybe he can-"I cut off as I walked around the couch and get on my knees to the side of him. "Go get the camera!" I shouted happily. Soren hadn't noticed me sitting there yet or Denmark running off to grab the video camera. "Soren" I said in a small soft voice just enough to draw his attention away from the screen. Denmark rushed back with the camera in what seemed like seconds. It was a good thing we kept it handy for times like these.

"Hey Soren, come to mama!" I said with a smile as I held out my arms to Soren. Denmark had already turned on the camera and begun filming. "Come on Sor, you can do it!" Denmark encouraged from behind me. Soren looked at us and placed a finger on his lip almost tentatively before taking one hesitant step towards us. Denmark and I squealed as we watched Soren balance himself before moving his other foot. He did it. He was walking, right here in our living room. It was unbelievable, well to us. We all smiled and laughed, even Soren. It was the perfect moment.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

And his first words came only a week after. Denmark and I had a twenty dollar bet placed on what he would say first, mama or dada. Turns out it was neither. Soren's first word was fishy. Yup. Fishy. We think he got it from one of his shows. Probably Sesame Street or something. Either way it was adorable.

Nothing big really happened for a while after that. Hong Kong and Iceland were having a great time being married while Finland and Sweden were busy decorating the new baby's room and baby proofing the house. Denmark and I were under construction, the house I mean. We were adding on an addition to the top floor for the new baby. We were planning on just expanding Soren's room but we weren't sure on the gender yet and it would cause problems if it turned out to be a girl.

Then something big did happen. Iceland got pregnant. By choice this time. We were all going to be parents. It was strange almost. Even though Finland and Sweden had Sealand and Denmark and I had Soren, it still felt like we were all doing this together, as a family. We were taking on the world and heading out into our new lives, together.

I had my baby in September. It was a girl and we named her Erika Freaya Kholer. Everyone agreed it was a beautiful name that combined both Danish and Norwegian. She was perfect. Soren and Erika got along well, for now. And just two months later Finland's baby was born. And her name was Alexandria Hanna Oxenstierna. Sealand loved her and so did her parents. We were the happiest people alive in those moments. The births of our babies only made Iceland and Hong Kong more excited for theirs.

We Iceland had his baby boy; we were all at the hospital to support him. We were there the whole night and into the next morning before he was born. They named him Adien Jokull Steilsson. A beautiful name, I thought. They couldn't decide whether to name him something more Scandinavian or more Asian so they picked neither.

And the drama died down. It was nice and calm for the longest time without a single bump in the road. Finland was getting a bit bored with the whole relaxation concept because he was addicted to gossip and such, but for one was soaking it up. Denmark started working again out of the house, I missed him yeah but it was nice to have some time away so that we had something to talk about such as "how was your day?". Iceland and Hong Kong, who at first were struggling to make ends meet, now had moved into Hong Kong's house living comfortably on their conjoined salaries. The only downside to that was having my brother live so far away. I missed him yes, but I'm glad he's happy.

There's not much more that happened after that. Everything was peaceful for once and we were all happy living our own lives with minimal interaction with each other. We were drifting apart into our own little lives and we could tell. Finland would not let that happen and neither would I. we decided that we would bring back Sunday dinners Finland's family and mine got together for lunch or dinner once a week and Iceland tagged along once every month or so. We healed our fading family and turned it back into what it was before, possibly even better.

We're all ok. We're all happy. At the end of it all, we all got everything we asked for.

**That's it guys. It's over. I just got the chills…anyone else? I'm sad that it's over but at the same time, soooo happy to have completed this and finally gotten the pressure off my shoulders. I have learned my lesson. No more long stories for a while. I need a break ha-ha. Thanks so much to everyone who has ever read, reviewed, liked me on Facebook or followed me on tumblr. I love all of you and I hope that you guys remember this story fondly. I had such a great time writing it and well I guess that's it…bye **** for the last time.**


End file.
